


Life & Times of a Flaming Pixie

by rubberduckz84



Series: The Wood Series [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, F/M, Humor, Quidditch, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 148,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckz84/pseuds/rubberduckz84
Summary: (Wood Series Book 4) Fresh out of Hogwarts and signed to the Arrows reserve team, Daisy Wood is finally on her own and ready to conquer the world. Well... sort of. She still lives with her meddling older brothers, who are all rising quidditch stars. Her dad is backseat coaching, much to the annoyance of the new Arrows coach - a young man with a mysterious past from Sweden. And don't even get her started on dating...
Series: The Wood Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555570
Kudos: 5





	1. Of Brothers & Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this one, even though it required a lot of research and planning. And is really pushed my limits in terms of writing quidditch scenes (God Almighty, they kill me... why did I choose to make the main characters all quidditch players??). I've got an entire Google Drive folder full of reference photos, team rosters, family trees, quidditch schedules and so on just for this one... But I loved writing it and fleshing out Daisy more.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy rolled over and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock, turning it off. She sat up and stretched, looking around her slightly dark room. It was her first day of training with the Arrows’ reserve team and she didn’t want to be late. Tossing her comforter off, she walked towards her bathroom to start getting ready. 

She had moved into her mum and dad’s old flat in the city with her brothers shortly after finishing Hogwarts. While she didn’t particularly like living with them, it was the most economical choice. Not to mention she was hoping that her brothers would move out into their own places eventually and leave it to her now that they were all playing first string. Her father had brought in magical carpenters to add on one more room upstairs so all four of them could fit comfortably. Jamie was kind enough to offer her the master suite with its own bathroom - moving into Remus’ old room downstairs. 

Her mother had insisted on having the carpenters renovate the suite to Daisy’s liking while they were adding on the room upstairs. They added on a walk-in closet and painted the walls robin egg blue with white accents and a wood floor. In the center of the room was a queen-sized dark wood bed with a plump light gray and white comforter and pillows, while the two windows on the wall to the right of the bed were covered in breezy white curtains. There was a matching dark wood dresser, vanity, and desk, along with a nightstand. The walls of the room were decorated with black and white photos of Daisy and her friends and cousins from Hogwarts, as well as some of her family.

Though she had to admit her favorite part of the renovation was the bathroom. Stepping into the waterfall shower, she looked over at the clawfoot bathtub at the other end of room with a large window and shades behind it. She had tested it out the night she moved in and knew instantly it would come in handy with all the injuries that usually sprung up in professional quidditch. The sink and mirror had been enlarged as well so she could do her hair and makeup there. The floor was light gray tile with white walls in order to make the room look bigger than it was. 

Once she was ready for the day, Daisy walked down the corridor to the living room and open kitchen, dressed in boyfriend jeans and a t-shirt, her long, red hair down. While the large room still largely looked as it had when her parents lived there, in front of the massive fireplace was a large, leather sofa and two matching arm chairs. To the left of the fireplace was a large music system, while there was some sort of large box thing that the triplets called an arcade game. They were constantly playing on it, though Daisy didn’t understand the appeal. The wall behind the dining room table had three large framed banners with each of the teams the siblings now played for - Puddlemere, Wanderers and Arrows. Beneath the banners was a long, black wood liquor cabinet with glass doors showing off nearly every kind of alcohol that exists in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. In short - it was the very definition of a bachelor pad. The only room remotely feminine was Daisy’s and perhaps the upstairs library, which she had promptly seized control of for the sole reason that she had more books than the three men combined. It also had the best light for brewing potions.

Daisy wasn’t surprised to find Jamie the only one of her brothers already up when she turned the corner and walked into the kitchen. Of the four of them, Jamie and Daisy probably shared the same intensity for training, often being the first up and the first on the field. Granted on that day in particular, they were also the only ones who had practice to be at.

“Morning, Pixie. Nervous?” he asked, glancing up from the Prophet while he ate a bowl of cereal. Daisy shrugged as she walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee.

“A bit I suppose,” she said. “But it’s just reserves.”

“Yea, but you’ll probably be seeing some first string action soon enough,” he said. Jamie had made it onto the Arrow’s first string straight out of Hogwarts, but had finally transferred to his dream team - Puddlemere United - during the mid-season winter break. Their father, Puddlemere Coach Oliver Wood, had paid a pretty penny to buy out his Arrows contract, but they all knew it was worth it. The triplets were only 20 and while good, still not close to their prime - Puddlemere could look forward to many years with Jamie as a star keeper. 

“At least I’m not working with the tyrant,” Daisy said after a moment of silent contemplation, smiling slightly. Jamie laughed.

“If you thought he was bad while we were at school, it’s nothing compared to how he is with the team,” he said. “But don’t get too cocky. I hear the new Arrows coach isn’t easy.” Daisy shrugged. Anyone was better than her father as far as she was concerned. And it wasn’t like she’d see much of him anyway. The assistant coach, Walters, was in charge of running daily practice with the reserve team for the most part.

“I suppose your trade was probably partly why the Arrows offered me such a decent contract for reserves,” she said, sighing. “They wanted to keep at least one Wood on the team.”

“Well, rumor’s been going around all season that Hastings’ll leave soon with that leg injury of his never healing. Plus the man gets injured every other week it seems, so they’ll need you to fill in a lot most likely,” he replied. “Just thinking ahead, I suppose. And you are one of the best options for new seekers in the new season.” Daisy nodded. She admitted that she was disappointed not to be with the Harpies, but it was a logical decision. Their seeker Romilda Jessup was only 25 and doing well. The Arrows had offered her more money and she knew she’d be playing first string a lot sooner. She wasn’t keen on spending a long time languishing in reserves waiting for a seeker position to open up - not with the World Cup coming up next summer. There was still a chance she could get picked for the Scottish national team. And she had a better chance at that if she were first string. 

Daisy glanced upstairs, hearing shuffling and a few bumps, followed by a giggle.

“Please tell me there aren’t women up there?” she said, looking down at Jamie. He laughed and shook his head.

“With those two, who knows? They were out pretty late with the team last night now that they’re out of the running for the League Cup,” he said. Daisy rolled her eyes. Remus and Alan had both just finished their first season as first-string beaters for the Wigtown Wanderers and were already creating quite the reputation for themselves. They were deadly accurate on the field, but everyone’s favorite party hosts off.

“God, I wish I could have had my own place,” she said before taking a sip of her coffee.

“And miss the joy of living with your brothers again?” he asked, grinning. Daisy glared at him.

“I rather liked the peace and quiet. And it’s a good thing I’m a metamorphmagus. Remus and Alan jinxed my showerhead to turn my hair colors,” she said, allowing her magic to drop for a moment. Her hair was silver striped with blood red before returning to her normal, bright auburn. Jamie laughed and nearly spit out his coffee.

“That’s a good one,” he said. Daisy’s glare smoldered. He raised his hands in peace. “Sorry. I’ll have a talk with them.”

“No need. I have a few choice words to share with Remus and Alan once they decide to grace us with their presence,” she said. Jamie nodded, knowing she was much scarier than he could ever be. Daisy had the ability to channel their mother’s wrath and they all knew how their mother had the gift of keeping the troublesome triplets in line. Plus she was much quicker and more creative with her jinxes and hexes.

“You call?” Remus said as he sauntered into the kitchen clad in only gray sweatpants and a grin on his face. “How’s the shower working for you, my little pixie? We made some improvements.” Daisy narrowed her eyes at him as her hair flared into a bright orange. 

“REMUS ALBERT WOOD! YOU SO MUCH AS MESS WITH MY THINGS AGAIN AND I WILL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!” Daisy shouted as she walked towards her older brother. He laughed, though backed up slightly.

“Come on, it was just a bit of fun. Plus it looks like it didn’t even work…,” he said, looking slightly disappointed that her hair was normal. Daisy stopped and put her hands on her hips, allowing her silver and blood red hair to show.

“You’re lucky I’m a metamorphmagus,” she said, as she turned it back to a normal color. “It’s my bloody first day of practice!”

“See? No harm done!” he said jovially, running his hands through his curly hair. He had taken to wearing it longer, matching Alan so that the two were nearly impossible to distinguish between on the field. Jamie wore his short now so that it stayed out of his eyes. Plus it helped everyone outside their family distinguish which triplet was which. Daisy glared at him, her eyes flashing red as she pulled her wand out of her pocket. Remus backed up again, starting to get a tiny bit scared. Usually whenever Daisy’s eyes flashed red, bad things happened.

“Just don’t do it again,” she said, her voice low with warning. He nodded quickly. At that moment, Alan tumbled down the stairs, a blonde woman on his arm. He stopped as he saw Remus standing at the end of the corridor with Daisy’s wand pointed at him.

“The shower worked, I take it,” he said grinning. Daisy turned her glare on him.

“Don’t think because your date is standing next to you that I won’t give you a tail,” she said menacingly. Alan blanched.

“I think we should get you home,” he said, turning to the woman. He ushered her towards the door.

“But I-”

“I’ll owl you!” he said as he shoved her out the door and shut it behind her.

“No more pranks,” Daisy said, looking back and forward between the two. Alan turned to her and smiled.

“We’ll try,” he offered. Daisy huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Fine,” she said, walking back to her deserted coffee mug, sticking her wand back into her pocket. Alan and Remus walked into the living room and sat on each side of Jamie at the island.

“Ready for your first day of practice?” Remus asked as he waved his wand and a bowl from the cabinet flew over. He then grabbed the box of cereal and poured a generous helping before drowning it in milk from a pitcher on the counter. 

“As ready as I can be,” she said, grabbing an apple from a bowl and taking a bite.

“Come on, we all know you’ll be first string seeker soon. And even if you aren’t you’ll get a lot of action seeing how often Hastings gets injured,” Alan said as he bit into a muffin from another basket. Their mother had sent over some food the day before in preparation for the first official day of training for her youngest. It was late June and Daisy would have to play catch-up as the rest of the team had been practicing together for a few years already. She and one other new recruit - another recent Hogwarts graduate - would be joining the reserves. 

The League Cup matches were finishing up, but the Arrows had made it nowhere close to the postseason. When Jamie signed with them, they had consistently between No. 8 and No. 5, but somehow spiraled after, thanks in large part to their aging seeker. Which had been the main reason Jamie pushed to transfer to Puddlemere when he did. After he left, the team had nosedived to No. 15. But, they now had a new coach, new keeper and were busy training for the new season set to start in September. 

Both Puddlemere and the Wanderers had made it through, ranking No. 2 and No. 4, though the Wanderers had lost out to the Kestrals in the first round. Puddlemere had beaten the Harpies and would face the Kestrals in the semis that Friday. If they won, they would go on to play the Falcons in the final match the following week. As they ended the season with the most points, Falmouth had automatically advanced to the final while the other four top teams had to go through playoffs. 

“Right. Hastings has been on a downward spiral this season. The sooner he retires, the better, if the Arrows want a fighting chance next season. He didn’t even play half the season since he was out injured. That reserve seeker they had was no better,” Remus added. Daisy shrugged.

“He’s still got a bit of fight left in him. He managed to catch the snitch in that last game against the Bats,” she said. 

“It’s the Bats - they’re last in League standings. Anyone can beat them,” Alan retorted. “He’s lucky the chasers were having a good season and that they had a decent reserves seeker. Without them, the Arrows probably would have been last. They saved his ass and he knows it.” He glanced over at Jamie, who was quietly watching Daisy.

Daisy nodded silently, thinking. He was right. While the Arrows had good chasers - Wright, Cunningham and Kelly had been playing five seasons together and were a well-oiled machine by now - they couldn’t carry the weight all on their own. The team did have two of the better beaters in the League - they signed Kingfisher two years ago from an American team and Campbell was starting his seventh season with the Arrows and still strong. If it weren’t for Hastings and the rookie keeper Malcolm Bray they brought in to replace Jamie mid-season, the team probably would have gotten a bit closer to the playoffs. Even then, Bray wasn’t too bad, just a bit green. He was no Jamie, but when he was on point he defended the hoops well. The issue was that he was still rather inconsistent, despite doing about three years in reserves.

There was also the fact that she was running out of time to show off her skills for the Scottish national team.

“Don’t worry,” Jamie said, reading her mind. “You’ll have enough time to prove yourself before the Quidditch World Cup. If not, you’re still young enough to make the team in 2026.” 

Daisy smiled her appreciation. 

“You do know Dad’s got his heart set on all of us making it next summer,” she said. “Pretty sure he’s convinced he can coach Puddlemere and the Scottish national team at the same time, just so he can have us all on one team again.”

“Well, I suspect as long as we all make it on at some point, he’ll be happy,” Remus said.

“To be honest, I think he’s happy enough that we’re all playing professionally. He’s probably had a plan in the works for years to get us all on Puddlemere eventually,” Alan said. Daisy sighed.

“At least Mum’s finally stopped apparating to the field,” she said.

“She stopped as soon as we joined the League,” Remus said.

“And thank Merlin. Doesn’t look good to have your Mum showing up at practice,” Alan said. “We are adults now.” Daisy looked at him dubiously.

“Barely,” she commented. Alan glared at her.

“Come now, she still sends the occasional Howler,” Jamie said laughing. The practice was a well known fact among everyone in the League by this point.

“At least she has the decency to start sending them here rather than the locker room,” Remus said, the memory of his last Howler still fresh in his mind. Daisy giggled. She had had the pleasure of witnessing said Howler and their mother had unloaded a whole pile of muggle curse words on him.

“Just wait until you get one, Pix,” Alan said. Daisy rolled her eyes at their nickname for her. She had hoped once they all left Hogwarts they would cease with it, but apparently not. And the idea of her getting a Howler was preposterous.

“I highly doubt that,” she said. “We all know that I’m much cleverer about getting away with things than the three of you put together.” Remus and Alan laughed heartily while Jamie smiled at her. “What?! I am! Who saved your sorry asses that summer you had too much firewhisky during the Puddlemere barbeque in between your sixth and seventh year and thought it was a good idea to set off fireworks on the quidditch pitch? You nearly burned it down.”

“She did get us out of a spot with that one,” Jamie said, chuckling.

“We would have figured something out just as good,” Remus said grudgingly.

“Not likely,” Jamie said.

“Helps I can hold my liquor better than you lot,” she said with a smirk. “I was the only one with a clear enough head to think of something.”

“Care to test that out? If all goes well Friday, we’ll be having celebration party here for Jamie,” Alan said, grinning. Daisy rolled her eyes. 

“Seeing as we’re hosting it, she won’t be able to escape,” Remus added. “Our little Pixie needs a proper welcome to the League.” Daisy’s eyes widened at the thought of what they would have in store.

“Do I need to remind you that I’m just a reserve seeker?” she said.

“Still counts,” Alan and Remus said together.

“Don’t worry, Daisy. You could always handle whatever we’ve dished out,” Jamie said, smiling his encouragement. The clock in the living room chimed the hour. Daisy looked at it.

“Better get off. Don’t want to be late,” she said walking to her room to grab her new team bag and broom. She walked back into the living room where her brothers were still sitting.

“Have a good day at practice, Pix!” Alan yelled.

“Don’t let the Arrows push you around,” Jamie added.

“We’ll have all the bruise and sore muscle potions ready for you when you get back,” Remus said, grinning. Daisy rolled her eyes and huffed.

“See you lot later,” she said before apparating. 


	2. First Day with the Big Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy arrives for her first day at practice and gets a bit of a surprise from the mysterious new coach - Lucas Nilsson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

When she popped back into existence, she was standing outside the Arrows’ stadium in Appleby. She walked through the team entry and made her way onto the pitch. She stopped and took a deep breath, relishing the thrill of being there. She looked at the metal hoops glinting in the early morning sunlight and the stands decked out in pale blue. Blue had always been a good color on her. Even though she was just a reserve seeker, she couldn’t help but think she was finally making it. 

“Soon enough I’ll be playing on this pitch,” she said to herself. She then strode purposely towards the reserve team’s locker rooms. She was the first one there. She walked to her locker, which had D. Wood engraved on it. Grinning at her name, she then opened it and pulled out her practice uniform, running her fingers over the black shirt with white and light blue detailing. Her name, Wood, was emblazoned on the back with an S in front of it. She was slightly surprised the triplets hadn’t snuck in and jinxed it to say pixie like they had for the House Cup game a few months ago. 

Quickly, she donned the uniform and was fastening her shin guards on when she heard voices in the hallway. She looked up as the rest of the reserve team bounded into the locker room. They stopped when they saw her sitting there.

“Looks like one of the rookies is here early,” a man with light brown hair said, grinning at her. “Out to make first string on your first day?” Daisy stood to introduce herself, blushing slightly.

“I wish,” she said.

“You must be Wood,” another said, a woman. She had warm brown eyes and a ready smile. She walked over and held her hand out. “I’m Lauren Goodsby, chaser.” Daisy accepted her hand and shook it, smiling a bit.

“Nice to meet you,” she said, looking on as the rest of the team started making their way towards their lockers.

“That is Michael Warton, keeper,” she said, pointing at the first man who spoke. “And this is Gloria Meads, chaser,” a tall, lean woman with long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail nodded, “Rick Astor and Jacob Lightly, beaters.” Two broad men built like stock horses grinned at her. “And-”

“I believe Daisy and I are acquainted,” a familiar voice said. Daisy grimaced slightly as she turned and saw the smirking face of Daniel Prentiss. She didn’t know he was the other new reserve player. Great. She hadn’t spoken a word to him since he had tried to kiss her that Halloween fifth year. Even though she had given him a nasty looking black eye, it had earned him a “talking to” from her brothers that had ensured he didn’t get within five feet of her the rest of their time at Hogwarts. But he was her teammate now, so she’d have to get along with him. 

“Surprised you’re not playing for Harpies,” he said. “Finally see the light? What’s more, what’s your excuse for not being Puddlemere reserves?” Daisy narrowed her eyes.

“You idiot… Harpies were in for the League Cup last year and I told my father I didn’t want to play for Puddlemere,” she said.

“That so?”

“Hey now, we’re all on the same team here,” Lauren said, stepping in between them. Daisy took a deep breath and nodded.

“Sorry,” she said. Daniel walked to his locker and started getting ready. Lauren looked at her.

“If it helps, I’m quite happy to have you here and Coach Walters and Nilsson as well,” she said, smiling. “I followed your Hogwarts career. Impressive.” Daisy smiled in appreciation.

“Thanks… And, trust me… any team is better than working under the tyrant,” Daisy said, turning back to her shin guards. “I’ve spent my whole life training under him or my brothers. It’s a dream to not have to work with any of them.” Lauren laughed as she pulled off her t-shirt and grabbed her practice shirt.

“Coach Wood is notorious for his brutal practices. This will seem like a walk in the park compared to that,” she said. 

“But he’s the reason Puddlemere’s currently No. 2,” Gloria chimed in. 

“That’ll be us, soon enough,” Astor gloated as he looked over at Daisy. “We’ve got the best Wood in the League.” Daisy blushed slightly.

“Please, I’m just a reserve seeker,” she said.

“For now. But honestly, our last reserve seeker spent a decent amount of matches covering for Hastings,” Astor responded. Daisy chuckled slightly as she pulled her hair up into a tight bun. That’s kind of what she had been hoping on.

Soon enough, they were all dressed and heading out to the reserve pitch to begin warming up. It had been nearly three months since Daisy had played a match or spent a decent amount of time on a pitch, thanks to NEWTs, but she was still in good shape. And she had managed to fit in some time running or in the weight room. Coach Walters was barking orders at them to pick up the pace and after three, she noticed a few of her teammates starting to breath a bit heavily or turn red in the face. She kept her pace steady and was soon leading the pack. 

“Alright! Come in centerfield!” the coach shouted. Daisy jogged towards the center of the pitch, her broom slung over her shoulder. Once they got there, Rick and Jacob were bent over at the waist, catching their breath. The reserves were young, though fairly established. Most of them were in their third or fourth year on the team. Daisy hoped that wouldn’t be her. She turned her attention to the coach, waiting for his next instructions. In the distance, she could hear shouts coming from the main stadium. The first string must be starting practice as well. 

“Welcome to the team Wood and Prentiss,” the coach said. Daisy nodded. “Alright, we’re going to start out with a speed drill. Get nice and warmed up a bit, then we’ll see what we’re working with by doing some passing drills. After the lunch break, we’ll be going over to the main stadium to scrimmage with the first strings for the afternoon. We’ve got a friendly coming up next week against the Harpies reserve team, so lots to do. Let’s get to work.”

Daisy mounted her broom and pushed off the ground, her heart soaring as she flew up about 50 feet in the air. She stopped, hovering in line with the rest of the team, waiting for the coach’s whistle. Daisy smiled to herself. She loved speed drills. Her small frame definitely helped in that regard.

Suddenly, the coach blew the whistle and Daisy shot off, more a streak of red and black. She was down to the other end of the pitch and back well ahead of the rest of the team. She paused for a moment, hovering while the rest caught up and waiting for the rest of the team to get there. Then the whistle blew again and she took off.

“Look at the speed on Wood,” a slightly accented voice said next to Coach Walters. He turned and looked at the tall blonde man towering next to him. He turned his eyes back to the team, barely catching Daisy. She was easily half a pitch ahead of the others. And it wasn’t just because of the new broom she was riding.

“It’s somethin’, Nilsson. Good decision bringing her on,” he said. The tall Swedish coach had been a formidable keeper before an unfortunate accident during the World Cup in 2018 had forced him into early retirement in the Scandinavian League. Luckily, he was an even cannier coach. After just two seasons of being an assistant coach in Norway, he was offered a deal to take on the Arrows and at 30 was the youngest head coach in the British and Irish League.

Briggs, the previous coach, had been fired halfway through the mid-season break. He had given up Jamie Wood but kept the aging seeker Hastings, which management wasn’t happy about. They had been pressuring him to either demote, trade or fire Hastings for about a year at that point. Now Nilsson - who had inherited a green rookie keeper and past-his-prime seeker - had been brought in in the hopes he could breathe life into the struggling team. It was a risky move, bringing in such a young, inexperienced coach, but at this point, management felt they had nothing to lose.

Of course, the first thing he wanted to do was get rid of Hastings. Unfortunately, Briggs’ parting gift was to draft up an iron-clad contract that gave him one more season on the team. So unless he retired of his own resolve or got so injured he couldn’t play, Nilsson was stuck with him. 

“Seems a waste to keep her on reserves. But Briggs didn’t leave me many options,” he said, still watching her. “She should be on first string. I’m surprised she didn’t get offers from more teams.”

“She’s good, but not that good. Not yet. The Harpies would have if they had had an open spot. We did have that bit of a bidding war with them to get her for reserves. The Kestrals, Cannons, and a few others were considering her, but a rumor went around that she was offered a big contract for Puddlemere reserves so they didn’t even bother making offers,” Walters said before blowing the whistle again. “Though, I am surprised that father of hers didn’t offer her one, to be honest.”

“He knows she wants first string. White is still one of the top seekers in the League so he won’t have an open spot anytime soon. He won’t sign her until he has it - and she won’t do reserves when she could be first string elsewhere,” Nilsson said. “Plus, he probably couldn’t afford a good contract just after buying out her brother, anyway.”

“Makes sense,” Walters replied. “They paid a lot to get him. I suppose if Briggs was gonna be an idiot, at least he brought in some money so we could afford her.” Nilsson continued watching Daisy, mentally berating his predecessor. He would have liked to have had both Woods. The combination of Daisy’s speed, fearless stunts and sharp eyes, with Jamie’s lightning reflexes and ability to accurately predict where chasers would throw would have made them nearly unstoppable.

“We got her because she’s driven. She wants a shot at the Scottish national team for the World Cup next summer and out of all the offers she got, she knew she’d make first string with us faster,” Nilsson said. “Just wished we could have kept her brother. I saw them play together at Hogwarts during the triplets’ last year there. The Woods are strongest together.” Walters chuckled.

“Got that right. Why do you think Wood Sr. is buying out their contracts as their positions open up with Puddlemere United? He’s probably been preparing since they entered Hogwarts. I swear, that man probably would have bred an entire quidditch team if that wife of his would have let him,” he said, chuckling. Nilsson glanced over at him.

“She play as well?” he asked. He knew all about the Woods currently working in the League - the name was quickly becoming legend - but couldn’t recall anything about the wife.

“No, but she’s a seriously powerful witch and a regular spitfire. A war hero too. Daisy’s the spitting image of her - looks and personality. Got her metamorphmagus abilities from her too,” Walters said.

“And the others - beaters for the Wanderers,” Nilsson said.

“ALRIGHT YOU LOT! LINE UP FOR THE NEXT DRILL!” Walters shouted. The team quickly lined up. He blew the whistle and they started up a passing drill.

“Yea. Those two are brutes,” Walters said in admiration. He glanced over at Nilsson. “You’re not hoping to get the triplets, are you? As amazing as that would be, you’d bankrupt us trying to steal them from Puddlemere and the Wanderers.” Nilsson’s face was stone as his ice blue eyes watched the drill, betraying nothing that was going through his head.

“Wood Sr. is onto something,” he said. “But for us, its best to work with what we have. Jamie Wood will not come back to the Arrows. And I doubt the beaters would come either - they ultimately want Puddlemere as well. Send this Wood over after the drill finishes. I want to see how far we can push her with the first string.” He then turned and walked off. 

~~~~

Daisy took a shaky breath as she walked through the gate into the main stadium. She wasn’t expecting the head coach to call her over this soon. Not mid-way through morning practice on her first day. She had only managed to get a few drills in. 

To be honest, the Scandinavian coach intimidated her. She had met him a couple times before signing her contract when he attended Gryffindor matches during second term her final year. But even then he never seemed to say much, just watched with that intense gaze of his. When she signed her contract, he stood in the corner, studying her silently with ice blue eyes while Walters did most of the talking. 

All she really knew about him was this was his first time coaching in the English League and he was once a keeper before he got injured. Daisy remembered the match he had gotten hurt in - she had been there during the 2018 World Cup with her father and brothers. So far, no one seemed to know what his plan was with the Arrows, other than he was pissed that the previous coach had let Jamie transfer to Puddlemere.

She walked onto the field and looked around for the coach, but he was nowhere in sight. She looked up and saw the first string practicing. The chasers were in a tight formation and soared toward the hoops, the left chaser launching the quaffle to the right hoop. The keeper flew over but missed it by a wide margin. Daisy grimaced. 

“He’s not the keeper your brother was, but with time, he will get better,” a voice said from high behind her. Daisy jumped as she looked over and saw Nilsson flying down towards her. He smoothly stepped off the broom and came to a stop at her side, not a hair out of place. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

“It’s alright. I used to think my cousin was the only person who could sneak up on me,” she said, thinking of Freddie, who had a penchant for popping up randomly and scaring the daylights out of her. 

“Must be a witch or wizard of considerable gifts,” he said, looking back to the team. Daisy nodded and turned to the sky.

“Considerably gifted at being annoying,” Daisy muttered, thinking he didn’t hear. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw his mouth twitch but then turned her full attention back to the pitch. Her eyes caught sight of the snitch, zooming high above. She followed it for a bit before noticing that Hastings was clueless, flying in lazy circles, searching for it. She frowned. 

“I want you to train with the first string,” he said suddenly, causing her to jump slightly again. “The way he’s been playing, you’ll probably be filling in for him a lot anyway. And maybe it will motivate him to try harder… or retire faster.”

Daisy whipped her head around to look up at him. He was tall - taller than her brothers, which she didn’t think was possible. Maybe his ancestors were Vikings. That would explain the height.

“Are you sure?” she asked, astonished. How was she supposed to play matches with the reserve team when she would be spending all her time training with the first string? 

“Yes. Whatever you learn here will work in reserve team matches. Not to mention they are over here scrimmaging a lot anyway,” he said, glancing down at her, his face betraying nothing. He put his fingers to his lips and whistled. It was shrill and loud and immediately all seven players zoomed over and landed. They stood in a semi-circle around the coach and Daisy.

“As I’m sure you all are aware, this is Daisy Wood. She is our reserve seeker. She’s going to train with us,” he said calmly. The team looked at each other, confused.

“But we already have a seeker,” Ryan Kelly, the captain, said, his Irish brogue becoming more pronounced with irritation.

“Yes, I know. But until Hastings stops getting injured so much, we need her over here. She needs to get used to flying on the pitch with you,” Nilsson replied. The team looked at him then set their sights on the petite girl at his side. There was no masking the animosity in Hastings and Kelly’s faces. Daisy pulled herself up to her full height even though she was only 5’3. They weren’t going to make this easy for her, but she didn’t care. She was made of tougher stuff.

“Alright then. Go,” he said dismissing them. The team boarded their brooms and took off. “Show me a bit of what you can do,” Nilsson said, looking down at Daisy. She nodded nervously and hopped on her broom, kicking off. She soared up above the pitch and looked down as the chasers set up to practice the next play. Kelly glowered at her. Looked as though being Jamie’s little sister wasn’t going to grant her any favors here. She looked around, searching. A breeze cooled her cheeks as Hastings pulled up next to her. She glanced at him, noting that he had seen better days. He was 40 and had taken a few too many injuries over the years, the big one last year leaving him with a limp. His grizzled face looked weary, but his dark eyes still held a certain sharpness.

“So, you’re out for my spot,” he stated simply, his eyes also searching. “I still have one more season.”

“I didn’t ask to come over here… Coach called me over,” Daisy said, refusing to look at him. 

“Don’t think you can just walk onto the first string because you’re a Wood,” he shot back. Daisy kept looking. She grinned as she saw what she was looking for. A small glint of gold behind the goal posts.

“Contrary to popular belief, I’ve always worked for everything I’ve gotten, Hastings,” she said before taking off. She ducked a bludger and flew around the chasers, making sure not to disturb their formation. She swung around the goal post, causing a breeze to ruffle Bray’s hair. The snitch flew off around the hoops, moving towards the opposite end of the pitch. Daisy narrowed her eyes, focused on following it. She edged her broom forward faster. The snitch went down, flying toward the lower stands. Daisy shot after it, swinging around the coach and then back up, still following. 

_ “Almost got it,”  _ she thought. Just past the snitch, something caught her eye. She glanced up and saw Hastings, coming at the snitch from the other side. “Bloody vulture. He’s got a death wish,” she muttered. She quickly went through her options. She could pull back or move out of the way and let him catch it. But she had spotted it first. Her competitive side was rearing its head. She narrowed her eyes and knew what she was going to do.

She sped up, heading straight for Hastings. He wasn’t backing down. Good. It appeared as though the two were going to collide head-on. Daisy reached her hand out, grabbed the snitch and immediately leaned right, suddenly rolling away as Hastings zoomed passed. Daisy did a couple more rolls and then straightened, pulling out of the rolls smoothly. She came to a stop and looked down at the snitch in her hand, smiling. The sound of a lone person clapping brought her out of her reverie. Daisy looked over and noticed all the players floating in the air, staring at her. The clapping was coming from Nilsson, who stood where she had left him, smiling slightly. Daisy looked at all the players. Hastings was glaring at her. Kelly seemed torn. He wanted to be angry, but he was also impressed. The rest of the team had varying expressions of admiration. 

Well, this was going to be interesting.

~~~~

At the end of practice, Daisy started heading towards the reserve locker rooms with the rest of the team. She was a bit sore. She had been sideswiped by a bludger, but it wasn’t anything she wasn’t used to. They had just scrimmaged with the first strings. And won. But only because Daisy found the snitch early. At this point, she knew she was better than Hastings. In just one practice, she was able to determine his style and approach. He couldn’t really see the snitch anymore so waited until she found it and followed her. He very much was a vulture.

“Wood. We moved your things to the first string locker room,” Nilsson said. Everyone stopped and stared at him, Daisy included. She nodded.

“Yes, coach,” she said. She glance at Lauren who offered a shrug and smile in return. Daisy turned and followed the first strings to the locker room. It was unheard of for a reserve player to be permanently in the first string locker room. Usually that only happened when they filled in for matches. But it seemed as though Nilsson did things differently. Hastings glowered at her.

Daisy held back as she followed the team inside, searching for her things. It was much nicer than the reserves, with large, metal blue and black lockers in a U-shape. She noticed one with her name at the end of the row closest to the entrance and walked over, silently opening it to reveal her bag on a shelf with her street clothes inside and a laundry basket underneath for her dirty practice uniform. Her shower robe was hanging on a hook on the door along with a towel. Propping her broom inside, she then sat and got to work taking her gear off.

“That was a wicked move you pulled,” Paul Cunningham said next to her. Daisy glanced over at him. He was medium height and build with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled. Daisy returned the smile and looked down, continuing working on her arm guards.

“Thanks. My cousin taught me that,” she said, glad that at least one person there wasn’t completely unhappy with the situation.

“Harry Potter?” he asked. Daisy nodded, throwing her gloves and arm guards into her open bag. She started working on her shin guards.

“So, is it true you’ve got a League-standard pitch at your house?” someone called out. Daisy looked over and noticed it was Bray. She nodded.

“Well… my family’s house. I currently live in a flat in London with my brothers,” she said.

“Be sure to tell the traitor we said hi,” Ryan Kelly said. Daisy looked across the locker and met his light green eyes. He smirked then dropped his pants. Daisy immediately looked away, turning her back to him, under the guise of working on her shin guards again. She was used to being the only woman on a team, but at least the Gryffindors had a bit of modesty. Granted, for the better part of her time on the team half of them had been her relatives.

“What’s this? Princess can’t handle a bit of skin?” he asked, laughing.

“Come off it, Kelly,” Cunningham said. He smiled an apology at Daisy. “She’s part of the team now.”

“Seems you lot forget I’m still here,” Hastings shouted before slamming his locker shut. Daisy looked over at him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was glaring openly at Daisy. “I’m going to shower.” He turned and walked away.

“Just remember. We’re not your brothers, Princess,” Kelly said before following Hastings. There was tense silence until they left. 

“Don’t worry about them,” Marcus Wright said. Daisy looked over at the tall, black man with kind eyes. “We all know Hastings’ time is over. Even he does. And there’s no denying that we need you. Until Bray here gets up to snuff.” Daisy’s eyebrows shot up, expecting some sort of fight to break out. Except she heard Bray laughing. Daisy looked over him.

“We all know I’m no Jamie Wood,” he said. “But I’ll get there.”

“At least we have a Wood on the team,” a stocky red-headed man said with a thick Scottish accent. Rather than Daisy’s bright red hair, it was more a brash, orangey red - similar to her Uncle George. Daisy recognized him as Sam Campbell, one of the beaters. “I rather liked your brother, shame to lose him. But if we get a first-rate seeker in exchange, I’ll take it.” Daisy nodded and returned to undressing. She stepped out of her boots, then pulled her shirt off and tossed it into the basket at the bottom of her locker and started working on her pants. Cunningham buried his head in his locker, but not before Daisy caught sight of his red face.

“What? Haven’t seen a woman in a sports bra before?” she asked, smiling slightly. Cunningham cleared his throat.

“I have! I mean, well… Haven’t been on a team with a woman before,” he admitted, his head still in his locker. Wright, Campbell and the other beater, John Kingfisher, started laughing. 

“Better get used to it,” Kingfisher said, his American accent seemingly out of place. Daisy nearly forgot that he was from the U.S. Native American, if her memory served her right. She smiled over at them as she pulled her pants off and kicked them into the basket.

“Especially with one so fetching,” Campbell said, glancing over to admire Daisy’s lean, yet muscular frame. She raised an eyebrow at him, as she wrapped her robe around her then grabbed the towel and her shower things from the top shelf.

“Better watch it, Campbell. She has three massive older brothers and her father is one of the most respected coaches in the League,” Kingfisher said. “A beating from them would definitely hurt.”

“It’s not them you need to worry about,” Daisy said, winking as she shut her locker. She then sauntered off towards the women’s showers as Kingfisher, Wright, Bray, and Cunningham laughed at the shocked expression on Campbell’s face.

“I like her,” she heard Kingfisher say.

~~~~

Daisy was tired and slightly sore when she apparated home that evening. But she knew it wasn’t something one of her mum’s potions wouldn’t cure. She supposed she could always brew up her own, but something about her mother’s seemed to work better. She appeared in the middle of the living room and was immediately greeted by her three brothers and best friend Toby.

“Welcome home!” they all shouted, surprisingly in unison, holding up beers in their hands. Daisy shook her head and dropped her bag on the floor. Her hair was still wet from the showers and pulled up into a messy bun.

“Should have known you lot would have something up your sleeves. Surprised you didn’t set off fireworks,” she said walking over to them. At that moment, Remus grinned brightly as fireworks started exploding near the tall ceiling. Daisy rolled her eyes as she accepted a beer from Toby and took a long drink.

“So, Pixie, how was your first day on the Arrows reserve team?” Alan asked.

“Well… I was only with the reserves team for warm-ups and a couple drills. Nilsson pulled me over to first string practice after that,” she said. Toby’s eyes widened.

“What? That’s great!” he said. Daisy looked over at her brothers, who looked pleased

“Suppose that makes sense,” Jamie said. “Seeing Hastings’ reputation and all.”

“I reckon he’s not happy about that,” Remus said, glancing at Jamie who nodded in agreement.

“Yea, I doubt he is. He’s a bit of a codger. Even when he was doing better, he had a sour temper. Only one who could stand ‘im really was Kelly,” he replied.

“I’m in the first string locker room, too,” she added. At that all four men stared at her in shock.

“Is it so smart to have you in there with the current seeker?” Remus asked. “Locker room banter can get bad…”

“Hastings’ll be out for blood,” Jamie said, worried. “With fresh meat dangled in front of him like that… things could get nasty.”

“I can take care of myself,” Daisy said, meeting his eyes. “Besides, it’s only really Hastings and Kelly who seem to mind me there. The rest are fairly good blokes.” Jamie nodded and smiled slightly at her.

“Kingfisher, Cunningham, and Wright are nice enough. I don’t know Bray that well. But Campbell, careful with that one. He can be a bit of a lech,” he said.

“Cunningham seems a bit shy. Bray’s alright. Kingfisher is friendly, but also nice to look at,” Daisy said, contemplating her new teammates. “Campbell is nothing I can’t handle.” Her brothers laughed. 

“Well nice to hear you’re getting along with them. Cause they’ll most likely be here Friday night after Jamie wins,” Alan said. Daisy walked over and flopped down on the couch.

“Sounds good. What’s for dinner?” she asked. Toby walked over and sat at the other end.

“Ehm… pizza?” Remus said, looking at Alan and Jamie.

The two shrugged.

“No need for that. I’ve brought dinner,” a voice said from the kitchen. All four looked over and saw Iris standing there, unloading dishes of food from a cloth shopping bag.

“Mum!” the triplets shouted as they walked over to her. She looked at them and smiled then looked over at Daisy. 

“See we only had one brush with danger today,” she said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Mum, really. It was nothing,” Daisy replied. The triplets all looked over at her.

“What did you do?” Remus asked, his face lit up. Daisy gave him a look.

“She nearly collided with the other seeker,” Iris said, still unloading dishes. She had made them a feast.

“You did that thing Harry taught you?” Jamie asked, his voice full of wonder. Daisy nodded. 

“Finally perfected it,” she said.

“Wait, is this the move that nearly got you killed last year?” Toby asked.

“No,” Daisy said the same time her mother said “Yes.”

“Really it’s not that difficult or dangerous. I was just too keyed up during that match to execute it properly. I did it loads of times in practice without a hitch,” she said, rolling her eyes. Iris stared at her a moment. “Fine. It’s a tiny bit dangerous,” Daisy admitted. Iris finished her work and looked at her children.

“Right then, that should be a decent dinner. Just return the dishes to me this weekend when you all come round on Sunday,” she said before silently disappearing. 

“I’ll never get used to that,” Toby said, staring at the blank space where Iris stood just moments before.

“Why couldn’t I have gotten that gift,” Daisy whined.

“Please, you’re a metamorphmagus. At least you got something,” Remus said walking over to the island. 

“Still not as cool as Jamie’s,” Daisy said, looking over at her brother. Jamie grimaced slightly.

“Trust me, there are times when I wish I couldn’t see inside people’s minds,” he said, glancing at Toby before he walked over to the island as well. 

“We better get food before this lot eats it all,” Toby said cheerfully, oblivious to the look Jamie had given him. Daisy pushed off the sofa and walked to the kitchen. She took a deep breath, relishing the smell.

“My favorites,” she said, grinning. They all set about to filling their plates and were shortly seated around the table. 

“I think we need a toast,” Alan said before they took a bite. He lifted his beer bottle and waited for others to follow.

“To Daisy, the next world’s best seeker!” Alan shouted. They all clinked their bottles together and took a drink.


	3. The First After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first after party of the season and Daisy's brothers learn just how tough practice has been for Pix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy was tired, sore and felt in general gross when she apparated home Friday after practice. It had been a tough week between first string practice and the friendly the reserve team played against the Harpies’ reserve team. The match had gone on about four hours, but the Arrows managed to pull out a decent win. 

In first string practice on Thursday, Hastings had taken a bludger to the back that knocked him off his broom. Secretly Daisy had hoped it would put him out for good, but the healers deemed it a minor injury and said he could return to practice on Monday. Practice that Friday had actually been more enjoyable than most with the cranky player home on bed rest. Outside of Kelly’s sulking, the locker room had a more friendly and joking atmosphere.

“You’re not planning on looking like that for the party, are you?” Remus asked from the kitchen. He and Alan had apparated directly from the match as soon as Puddlemere won - officially advancing to the finals - to set up for the victory party. It had lasted nearly the whole day and while Daisy had hoped to make part of the match, it finished just as she made it to the locker room after practice. She had quickly changed and apparated home without showering. 

“Course not. I just got back from practice,” she said, moving towards her room. She walked in and tossed her bag on the floor then quickly made for her bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and located a bottle of her mother’s potion to ease muscle pain. She gulped down half the bottle and took a deep breath, allowing it to go through her bloodstream. In moments, the soreness and aches were gone. She replaced the bottle and shut the cabinet. She then pulled off her clothes and started the shower. She wished she had time for a good soak in the bath, but figured Remus and Alan probably had tasks for her to do before everyone started arriving.

Standing under the hot water, she could feel the tension leaving her. She thought back over her first week of practice. Most of the team liked her and seemed to want Hastings gone, which was good. And it seemed Nilsson was more open to pushing her aerobatic limits than her father. She had nearly gone through most of her more difficult moves that week, excited to finally have a coach that actively pushed her to do more daring stunts, even if it meant nearly nightly visits from her mum who passed on her father’s warnings to play safer. The last time, Daisy had promised to try and tone it down if her mother backed off on reporting every single one to her father.

Daisy readily accepted Nilsson’s challenge, though, and looked forward to practice every morning. Nilsson had seemed to have taken a special interest in her, making suggestions here and there. But she could do without the animosity from Kelly and Hastings which admittedly cast an uncomfortable atmosphere on everything. She looked down at her body, noticing the bruises that peppered her pale skin. Bruises were nothing new. Moving up from a few on her side, she caught sight of the large, grotesque bruise that wrapped around her left shoulder and upper arm. It was just starting to fade a bit.

It was a miracle her mother hadn’t shown up on the pitch Tuesday when she got that one. She had nearly fallen from her broom pretty high up in the process. Usually she still popped up for things like that. Even Daisy had been a bit scared at the time.

~~~~

_ The wind whipped Daisy’s face as her eyes were trained on the snitch about three feet in front of her. She was easily about 100 feet up. She would reach it just as it would pass under Hastings, who was floating motionlessly, watching her. Quickly, Daisy flipped upside down, so she wouldn’t risk running into him. She reached out with her right arm, her left arm and legs tightly gripping the broom.  _

_ Suddenly, there was a shout and then it seemed like a boulder had slammed into her left shoulder. Daisy yelped in in pain as she went into a spin. Her legs flew from the broom and she nearly lost her grip completely. Fear sprung up as she saw the stands getting closer. She then strengthened her grip and using the momentum of the spin, pulled herself back to the broom, wrapping her arm around it and pulling her body to it. She managed to pull out of the spin and right herself, shooting forward several feet before coming to a hover, pain radiating from her shoulder. Looking around, she noticed most of the team flying down to the coach, who looked irate. Grimacing as she held her left arm to her chest, she turned the broom around and headed in the same direction. Her landing was a bit bumpier than usual. A quiet groan of pain escaped her lips as she stumbled off the broom and walked towards the rest of the team. _

_ “What the hell was that?!” Nilsson shouted, towering far above Kelly. Daisy was confused as to why he was yelling at the Irishman and not one of the beaters. She looked over and saw Campbell staring at her, a look of shame over his face. Nearly everyone else - save Hastings who was looking smug - was glaring at Kelly. _

_ “You’re taking it too easy on the little princess. Just thought I would show her what it’s really like in a match,” he said, holding his ground. Daisy’s eyebrows shot up. Why the hell was Kelly hitting bludgers at her. _

_ “You do not under any circumstances try to kill your teammate!” Nilsson yelled, before letting loose a string of what they assumed were Swedish curse words. Daisy was more than a bit shocked. He had seemed like someone who kept his cool in every situation. _

_ “She is not my teammate!” Kelly yelled back. “Or have you forgotten that we already have a seeker?” _

_ “Get out of my sight. You’re suspended for the next two practices,” Nilsson said. Kelly stormed off to the locker rooms while Nilsson looked over at Daisy and walked over to her. “Let me see,” he said. Daisy held her arm out and Nilsson felt around. She winced. _

_ “I’ve had worse,” she said. “I’ll live.” She glanced up at him, unable to read his eyes. He seemed as though he was still struggling a bit to contain his anger, but yet was gentle with her shoulder. _

_ “Go see the healers. Get it looked after and then we’ll see how it looks tomorrow before you take to the air again,” he said. Daisy nodded and started walking towards the healers, glancing over her shoulder at Nilsson. He was watching her closely. _

_ “So he has a temper,” Daisy thought to herself as she kept walking. _

~~~~

Daisy turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She moved her arm in a large circle. The pain was gone, but it was still a bit stiff. Thankfully she was a fast healer and it hadn’t caused her any problems the rest of the week. She was back in the air the next day, though only after icing it down the night before and taking a fair amount of pain tonic. Her mother was waiting in her room when she had gotten back from practice with a parcel of healing potions and a grim look on her face. Daisy had told her everything, then made her swear not to tell her father, who would surely show up at the stadium and threaten both Kelly and Nilsson’s lives. Daisy glanced at the the mirror before toweling dry and wrapping her hair up. She then pulled on her robe while wondering if she should cover it up. It wouldn't be that hard, but if she drank too much she might slip up and forget. Oh well, it was likely she wouldn’t be the only one sporting bruises at the party, considering most people there would be professional quidditch players. She walked into her room and stepped into her closet, quietly wondering what to wear. She scanned her clothes before her eyes fell on the perfect outfit. She smiled and pulled it out.

~~~~

When Daisy emerged from her room, Remus and Alan were busy setting up a keg. She looked around, her eyebrows raised at the sheer amount of alcohol they had on the liquor cabinet, island, and part of the dining room table which was now sans chairs. There were bottles of firewhisky, elf wine, and tons of other different types of alcohol - both muggle and magical. It looked as though they had raided several liquor stores.

“Well, this beats Hogwarts,” she said. The two turned to look at her, their mouths falling open.

“Who are you and what did you do with our little pixie?” Remus said, a smile on his face. Daisy looked at him and shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her. She was dressed in short black shorts that showed off her long legs and a navy blue halter top that was nearly backless with a pair of tall heels that added about four inches to her height. Her red hair she left down in curls that flowed around her shoulders, covering most of her bruise, and had managed to put on a bit of makeup. 

“Dare I say, Pix might be on the hunt tonight. Wanting to look good for all the eligible bachelors, eh?” Alan said, grinning. Daisy did roll her eyes at that.

“Merlin, that bruise is nasty. Must have hurt,” Remus said, catching sight of blue and green patch on her shoulder. Daisy looked down at it and shrugged

“Looks worse than it is. It doesn’t really hurt,” she said offhandedly. She looked back at her brothers. 

“You sure you don’t want us to go after Campbell and Kingfisher? Show them what they get for accidentally hitting our little pixie?” Alan asked, grinning. Daisy shook her head and huffed slightly.

“What’s left to do?” she asked, planting her hands on her hips and changing the subject. The last thing she wanted was to get into the real story behind the injury.

“We’ve done most of it, but if you want to make sure the food is okay,” Remus said. “Folks should start arriving soon.” Daisy walked over to the half of the table with food and looked at the spread. It was arranged haphazardly. She then looked around the room, starting to get an idea. She pulled her wand out and waved it towards the windows. The center two flew open and a string of light bulbs wrapped itself around the top of the railing on the balcony. She then waved it around the room and the same lights zig-zagged across the ceiling and strung themselves across the top of the fireplace. She looked at the food and waved her wand again, adding a red gingham table cloth underneath and changing the dishes to an eclectic mix of vintages glass in varying colors. The plastic cups were changed to mason jars. A banner appeared across the top of the windows in navy blue with gold writing that said “Congrats Puddlemere!” A few more waves and the entire room took on the appearance of a rustic barn party.

“I knew having Daisy here would pay off,” Alan said, watching her. “Our parties are going to look a lot better.” Daisy smiled at her work. 

“You lot were never that good at this sort of thing,” she said.

An hour or so later, the flat was full of people. The Puddlemere squad had entered to shouts and cheers. Jamie was beaming. After the initial ruckus, Daisy was standing with Sarah, Lucy and Toby near the kitchen and the drinks. She had long lost sight of her brothers.

“This is amazing,” Sarah said, holding her shot glass up. Daisy, Lucy and Toby clinked theirs against hers and then downed them. “All the best Quidditch players are here. And our very own Daisy is finally playing professional Quidditch.” Daisy smiled shyly.

“I’m only on the reserve team,” she said.

“But you’re practicing with the first string!” Toby exclaimed.

“Come off it. Look at you, working at the ministry and all. Now that’s something,” Daisy said. Toby rolled his eyes.

“Please, I’m just a second-level obliviator trainee,” he said.

“But once you finish your training you’ll be a top-class obliviator,” Sarah chimed in.

“There is our savior!” a voice shouted. Daisy looked over and saw Kingfisher walking towards her with Wright. Cunningham, Bray, and Campbell were drinking in the corner with some of the Wanderers players. She grinned, feeling pleasantly buzzed. 

“I don’t know about that-”

“Please, we all know that you’re going to be the saving grace of the Arrows this year,” John said. Daisy blushed slightly. He had a dimple that showed when he smiled that made her insides melt just a little. His hair was loose from the ponytail he had it in during practice and came down to his shoulders. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was as soft as it looked. Immediately she shook the thought from her head. Would not do to have such thoughts about her teammate. Well, almost teammate.

“Well… I’m not officially on the team… yet,” she said. 

“It’s only a matter of time. Hastings is one bad accident away from not being able to play, I reckon. I can’t quite figured out Nilsson, but I’m sure his whole idea is to try and push Hastings to retire. He’s made it obvious he doesn’t want him there,” Wright said. Daisy shrugged.

“Hastings is losing his edge,” she said, downplaying what she really wanted to say.

“You know you can be real with us,” Kingfisher said, smiling down at her. “We are on your side in this.” Daisy returned his smile and picked up a mason jar of something from the table nearby where rows of drinks were set up. She sniffed at it cautiously and then took a drink. She smiled as she recognized the taste. Apple Pie Moonshine. Her brothers must have special ordered it.

“He’s foul little dipshit and I hope he gets a bludger to the head in the next match,” she said before taking another long sip of the moonshine. Kingfisher seemed a bit taken aback.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it,” Lucy said. “You should hear when she goes off on the triplets. I don’t even think I even know half the curse words she uses on them when she gets really mad.” Kingfisher and Wright laughed loudly. Toby glanced over at Daisy, who was still stewing slightly about Hastings. 

“I take it this is your team?” he asked. Daisy turned to look at him, Lucy and Sarah.

“Oh god, yes. Sorry. These are my best friends, Toby, Sarah and Lucy. Lucy is also my cousin. These are my  _ future  _ first string teammates, Marcus Wright, chaser, and John Kingfisher, beater,” she said.

“You’re the only American in the British and Irish League,” Sarah blurted out as she stared in awe at the beater. John laughed softly and tucked a strand of black hair behind his ear. He glanced over at Daisy and smiled, showing off his dimples again.

“That would be correct,” he said.

“I’m curious, just how did you end up here?” Toby asked. John looked at him.

“I’m assuming you went to Ilvermorny,” Sarah chimed in.

“Actually, no. I learned magic from my tribe,” he said. Both Sarah and Toby’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m Cherokee. We have our own ways of learning magic.”

“How’d you get into quidditch, then?” Toby asked bluntly. John shrugged. 

“We have teams in the U.S. I managed to get on a Texas team and then the Arrows somehow heard about me and offered me a deal I couldn’t refuse a couple years ago,” he said. 

“That’s amazing,” Sarah said. She turned to look at Daisy. “It’s quite like your mum, is it not? Not going to school...” Daisy smiled and shook her head.

“Not really… Mum’s magic is… different,” Daisy said. John studied her.

“That’s right. I keep forgetting your family legacy. Besides your dad, of course. Cousin to the great Harry Potter,” Wright said before John could say anything. He looked at Lucy. “And you would be one of the Weasleys, I presume.” Lucy held her glass up.

“Guilty,” she said with a smile. “Was it the red hair that gave it away?” Wright laughed.

“Mostly. Jamie didn’t talk about your family much, but I’ve heard the stories,” he said, looking back at Daisy. She blushed slightly.

“They’re really nothing that special,” she said. Wright laughed.

“Seems you and Jamie have the modesty bit down,” he said, grinning. “I’d be milking it for all it’s worth.”

“Weren’t there chocolate frogs for half your family?” Sarah added.

“Merlin, Uncle Ron has collected most of them,” Lucy said.

“Wait, so you’re family really is famous? I thought that was just something Kelly said to get a rib out of Jamie,” Kingfisher said. Daisy bit her bottom lip, not really wanting to say anything. She never really saw her family as famous, but she knew how others thought of them. It was still a bit weird to hear how some other people talked about them, as though they were celebrities. Even her dad.

“It’s really nothing that big,” she started.

“Your cousin and mum killed Voldemort. I think that’s something big,” Wright interrupted. John looked impressed.

“So it is true,” he said.

“Wasn’t so much that Harry killed him… more like a rebounded spell did. And Mum and Dad were just there, fighting,” Daisy said. That was really the only detail she ever got from her family about the war. Her mum and dad never talked about exactly what they did. Just that they were in the Order of the Phoenix and they were there at the Battle of Hogwarts. And of course, she had learned a bit from her history of magic class at Hogwarts. But legends had sprung up, and she wasn’t exactly sure what was and wasn’t true. Kingfisher looked at her, now holding her in a new regard.

“Your mother and cousin seem like they’re very powerful,” he said. Lucy cleared her throat.

“My dad was there too,” she muttered. Daisy offered her a look of apology, then thought of her mum - short and petite like herself, often laughing over ridiculous things with her dad or at his silly dad jokes. Or fretting over her or her brothers. She didn’t seem like much of a warrior.

“I’m not so sure,” she started to say.

“Please, we all know Aunt Iris was a total badass back in the day before she birthed you and the three idiots,” a deep voice said from her side. Daisy looked over and grinned as she saw the bright blue hair and mischievous grin.

“Teddy!” she squealed as she ran over and jumped into his arms, happy to be away from the talk about her family.

“Who’s that?” Kingfisher asked.

“Teddy Lupin, Daisy’s cousin,” Toby said. 

“Well, they’re not actually cousins, but they grew up together so they might as well be. Daisy’s parents were close friends with his before they were all born. They fought together in the war,” Sarah said.

“Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, right?” Wright said, looking over at him. “I think we learned about them in history.”

“Tonks - my dad said she hated being called Nymphadora,” Lucy said, correcting him. 

“Is everybody here descended from war heroes?” Kingfisher asked with a laugh.

“Just our family,” Lucy said boredly.

“My parents went into hiding,” Sarah said. “Mum is muggleborn.” She looked over at Toby. “Weren’t yours at Hogwarts at the time?” He nodded.

“They were seventh years. But they don’t really talk about it. Daisy’s don’t either. I don’t think I’ve heard anyone in her family really mention it and I’ve known all of them since I was little,” he said. 

“It’s because we lost a lot of people,” Lucy said solemnly. The group looked at her. “We lost my Uncle Fred. And other family friends. Teddy… he lost both his parents. That’s why Daisy’s family is so close to him. Harry’s his godfather.”

Kingfisher went silent and looked over at the two who were in an animated conversation about something. Watching them, it was hard to believe they had such a dark family history. Though he supposed it would be hard to mourn someone you never knew. Teddy said something that made Daisy roll her eyes. She crossed her arms in front of her and suddenly her hair changed to silver with blood red stripes. Teddy started laughing loudly while Daisy glared at him.

“What the-?” Kingfisher said with a start. “Did she just change her hair color?”

“It would appear that our little seeker is a metamorphmagus,” Wright said. The two walked back to the group, Daisy’s hair returning to her natural color and Teddy still laughing and wiping tears from his eyes.

“Which one was it this time?” Sarah asked.

“Remus, though Alan was in on it,” Daisy said. “He jinxed my shower head and now I have Wanderers hair.” Teddy wrapped his arm around his cousin’s shoulder.

“Come on now, Pix, it’s just a little fun,” he said. “Lighten up.”

“They are 20 years old. You’d think they’d have grown out of pranks by now,” she said, glowering. “Even Mum can’t reverse it and it’s based on her bloody formula.”

“Good thing you’re a metamorphmagus,” Teddy said, still grinning.

“About that, how come we didn’t know?” Wright asked. Daisy shrugged. 

“You never asked. Though I don’t use it that often,” she said. “Gets a bit tiring after a while. The big stuff, anyway.”

“We got into a bit of fun back in the day. I’m one too,” Teddy said. 

“What kind of fun?” Kingfisher asked, looking over at the two. There seemed to be a lot more to the rookie than meets the eye. 

“Well, once the triplets had us turn into Puddlemere players so we could sneak onto the field,” Daisy said. 

“That was fun. We had a good match going before your dad caught us,” Teddy said.

“Then there was the time you impersonated McGonagall to get you lot out of trouble with Professor Longbottom for being out of bed after hours,” Daisy added.

“Would have worked if she hadn’t have shown up,” he said.

“Didn’t you impersonate Daisy’s mum and dad once for some sort of parent meeting with the triplets?” Toby asked. 

“I absolutely cannot believe we got away with that one,” Daisy said. “The triplets will be paying me back until their dying days for that.” Teddy grinned.

“I got quite good at your dad,” he said. He stepped back and immediately transformed into Coach Wood. “Now, you lot… I need you to train hard or you won’t make the World Cup national team next year,” he said, perfectly imitating her dad’s gruff Scottish accent and the serious yet almost fanatical look that he got when he talked Quidditch.

“Who let the old codger in?” Remus shouted as he and Alan walked up. “How many times do I have to tell you, mate, you’re getting too old for these parties.” He grinned as he swung his arm around Teddy’s shoulders. Teddy laughed and changed back into himself. 

“Good to see you too, Remus,” he said.

“How’s Victoire?” Alan asked.

“Good. She’s around here somewhere. George asked her to keep an eye on Freddie to appease Angelina,” he said. 

“Did you invite the whole family, then?” Toby asked. 

“Nah, just the older ones,” Remus said. “But looks like some of the Hogwarts kiddies snuck in anyway.”

“Exactly how many cousins do you have?” Kingfisher asked. Wright laughed and shook his head.

“I’ll get us another round of drinks, mate, this is going to take awhile,” he said, before walking off. Jamie wandered over, wondering what was going on. He looked at Daisy and grinned.

“About to go over the Wood-Potter-Weasley family tree, are we?” he said. Kingfisher jumped a bit, not noticing him walk up. 

“Good to see you again, Wood. Congrats on the win today. It was a good match from what I hear,” he said, nodding.

“Thanks, Kingfisher,” he said.

“How’s Puddlemere treating you?”

“Decently,” he said. “You lot looking out for our little Pixie here?” He glanced over at Daisy.

“She holds her own,” Kingfisher said, looking down at the slightly irate woman. 

“Now, dear sister, you were about to explain our vast family tree?” Jamie said. 

“Is this really necessary? There are 16 of us grandkids. It’ll take forever,” Daisy whined. 

“Wait, what? How many aunts and uncles do you have?” Kingfisher exclaimed.

“Gran and Grandad Weasley had seven kids. Five of which married and had kids. Then Gran Weasley kind of adopted Mum since her parents died when she was six, so there’s us. And then Teddy. But we’re not actually related by blood,” Daisy said.

“But your mum is Harry’s aunt, so you are technically related by blood to James, Albus, and Lily,” Lucy pointed out. 

“But you both have red hair,” John said, looking back and forth between the cousins.

“I got it from Mum and Aunt Lily - Harry’s mum. Red hair is a trademark of the Weasleys as well,” Daisy said.

“Except Victoire, Louis, and Dominique managed to escape the Weasley curse,” Lucy said. “Damn Veela blood…”

“Veela blood?” John asked. The entire exchange was starting to get confusing. 

“Yes, my fiance - Victoire - and her siblings are part Veela on their mother’s side. Beautiful creatures… unless you get them angry. Their father is brother to Lucy’s dad,” Teddy chimed in. “Dominique is here somewhere. Watch out for her, mate. She can be… very persuasive.”

“Ah, so that’s how Victoire got you to propose, is it?” Remus asked, grinning.

“I happen to love her very much,” Teddy said seriously.

“She’s had you wrapped around her finger since Hogwarts,” Alan said.

“Sounds like quite the houseful on holidays,” Kingfisher said.

“It is,” the Wood siblings said in unison. 

“Would have been more if Dad had had his way,” Remus said.

“Isn’t Uncle George still trying to convince Mum to have one more?” Alan asked. “Why is he always doing that?”

“‘Cause he lost a fair bit of money on a bet your mum would have five to seven children,” someone said, popping up almost out of nowhere. Daisy jumped a bit and then saw the grinning face of her cousin, Freddie. He had grown taller and lankier in the last year, like his dad, and his curly ginger hair was cut short, but he had his mother’s eyes and rich colored skin.

“Freddie must you always do that?” she shouted, smacking him on the shoulder. Kingfisher laughed, coming to enjoy the eccentricities of the rookie’s family.

“Another cousin?” he asked the triplets. They nodded.

“In a word, yes. Because it drives you absolutely mad,” Freddie said, still grinning.

“I hate you lot,” she said, glowering at the group of laughing boys. “I’m going to find Molly and Dominique. Coming, Luce?” Lucy nodded and the two walked off.

“Are you guys always like this to her?” Kingfisher asked. 

“No,” the boys said, somehow appearing to look somewhat innocent. Sarah and Toby started laughing.

“Are you kidding?! You lot live to pester her,” Sarah said. “Half of your pranks were centered around her at Hogwarts.”

“Yea, but she was in on a lot of the other half,” Remus said. Sarah shook her head.

“I’m going to get another drink. Toby?” He nodded and followed her, still chuckling.

“Now I understand why she can handle Kelly and Hastings so well,” Kingfisher said. “She grew up with you guys.”

“She mentioned something about that,” Jamie said. “They aren’t being too rough are they? She said it was just some glares and comments here and there.” Kingfisher frowned a bit. Seemed like the rookie to downplay it to her brothers.

“Hastings seems to wait until they are up in the air to say crap to her, so I’m not sure exactly what it is. Just that if looks could kill… well Daisy would be first string by now. And Kelly, well, after the bludger incident, Coach ordered in him to stay away from her,” he said. “We’ve all been keeping an eye on him too.”

“What bludger incident?” Remus said, leaning in.

“She mentioned taking one on Tuesday, but said it was an accident. She flew too close to the chasers,” Alan said. 

“Kelly grabbed Campbell’s bat from him and sent a bludger at her - said we were going too easy on her,” he said. “Nearly knocked her off her broom about 100 feet up.”

The triplets were all silent, but Kingfisher could see the rage flowing across Remus and Alan’s faces. It was impossible to read them on the quidditch pitch, but in person, they had no such restraint. Jamie was indecipherable. Kingfisher was almost more afraid of his silent contemplation than Remus and Alan’s unabashed anger.

“He could have killed her,” Remus said. “His own teammate.”

“I think we should have a talk with Kelly,” Alan said. Jamie shook his head.

“No. Daisy said she had it under control. The last thing that would help is the three of us beating up the Arrows star chaser,” he said.

“Come on, Jamie. He went after our Pixie!” Remus said.

“Yes, and as I recall Pix doesn’t like it when we step in. Remember what happened seventh year with that prick… Daniel Something-or-Another. The Ravenclaw chaser that fancied her and tried to kiss her on Halloween? She didn’t speak to us for weeks after that. And then the whole Chris debacle...,” he said.

“I could stand a bit of the silent treatment if it meant keeping her safe. And this is different. Her safety is at stake. You know Mum’ll do worse to us if we don’t look out for her,” Alan said.

“No, we won’t do anything. Pix says she’s got it until control, so we let her handle it her way. We can’t fight all her battles for her,” Jamie said. Remus and Alan rolled their eyes.

“Now he decides to learn a lesson,” Alan muttered.

“If it helps, we’re looking out for her,” Kingfisher said. “We won’t let Kelly or Hastings do anything.” Jamie stared at the young man, studying him. He was a few years older than him and broader, but the triplets had a few inches on him.

Jamie peeked into his mind. While his friends and family knew of his gift, he didn’t generally share it with most others - he didn’t share it with the Arrows at all. 

“ _ I won’t let him lay a finger on her _ ,” Kingfisher thought. Jamie could see he was fond of his little sister. He admired her skills on the pitch and thought she was a spitfire off. There was a hint of a crush there as well. Jamie had learned his lesson - he wasn’t touching that with a 10-foot pole.

“I appreciate it,” Jamie finally said to Kingfisher. “Makes me feel a bit better.”

~~~~

Daisy took a deep breath as she stepped out onto the balcony. She liked parties, but sometimes she needed a moment away from the madness. She glanced over her shoulder at the ruckus going on in the flat. Music was blaring and Remus and Alan had started up a rousing game of beer pong and were currently dominating Kingfisher and Wright. Many players from other teams were there. Everyone from the Arrows save Kelly and Hastings had come. The Wanderers were also out in full force. She even saw a few Harpies, Pride and some Kestrals, who looked like they were in the mood to celebrate even though they just lost to Puddlemere. Daisy wasn’t surprised, considering how well the triplets got on with nearly everyone. Various friends and family had shown up as well. Daisy had run into James on the way to the balcony, who had more than likely snuck out to come. She was fairly sure Uncle George and Freddie had helped him. He and Freddie were doing shots in a corner while Dominique, Molly and Lucy flirted with random chasers from Puddlemere and the Kestrals. Bryan Wills thought he was putting the moves on Dominique, but didn’t realize that she was actually the one in control, which was humorous to watch. 

She took a deep breath and looked out over the street, enjoying what was sure to be just a few moments to herself before someone discovered she was gone.

“Any reason in particular you didn’t tell us that Kelly was the one who hit the bludger at you?” she heard Jamie say from behind her. Daisy glanced over at him then took a drink.

“You know why,” she said. “Any reason you didn’t say anything when you suspected I was lying?” 

“I didn’t think you were lying at the time,” he said. “Kingfisher just told us.” Daisy rolled her eyes.

“See you’ve taken to not using your gift so much. And great, now I’m going to have to convince Remus and Alan not to go after him,” she muttered.

“They won’t do anything,” he said, leaning on the balcony next to her. “I convinced them that the last thing you’d want is for them to go beating up your teammate. That it might make things worse.” 

“Thanks,” she said. They were both silent for a moment. “I do have it under control. I can handle this.”

“I know. You always were a tough little pixie,” he said, smiling. “I’ve no idea what Nilsson is up to, but hopefully Hastings will see what’s good for him and retire soon.”

“I’ll admit, I don’t much understand it either, but it is what it is,” she said.

“What do you make of him?” Jamie asked.

“He’s an interesting fellow. I can’t ever seem to get a good read on him. Very calm and stoic, but intense,” she said. “Except when he lost it when Kelly hit the bludger at me.”

“I probably would have as well,” Jamie said. “Is he fair?” Daisy nodded. 

“He’s a decent coach. I like him,” she said.

“Oi! Jamie! Get in here!” someone shouted. Jamie looked over his shoulder and then back down at Daisy. 

“You coming?” 

“In a minute,” she said. Jamie nodded and walked back in. Daisy sighed and took another drink. 

“There is a method to my madness,” a quiet voice said from her left. Daisy jumped and stood straight when she saw Coach Nilsson sitting at the metal table. He watched her as he silently took a drink from his glass. Her face turned red as she realized he overheard everything she and Jamie had just said. 

“Coach, I didn’t know you were here,” she said, glancing back into the party. He laughed softly.

“Relax. I’m not here as your coach. Friend of mine is the keeper for the Kestrals. He dragged me along. Said I needed to… loosen up,” he said, looking back towards the street. Daisy walked over and sat in the other chair at the table.

“Not one for parties?” she asked in her lilting accent. She sometimes forgot how young he really was. He was younger than some of the players inside. He shrugged.

“I used to be,” he said. “Back in Sweden. But haven’t gotten out much since I moved here. Still meeting people.” Daisy nodded.

“They’re fun. But as with most things my brothers do, they can sometimes get to be a bit too much,” she said wryly. 

“They seem to really care about your safety,” he said. Daisy rolled her eyes. 

“Again. Sometimes too much,” she said. “Jamie had to talk Remus and Alan out of beating the shite out of Kelly.”

“To be honest, I wanted to do the same,” Nilsson said. Daisy turned to him in shock. He glanced at her and fidgeted slightly, as though he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “It’s not good when your chaser tries to kill the seeker.”

“Ah, but you forget. I’m the reserve seeker,” she said. “Until Hastings finally retires or gets so injured that he can’t play anymore.” Nilsson nodded.

“I know. I’ve got something in mind for next week,” he said. Daisy studied him a moment. 

“You’re not… you wouldn’t hurt him, would you?” she asked, teetering between disgust and admiration. It seemed like something her brothers would try to do.

“No, no. Nothing devious. Just… I’ve been pushing you in practice, but really I should be pushing him,” he said. “I had hoped that seeing you, he would give up. But instead he seems to have just dug his heels in.”

“So, you’re going to push him harder? To make him realize he can’t do everything he used to?” Daisy asked. Nilsson nodded.

“Something like that. I want to get you on the pitch playing matches before someone else steals you,” he said bluntly.

“I wouldn’t leave in the first year of my contract,” she said. She may not intend to stay with the Arrows for her entire career, but she did have loyalty. Nilsson looked over at her and smiled.

“I appreciate it. But some day you will get better offers, and as your coach, I will advise you to take them,” he said. “Also, you need to be on the national team next summer. You won’t get there on the reserve team.” 

Daisy blushed slightly. She didn’t realize he cared that much about her career.

“You wouldn’t have been spending time with my father, would you?” she asked, laughing. Nilsson smiled and shook his head no.

“We haven’t had the pleasure of meeting yet,” he said.

“You will soon enough,” she said, taking another drink. 

“DAISY! Oh, there you are!” Toby shouted as he ran out onto the balcony. His eyes widened as he saw Coach Nilsson sitting next to her. “Coach Nilsson!” 

“What is it?” Daisy asked. Toby shook his head.

“You’ve been summoned… by the triplets and Teddy,” he said, smiling again. Daisy rolled her eyes and stood.

“Good grief, I can only imagine why,” she muttered as she walked towards him. She stopped and turned back to the coach. “Thanks for the talk.” He nodded and smiled.

“Merlin, Pix, would you get in here!” Jamie shouted as he came out onto the balcony. A look of shock came over his face as he saw the coach seated at the table. “Coach Nilsson,” he said, instantly transforming into serious quidditch player.

“Jamie,” he said, nodding. An odd look came over Jamie’s face as he looked at the coach, then back at Daisy. 

“What is it?” Daisy asked. Jamie grinned at her.

“Nothing, come on,” he said as he turned to go back in and dragged his younger sister with him, Toby following behind them.


	4. An Opportune Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random bludger opens up an unexpected chance for Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy chuckled at her hungover brothers as they sat at the table in the breakfast nook at their parents’ house Sunday. They had been out late the night before with their teammates and had run out of mum’s hangover tonic. Iris knew immediately what was wrong when they walked in and placed a bottle of it on the table in front of them. They grunted their thanks and took turns taking sips of it. Iris just shook her head.

“Don’t forget, the annual barbecue is next weekend - hopefully we’ll be celebrating a win,” she said as she turned back to finishing up lunch. “So try not to be hungover for that.”

“Yes, mum,” they said in unison. At that moment, their dad burst into the kitchen grinning.

“How good it is to have all my weans home,” he said, looking at all of them.

“Dad, I just moved out two weeks ago,” Daisy said rolling her eyes.

“I know, but I still like to see all of yous here,” he said. “Got time for a few laps around the pitch? Just you and me?”

“You’ve got time,” Iris said without looking at them. Oliver looked at Daisy, a hopeful look on his face. She sighed and pushed up from the table.

“Let’s go,” she said. Oliver threw his arm around her shoulder and they walked out.

About five minutes later, Daisy was soaring around the pitch with her dad trailing her. She laughed a she looked back at him, an intense look of concentration on his face. He still didn’t like to lose. She rounded the hoops and pulled up, letting him catch up.

“Come on, dad, I started beating you years ago,” she said.

“I know, but sometimes I think maybe I could still best you,” he said, laughing. They hovered there a moment, looking across the pitch. “How was your first week with the Arrows? Jamie tells me Nilsson’s got you training with first strings,” he said.

“Yea, got a locker in there with them too. I’m basically part of the first string in every way save the uniform,” she said.

“Take it Hastings isn’t happy about that,” he said. Daisy shook her head. “He always was a bit of a prat. I played against him a fair amount. He was good back in the day.”

“He can barely see the snitch,” Daisy said. “He mostly just flies around, following me until I find it and then it’s a chase to it. Which I always win.” Her father laughed.

“That’s my pixie,” he said. Daisy rolled her eyes. “By the way, I, ehm, expanded the barbecue this year. Invited the Arrows as well, now that you’re playing for them.” Daisy gaped at him.

“Dad, Jamie played for them for two years before me and you didn’t invite them once. Are you bringing in the Wanderers too?” she asked. Oliver paused a moment, realizing he had never considered that.

“Didn’t think of that…” he said. “Ehm, well, to be honest, I’d like to get to know Nilsson. Seems he’s a bit of a mystery.”

“Are you sure it’s not because you want to put the fear of Merlin into Hastings?” she asked. Oliver grinned sheepishly.

“Maybe a bit,” he admitted. Daisy sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I can handle it, Da. I don’t need your help,” she said.

“I know, I just… thought they would do well to remember who your family is,” he said. Daisy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“OLIVER! DAISY! LUNCH!” they heard Iris shout with the help of a sonorous charm. Daisy looked over at her dad and grinned devilishly.

“Race you back,” she said before taking off. Oliver laughed and took off, streaking after his daughter.

~~~~

Monday morning dawned and Daisy was, as usual, the first in the locker room. She wanted to get a few laps in before they started practice. Also, she was hoping to avoid Hastings and Kelly. After last week’s incident, they both ignored her when the team was together, but it still wasn’t that pleasant. Daisy had just pulled her hair up and was fastening her wrist guards on when she heard someone enter. She looked up, her stomach falling as she saw Hastings walk in. He stopped as he saw her, but then scowled before walking to his locker. Daisy sped up her work, hoping to get out of there quickly.

“So we’re all to go to your family barbecue this weekend,” he said suddenly. Daisy stopped and glanced over at him.

“That’s what my dad told me yesterday,” she said. Hastings laughed.

“Daddy want to make a point?” he asked. Daisy didn’t say anything, just focused on fastening her shin guards. She heard footsteps and sat up in time to see Hastings towering over her. She quickly stood and put her back towards her locker.

“Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on, princess,” he said, getting way too close for comfort. “I’m not giving up my spot until they have to carry my dead body out of here. You better watch your back, little missy. You and the coach may think you’re the next best thing, but I know otherwise.” He stabbed her in her injured shoulder while talking to make his point. Daisy stared at him silently a moment.

“I _am_ the next best thing. And if you want to keep your spot, you better step up,” she said, holding his stare. “It’ll take more than a bludger to the shoulder to take me out.”

She then grabbed her broom and stepped past him and out of the locker room.

A few hours later, and Daisy could see more of what Nilsson’s plan was. He had both Daisy and Hastings pulling increasingly more difficult drills. Daisy managed to get through them all, though even she was starting to get slightly out of breath. Hastings on the other hand, was struggling. He had nearly been unable to pull out of a barrel roll in the last one. Now he had Kingfisher and Campbell pummeling bludgers at them that they had to dodge. Daisy got through the last pass fairly easily, but Hastings had taken one to the shoulder and was in obvious pain, though he hadn’t said a word. Just glared at Daisy. They were lined up for another one. Nilsson hovered in the air next to Kingfisher.

“Again!” he yelled, barely giving them a chance to catch their breath. Daisy and Hastings pushed forward. She saw a bludger heading her way out of the corner of her eye and barely ducked out of the way, feeling it whiz over her head. She sped forward, but not before hearing a sickening crunch and cry of pain. She turned and saw Hastings falling off his broom and immediately turned around flying after him. She ducked another bludger and swooped past Hastings, grabbing him around the chest.

“Let go of me!” he shouted as he struggled and kicked a bit. Daisy struggled to keep a hold of him and both of them in the air. He finally punched her, causing her to let go and spiral off. She landed with a thud on the pitch not far from Hastings, who was rolling around in pain. 

“I was trying to save your bloody life,” she shouted as she pushed herself up, brushing dust off her. The rest of the team landed around them and Nilsson ran up to Daisy. He took her chin in his hand, studying the bruise that was beginning to form under her left eye and the cut on her lip.

“I’m fine. Hastings is the one hurt,” she said. Nilsson looked over at him and walked over as the healers ran up and began looking him over.

“He’s got a broken arm, dislocated shoulder, strained muscle,” one said, looking up at Nilsson. “He won’t be able to play tomorrow in the friendly.”

“I bloody well will play,” he said before groaning in pain. Nilsson studied him and then looking over at Daisy. Kingfisher had walked up to her and was looking over her injuries.

“Not with a broken arm. It’s just a friendly match. I won’t risk you injuring yourself further before the season starts up. Wood, you’re in for the match against the Wasps tomorrow,” he said. “I take it you’ve got the plays down by now?” She nodded silently. “Good. Everyone back in the air.”

~~~~

“I knew Hastings was a prat, but I never thought he’d actually punch you,” Remus said, studying Daisy’s black eye that night as she put bruise cream on it. It wouldn’t be completely gone by tomorrow, but enough that it wouldn’t be as noticeable. “And you went right back to practice after that?” Daisy nodded. She put the jar of ointment down and reached for her mug of tea.

“Our sister is a boss,” Alan said in awe. They were sitting in the living room, Remus and Daisy on the sofa with Alan in the armchair closest to Daisy and Jamie in the other. He sat silently contemplating. 

“Can’t believe you tried to save him, with all the horrible things he’s said,” Remus said.

“It was the right thing to do,” she said. “You all would do the same.”

“Not me. I’d have let him fall. Would have gotten him out of the way for good,” Alan said.

“But at least you get to play this week against the Wasps. Even if it is just a friendly,” Remus said. 

“It’s temporary. Just until Hastings gets back on his feet. Then I’m back to the reserves,” she said glumly.

“Maybe Hastings will see the light and retire,” Alan said.

“Fat chance of that. He told me in the locker room this morning that he wouldn’t give up his spot until they had to carry his dead body out of the pitch,” she said.

“They play us next month in a friendly. It can be arranged,” Alan said with a devilish glint in his eyes. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“No. I told you I don’t need your help. Besides, the whole world would see right through it. You are my bloody brothers,” she said.

“Don’t sound too excited about that,” Remus said with a smile. Daisy chuckled and looked over at Jamie, who was still studying her silently.

“What is it, Jamie? Out with it,” she said, sighing.

“I don’t like how Nilsson is pitting you against Hastings. It’s not good for the team,” he said finally. “And it puts you in danger.” Daisy rolled her eyes.

“I told you, I’m fine. Kelly and Hastings know not to touch me and besides, the rest of the team is on my side, if that’s any solace,” she said.

“On the pitch, yea. But what if either one of them catches you off? When Nilsson or the others aren’t there to keep them in check?” he asked. “I wouldn’t put it past Hastings to try something.”

“That’s what we’re for, dear brother,” Remus said. “No one messes with our little pixie and gets away with it.”

“Except us, that is,” Alan said. Daisy rolled her eyes again. She finished her tea and set the cup on the coffee table.

“With that, I’m going to turn in. I’ve got a match tomorrow,” she said, standing up.

“We’ll be there!” Remus shouted. 

“Mum and Dad too!” Alan added. Daisy stopped and turned around.

“Please tell me that the whole family isn’t showing up? It’s just a friendly. It doesn’t even count towards season points,” she asked.

“Oh, just us, mum and dad,” Remus said.

“And Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. Plus Freddie and Roxanne,” Alan added. “I think Harry said he’s taking off from work to come with James and Albus.”

“But I think that’s about it,” Remus said. “Oh, no. Teddy and Victoire are coming as well.”

“The whole bloody family box is going to be filled with Weasleys and Potters,” Daisy said, rolling her eyes and turning to go back to her room.

“And Woods!” Remus shouted. Daisy shook her head.

“Not even officially on first string, yet,” she muttered. “What happens when I play an actual official match?”

“They’ll have to give us two boxes!” Jamie shouted, hearing her thoughts.

“Fucking fantastic.”


	5. A Chance to Prove Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy channels her inner pixie to help out the Arrows' in the friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

The next morning, Daisy got up an hour earlier. She was nervous, that was for sure. Her hands were shaking slightly while she stood in the shower, letting the hot water pour over her. It wasn’t even an official match.

“Get yourself under control, Daisy,” she muttered to herself taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. “You’ve played loads of games. This is just another game.”

She turned off the water and toweled off, then slipped into her robe. She turned, staring at herself in the mirror. Her face was set in a stoic stare.

“You got this,” she said softly. She then picked up a brush and began running it through her tangled curls, getting it somewhat manageable. Once done, she grabbed her wand and waved it, filling the room with music - her usual playlist of music to pump her up for a match.

She then set to putting her hair into two intricate braids. It was something she did before every match. At first, it was just to do something with her long hair to keep it out of her face while she played, but she found spending the time braiding her hair calmed her and helped her to focus on the upcoming match, so it became a ritual. She supposed it would have been easier to use magic, but she enjoyed the process of doing it herself. She emptied her mind, her fingers doing the work themselves almost, and mentally went over the plays and what she knew about the Wasps seeker, Richard Parks. He was tough. And he had sharp eyes and was fast. Almost as fast as her, so he was a decent threat. Daisy would have to try and spot the snitch before him if she wanted a chance at catching it. And try to keep a fair distance between them as he was known for getting physical when he got the chance.

After she was done, she studied her work and nodded, finding it satisfactory. She then pulled on a pair of track pants, her Arrows t-shirt and then her team jacket over it, which had her name on the back. She went out to the kitchen, finding all three of her brothers up and waiting for her. Jamie was filling a plate with eggs, sausage and bacon, while Remus was pulling toast from the toaster and Alan was filling a glass of orange juice.

“You do cook,” she said, astonished.

“Couldn’t let our dear little pixie go off to her first match on an empty stomach, now, could we?” Remus said, grinning. They were all decked out in Arrows blue, white, and black. Remus and Alan had half their faces painted blue, the other white. All of them were wearing Arrows t-shirts with “S - Wood” and her number - 10 - written on the back. She shook her head slightly and walked over to the empty stool in between Remus and Alan. She didn’t even know where they got them seeing as she wasn’t officially first string yet.

“Well, I suppose everyone will know who you’re rooting for,” she muttered.

“You like them? We were up late making them,” Jamie said.

“Come on now, sis, it’s not often we get to watch you from the stands. Let us have our fun,” Alan said.

“Besides, we have Wanderers gear all set for you for our matches,” Remus said. “Seeing as we all know you’re already set with Puddlemere gear for life.”

“I’m not painting my face,” she said as Jamie put the full plate down in front of her.

“No need. You’re hair is already red,” Alan said, grinning. Daisy glanced at him and then starting eating. Despite her nerves, she didn’t find it difficult to scarf down the food. She knew she’d need it considering the match could go on for hours.

“New pattern?” Alan asked, looking at her hair. Her hair was in two large, dutch braids that went down the back with smaller segments criss-crossing between the two main braids. It was then wound up in a large bun of braids at the bottom.

“Just needed it out of my way,” she said in between bites.

“She’s going to start a trend,” Remus said, grinning. “Witch Weekly is going to eat it up.”

“I highly doubt I’m the first player to braid her hair,” she said.

“You never know,” Alan said. Daisy looked up, meeting Jamie’s eyes, he smiled and chuckled. Daisy went back to eating in silence. Soon enough, she had finished most of her plate and pushed it away, standing.

“I’ve got to get to the field,” she said, walking back to her room. She grabbed her team bag and walked back to the living room, where her three brothers were standing. They each gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek for luck. It was something she usually did for them before each match.

“Knock ‘em dead,” Alan said.

“Give ‘em hell. Show them what Woods are made of,” Remus added.

“Try not to get killed,” Jamie said last. Daisy took a deep breath and nodded.

“See you lot at the field,” she said.

“We’ll be the ones screaming bloody murder,” Remus said with a grin. Daisy rolled her eyes and then apparated out of the flat before they could say anything else. She re-appeared outside the team entrance. The game would be at her home stadium, thank goodness. Taking another deep breath, she walked in, noticing the empty stands. The match didn’t start for another two hours. She walked into the locker room, noticing she was the first there. Walking to her locker, she opened it, seeing her first string uniform hanging there. Daisy smiled as she reached out and touched the light blue jersey, her name and number on the back. She was glad the Arrows had foregone using actual robes for their uniforms years ago, instead opting for black plants and light blue long-sleeved pullovers with their numbers, names and the team logo. Daisy had always hated the billowing sleeves and flowing capes of the old uniforms. They always seemed to slow her down while up in the air.

“Eager to get to the pitch, eh, rookie?” Kingfisher said as he walked in, smiling. Daisy looked over at him and grinned.

“Yes,” she admitted.

“Good. We’re counting on you,” Cunningham said, walking in behind him. Soon enough, the entire team was there. Daisy set about to getting ready while the rest chatted and joked. Kelly was still silent, though Daisy noticed he didn’t seem to glare at her as much. Maybe she was finally winning over the irate chaser. Daisy shrugged to herself and pulled off her t-shirt, reaching for the pads she wore under her uniform to protect her from bludgers.

Once they were all dressed and Daisy was adjusting her gloves, Nilsson walked in. They would go to the reserves field to warm up before hitting the main pitch for the game. Daisy could hear the murmur of the crowd outside. They all stood with their brooms in hand, waiting for the coach’s pre-game speech. Nilsson looked at all of them, stopping on Daisy last. 

“I have no doubt you all will play well today. You’ve mastered the plays in practice and we’ve got a solid team. I know we’ve only been working together a short time, but this team… is your family,” he said, staring at Kelly. “I expect you to play like it. Look out for each other. Have each other’s backs. Chasers, get as many goals as you can - focus on the right hoop. We all know the Wasps keeper is slow on that side. Beaters, focus on Reynolds, he’s their star chase this year. Bray - do whatever possible to keep their goals to a minimum. Wood -,” he stopped and fixed Daisy with his ice blue eyes. She stood up straighter, pulling herself to her full height. “Keep your eye on the snitch, but do not go for it until you get my signal. Keep Parks off it.” Daisy nodded solemnly. She would get the snitch before Parks, or die trying.

“Alright, let's go do some warm-up laps,” he said before turning and walking out.

“Nice hair, rookie,” Kingfisher said as they filed out. Daisy looked up at him and smiled.

“It’s a ritual. It helps me calm down before the match,” she said.

“Looks good,” Cunningham added. They were now walking out to the practice pitch.

“Question,” Kingfisher said as they lined up on the edge of the pitch. Daisy looked over at him. “Why do your brothers call you pixie?” Daisy grinned impishly as she mounted her broom.

“Da started it when I was a wee thing. It's because I’m fast, and I always had a penchant for mischief once I get on a broom,” she said. The coach blew his whistle. She kicked off from the ground and started a loop around the field, easily out-flying everyone else. The pre-game rush was setting in, driving adrenaline through her veins. It would only build until she got on the main pitch. Daisy lived for the thrill of playing games.

It seemed almost as soon as they had taken to the air and did a few laps, the coach was blowing his whistle again, signaling that it was time to head to the main field. The roar of the crowd was much more obvious now. Daisy heard the home fans begin the Arrows team chant. It looked like it would be a good showing, despite the fact it was just a friendly. Daisy took a deep breath as they walked through the tunnel to the main stadium. She stood at the back of the line, waiting for the announcer to call their names. The Wasps went first, flying out of another tunnel from the visiting team locker rooms. Daisy fidgeted slightly, feeling the nerves build up. She focused her sight ahead of her, looking out of the tunnel at the pitch.

“And now, the home team!” the announcer shouted to the roar of the crowd. “Coach Lucas Nilsson!” Coach walked out and waved, then hopped on his broom and road up to the coaches’ box, where he would instruct them throughout the game. He nodded over at the Wasps’ coach, who was situated on the other side of the box about 20 feet away.

“Next, your chasers - captain Ryan Kelly, Paul Cunningham and Marcus Wright!” The three flew out of the tunnel, waving to the crowd as they soared up to take their positions.

“Keeper Malcolm Bray!” Bray leapt on his broom and took off. Daisy took a deep breath. It was just the beaters and then her.

“Relax, lassie, you’ll do fine today,” Campbell said, winking at her. She smiled and nodded at him. 

“Yea, we got you, though… try not to get too injured if you can,” Kingfisher said. “Otherwise we’ll have to deal with your brothers and dad.” 

“Beaters, John Kingfisher and Sam Campbell!” The two knocked their bats together and took off. Daisy mounted her broom and waited, concentrating on the sound of the crowd cheering.

“Finally, filling in for Mike Hastings, rookie reserve seeker - DAISY WOOD!” Daisy took a deep breath, gripped her broom and zoomed out of the tunnel, hearing the crowd go wild. This was her moment. Her first chance to prove what she could really do in the big leagues. She found herself smiling as she did quick lap around the field, being sure to blow a kiss to her family, who filled half the box. She looked over and noticed her dad sitting behind Nilsson in the coach’s box. Of course he’d be there.

“GO PIXIE!!!!” she heard her brothers yell in unison, using a sonorous charm. She rolled her eyes as she saw her mother smack them in the back of the heads. 

Daisy took her place, floating in the air high above the chasers. She looked over and saw the Wasps seeker smirking at her. He probably thought it would be an easy game with a reserve seeker. Hell, he probably thought it would be easy even with Hastings. She returned the smirk and then concentrated on the referees bringing out the box with the balls in it.

The referee looked at all the players and then waved his wand and blew his whistle. The box lid flew open and the balls shot out. Daisy kept her eyes trained on the snitch, casually watching as it flew off.

Immediately, it was a blur of action as the chasers moved towards the quaffle. The beaters immediately shot after the bludgers. Daisy watched as Kelly won the toss and the Arrows chasers set up formation for the first play. Daisy shot over towards the away team hoops, even though she knew the snitch was somewhere over centerfield. She could watch the game best from there and hopefully avoid bludgers for a spell. She looked over and saw the Wasps seeker doing loops in front of the Wasps’ fans. 

“Show off,” she muttered. She then settled in. Gripping her broom, she watched as Kelly and Cunningham set up Wright to score. He shot the quaffle through the right hoop.

“First goal goes to the Arrows with a nice set-up by Kelly and Cunningham!” the announcer shouted. Over the roar of the crowd, she could hear Nilsson yelling instructions at the trio.

“Daisy! Move your ass!” she heard her dad yell. Daisy rolled her eyes and looked over to see Nilsson, who was glaring at her dad behind him. He then looked at her and motioned with his hand to move. She nodded and took off towards centerfield, doing a couple barrel rolls for entertainment sake. She then shot below the chasers and up around behind the home team hoops and Bray, looking for the snitch. She saw a glint of gold high over the box seats on the home team side.

“Score for the Wasps! The game is tied 10-10!” the announcer shouted. Daisy knew the Wasps would most likely outscore them with Bray still struggling. The plan was to let the chasers get a few goals in, then go after the snitch. Keep it quick and easy if possible. She hovered for a bit, then spiraled down towards the bottom of the hoops, and sped across the field, coming back up, in the corner and turning to look for the snitch. The Wasps seeker was still doing tricks for the crowd. Daisy shook her head slightly then glanced over at Nilsson who was shouting instructions at the beaters. He then looked over at Daisy. 

“Look out!” he yelled Daisy could hear the whistling of the bludger coming from her right and dove down, to the left, barely missing it. From there on, she was distracted for the next 20 minutes, dodging bludgers here and there. The crowd gasped as she barely missed one coming in head-on and had to do a nosedive to miss it, barely pulling out of it in time from hitting the pitch. 

“Daisy Nymphadora Wood! You-” she heard her father start. She glanced over to see Nilsson now yelling at him, cutting him off. He was just as pissed as she was at her dad’s backseat coaching. He turned back to the field, finding her. He nodded slightly, and tapped the side of his nose, giving her the signal to go for the snitch. Bray had let too many quaffles through and it was time to shut it down if they wanted to win. She nodded, letting him know she understood and looked out, trying to remember the last time she saw it. 

There. Above the coaches’ box. She gritted her teeth and took off, dodging a bludger on the way. She heard the Wasps’ coach yell at Parks. He stopped mid-loop and sped after Daisy. She flew straight at the coaches’ box then pulled up, spiraling up into the air where she saw the snitch. It shot off across the field and Daisy pulled up, now flying upside down after it. She flipped over and sped up, noting Parks coming up on her left side. They were both nearing the snitch, flying high over the field. Suddenly, he shoved her, hoping to throw her off. Daisy just leaned right, doing a roll away from him before punching her speed and shooting out in front of him, grabbing the snitch from about a foot away. She was mostly out of the way, but Parks ran into the back of her broom, causing her to flip over. Daisy gripped the broom handle with the snitch and pulled it out of the spiral, to the roaring cheers of the crowd.

“Looks like rookie seeker Wood has caught the snitch!” the announcer boomed. “Arrows win, 200 to 100!” Daisy grinned as she headed back down to the field, holding the snitch up in her right hand. She steered towards the coaches’ box with the rest of the team. Kingfisher held his hand out for a fist bump as he came up next to her and Daisy gladly complied. Campbell grabbed her right wrist shaking it with the snitch proudly displayed. She looked to her dad, who was alternately beaming with pride as the coaching staff around him slapped him on the back and then glaring at her. She then settled on Nilsson who had an almost indecipherable look on his face. It was somewhere between concern and pride. 

“Go take a victory lap,” he said to the team. “I’ll meet you in the locker rooms.” He then reached over and shook the Wasps’ coach’s hand as the team took off around the stadium. Daisy slowed a bit as she passed the family box, waving at the various members of hers there. The triplets were going crazy while her mother grinned at her.

_ “You’re going to ream me out for a few of those moves later, aren’t you?”  _ she mentally asked. Her mother shrugged, still grinning. 

_ “Go easy on her. It was a good game,”  _ Jamie chimed in.  _ “Finish your victory lap.”  _ Daisy grinned and sped off, catching up with the rest of the team. They did one lap and then flew into the tunnel leading to their locker room. Daisy squinted a bit as she was nearly blinded by the flashes of cameras. She wasn’t expecting press to be there - not at a friendly match anyway.

“Daisy! Daisy! How does it feel to play your first match on first string?” someone shouted.

“Do you think the coach is planning to pull you up from reserves?”

“How’s Hastings?” Daisy looked around, a bit overwhelmed.

“Let the rookie catch her breath a bit,” Campbell said, laughing.

“How does it feel to win your first match with the Arrows?” a reporter shouted. Daisy looked at him and grinned.

“Brilliant,” she said.

“Where did you learn those moves?,” another shouted.

“Some of them I developed myself, though my cousin helped me with a few,” she said honestly.

“Would that be Harry Potter?” another shouted. Daisy nodded.

“He was a fairly good seeker during his Hogwarts days. Still gets on a broom every now and again at family gatherings,” she said.

Cameras flashed as several other reporters shouted out more questions. 

“Come on rookie, that’s enough,” Kingfisher said, leading her towards the locker rooms. She willingly followed, glad to be out of the limelight. 

“I think that’s the fastest we’ve won a game. Less than an hour,” Kingfisher said. “I’m barely winded.” 

“Made it easy for us,” Cunningham said, glancing back at her.

“I knew she’d be our saving grace,” Campbell said. “Now just to get Bray here stopping more quaffles and we’re a shoo-in for the playoffs once the season starts.”

“I’ll get there. It’s my first full season too,” he said, his face slightly pink. Daisy laughed as they neared the locker room door. Suddenly Kelly was in front her, blocking her path. Daisy stopped and looked up at him, glaring. Everyone stared, waiting for what was sure to be some sort of altercation.

“Come off it, Kelly. She just won us the game,” Wright said, a note of warning in his voice. Kelly looked down at her, something flickering in his light green eyes.

“Good job today, Wood,” he said finally before turning to skulk into the locker room. Daisy stood silent a moment. She was not expecting that. She looked over at Kingfisher, who just shrugged and kept walking. 

Nilsson was waiting for them when they piled into the locker room.

“Good game. Wright, Cunningham and Kelly - plays were solid, but Wright, you need to tighten up on the left side. Kingfisher and Campbell - good work on deflecting most of the bludgers going after Wood. Next time, let’s aim more for the other team’s chasers. Get brutal. Bray - that was better, but you need to bring up your game more. We can’t always rely on Wood to end the game quickly to make up for your shortfalls.” Bray looked down to the ground and nodded silently, as though he knew he needed to do better. 

Nilsson then turned his eyes to Wood. “Good work. That was a nice showing for your first game. Keep it up. Oh, and could you please ask your father not to sit in the coaches’ box? He’s too distracting.” Daisy nodded. 

“Alright. Since the game ended early, you all have the rest of the day off. Except you, Bray. I need you down on the reserve pitch for extra practice. And I think we can stand to start two hours later tomorrow. You all earned it,” Nilsson said. Bray looked up at him and nodded.

“Yes, coach.” 

“The rest of you, I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Enjoy your break,” he said before turning and walking out. The team turned to their lockers and started to undress while Bray walked towards the door and left silently.

“I feel a bit bad for him,” she said, glancing at Cunningham as she started pulling her gloves off and tossing them into her bag.

“Don’t be. He knows he needs to improve. He’s been practicing on his own a fair bit after we finish. Coach is even been working with him one-on-one,” he replied. “He’s actually improved a lot since he first started.”

“Yea, it’s just we’re all used to your brother,” Wright said from across the room “Not everyone can be a Wood.” Daisy smiled a bit.

“At least he’s more humble than my brothers,” she said, rolling her eyes. “You should hear them when we play at home.”

“I remember going with Briggs to watch some of the Hogwarts games back when you lot were still in school and he was scouting your brothers. Now, if you think our little seeker here put on a good show today, you should see the four of them together. It’s somethin’, that’s for sure,” the beater said grinning. Daisy laughed as she pulled off her last shin guard and tossed it into her bag and then pulled off her top. 

“The triplets are brutal together,” she said, working at her pads. “Last time we did a game at home, Remus nearly took Dad’s head off with a bludger.”

“Wait, your dad still plays sometimes?” Kingfisher asked, his face lit up. “I’ve always wanted to see that. He’s one of the best keepers in the history of Quidditch. We knew all about him over in the States as well.”

Daisy nodded as she tossed her pads into her bag and began working on her trousers. 

“Yea, we do games here and there at home when the family gets together. Usually we get one going at the annual Puddlemere barbecue as well. You’ll probably get to see him in action this weekend. We always do a match,” she said, pulling a robe around her and grabbing a towel from her locker.

“I’m surprised he’s not in here,” Wright said. “He looked like he had a few choice words for you during the match.”

“I’m sure he and mum are waiting at the flat for me,” she replied, grimacing. “I had sort of promised him I’d play a bit safer after I did some fairly dangerous tricks at Hogwarts.”

Kelly slammed his locker shut and turned to face her, a towel wrapped around him. Daisy looked at him, wondering what he was going to say, expecting some sort of insult.

“Whatever you do, rookie, don’t play it safe because dad or your brothers tell you to. You keep playing like this and get us to the playoffs,” he said. Daisy nodded silently, her eyes wide. She was shocked with the “good job” earlier. This… this was something else. She appeared to have finally won him over. He nodded his head and turned, walking into the showers.

“I think you may have finally gotten through to Kelly,” Wright said as they all still stared at the spot where he stood.

“I hope so,” Daisy said. She then turned and walked to the showers, planning to wash up and quickly head back to the flat to spend the rest of the day relaxing.

Apparently, her brothers had other plans. They barged into the locker rooms just as Daisy had finished dressing, though the other members of the team were in varying states of undress.

“THERE SHE IS! THE WORLD’S NEXT BEST SEEKER!” Alan shouted as he ran up and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder easily.

“Will you put me down!” she said, slamming her small fists into his back. Of course it didn’t do much to him. He was solid muscle. He finally put her down, only to look at Remus as the two of them nodded and then reached down, lifting her up on their shoulders.

“WOOD! WOOD! WOOD!” the two chanted as Jamie laughed from behind them.

“Would you stop!” she shrieked, though she could help but laugh at their antics. 

“You ready? We’re off to celebrate at the flat. The rest of the family is there already,” Remus said.

“And the rest who weren’t at the game are probably on their way or will be there later,” Alan said. He looked at the team. “You lot are invited as well.” The guys looked at each other and grinned. They all remembered the party last weekend. 

“We’ll even let you come Kelly, if you promise to behave,” Remus said, winking at the Irishman. He smiled slightly.

“I’m willing to bury the hatchet with this spitfire here. As long as she keeps winning us matches,” he said, pulling on a t-shirt.

“Good! Let’s go! Jamie, get her bag,” Alan said as he and Remus turned, still carrying Daisy on their shoulders.

“You are not carrying me all the way home - it was just a friendly!” she said, her face blanching.

“Of course we are, Pix,” Remus said, grinning up at her. Daisy looked behind her at Jamie.

“Save me!” she shouted. Jamie shrugged, picked up her bag and threw her broom over his shoulder.

“Nope,” he said, grinning. 

“I HATE YOU!” Daisy bellowed as they disappeared out the door. She saw flashes again as they came up to the team entrance. “Dear Merlin, no.”

“Daisy! Daisy!” reporters started yelling. She rolled her eyes as the cameras flashed even more furiously as they saw her perched up on her older brothers’ shoulders. She wasn’t expecting this much press at a friendly match.

“Hail, the conquering hero!” Alan shouted with a grin. Daisy smacked him on the back of the head.

The two carried her on their shoulders all the way down the gamut of reporters, who continued to call out more questions to the overwhelmed Daisy. They only put her down after a couple of young girls looked up and shyly asked for a photo with her and autograph. Once done there, Jamie grabbed her hand and immediately apparated them back to the flat, with Remus and Alan just behind them. 


	6. A Surprise from Hastings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping win the friendly, Daisy gets unexpected gift from Hastings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

The Wood siblings walked into the flat and down the corridor. A giant blue banner had been pinned up across the windows that read “Congrats on your 1st win, Daisy!” Blue and white fireworks exploded near the ceiling, while gold firework arrows zoomed all over the place. Daisy looked over at her Uncle George, who was grinning like the Mad Hatter. She assumed the fireworks were his doing. 

Her mother rushed over to her and wrapped her in a hug. 

“You were brilliant,” she said. “I nearly died of fright a few times, but still didn’t detract from the fact that you were the best player out there today.” 

“Please, mum, I highly doubt that,” Daisy said after her mother had let her go. She looked over just in time to see Gran and Granddad Weasley rush over and hug her as well.

“We listened on the wireless, my what a match that was,” Gran said. Next to them were Gran and Granddad Wood. Granddad Wood stood with his chest puffed out as he beamed at Daisy.

“That’s my girl,” he said.

“I dare say that performance deserves a toast,” Uncle George called out. He waved his wand and flutes of champagne appeared in everyone’s hands. 

“To Daisy for catching the snitch and winning the game!” Remus shouted.

“To the best new seeker in the League!” Alan added.

“To not getting hit with a bludger in her first match,” Jamie said, winking. Daisy laughed and shook her head, holding her glass up. The family cheered and then took a drink.

“You lot aren’t planning on throwing a party every time I play,” she asked, looking around at them.

“Nah, just when you pull fantastic wins,” Remus said.

“Where’s Dad?” Daisy asked, looking at her mother. 

“Said he had some ‘words’ he wanted to share with Coach Nilsson,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“Oh, god no,” Daisy said.

“I told him not to sit in the coaches’ box, but you know your father. Never listens once he gets something in his head,” Iris said. 

About then, there was a knock on the door. The family looked over, wondering who it could be.

“I suspect that’ll be the team,” Daisy said, as she walked over and opened the front door. Sure enough, Wright, Cunningham, Kingfisher and Campbell were crowded on her doorstep. Just behind them, Daisy made out Kelly. “Come on in, boys,” she said, stepping back to let them in. They all walked in, with Kelly offering a short nod to her.

“TO THE VICTORS!” she heard Alan shout as the team walked into the living room. 

“Good lord,” she muttered. 

Soon enough, everyone was chatting, eating and drinking as a casual party atmosphere set in. The grandparents had left, but the rest of the family had stayed behind, with a few more joining. Harry had sent James home to watch his younger siblings so that Ginny could come. Lucy, Sarah, Toby, Eliza and Lissette had shown up. Daisy had managed to get them tickets, though they were in the stands and not in the family box. Even a few of the reserve team had shown up, happy to celebrate the win. 

Daisy looked around from her conversation with her friends, noticing that her father still hadn’t shown up. She was starting to worry that he had gotten too zealous in his talk with Coach Nilsson. While scanning the room, she inadvertently locked eyes with Daniel, who smiled and started to walk her way.

“Oh no,” she said, suddenly looking back at her friends.

“Oh, look, it’s Daniel. I didn’t know he was on the Arrows reserve team,” Eliza said grinning. Daisy quickly made a run for it, moving to join Remus and Alan, who were talking with Kelly.

“There’s our little pixie,” Remus said, wrapping his arm around her. Daisy glanced over. Daniel saw who she was standing with and immediately froze, apparently still remembering the “chat” the triplets had had with him his fifth year. He turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

“Are you runnin’ from someone, Wood?” Kelly asked. Daisy looked over at him, eyes wide. He seemed to be in a jovial mood, though she wasn’t sure if he had really and truly accepted her or if it was because of the firewhiskey. Alan looked over, noticing Daniel retreating. 

“Isn’t that that little Ravenclaw we had to have a talking to?” he asked. Remus looked over, seeing Daniel as well.

“It is. Why didn’t you tell us he was on the reserve team?” he asked looking down at Daisy.

“Because I didn’t need you lot meddling. Again,” she said rolling her eyes.

“So that’s why you three didn’t show up on my doorstep threatening to murder me?” Kelly asked.

“I wanted to do it regardless, but Pix here was insistent that she could handle you herself,” Alan said. Daisy huffed. 

“She’s a tough one, I’ll give you that,” he said in admiration. “I just want to say… I’m sorry for being a prat.” Daisy nodded.

“I accept your apology,” she said, smiling at him. 

“And now there is no longer any need for us to kick your arse,” Remus said, grinning. There was a slight commotion as Daisy and her brothers looked over in time to see her father entering the flat, smiling. Behind him was Coach Nilsson, who looked as though he’d rather be anywhere else but at a Wood family party.

“Coach!” Kingfisher shouted as he walked over. “What took you so long?”

“Wood here wanted to talk… and I had to deal with a few administrative things that came up,” he said. He looked around the room until he saw Daisy, still sandwiched between Remus and Alan.

“Wood… Daisy, might I have a word with you in private,” he said. Daisy nodded and motioned towards the balcony. They walked over and Daisy pulled the door open, then stepped aside, allowing Nilsson to walk out ahead of her. She started to follow but ran smack into her father.

“Dad, what are you doing?” she asked, confused. 

“I’m in on this too,” he said. Daisy huffed.

“Haven’t you done enough today,” she said. 

“I’m still your father, and I’m going to be here for this,” he said. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Why not get Mum to join in too,” she said, sarcastically.

“Actually, she should be here-”

“DA!” Daisy shouted. Oliver looked down at his daughter and smiled sheepishly.

“Fine. After you,” he said, letting her step out on the balcony first, then followed, shutting the door firmly behind him. Daisy walked over to the small table where Nilsson was standing, looking out over the street. He looked over at Daisy, hearing her approach.

“Hastings submitted his retirement after the game,” he said abruptly, causing Daisy’s eyebrows to shoot up. Well, that was not what she was expecting. “As of now, you are the official first string seeker. The new contract will be ready for you to sign tomorrow morning. Your father and I settled the details just now.”

“It’s a good one,” her father said from behind her. Daisy glared at him over her shoulder. Though she was secretly glad that he had been there to negotiate the finer details of it on her behalf. It was sure to be a good deal.

“What made him decide to retire?” she asked, turning back to Nilsson. 

“You. He watched the match today and realized that he was holding back the team by staying on. So he came in and said he wished to retire and let the rookie take over,” he said. Daisy was speechless. One performance had managed to change not only Kelly’s mind about her, but Hastings as well. 

“He still wasn’t a fair bit happy about it, but even he knows it was the right thing to do,” her father said. Daisy again glanced over her shoulder at him, silently telling him to shut up with her eyes. She also wondered if her dad had had anything to do with it.

“Congratulations, rookie,” Nilsson said, smiling at her. Daisy couldn’t help but grin. She was finally on the first string. From behind her, her father cleared his throat. Nilsson looked over at him and frown slightly, then took a deep breath.

“Oh, and please avoid nose dives in the future,” he said. He then moved past Daisy and her father and walked into the flat. Daisy turned to her father, about to let him have it for backseat coaching, but the look of pure joy on his face stopped her. Damn him and his contagious joyfulness.

“So…” he said.

“I’M FIRST STRING!” Daisy squealed as she launched herself into her father’s arms. He swung her around and then set her down on the ground. 

“You’re gettin’ a nice raise. Plus a bonus if you make the national team for the World Cup. Also, it’s only two years, so by the time you’re good and a trained up, you’ll be a free agent and I should be able to sign you when Ashley's ready to take a break. She’s been wanting to have another wean,” he said. Daisy laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Please, dad, one thing at a time. First let’s just celebrate the fact that I’m first string seeker on the Arrows,” she said. She then walked past him and back into the flat. Everyone seemed to be waiting for her. Daisy stopped so suddenly that her father ran into her. 

“So what happened? Nilsson left in a rush,” Jamie asked. Daisy looked around at all the faces filling the flat, she then grinned.

“Hastings retired. I’m officially first string seeker!” she shouted. There was suddenly a cacophony of noise, with various cheers and shouts of congratulations. Teddy, who was standing nearby, swung Daisy around. As soon as he placed her feet firmly back on the ground, Remus walked up with two shot glasses in hand. He past one over to her as Jamie and Alan joined him.

“To all the Wood children officially being on first string,” he said, holding his out.

“You’re now officially one of us,” Alan said, grinning. The paint on his face was starting to flake off, causing him to look like some sort of odd clown. Daisy laughed. She held her glass out and the four clinked glasses and then downed them. Once done, the three enveloped her in a group hug. 

“You’re squishing me!” she shouted.

“That’s just because we love you SO MUCH!” Remus yelled as he squeezed harder. 

“Careful, you’re squeezing the highest paid rookie in the League,” Oliver shouted as he walked over to Iris and wrapped an arm around her. He looked down at her and grinned.

“You’re quite happy with yourself, aren’t you?” she said. He nodded. “You didn’t by chance have anything to do with Hastings retiring, did you?”

Oliver shook his head no and looked over at his four children. Remus and Alan were trying to lift Daisy back up onto their shoulders, but she was fighting them off, much to the amusement of her teammates.

“I had a mind to talk to Hastings. I saw him in the players’ box, glaring at her the whole match. But, much to my surprise, he burst into Nilsson’s office while I was reading him the riot act for encouraging Daisy to play so recklessly and offered to retire before either of us could say anything,” he said. 

“Have you ever stopped to think that maybe Daisy knows exactly what she’s doing?” Iris said, leaning her head on Oliver’s shoulder. “I can see in her mind, you know. She doesn’t have one thought of fear in her head when she’s flying.” Oliver sighed.

“I know… just scares me from time. The boys, I wasn’t so worried about them. They’re big and can handle the knocks and such. But Daisy, she’s so small and light. I’m always worried she’s going to be the one that gets seriously hurt. It’s exactly that lack of fear that worries me,” he said.

Iris looked up at him.

“I know… but… we have to let her grow up, Oliver. She’s not our little girl anymore,” she said. Oliver looked down at his wife and sighed.

“I know,” he said. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He looked back over to Daisy, who was now surrounded by her teammates. “D’you get a good read on that coach of hers?”

“Not much,” Iris said. “Why?” 

“I’m trying to figure out his game,” he said, his brow furrowed. “He’s young, but he seems quite keen on giving Daisy whatever she needs or wants. When I threw out that number for the new contract, I wasn’t expecting him to agree. But he said done, immediately. He’s either not very smart, or he’s got something up his sleeve.”

“Maybe he’s just a good coach that recognizes Daisy’s value as a player,” Iris said. 

“Maybe…,” he murmured. 

~~~~

Daisy sat at the kitchen table the next morning, a hot cup of coffee in front of her as she leafed through the Daily Prophet. With practice starting two hours later, she was able to spend a leisurely morning before she had to go. Thankfully, she hadn’t stayed up as late as the boys, who were no doubt still in bed nursing their hangovers. Jamie would have to get up soon. He had practice today as well. There was the league final on Friday. Then the picnic on Saturday. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed. 

She flipped the page to the sports, and was a bit thrown to see her face gracing it. There was a photo of her taking the nose dive to avoid the bludger and then a second one of her on top of Remus and Alan’s shoulders as she grinned and then half glared at them. The caption under the second one read, “Arrows rookie seeker Daisy Wood celebrates with her brothers, Wanderers beaters Remus and Alan Wood, after beating the Wasps in a friendly match.” 

She looked up at the headline - “Arrows beat Wasps thanks to rookie seeker”. She browsed through the article, smiling every so often at comments made. The sports writer - D.H. Wright - seemed to be fond of her, going as far to say that she could be a shoo-in for rookie of the year. 

“The rookie flies across the pitch with seemingly reckless abandon - pulling stunts that would give seasoned players pause - but there seems to be a method to her madness,” she read, chuckling softly. She then looked over a saw the latest issue of Witch Weekly had also come with the mail. She flipped through it, pausing on an article about the League’s most eligible bachelors. All three of her brothers were on it - tying for 7th place.

She snorted and tossed the magazine aside. She went through the other envelopes that had come in this morning. Mostly just bills and whatnot.

She then finished her coffee and toast, then walked back to her room, getting ready for practice. She was sure they would have a long day at at the pitch today. When she reemerged, the triplets were now in the kitchen, passing around a bottle of hangover tonic. 

“How come you look so chipper?” Remus asked. “Didn’t you drink just as much as we did last night?” Daisy laughed and shook her head.

“Not nearly. I went to bed well before you did,” she said. “How late did the team stay?”

“I think Campbell, Cunningham and Wright left around midnight. Kingfisher and Kelly were here until about 3 a.m. or so,” Jamie said, rubbing his eyes. Daisy chuckled.

“They are not going to have fun today,” she said, picking up her bag. “A neither are you.”

“Say, anything going on with Kingfisher that you’d like to fill us in on?” Remus asked. “Bloke kept looking towards your room as though he hoped you’d magically re-appear.” Daisy shrugged.

“Nothing that I know about,” she said. Secretly she was slightly thrilled that the beater was showing an interest in her. Jamie gave her a look that caused Daisy to blush slightly. “I’m off!” she said before apparating.

“There’s something going on isn’t there?” Remus asked looking at Jamie. He shrugged. 

“Don’t look at me,” he said, determined to keep Daisy’s secret to himself.


	7. Some Time with Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they prepare for the annual summer barbecue at the Wood country house, Daisy gets some much-needed time with her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy sat up and stretched, waking up in her old room at home. She had apparated there after Puddlemere had lost to the Falcons the night before, not wanting to witness Jamie drinking himself to oblivion at the flat. Not when Mum and Dad were expecting her to help set up for the barbecue that day. She got out of bed and pulled on a hoodie as she walked down stairs.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table, reaching for the Prophet. She flipped it open to the sports page, reading about the final, even though she had been there in the family box watching. Her mother rushed in, already fully dressed and poured herself a cup. She then leaned against the counter and looked at her daughter, an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, I know…,” Daisy said, preparing herself for another talk about her stunts. Her mother had shown up at the flat that week after she had nearly fallen from her broom a few times trying to do a backflip. Iris looked out the window at her husband, who was busy setting up stuff for the barbecue outside. She then looked back at Daisy.

“Okay, so I know your dad wants you to cut it back on the crazy stunts, but really Daisy, I think it’s brilliant,” she said. Daisy sat back, crossing her arms as she smiled. This was not what she was expecting. “Does it give me heart palpitations, yes. But I can’t not admire how good you are.”

“Thanks, mum,” Daisy said.

“If your dad asks, this conversation never happened,” Iris said. Daisy laughed. “Seriously, keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Mum… seems unlike you,” Daisy said. Iris stared at her daughter a moment before speaking.

“Well, I know I seem very much a mum now, but you remind me of myself. Back in the day, I used to be a bit more like you,” she said. Daisy laughed.

“Really mum?” she said. Iris laughed.

“I did fight in the war, I’ll have you know,” she said. 

“Yea, but you never talk about it,” Daisy said. “The war.” Iris’ face turned dark a moment. She then looked at Daisy. 

“It’s not an easy thing to talk about. Those were dark times,” she said. Iris pushed off the counter and walked out of the kitchen into the library. She came back in carrying a photo book. She sat next to Daisy and placed it on the table, opening it. The first photo was of a group of people in a sitting room.

“Is that Harry’s place?” Daisy asked. Iris nodded. 

“Back then it was Headquarters. For the second Order of the Phoenix,” she said. Daisy’s eyes widened. She had learned about it in history class and knew that her parents were part of it, as were most of her family, but it was still something different to see it. She looked at the photo, recognized Uncle George, Bill and Charlie. There was someone standing next to Uncle George that looked just like him. Uncle Fred. Daisy had seen photos of him before. Heard stories. And then Gran and Granddad Weasley. 

“This is your Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks,” Iris said, pointing at a couple standing at the back, glancing at each other. Daisy nodded. She had heard about Tonks and Remus. They were Teddy’s parents and her and her brother’s namesakes. “They were… so brave. Remus was quite close with your Aunt Lily and Uncle James. He, James and Sirius were friends all throughout Hogwarts.”

Iris turned the page and on the next was a photo of a couple dancing around. The woman looked almost exactly like Iris.

“Aunt Lily,” Daisy said softly, smiling. She could see the likeness between her mother and her aunt. Even herself. 

“You come from a line of strong women,” her mother said. Daisy looked up at her. “Not only did your aunt fight in the first war, but when she was your age, she and James took me in and raised me. I was six.”

“She was so young,” Daisy said, looking up at her mother. Iris nodded. 

“Quite young. She was only 21 when she died,” she murmured. “But she accomplished a great many things.”

“But… you did as well, Mum. Everyone keeps acting like you did some amazing things during the war,” Daisy said. Iris took a deep breath.

“I did what I could, but I couldn’t save everyone,” she said as she turned the page. It was a photo of her and Tonks from the Halloween party, though Iris looked completely different - her red hair blonde and wavy. A tear slid down her cheek. 

“Is that you, mum?” Daisy asked, not really recognizing her. Iris nodded.

“It wasn’t safe to be me for a time,” she said. Daisy stared at her mother.

“Why?” she asked. 

“I was there… the night that they died, but no one knew I had survived,” she said. Daisy looked at her mother in shock. She hadn’t heard this before. Even in history class, they never mentioned she was there. “So… I was in hiding for about 15 years. When I… came back, we weren’t sure who would be looking for me. It wasn’t safe, so I had to be in disguise for a bit.”

“Why would anyone be looking for you?” Daisy asked. Iris took a deep breath and looked at her daughter.

“Because of my gifts. We didn’t really know if Voldemort was aware of them. So, we had to wait before we let the world know who I was,” she said. “After he was defeated, only then did we feel it was safe for me to be me. Though… he found out before…”

“What happened?” Iris looked out the window at her husband.

“I could feel your father was in danger, so I went to rescue him… Bellatrix Lestrange was there… she escaped. And I, well, I wasn’t ready. I tried to use my gifts too soon and I was left in a coma for over a year,” she said. “Your father had to go into hiding.” Daisy stared at her mother a moment and then looked outside the window at her dad.

“That must have been difficult,” she said, looking back at her mother. She nodded.

“That time, while there were certainly moments where we were happy, it wasn’t easy. I was constantly worried that I would hurt someone. And then when I went away… Dumbledore didn’t tell anyone where I was so…,” she said. “It was very difficult for you father. I think that’s why he’s so protective of me and you all. He lost me once and couldn’t survive losing anyone he loves like that again.” Iris looked at her daughter, and smiled.

“But it got better,” she said. Daisy looked at her mother. “And you can’t let that stop you from going after your dreams. He’ll… understand. Sometimes he just gets to be a bit…”

“Too much?” Daisy offered. Iris laughed and nodded.

“Yes. Too much,” she said. Daisy flipped the page and saw the photo of her mum and dad in dress robes.

“This was the Quidditch New Years Ball,” Iris said, smiling. “The first time your dad took me. We had been dating several month.” 

The next photo was of Iris and Tonks in the parlour at Harry’s house, they were laughing together. It looked as though neither and realized the photo was being taken.

“I wish I had known them. Aunt Lily. Tonks,” Daisy said.

“I wish you had as well. They were great women,” Iris said. “But, the point I wanted to make is that, don’t let anyone tell you what to do. Make your own decisions, Daisy Nymphadora,” she said, looking at her daughter. Daisy looked up at her mother and smiled. 

“I heard Aunt Tonks hated her name. So why did you give it to me?” she asked. Iris laughed and shook her head.

“I can just imagine the tongue-lashing I’d probably get for that. ‘Why would you give such a beautiful little girl a horrid name?’” she said, trying to imitate Tonks. Daisy laughed. “I suppose I just wanted you to have a part of her. And Daisy Nymphadora sounded better than Daisy Tonks.” Daisy smiled.

“You got that right,” she said. She looked back at the photo album and turned the page. She saw a group standing in the courtyard of Hogwarts. 

“This was taken right after we finished rebuilding it,” Iris said.

“You helped?” Daisy asked. Iris nodded.

“Your dad and I both. I built the memorial,” she said. Daisy looked back, seeing her mother and father standing next to each other. Uncle Percy stood next to her mother. She flipped to the next page and saw her mother standing next to Uncle George at the shop. Daisy smiled. 

“That was the grand opening of the store after the war,” Iris said. Daisy always knew that her mother had done many things in her life. But it was something different to see the photos and hear it from her. She turned the page and saw Iris standing with Harry, Uncle Ron and Professor Longbottom, plus two other men she didn’t recognize.

“Ah, that was when I helped Harry out with a mission back when he was an auror,” Iris said. Daisy looked up at her mum, eyes wide.

“You were an auror?” she asked. Iris shrugged.

“It was just one mission. I’m not sure if that counts as being an auror,” she said. “I helped him track down several dark wizards on his watch list. Got a lovely scar from it too, after I got stabbed.” Daisy looked up in shock at her mother.

“You were stabbed?” she asked. Iris nodded.

“It wasn’t anything serious, but your father and cousin nearly didn’t let me take part in the mission after that. Your father went so far as trying to convince Former Minister Shacklebolt not to let me do it - but ended up getting convinced that I should,” she said.

“You did so many things,” Daisy murmured, looking back at the photo in awe.

“You will as well,” Iris said. Daisy laughed.

“I think for now I just want to play quidditch,” she said. “I don’t think I can do all the things you’ve done.” Iris looked at her daughter.

“Daisy, you can do anything you put your mind to... You have this fearlessness that just comes naturally,” she said. “I spent so much of my life afraid before I met Harry and your father.” Daisy looked at her mother.

“You’re a protector, mum. And one of the bravest witches I know… plus… you figured out how to keep Dad and the triplets in line. If that’s not strength and courage, I don’t know what is,” Daisy said with a laugh. Iris laughed and hugged her daughter.

“Well, they certainly keep me busy,” she said, flipping the page to the next photo. It was of her and Oliver’s wedding day. 

“I love the photos of your wedding day,” Daisy said, leaning up to look at it. 

“It was a very special day,” Iris said, thinking back to it. 

“Da looks so handsome,” Daisy said. Her father was much younger and grinning down at his blushing bride. She turned the page and there was another photo of Oliver and Iris dancing. Daisy smiled. 

“And what are my two favorite lasses doing this morning?” Oliver boomed as he walked into the kitchen. He was grinning and slightly sweaty from working outside. Daisy looked up at her dad. He was older, and wasn’t as in shape as when he was playing. But still had a youthful spring to his step and looked good for a man in his 40s. She felt like she understood him a bit better.

“Mum is showing me old photos,” she said. Oliver walked up and looked over her shoulder at the photo of him and Iris dancing at their wedding. He smiled.

“Best wedding I’ve ever been to, if I say so,” he said, kissing the top of Daisy’s head. Iris snorted.

“It was our wedding,” she said. Oliver grinned and pulled Iris up out of the chair. “What are you doing, Oliver?” 

“Dancing, Red,” he said, twirling her around the kitchen. Daisy laughed as she watched her parents. While they were at times embarrassing, other times annoying, she loved them. And she loved the fact that after four children and everything they had been through before that, they were still just as in love as they were when they were younger. 

“Don’t worry, Daisy, you’ll find your true love someday,” Iris said, looking over at her daughter.

“I already found it,” she said. Oliver and Iris stopped and stared at her, eyes wide in shock. “Quidditch.” Her parents started laughing.

“She’s most definitely your daughter,” Iris said, looking at her husband. 

“Come on, you two. We’ve got loads of work to do,” Oliver said.


	8. Of Picnics & Team Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual barbecue offers a chance for Puddlemere and the Arrows to bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

A few hours later, Daisy was standing outside around the pool, glass in hand, welcoming players and their families as they arrived. She had dressed in a light blue sundress with thin straps that criss-crossed in the back. It came down to below her knees. Usually she wore Puddlemere colors, but seeing as she was now officially an Arrow and her team would be there, she felt obligated to represent. Her brothers stood nearby, wearing khaki shorts with Remus and Alan in red short-sleeved button-ups and Jamie in a navy blue button-up. Jamie looked a little rough, probably from drowning his sorrows last night. The rest of the team looked a bit crestfallen as they arrived, but they weren’t going to let the loss keep them down. There was always next season. Daisy was surprised her father was still smiling. Ashley White came over and gave her a big hug, congratulating her on making first string.

Then her own team arrived. They all shook hands with her father and then walked over to greet Daisy.

“You weren’t kidding,” Kingfisher said, his eyes on the quidditch pitch in the distance. Daisy looked over.

“Da wasn’t about to spare any expense for his future quidditch players,” she said.

“What if you didn’t want to play?" he asked, grinning.

“Then at least he could use it. He actually tried to teach me once. It was a disaster,” Iris said, stepping up to the two. Kingfisher automatically stood a little taller.

“Mrs. Wood,” he said, formally. “John Kingfisher.” He held his hand out. Iris smiled and shook his hand.

“Please, it’s Iris,” she said. “Lovely to meet you. We didn’t get much of a chance to talk at the party the other day.” She glanced over at Daisy and winked.  _ “He is quite nice to look at,”  _ she sent to her. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Lucas! You made it!” Daisy heard her father shout. She looked over and noticed her dad walking towards Coach Nilsson, who looked a tad bit uncomfortable. He was wearing khaki shorts with a button-up shirt that had the three top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. Daisy’s eyebrows shot up. She wasn’t used to seeing him dressed in anything but slacks and polo shirts with the team logo on it. For whatever reason, he opted out of the more traditional robes that many of the other coaches still wore during games and practice. It looked as though he still kept up his form from when he was a keeper. He shook Oliver’s hand and smiled. Daisy chuckled as she noticed her dad had to look up at him slightly.

“What?” Kingfisher asked as Iris started laughing softly as well.

“It’s not often my husband has to look up to someone, John,” she said, her eyes flashing slightly with amusement. He shook his head slightly before remembering she was a metamorphmagus, too. She looked back over and noticed Oliver was sucking in slightly. He felt a bit self-conscious standing next to the taller, younger coach. Iris laughed a bit harder. Daisy glanced at her mother. Iris looked at her and projected her father’s thoughts. Daisy started laughing again, looking back over at her father. John stood confused, looking back and forth between the mother and daughter.

“You’ll get used to it,” Jamie said, clamping his hand on John’s shoulder. “These two are constantly sharing thoughts back and forth. Our mother can read minds and project her thoughts onto others.” John looked back at Iris, his face starting to go red as he realized that he had thought Daisy looked beautiful as soon as he walked up to her.

_ “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me,”  _ he heard Iris’ voice say in his head as she smiled and winked at him. She looked over just in time to see Oliver leading Nilsson over to her.

“Lucas, I would like to formally introduce you to my wife, Iris Evans-Wood,” he said, proudly. Nilsson extended his hand.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Wood,” he said, smiling. 

“Please, call me Iris,” she said. “You’ve been doing some great things with our Daisy, here.” She looked over at Daisy, who had started fidgeting. She felt like she was back at Hogwarts, not the professional quidditch player she now was.

“Well, she has a lot of talent to work with,” he said, glancing at Daisy. “Honestly, she makes my job a bit easier.” Iris studied the coach a bit, her face looking curious. Her eyes flicked to her husband, who looked anxious to hear something. John realized that she must be looking into the coach’s mind. He was slightly jealous as the coach still remained in large part a mystery to most of the team. The other part of him was a bit concerned about the other team’s coach using his wife to pick the brain of his coach. Could be spying for all he knew.

“There she is! The woman of the hour!” a voice shouted. Daisy looked over to see Puddlemere’s captain and center chaser - Bryan Wills - walking over to her. Daisy sighed as the tall, blonde man grinned at her. He had been on the team for nearly 10 years now and Daisy was quite used to his shenanigans. He had teased her mercilessly since she was a child. But at the same time, she always felt as though he was another brother of hers.

“Wills, come now,” she said. “It’s only been one friendly.”

“Arrows blue looks good on you, kid. Though, I’d say navy would look tad bit better. Biding your time, eh, coach?” he said winking at Oliver.

“Oi, I’m still here,” Ashley White said, walking up to him, her husband following with a squirming toddler in his arms. While her face held a glare, Daisy knew she was only joking.

“Yea, but aren’t you hoping to pop out another kid soon?” he asked. The pretty seeker tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

“You should try settling down, Wills. Could do you some good,” she said, grinning at Daisy. “And I’d be more than happy to have my protege take over for me - when I’m ready to take a break, that is.” 

“Hey now, let us have our chance with her,” John said, jumping into the conversation. “She did just make first string.”

“Finally. Honestly I’m surprised Hastings held out so long,” Wills said.

“Now, you lot, today is about inter-team camaraderie. Let’s not get into touchy subjects,” Oliver said, stepping in. Nilsson looked over at the Puddlemere players and then back at Daisy, who had crossed her arms and was glaring playfully at the chaser.

“Ah, like how we’re going to decimate the Arrows once the season starts up?” Wills said, smiling. Nilsson shifted uncomfortably while Kelly started to walk over to the group. John clenched his jaw and was about to say something before Daisy burst out laughing, breaking the tense silence.

“Come off it, Wills. You forget that I’ve trained with you lot for years. I know all your moves and am more than happy to share them with the rest of my team,” she said, grinning. Wills looked at the tiny seeker and started laughing. He walked over and tossed his arm around her shoulder.

“I call Pixie for my team in the match later,” he shouted. He winked at Ashley. “Sorry White, though you know I’ll always love you. Even if you broke my heart by going off and getting married.” She shook her head and waved them off. “Come on, let’s go get some of Coach’s famous ribs.”

~~~~

Some time later, Daisy stood in the open doors of the library sipping lemonade, looking out over the party. Both teams seemed to be getting along well. Her dad and mum were standing with Nilsson, chatting. He seemed less uncomfortable and smiled at something her dad said, before glancing up at her with another one of his indecipherable looks. Daisy looked away quickly, not wanting him to think she had been staring at him. She saw Kingfisher walking up to her, smiling.

“Some place you guys got here,” he said. He looked out over the Scottish countryside beyond their backyard and the quidditch pitch.

“Mum and Da built it once they found out she was having the triplets. Figured they would need a lot of space with three little ones on the way,” she said.

“Good call,” he said, looking over to see the three horsing around with Wills and one of the Puddlemere beaters. Kelly was standing nearby, laughing.

“It’s nice to be out of the city a bit,” he said. “And was that a non-magical coffee pot I noticed in the kitchen? And speakers around the pool?”

“Mum is muggleborn and spent a lot of time in the muggle world before she met Dad, so she’s introduced some things around the house,” she said. “Did you grow up muggle?” John shrugged.

“A bit of both. My dad was one. But my mother had magic. I grew up in an interesting mix. We had a TV and computer and such, but then mom would often use magic around the house,” John said.

“You had a telly?” Daisy asked, her eyes lighting up. John laughed at her.

“Yea, I’ve got one here in my apartment. You can come over to watch movies sometime… that is, if you want,” he said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

“I’d love to. Mum and Harry would take us to the cinema all the time when I was growing up,” Daisy said. “We never had a telly, though. Mum said she couldn’t afford one back when she was living muggle so never knew how to use one, though I’m sure Harry does. He grew up muggle too... But we always had music. Mum is mad about muggle bands and musicians. She’s got a huge collection and a muggle music system. Dad spends ages tracking albums down to give her every year for Christmas. I have an iPod and stereo at home.” It was John’s turn to light up.

“Seriously?” he asked. Daisy nodded. She turned and motioned him to follow her into the library. She walked over to one wall of shelves that held row after row of vinyls, cassette tapes and CDs. “This is incredible,” he said, pulling a vinyl out and reverently putting it back. He looked over the titles.

“She’s got an interesting mix,” he said, smiling down at her. Daisy shrugged.

“She loves all kinds of music. When she was younger, she used to sneak into concerts all the time. Dad even proposed to her at a muggle concert,” she said, looking over the CDs. 

“Never knew your dad was the romantic type,” he said with a laugh.

“Oh, Oliver can be quite romantic,” Iris said, walking into the library from the patio. Both young people turned to look at her.

“Don’t remind me. You two make me gag sometimes. They were dancing around the kitchen just this morning,” Daisy said.

“You have an amazing music collection, Mrs. Wood,” John said. Iris looked up at the wall as she walked over, pulling her cream colored shawl around her. 

“I’ve always found music to have a certain… magical quality to it, whether muggle or magic,” she said. Daisy cocked her head to the side. Iris looked at her daughter. “You two better get changed if you’re going to play in the match. Wills has already claimed your brothers and father.” 

“I think I’m going to watch this one,” John said. He looked over at Daisy.

“Suit yourself. I have a grudge match to play,” she said before leaving the library to run upstairs. John looked back at Iris, confused.

“Her cousin Harry always plays seeker against her. He caught the snitch first last year and she’s determined to get him back,” she said. “She seems to forget she’s beat him two years in a row prior to that.”

“Seems like the match gets serious,” he said. Iris nodded.

“With my children and husband, there is no such thing as a casual quidditch match just for fun,” she said. “Come on now, let’s go get a good spot to watch and you can tell me about America.” John walked up and offered her his arm, which she took with a smile.


	9. The Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingfisher and the others get an intimate look at the Woods, Potters, and Weasleys... and all the craziness that entails. And the Oliver proves that he is still every bit the protective father though Daisy is growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

A little bit later, they were seated in folding chairs on the side of the pitch, watching as various players milled around in front of them. Daisy and her brothers were decked out in their old Gryffindor jerseys and athletic shorts, talking strategies amongst themselves. Coach Wood stood nearby in an even older looking Gryffindor jersey, which surprisingly still fit. Wills looked around at the players.

“Alright, I’ve got Daisy as seeker, Remus and Alan as beaters. Coach, you’ll be keeper and Jamie will be chaser. Ehm… and let’s do Wright as our other chaser,” he said. Wright stepped over, grinning at the chance to play with the legendary Oliver Wood. He was decked out in an old Ravenclaw jersey with his name on the back, while Wills had donned a Slytherin jersey. John was a bit confused by all the jerseys.

“They all play in their old house team jerseys from Hogwarts. I’m not sure who started it, but it’s become tradition,” Iris said next to him. John nodded, wondering how Wright and the other members of his team got the memo when he didn’t.

Roger McIntosh, the Puddlemere beater, stood next to Wills decked out in a Hufflepuff jersey that had seen better days. He was captaining the opposing team.

“I’ve got Potter as seeker - you think you’re still up for it, old man?” he asked. John watched as an older man with dark unruly black hair and round glasses, wearing a Gryffindor jersey shrugged.

“I may be old, but I’ve still got it,” he said, grinning over at Daisy. She shot him a nasty glare.

“Just make sure you don’t break him. He’s got a department to run at the ministry on Monday,” a pretty redhead said from the other side of Iris.

“Please, Mum. Dad is still good!” a teen boy yelled from where he sat on the ground in front of her. McIntosh laughed.

“That’s the spirit, Albus. Now, let’s see… Campbell, you and I’ll be beaters. Then I’ve got Jakes, Kelly, and Vane as chasers. Just need a keeper…” he said as he looked around the crowd. His eyes settled on Nilsson, who was sitting with Ashley White and her husband, and grinned. “Coach Nilsson, care to fill in?” Everyone looked to the Arrows coach, who wasn’t among those on the field.

“Um, I’m not sure… My leg… and I don’t even have a jersey-”

“We can wait while you get changed. I think some of the boys old things would fit, if not mine. You don’t mind being a Gryffindor for the day, do ya?” Oliver asked. He looked at Jamie. “Why don’t you take the coach up to the house and help him out?” It seemed Nilsson had no choice but to go with him. 

“I suppose I’m playing keeper,” he said somewhat reluctantly as he stood and followed Jamie back to the house. An air of excitement had settled among the guests. 

“This is sure to be entertaining,” a tall red-headed man said from where he was seated behind Iris and John. “Care to place a wager, Iris?” Iris chuckled.

“No, George,” she said said. George stuck his hand out in between the two.

“George Weasley. I’m those youngsters’ uncle. You must be Kingfisher - beater for the Arrows,” he said to John. John shook his hand, noting that red hair that Lucy had previously complained about. Even if they weren’t related by blood, Daisy certainly looked as though she was a Weasley.

“That would be correct,” John said.

“Where are Freddie and Roxanne?” Iris asked, turning back to look at him.

“Off somewhere with James, no doubt doing something that I’ll have to yell at them for later,” an attractive older woman said from next to him. “I swear between Freddie and this one, I’m going to be completely gray in a year. They age me so.”

“Please, Angelina, you don’t look a day over 30,” Iris said, grinning. The woman smiled at her, not believing her for one second.

“I highly doubt that, Iris. But if I can make it to 50 looking half as good as you, I’ll consider myself happy,” she said. Iris rolled her eyes.

“Don’t remind me. I’d rather like to forget I’m turning 50 this spring,” she said. “It’s taken a miracle for me to not be covered in wrinkles and gray hair thanks to them,” she said, motioning towards her husband and children.

“Sure it’s not a bit of magic?” George asked, grinning. Iris playfully hit his shoulder.

“I most definitely know how Mum and McGonagall felt now,” the redheaded woman said from next to Iris with a heavy sigh. “James is going to be the death of me.”

“Ah, but at least it makes for interesting family get-togethers, Gin,” George said grinning. “And a rousing quidditch tournament at Christmas.”

“You have a tournament for Christmas?” John asked. Iris glanced at him and nodded.

“We certainly have enough players for it,” she said.

“But I think your lot should sit out this year. It’s only fair,” George said. “You’ve won the last two years in a row and only lost the year before that because the triplets were grounded.”

“You try telling a group of quidditch fanatics that they can’t play in the family tournament,” Iris said, rolling her eyes. “By the way, are you two still coming to supper next Friday?” Iris asked. “Bill and Fleur are coming and Audrey said she’d force Perce to get off early from the Ministry. Charlie is coming in from Romania and said he’s got news to share.”

“Perhaps he’s finally settling down,” Angelina mused.

“Unless it’s a dragon, I highly doubt the eternal bachelor is finally settling down,” George said.

“If he is finally marrying Scarlet, Mum is sure to throw a party. He certainly waited long enough,” Ginny said. “He’s only a few months older than you, Iris.” Iris chuckled.

“Did I miss it?” Toby said, rushing up to the group. He bent over and kissed Iris on the cheek and waved to the rest of the family.

“They haven’t started yet. Waiting for Coach Nilsson to get changed,” she said. Toby walked over and sat on the other side of John. “Do not tell me Audrey had you in working until now.” Toby nodded.

“Never thought obliviator training would be this intense,” he said. “Hiya, John.” The beater nodded at Toby. Seemed everyone around the tiny seeker was adopted into her rather large family. He looked over, noticing her pulling her long red hair back into a ponytail, a look of intense concentration on her face while her dad spoke.

“A lot of red and gold out there,” John commented. “Is that a family thing?”

“Yep. Except for Harry and Ginny’s Albus and Teddy, everyone in our family has been Gryffindor. Oh and Iris, but that’s because she never went to school. I suspect she most likely would have been as well,” George said. “Even Toby here was Gryffindor. One year ahead of Daisy.” 

“Now that I think about it, all the Weasley spouses, save Fleur who went to Beauxbatons, are Gryffindor as well,” Angelina mused out loud. “Audrey was Gryffindor, wasn’t she?”

“I think so,” Iris said, contemplating. 

“Great, our children must be destined to marry Gryffindors as well, continuing on the whole bloody cycle of idiotic and reckless behavior,” Ginny said with a laugh. “Look at my husband. He’s nearly 41 and still thinks he can still play Quidditch.”

“How are houses chosen?” John asked. No one had ever really explained Hogwarts to him in his two years living in the U.K. 

“Well, when you arrive, the first thing that happens is you’re sorted into your house. There are four - Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin,” Toby said. 

“The houses are chosen based on each person’s personality and characteristics,” George chimed in. “By the Sorting Hat.”

“You mean you put on a hat and it tells you which house you’ll be in?” he asked incredulously.

“It can look into your head and it sees everything about you. Most of the time there are a couple houses you could be put into, but it’ll choose the best one for you. Or whichever one you say over and over again,” Toby said. 

“It wanted to put Harry in Slytherin, but he was adamant on not going there. And now Albus is Slytherin,” Ginny said. 

“Is that a bad house?” John asked.

“It has a bit of a reputation. A lot of dark wizards and witches from the wars came from Slytherin. But really, it’s not that bad. Especially after the second war. Slytherins usually pride themselves on their cunning, ambition, and resourcefulness,” Iris said.

“And so Gryffindors are typically headstrong and reckless?” John asked, looking at Daisy, Remus and Alan. “Makes sense. A whole lot of sense.”

“I think the actual characteristics are courage, determination, and chivalry, if I remember correctly,” George said. Iris, Ginny and Angelina all looked at George.

“Definitely headstrong and reckless,” Angelina said. A shout went up and everyone looked over at Jamie walking back to the pitch grinning with Coach Nilsson following him, decked out in a Gryffindor jersey, looking mildly uncomfortable as he rolled the too-short sleeves up. 

“Good, he gave him one of his. I was worried Oliver’s would be too small,” Iris said. John laughed slightly, taking in the sight of his coach wearing one of Jamie’s old school jerseys. He walked over to McIntosh who handed him a broom. 

“I wouldn’t have minded too much. He’s definitely nice to look at,” Angelina said, noting Nilsson’s muscular frame.

“Me neither,” Ginny added. George huffed and rolled his eyes. The two groups were huddled for a bit before Oliver looked up and caught Iris’ attention.

“That’s our cue, George,” she said. She raised her hand and music started blaring out of magical speakers mounted around the pitch. A cheer rose from the spectators seated along the side. George held his wand to his throat and took a deep breath.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to welcome you to the annual Puddlemere Barbecue Quidditch Championship!” he boomed. There were cheers and hoots. “This year, we’d like to welcome the inclusion of the Appleby Arrows to our humble gathering!”

“Now, let’s introduce our teams! To our left, we have Puddlemere beater Roger McIntosh leading the Flying Lumberjacks!” There was a smattering of laughter as McIntosh rolled his eyes at George. He hopped on his broom and flew up, waving.

“Joining him in a show of true sportsmanship, we have Arrows beater Mark Campbell! On the chasing front, it looks like it should be a tough competition with Arrows middle chaser Ryan Kelly and the dynamic Puddlemere duo of Elizabeth Jakes and Jonathan Vane!” The three flew up into the air, waving - until Jakes and Vane started doing loops. 

“Hoping to make a repeat of his glorious victory last year is the one, the only, the Boy Who Lived and then grew old - Harry Potter!” Harry flew up into the air and did a giant loop.

“DO NOT HURT YOUR BACK AGAIN, HARRY! I’M NOT PATCHING YOU UP THIS TIME!” Ginny yelled.

“Might want to watch it there, Harry. You’re not as young as you used to be,” George commented. Harry flipped him the bird. “Children, Harry, children!”

“If only they could be introduced this way at every match,” John said.

“And finally rounding out the Flying Lumberjacks is the ever mysterious, dashingly handsome Arrows coach Lucas Nilsson!” George said. Nilsson rose into the air, waving slightly, his normally stoic face now tinged in pink.

“On the other side, we have none other than the Flaming Pixies, led by Puddlemere chaser and womanizer extraordinaire, Bryan Wills! Watch your wives and girlfriends, gentlemen. This one is a player.” Wills took to the air, flying around the pitch flexing and blowing kisses at the crowd.

“Rounding out the chasers are the devilishly handsome Marcus Wright from the Arrows, and one part of the Wood Dream Team, Puddlemere’s Jamie Wood! Note for the ladies, he is currently single and he is a keeper!” Wright and Jamie flew up into the air next waving and nodding to the crowd.

“Further members of the Wood Dream Team, the roughest brutes in the League - Wanderers beaters Remus and Alan Wood! Watch your heads out there, lads and lasses, they will attempt to take them off!” Remus and Alan bumped chests and hopped up in the air, waving their beaters’ bats around while grunting. 

“Fresh off an amazing performance against the Wasps this week is the original Flaming Pixie herself, here to perform death-defying stunts of wonder in her pursuit of the snitch-”

“Over my dead body!” Oliver yelled, glaring at George for egging Daisy on. Daisy laughed loudly and gave George a thumbs up.

“Apologies, here to perform fairly safe acts of moderate entertainment in her pursuit of the snitch, Daisy Wood, everyone! Will she succeed in her quest to take revenge on her cousin after he beat her to the snitch last year? Let us see…” Daisy smoothly rose into the air, angling her broom so that she was standing upright. She did a Miss America wave towards the crowd then looked at Harry, motioning with her free hand that she would be watching him.

“And finally, the last member of the Wood Dream Team, the original Wood and sire of champions - keeper OLIVER WOOD!” 

Cheers broke out as Oliver soared up in the air, looping around the players then swooping down to blow a kiss at Iris. 

“Yea, yea, we get it. You have a hot wife. Stop showing off, Oliver,” George said. “Players take your positions as our referee, the ever talented Puddlemere seeker Ashley White releases the balls.”

Ashley waved as she walked out to centerfield, while Cunningham and Bray followed behind her with the ball chest. They set it down on the ground and opened it, then walked off field. 

“Remember, clean game and good fun,” she said, looking up at all the floating players.

“Yes, mum!” Wills shouted. Ashley shook her head and pulled her wand out. She looked up at the players one last time and then waved her wand, releasing the balls, then ran off to the sidelines.

“Looks like the Flaming Pixies are hankering to get things off to a quick start. Captain Wills has grabbed the quaffle and is heading downfield towards Keeper Nilsson, who looks cool as a cucumber. Wright and Jamie are keeping close to his sides as he goes in for the score - but oh! That looked like it hurt! McIntosh knocks Wright with the bludger who runs into Wills, causing him to lose possession. Now it seems Kelly has the quaffle and is making quick time getting down to the other end of the field.”

“Does he do the commentary every time you do this?” John asked Iris, his eyes still on the field.

“Yes, he takes his color commentary quite seriously,” she said with a laugh. 

“The moment is coming - does Oliver Wood still have it?” George said as Kelly neared the hoops, ducking Remus and Alan’s attempts to throw him off by sending bludgers his way. He tossed the quaffle to Vance, who passed to Jakes, who looked as though she was going to attempt to score through the left hoop, but instead passed back to Kelly who sent the quaffle soaring towards the right hoop. Oliver shot over and knocked it away and Jamie quickly snatched it up and sped off.

“And it looks like he’s still got it, ladies and gentlemen,” George declared. “Blocked a nice attempt from the lovely Kelly. Tell us Iris,  _ does _ Oliver still got it and will we possibly hear the pitter patter of little feet again?” Iris glared at George who started laughing.

“The game, George,” she said, pointing to the field. 

The teams went back and forth for a good 30 minutes without either side scoring, though it didn’t really look as though either side was trying too hard - outside maybe Oliver. Daisy and Harry spent most of the time flying high above the game, challenging each other to various tricks.

“DAISY, STOP MESSING AROUND AND FIND THAT DAMN SNITCH!” Oliver shouted at her about an hour in, which earned him a glare and her tongue sticking out. She then went back to racing Harry around the pitch. Jamie and Wills were passing the quaffle back and forth, heading towards the goals, setting it up for Wright to try again. It was only their second time to get close enough to the goal posts to attempt scoring. Remus flew in front and knocked a bludger towards Kelly, who had to veer away from them to avoid getting hit. 

Wright had the quaffle and reached up to throw it, but got hit by a bludger in the back, dropping the ball. Vance swooped in and grabbed it but dropped it dodging another bludger by Remus. Jamie intercepted and launched towards the middle hoop. Nilsson moved impossibly fast and blocked it, catching the quaffle and tossing it to Kelly. He smiled slightly as Jamie shook his head and flew back into a defensive formation. 

Oliver’s face was set in stone as he watched the action move towards him. He dodged a bludger which allowed Kelly to score. The Irishman lifted his hands in victory, which was short-lived as Alan hit him square in the back with the bludger, nearly knocking him of his broom. Ashley was laughing too hard to call a foul. Oliver started shouting instructions at the chasers, who were quickly falling into a tighter formation. Daisy stopped racing Harry, and was now floating above her father, searching. 

“They do this every year. They say it’ll just be a fun, easy game and then about an hour in, things start going serious,” Toby said, smiling. “They’re all too competitive for their own good.” 

Jamie and Wright came up to the goal again, this time scoring as Remus hit a bludger at Nilsson from the opposite side. Jakes grabbed the quaffle and was immediately side checked by Wills, dropping the quaffle which Wright retrieved and managed to eek out a second score. 

“That took an abrupt turn,” John said, sitting up in his chair as the action picked up. Remus and Alan were battling it out with McIntosh and Campbell for control over the bludgers while Wills was pulling out every single illegal block in the book - all of which went conveniently unnoticed by Ashley. Oliver missed a goal and cursed so loud, John could hear him from where he sat. Suddenly, Daisy shot across the pitch, with Harry close behind. 

“Looks like our dear little Pixie has found the snitch!” George shouted. The snitch was flying erratically, turning suddenly in different directions as though it didn’t want to be caught.

“How much you want to bet one of the triplets jinxed the snitch again?” Toby asked. 

“10 Galleons,” George said. 

Daisy was a streak, zig-zagging across the field as Harry attempted to keep up. He tried to go after it from above, but it changed direction again, and he nearly collided with Daisy, who veered out of the way at the last minute. 

“HARRY JAMES POTTER, IF YOU DIE PLAYING QUIDDITCH, I WILL KILL YOU!” Ginny shouted. 

“She sounds like your mum,” Angelina said chuckling and looking at the irate woman who was now standing, her hand cupped over her eyes so she could see better. Daisy did a roll and was back on the snitch’s tail. She flew straight, watching it zigzag around before she broke out into a grin. 

“Oh no, I know that face,” Toby said, squinting. “She’s about to do something stupid.” John looked down at the man and then back up at Daisy. She slowed a bit, then suddenly sped up, passing in front the snitch. She quickly jerked the broom up, essentially doing a backflip over it, reaching out to grab it before completing the flip and flying forward. She grinned as she looked over at Nilsson, who nodded slightly. She then did a series of flick rolls with the snitch held above her head.

“DAISY NYMPHADORA WOOD! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DANGEROUS STUNTS!?” Oliver was shouting from his end of the pitch.

“She’s going to get reamed for that,” Toby said, smiling slightly.

“Is he always so protective?” John asked looking over at him. Toby laughed.

“You should see what he does when she gets asked out on a date,” he joked. John looked back at the angry coach and swallowed.

“Folks, looks like the Flaming Pixies have won the match, though Coach Nilsson looks quite pleased despite being on the losing team,” George said. Oliver looked over at Nilsson who had the decency to stop smiling and follow the others that were landing centerfield. John and the rest started walking onto the pitch. Daisy landed at a run, grinning madly as Remus ran up to her.

“Where the hell did you come up with that?” he asked.

“Coach has been working with me. Now that Hastings is out of the way, we’ve been practicing some new maneuvers,” she said, laughing.

“What the hell was that?” Oliver shouted as he landed. 

“Now you’re in for it,” Remus said. He walked up, looming over the small seeker.

“Do you know how dangerous that is?!” he shouted. 

“Come on, Da, we’ve had cushioning charms on the pitch since the dawn of time. Even if I had fallen, I wouldn’t have gotten hurt,” she said.

“But what if you pulled that on a real pitch and it didn’t work?! You wouldn’t be laughing then, would ya?” he replied.

“But I didn’t and I won’t fall,” she said, putting her hands on her hips. Oliver looked up, noticing Nilsson moving to stand on the other side of Daisy. “And what the hell do you think you’re doing? Encouraging her to do these reckless stunts?!” Nilsson cleared his throat.

“I’m fully confident in her abilities,” he said firmly. “She’s been practicing at lower heights with mats and cushioning charms until she masters it and tries it out at higher heights. That was the first time she’s pulled that move off the practice pitch.”

“She could get killed!” Oliver retorted.

“She could get killed walking down the street,” Nilsson said. Oliver walked over to him, pulling up to his full height.

“That is my daughter you’re risking out there,” he said. “You of all people should know how dangerous quidditch is!!”

“Dad! Knock it off!” Daisy said.

“Stay out of this, Daisy!”

“If you would let me speak, Oliver, she’s more than capable of executing these moves-”

“I think I know what my daughter is capable of and I’ll not have you encouraging dangerous moves!”

“Are you sure? Because from where I see it, you’re the one holding back her potential!”

“Why you sonofa-”

“OLIVER WILLIAM WOOD! WILL YOU CALM DOWN!” Iris bellowed as she stomped onto the field. Oliver looked over at her, her green eyes flashing. He lowered his right fist that he was about to land in Nilsson’s face. “Both of you! Knock it off!” she shouted. She looked back and forth between the two. Nilsson looked down a bit sheepishly.

“As I recall, a certain someone rather relished pulling off crazy stunts on the quidditch pitch. How many near heart attacks have you caused me, dear husband? A fair bit more than Daisy, I’d say,” she said. 

“I’m not doing anything different from you or Remus or Alan or Jamie!” Daisy yelled. Iris flashed a look at her and Daisy quieted down.

“And you have to admit, Dad, she’s pretty brilliant,” Jamie said. Oliver took a deep breath and looked at Nilsson.

“Just… keep her safe,” he said. Nilsson nodded.

“That is one of my objectives,” he said. “The other is to push her to do her best so we can win games and she can get on the national team next summer. I think we can both agree on that goal.” Oliver nodded. He backed up and turned towards everyone watching, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed for the kerfuffle. He took a deep breath and smiled, though it was a bit strained.

“I suppose we should head back to the house for a victory drink for the Flaming Pixies, then,” he said. A cheer went up as Wills ran over and lifted Daisy, swinging her around.

“I knew you’d help us win!” he shouted. Daisy giggled and started kicking.

“Put me down, Wills!” she shouted. Oliver looked over at Wills, shooting him a warning glare. Wills grinned and gingerly placed Daisy back on the ground, patting her gently on the head.

“Sorry coach,” he said. Daisy sighed and began following everyone back to the house, as Remus threw an arm around her shoulder.

“Word of advice, save the fancy tricks for official matches,” he said. Daisy laughed.

~~~~

“I’ve never seen Dad get so worked up,” Remus said, chuckling later that night as he, Jamie, Alan, Kingfisher and Daisy sat around the living room having a beer after the barbecue. Once George had set off a massive firework display, Remus and Alan begged off, lying about having early morning practice the next day. Jamie and Daisy said they were tired from the match. But really, they all just wanted to get away from Dad glaring at Nilsson and Mum trying to placate him, creating a somewhat awkward atmosphere. Kingfisher followed when Remus offered the promise of beer and something stronger than what would be served at the barbeque. 

“I’ve never seen Nilsson talk back like that,” Kingfisher said before taking a swig of his beer. “He’s usually so calm and reserved.”

“D’you think Da would have actually punched him?” Daisy asked. 

“Possibly,” Alan and Remus said together.

“How long have you been working on that one?” Jamie asked suddenly. Daisy shrugged.

“On my own? A few months. But when I told Nilsson about it, we spent a good several hours on it this week before or after regular practice,” she said. “We go hardcore on new stuff Monday.” Kingfisher grinned.

“We just might have a chance at the playoffs this year,” he said. “If we can get Bray playing better.”

“You’ll need him to play a hell of a lot better, mate,” Remus said.

“He can,” Daisy said, glaring at her brother. “It’s only pre-season friendlies right now. Once the season starts up this fall, we’ll be ready.” There was a knock at the door, Daisy looked over towards the front door from her chair. “Did you lot invite anyone else?” Jamie looked at Remus and Alan.

“Don’t look at us,” Alan said. Daisy sighed and pushed up out of the chair, walking over to the door. It wasn’t late, but she was hoping to have a quiet night rather than a loud and rowdy party. And if the rest of her team was on the other side of the door, it was sure to be loud and rowdy.

She opened the door and froze when she saw her dad standing there. Rolling her eyes, she stepped aside, letting him walk in.

“What is it, Dad?” she asked, shutting the door behind him. He walked into the living room and took notice of the boys.

“Ah, balcony, then,” he said, walking passed them to the French windows. Daisy followed quietly. She glanced over at Jamie who smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Daisy rolled her eyes. Once they were outside and the door shut, Oliver turned to face his daughter.

“So… did Mum put you up to this?” she asked, crossing her arms in front of her. He smiled sheepishly and ran his fingers through his hair.

“It was actually my idea,” he said. Daisy raised an eyebrow. “I owe you an apology.”

“Think you owe Coach an apology,” she said. “He was the one you nearly punched today.” Oliver nodded.

“I’m planning to speak to him, but I wanted to talk to you first,” he said. He sighed and looked at his daughter, hardly wanting to believe that she was an adult now. Well, almost. He remembered thinking he was an adult at her age, but looking at it now, 18 is still quite young. But, she was for all intents and purposes considered an adult in the wizarding world and so he needed to treat her as such.

“I am sorry for how I reacted today. It was… uncalled for,” he said. Daisy continued staring at him silently, studying him in much the same way her mother would. It was uncanny how much they looked and acted alike. “You are right… I shouldn’t be hovering as much. You know what you’re doing and while it may kill me at times, I have to trust you.” Daisy nodded.

“I accept your apology,” she said finally. “But we’ve got to set some ground rules. No more sitting in the coach’s box during my matches. And lay off on Nilsson. He’s a good coach.” Oliver nodded.

“He’s quite keen on you. Your mother saw it as well,” he said. Daisy shrugged.

“He seems to think I’m pretty good and will only get better,” she said.

“Of course. You’d have to be bloody blind not to see that,” her father retorted. “I guess… I’m not used to you having someone else besides me as coach.”

“You’re not my coach… you’re my dad,” Daisy said, rolling her eyes. “You’re the only one I’ve got.” Oliver laughed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

“And you’re the only pixie I’ve got, so forgive me if I get a wee bit protective,” he said. Daisy laughed and hugged her father back.

“I’ll be fine,” she said. Oliver nodded and let her go. He glanced through the window into the living room where the boys were attempting to act casual, though no doubt attempting to eavesdrop.

“So… anything going on with the Kingfisher lad I need to know about?” he asked. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“He’s my teammate, Da,” she said. “We’re friends but nothing more.”

“Good. Keep it that way,” he said, starting to walk back inside.

“I have had boyfriends before, Dad,” she said, turning around.

“I know… just… want you to keep focused on quidditch,” he said, before opening the door. “And well… dating a teammate isn’t always the best thing.”

“DAD!” Daisy said as she followed him in. He glanced back at her, laughing. 

“Hope you lot have a good night. See you next weekend when you come round for lunch,” he said at the triplets. He nodded at Kingfisher, before looking back at Daisy whose face was going pink and winking. He then let himself out of the apartment.

“What was that about?” Remus asked. Daisy walked back over and sat, picking up her beer.

“He apologized,” she said. “And I hope he’s off to apologize to Coach next.”

“And after that?” Jamie asked, grinning. Daisy’s face turned a brighter red.

“It was nothing,” Daisy said, shifting in the chair and attempting to play it off. Jamie sat up and studied her a moment and then started laughing. 

“STAY OUT OF MY HEAD, JAMIE!” Daisy yelled. The other two triplets looked at Jamie, who obliged. They were all suddenly laughing at their sister’s expense.

“So Dad’s going to lay off on the plays, but has moved on to controlling your love life, is it?” Remus asked.

“What is she talking about?” Kingfisher asked, sitting up and looking back and forth between Daisy and Jamie. He thought he had a pretty good idea of what had happened between Daisy and her father, but the latest exchange was confusing him. “Can you… do you read minds too?” 

The triplets suddenly stopped mid-laugh, realizing their mistake. 

“Bugger, forgot you hadn’t told anyone about that,” Remus said looking at his brother. Jamie shrugged.

“He’s spending enough time with us, he would have found out eventually,” he said. 

“Wait, is that how you always know where the quaffle is going?” Kingfisher asked. 

“Ah, right, I’m not allowed to use that ability while I’m playing,” Jamie said. “Truthfully, I don’t really need to. Briggs knew about it, but for the most part, I keep relatively quiet about it. No one outside friends and family knows.” He looked pointedly at Kingfisher, who raised his hands.

“Say no more. I know nothing,” he said with a smile, happy that he seemed to have been inducted into the inner circle of the Woods. He glanced over at Daisy, who was glaring at her brothers. “So… what was that about?”

“Just Dad gave Daisy a bit of dating advice,” Alan said, grinning. Daisy sat up and launched the cushion across the way where it hit Alan with deadly accuracy. She immediately stood.

“You lot are impossible,” she shouted, her eyes flashing red. “I’m off to my room and don’t you dare say a word or follow me!” She then turned and stomped off down the corridor. Kingfisher watched her walk off before looking back at the brothers who were back to cackling.

“So… Daisy’s dating someone?” he asked casually, leaning back.

“Not at the moment. Dad’s advice was to keep it that way,” Remus said.

“Though we highly suspect she does have a crush on someone,” Alan said. He and Remus both looked pointedly at Jamie. His eyes went wide and he put his hands up.

“No, I’m already in enough hot water tonight. I am not divulging anything. YOU HEAR THAT, DAISY?! I’M NOT SAYING A WORD ABOUT WHAT’S IN YOUR HEAD!” he shouted towards the door. They heard her door open.

“GOOD!” she shouted before slamming it shut again. Suddenly, loud music could be heard from the door.

“Now we’ve gone and done it,” Remus said with a sigh. “She won’t be out until morning.”

“Just be glad she didn’t hex us,” Jamie said. “She’s got incredible aim and a devious mind when her eyes go red like that.” Kingfisher laughed softly before finishing off his beer.

“And with that, I think I’ll head home,” he said. “Before you guys do something else that might get me hexed. See ya.” He stood and the brothers waved their farewells. He paused near Daisy’s door before he walked out. “See you at practice on Monday!” he shouted through the door. He waited a moment but when he heard nothing, he chuckled softly and left the apartment.


	10. Back Flips & Sit Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coach Nilsson encourages Daisy to put her fearlessness to work on new tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy got to the locker room early that Monday. Partly because she wanted to get extra laps in. Partly because she wanted to avoid Kingfisher after her dad and brothers embarrassed her. On that note, she was a bit nervous about seeing Coach Nilsson as well after her father nearly punched him. She sighed heavily as she set about to getting her practice uniform on. Why couldn’t she have normal relatives?

Just as she was fastening her last shin guard on, she heard muffled voices from the hall. Kelly and Kingfisher made their way into the locker room and took in Daisy.

“A bit eager to get to work today, eh, rookie?” Kelly asked with a grin. Daisy glanced over at him and smiled slightly.

“Just want to get some extra laps in, is all,” she said. She could feel Kingfisher studying her and her face started to turn pink.

“Patch things up with your brothers?” he asked as he made his way to his locker. Daisy’s face turned stormy.

“Don’t remind me,” she said. 

“Something happen after you lot left the picnic?” Kelly asked. Daisy stood and turned around, just in time to catch Kingfisher shirtless. Thankfully he had turned and reached for something in his locker.

“Nothing serious,” she said, her eyes going wide as she immediately looked away. “I’m going to head out,” she stuttered as she grabbed her broom and dashed out of the locker room. Kelly looked at Kingfisher, confused.

“Something going on?” he asked. Kingfisher shrugged and went back to getting ready, genuinely not completely sure what had gotten into the rookie.

“Beats me.”

~~~~

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Daisy said to herself as she walked out onto the pitch. Without thinking, she smoothly started jogging and then deftly leapt onto her broom and flew up into the air. She went through a few different easy maneuvers - flick rolls, flying upside down and a barrel roll or two - just to clear her head. Didn’t matter if all she had was a small crush on the beater; he’d find her pathetic after that bumbling display. 

“WOOD!” she heard someone shout as she was making a turn to do a third lap around the pitch. She looked over and noticed Coach Nilsson standing in front of the home team hoops. Daisy pulled the broom around and flew down to him, smoothly landing. 

“Coach, about this weekend-” Nilsson put his hand up to stop her.

“No need for you to apologize. And your father already did,” he said, his face betraying nothing. Daisy nodded. “Let’s just forget about it and move onto more important things. Like working on more maneuvers. For the next few weeks, I’m going to have you training on your own. You’ll do strength training in the morning and spend the afternoon session in the air.”

“Yes, coach,” she said. 

“Go hit the weight room. I’ve brought in a trainer to work with you. I’ll check in during the mid-morning break,” he said. Daisy nodded and turned, walking back towards the locker room to remove her gear. Thankfully, she passed the rest of the team as they were on their way out to the field. She would have the locker room to herself. 

“Where are you going, rookie?” Campbell asked jovially.

“Weight room. Coach has me starting specialized training today,” she said. 

“Good! We need you pulling out more moves like that one you did this weekend!” he replied. Daisy smiled and nodded, continuing towards the locker room to change.

~~~~

“Give me another 50,” the trainer shouted at Daisy. She gritted her teeth and set to doing another set of sit-ups. They were almost to the end of the morning session and Daisy was more than ready to get back up in the air. The trainer Nilsson brought in was brutal and unforgiving, pushing the rookie to the extreme. But at the same time, she knew she needed it if she was going to pull bigger stunts when the season started up. They were about two months away at this point.

Focusing on strength training had also helped her clear out her thoughts as well. It was silly of her to be embarrassed about what happened this weekend. She was a grown woman, for crying out loud. And her dad had a point, she had to admit. Starting anything with a teammate was surely to be messy. She knew that all too well from experience. Besides, she didn’t even know if John was even attracted to her. They got on and there had been some mild flirting, but honestly it wasn’t too much different from Toby. 

So in Daisy’s mind, it was settled. She would focus on training and preparing for the new season. No men. At least, no men from her team.

“Alright, that’s it!” the trainer said. Daisy collapsed on the mat, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. “You’ve got an hour for lunch, then Coach wants you in the air.” Daisy nodded her understanding, unable to speak for the time being. The trainer walked out, leaving her there.

“Need a hand?” someone asked. Daisy glanced up, noticing Kingfisher entering the weight room. She smiled in gratitude and nodded. He walked over and held his hand out, helping her up. Her legs felt like jelly and she wasn’t sure how Coach intended for her to stay on her broom after the intense workout this morning. “Not sure why Coach thinks you need more muscle,” Kingfisher said.

“Well, my upper body could use some work. I may not always have momentum to swing myself back up on the broom,” she said, walking over to a towel on a bench. She grabbed it and wiped as much of the sweat off that she could before pulling on an old Gryffindor t-shirt over her sports bra. She looked over at Kingfisher. “Lunch?” He nodded and the two walked out of the weight room.

“Any idea what he’s going to have you doing this afternoon?” he asked, looking down at her. 

“Tricks, stunts, and maneuvers, I suppose,” she said. “I need to work on flips more, to be honest. I was never able to get the timing down perfectly.” Kingfisher’s eyes widened.

“You want to willingly leave your broom and do flips in the air? Hundreds of feet up?” he asked. Daisy nodded, her face scrunched in concentration.

“It does seem to be a seeker’s bread and butter… I just never got the chance to really work on them thanks to Dad… and the timing is difficult,” she said. Kingfisher gawked at her as they walked into the team cantina.

“Now I think I understand your dad a bit better,” he said. “He’s not crazy protective… you’re just crazy fearless.” Daisy glanced up at him.

“Just wait and see,” she said, with a grin. 

~~~~

Later that afternoon, she was back on the pitch with her broom, though sans her pads and full practice uniform. Nilsson thought it best to start on the ground without the heavy gear. At least for now. 

“Flips?” Nilsson asked, staring at her. Daisy, once again, tried unsuccessfully to read him and got nowhere. “Can you even do flips on the ground?” She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead put her broom on the ground and calmly walked up a few feet. She took a deep breath and executed a series of back flips, ending it with a tuck. She smirked after she straightened up.

“Okay, well at least we don’t have to learn the basics for that,” he said. “I suppose the best way would be to start from a standing position… Can you balance on the broom?” Daisy walked over and picked up her broom. She held it out while Nilsson waved his wand, suspending it about two feet off the ground. Daisy swung her leg up and then slowly raised herself to a standing position, balancing her right foot in front of the left with her arms out. She edged up a bit, knowing she would need to give herself enough room to land behind her. The broom tipped forward slightly, becoming top heavy and Daisy was bent over a bit, trying to keep her balance.

“If I’m moving, the speed should keep it from tipping forward too much,” Daisy said, staring down at the broom and straightening up. She looked over at her coach, who was studying the broomstick and then her. 

“Wait… no. If you’re doing a backflip, you won’t be able to land on the broom. You’ll grab it with your hand and then swing back up,” he said. “It’ll be moving forward while you’re flipping back. Too difficult to land on it, I think. But, it would look spectacular still.” Daisy looked down at the broom and then up at the sky, imagining it in her head. She then looked down at the coach and grinned.

“Let’s do this,” she said. She hopped off the broom and grabbed it, moving aside while Nilsson conjured up a bunch of mats about two feet thick for Daisy to land on. Daisy then hopped on her broom and shot up about 10 feet in the air. She hovered a bit and looked down. Nilsson nodded. She then pushed forward, not going too fast. Cautiously, she got into a standing position with her arms straight out. She looked down at the broom and scooted forward a bit, making sure she was in a good position. She then took a deep breath and pushed off. She arched her back and flipped over, immediately looking for her broom. She reached out for the handle, barely grabbing the tail of it. Her fingers slid through it and she continued falling, landing on her back on the mats. Grimacing, she pushed herself up and rolled off, whistling to get her broom back over.

“Try going faster,” Nilsson suggested. “And a little bit further up on the broom.” Daisy looked at him and nodded before hopping back on her broom. She flew back up about 10 feet and started another pass. This time she got up into a standing position much faster and inched forward towards the front. When she had deemed herself in a good position, she took a deep breath and pushed off, launching herself into the flip. She looked down and saw the broom still mostly under her and kept it in sight until she was nearly under it, only then reaching out and grabbing it with her left hand. This time she held on tight, dangling from underneath it as it continued forward.

“Good! Now try to swing back up!” Nilsson yelled. Daisy looked up, she swung her legs to the right and using the momentum, she pulled the broom down while swinging up and managed to get back in a sitting position. It was bumpy, but she did it. Daisy looked down at the Coach, grinning. He was smiling.

“Again!” he shouted. Daisy nodded, deciding to increase the speed this time. After she had managed to do several in a row without hitting the mats, Nilsson magiked them away and looked up at Daisy.

“Ready to try in on the pitch?” he asked. She nodded and took off, flying in a circle around the home side of the pitch about 50 feet up. The others were at the other end practicing plays, though they kept looking down at what the young seeker was doing. Nilsson stood in the center, watching with his wand out in case he needed to break her fall. Daisy did a few more circles before pushing herself up. She barely paused before launching herself into a backflip. Much more smoothly this time, she caught the broom handle and in one motion, swung back up onto the broom. She cheered as she looked down at the coach who was grinning. She then turned around and set to doing it again, though this time in her haste, the handle slipped out of her grip and she looked up, watching it move farther from her. She heard the coach shout something and just when she expected to hit the ground, she stopped and was suspended about two feet off the pitch. 

“Are you okay?” he asked frantically. Daisy looked up at him and grinned.

“I’m fine, but I think I had too much speed on that one,” she said. Nilsson waved his wand and she unceremoniously landed on her butt. Pushing up she looked for her broom. “I think I can get it again this time.”


	11. Opening Day of Quidditch Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening match of the season holds a bit more than just a good game for Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

The rest of the summer managed to pass without much excitement. Daisy would rotate working out in the gym and one-on-one training with Nilsson in the mornings. The days she didn’t work with him, he would devote to working with Bray. The afternoons were spent scrimmaging with the reserves or working on team plays. Daisy noted that Bray was starting to stop more quaffles and as a whole, the team was coming together. 

She and Kingfisher had settled into an easy friendship and Daisy found that she enjoyed spending time with him and the rest of the team. They would take to stopping by her flat from time to time after practice. The triplets kept the drinks well stocked and their mother was often dropping food off, knowing all her children were either too tired or too sore to cook.

As the opening of quidditch season approached, practice got more and more vigorous. Daisy would return home late more often than not and covered in bruises. They were playing the Kestrals on Sept. 9, which would not be an easy match, seeing as they had made it to the second round of the postseason last year. At least they had a few easier teams before they played the Falcons.

It was the night before the opening match of the season on Sept. 4 - Puddlemere versus Falcons. Apparently the League thought it a good idea to open with a rematch of the final. Coach had thankfully given the team the day off from practice so that they could go. Daisy would be in the family box with her mother and brothers. She was sure other family would be there as well. Harry would no doubt be there, though san the kids as Hogwarts had started two days earlier. George and Angelina, both being former quidditch players themselves, took advantage of free tickets all the time.

“You ready for tomorrow?” Daisy asked from where she was lying on the sofa with several ice packs littering her body. Jamie looked over from the armchair and shrugged.

“I am, though it’s just another game,” he said, looking up from the copy of Quidditch Monthly that he was reading. They had done an extensive look at all the teams and what their chances were this season. “How’s that shoulder of yours?”

“Still a bit sore, but it’ll be fine. Mum dropped off more potions today while I was out at practice and some bruise cream,” she said.

“Quidditch Monthly calls you the rookie to keep an eye on this season,” Jamie said. Daisy sat up and gingerly pushed herself up off the couch. She walked over and stood behind Jamie looking down at the magazine. There was a photo of her flying upside down after the snitch in a friendly against the Harpies a few weeks ago. “And Nilsson’s secret weapon.” Daisy snorted.

“I’m sure there are plenty of other good rookies this season,” she said. Jamie looked up at her, grinning.

“None like you, Pix,” he said. He then shut the magazine and stood up. “Well, I’m off to bed. Get some sleep.” Daisy nodded and watched as he walked down the hall to his room. Daisy heard a thump and a giggle. She looked upstairs and rolled her eyes. Alan had brought home his girlfriend of the month and was “entertaining” her upstairs. Remus was out with some of the Wanderers. Daisy sighed and walked to her room, figuring she’d do some reading before bed. She had just got settled in bed when there was a peck at her window. Sighing, she got up and walked over, pulling the curtains aside. Perched on the windowsill was a large, brown owl. She didn’t recognize it, but pulled the window open and took the letter. It was addressed to her. She left the window open as the owl flew off. Walking back to bed, she settled in and opened it.

__ Daisy,  
_ Just wanted to let you know that some of the guys and I will be in the players’ box tomorrow at the Puddlemere game. Stop by if you can!   
_ __ John

Daisy chuckled to herself and put the letter aside. She grabbed a pen and parchment from her nightstand and quickly scribbled off a reply that she was required to be in the family box for part of the game, but would stop by for a bit at some point. She then addressed it and walked over to her brown and gray pygmy owl - Ruff. 

“I know it’s late, little one, but I need you to deliver something,” she said, holding out the letter. The owl took it and hopped on Daisy’s hand. She then walked over and put her hand through the open window. The owl took off. Daisy watched a bit before going back to bed. She settled in to read, a small smile on her face.

~~~~

The next day, Daisy showed up at Puddlemere’s stadium with Remus, Alan and Toby. They were decked out head to toe in Puddlemere regalia, though the boys had gone all out with face paint again. They both had Jamie’s jersey on while Daisy had on one of her father’s old jerseys. They made their way up to the family box and were greeted by their mother, Harry, Ginny, George and Angelina. The other players’ families were there as well. Daisy waved to Ashley's husband.

“Good to see you lot in the team spirit,” George said as they sat in the front row next to their mother. She was wearing a jersey that read “Mrs. Wood” on the back. Daisy smiled to herself. Her mother had worn that thing to every match since before Daisy could remember. 

“Thanks again for the ticket, Mrs. Wood,” Toby said from next to Daisy. He too was wearing a Puddlemere shirt. Iris looked over at Daisy’s oldest friend and smiled.

“Please, Toby, you’re practically family as it is,” she said. Daisy glanced behind her and saw Lucy rush into the box and sit next to George in an empty chair directly behind Daisy. 

“I haven’t missed the start, have I?” she asked breathlessly. “I had to go in and do some work at the office before my boss would let me off.” 

“Not yet,” Daisy said. Lucy was working at Witch Weekly in the new current affairs section as a junior editor. While it was a lot of work, Daisy knew she loved it. And Lucy was forever in her debt as Daisy planned to feed her free game tickets so that she could bribe her boss into letting her off early for matches. She looked as though she had grown a fair bit in just the few months since graduation, her auburn hair now cut in a short, stylish bob. She had traded in her horn rim glasses for a pair of trendier black frame glasses. Even clad in her Puddlemere t-shirt and a pair of cut-off shorts, she looked much more sophisticated than she had at Hogwarts.

“Ah good,” Lucy exclaimed as she settled into her chair. “How’s the ministry, Toby?” 

“Good. Busy. How’s Witch Weekly?” he asked.

“Thrilling,” she responded genuinely. She looked around. “Thought Sarah was coming.”

“She had work,” Daisy said. “And she said she’d prefer box tickets to my opening match anyway.”

“You might as well get the whole box that day,” Lucy said with a snort. “Even Dad said he wants to come and he bloody hates quidditch.” Daisy rolled her eyes.

“I suppose I should be happy that the school term has started. Otherwise there’d be even more people here,” she said. 

“What, you don’t want all your cousins here rooting for you? Why ever not?” Ginny asked, smiling. Daisy laughed.

“Come on now, you of all people must be happy to have them out of your hair for a bit,” she said. Ginny grinned.

“That is true,” she said.

“So, what’s your prediction?” George asked, leaning forward. Daisy leaned up in her chair and looked out over the field as the fans filled the stands.

“It’ll be a close game. The Falcons beat them by a slim margin in the final, but Puddlemere’s determined to get back at them,” she said. “I’ve barely seen Jamie in the last couple of weeks, Dad’s been pushing them so hard in practice.”

“He’s had that crazy look in his eyes for his last few weeks,” Iris said, scowling slightly. 

“Careful. Last time he had that crazy look, you ended up with Daisy,” George joked. 

“Will you stop it?!” Angelina said, hitting him on the arm. Iris looked back and laughed. “Daisy is 18, I think it’s about time you gave up on that bet.” 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first match of the British and Irish Quidditch League 2021/22 Season!” the announcer boomed, grabbing their attention. Daisy settled in, expecting it to be quite a long match. 

~~~~

Nearly three hours had passed before Daisy realized it. The match had lived up to expectation and it was a back and forth. While Jamie had been successful in blocking more shots than went through, the score was at 250 to 270 and the snitch was nowhere in sight. Ashley had spent the better half of the last hour dodging bludgers. Remus and Alan were just as bad as George and Angelina when it came to shouting at the referee, often jumping to their feet. Daisy was starting to get a headache. She looked over at Toby and then back at Lucy.

“Care to join me in the players’ box for a bit, you two?” she asked.

“What’s this? Going to visit your boyfriend?” Remus asked. Daisy shot a glare at him.

“Going to visit my team and get away from your incessant yelling,” she said. Lucy grinned. 

“Love to,” she said, standing. 

“Alright then,” Toby said, also standing. Daisy stood as well and the three made their way out of the box and down the stairs.

“So…  _ is _ there something going on between you and Mr. Kingfisher?” Lucy asked, linking her arm through Daisy’s. Daisy sighed.

“No. A bit of flirting here and there, but nothing more. Dad’s advice is actually good. And we all remember what happened with Chris when we broke up,” she said. “We nearly lost to Hufflepuff.”

“I think it’s sound advice,” Toby said. Lucy scoffed.

“But what about true love?” she exclaimed. “Not to mention, the sexual tension will wreak just as much havoc.” Toby coughed as Daisy laughed.

“I don’t think you’ll need to worry about that. At least on my part. And as for true love, I’m only 18, Lucy,” she said rolling her eyes.

“So? Aunt Lily was your age when she got married!” Lucy exclaimed. 

“Well, her dad and mum were older when they got married,” Toby said reasonably. “What was it, 27 and 23?” Daisy nodded.

“I know Mum certainly hopes I’m a bit older before I get married. And to be honest, I really should be focusing more on my career at the moment. We all know quidditch players have a short shelf life,” Daisy said. Lucy stopped and stood in front of her, blocking her path.

“You listen to me, Daisy Wood, I watched you give up on a lot of fun in Hogwarts because you were so obsessed with quidditch. I’ll not watch you give up all the fun in life because of that damned sport,” she said, wagging her finger in Daisy’s face.

“I had fun in Hogwarts! I went to parties. And I dated,” she said. Lucy rolled her eyes. 

“You only went because we had to drag you and going to Hogsmeade with Toby doesn’t count as dates,” she said. 

“I wasn’t talking about that, no offense, Toby,” Daisy said. 

“None taken,” he said, laughing softly.

“Okay, so you dated your brothers’ friend for a few months then he broke up with you once they found out,” Lucy said.

“In sixth year there was that Hufflepuff, Micah from Ravenclaw and then Alex from Gryffindor. I’d say that’s a successful dating history,” Daisy added. Lucy rolled her eyes.

“You went on one date to Hogsmeade with the Hufflepuff then declared he was the most boring man on earth. Micah made it two weeks until he insulted the Harpies - really you’ve got to work on that one, Daisy,” she said. Daisy scowled at her. “And I do not count snogging someone once then ignoring them the rest of the year as dating, which is what happened with Alex. And let’s not forget that in seventh year you were so obsessed with getting signed that I only ever saw you in class or on the pitch.”

“You saw me more than that. We were roommates,” Daisy said, scoffing. Lucy glared at her.

“Fine, all I’m saying is, we’re about to go into a room full of hot, single quidditch players. I want you to try to have fun and flirt a bit. At the very least, snog someone senseless at some point - preferably tonight at the after party,” Lucy begged. Daisy laughed.

“Fine. Let’s go in,” she said. She looked over at Toby. “You ready?” He nodded, smiling a bit tensely. 

“What ever did happen to that bloke from fifth year?” he asked. “Chris?” Daisy took a deep breath and flashed her credentials to the guard at the door.

“Good to see you, Daisy,” he said, instantly recognizing her. She smiled as he opened the door and let the three in. 

“Went into auror training and I never heard from him again. Even the triplets haven’t really kept up with him,” she said. As they walked in, everyone stood to their feet and cheered. Daisy saw John in the front row with Kelly, Bray and Cunningham. He high-fived them. Each of them had a glass of beer in hand. John looked over and saw Daisy, smiling. Kelly looked over and saw the small seeker.

“WOOD!” he shouted. “Get your little arse over here! You’re missing one hell of a game!” She walked over, Lucy and Toby following. 

“I brought my cousin Lucy and best friend Toby,” she said, motioning to them. Kelly took in the pretty redhead and grinned.

“Lovely to see you again,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Lucy blushed. “And you too, Toby.” Toby nodded. “Have a seat, I’ll get you lot some drinks!” Daisy laughed as she walked over and stood next to John.

“What did I miss?” she asked, looking out to the field.

“Your brother just made a magnificent save,” Paul said. 

“And then Wills got it and scored. Your dad may be a bit crazy, but he’s got insane plays,” John said, smiling down at Daisy. She shrugged and kept her eyes on the field. She saw her brother, an intense look on his face. He was in the zone.

“Here you are,” Kelly said, coming back with four glasses in hand. He passed them around to Lucy, Toby and Daisy. Daisy took a large drink of hers and turned back to the game. 

“How does your brother seem to know where they are going?” Bray asked. “I mean, a fair amount have gone through, but he’s caught more than that.” John looked down at Daisy, his eyebrows raised.

“He’s good at reading body language,” she said, still watching the match. 

“He’s amazing at it. I remember having a hard time getting quaffles through in practice,” Kelly said. Cunningham nodded.

“He’s wicked fast. But not nearly as fast as our Wood,” he said, grinning at Daisy. 

“I knew I recognized you!” someone shouted from behind Daisy. She turned around and saw Nigel Broadmoor, a chaser from the Wanderers. He was tall - granted everyone was tall to Daisy - and had light brown hair and mischievous dark green eyes. “Red hair and an antique Wood jersey. Must be Remus and Alan’s little sister. When was the last time I saw you?” She grinned at him. “And where are those rascal brothers of yours?”

“In the family box with the rest of the Weasley-Wood-Potters. And you saw me at the party this summer after Puddlemere beat the Kestrals,” she said. He nodded.

“Ah right. Meant to say hi, but you were pretty occupied,” he said. “Saw that friendly with the Harpies, by the way. Incredible.” She grinned.

“Just wait until you see what I have in store for the game against you lot,” she said with a wink. Nigel laughed.

“How does dear ‘ol dad feel about these moves?” he asked. Daisy shrugged.

“He’s learning to live with them,” she said. Nigel elbowed the man standing next to him. 

“Little Daisy is growing up, Alistair,” he said. Alistair glanced at him, down at Daisy and then back at the game, a hint of a smile on his face.

“Seems we’ll need to keep an eye on her,” Alistair replied offhandedly, his eyes still glued to the game, no doubt analyzing the plays of both teams. She remembered he was the captain and took his role and job quite seriously. He had an extreme amount of patience while dealing with her brothers’ antics, though more often than not would keep them late for extra laps. Daisy remembered liking him from the moment she met him back when Remus and Alan joined the first string. Nigel grinned down at the small seeker

“I believe we will. If you’re ever free for a drink, let me know,” he said while winking. Daisy laughed as Alistair snorted, looking away from the game to laugh at his teammate.

“I think you forgot who her brothers are,” he said. “You know… the blokes on our team that fly around hitting balls of death at people that could very well take your head off. I’d be careful there, mate.” 

“What? I’m a perfectly upstanding person,” Nigel replied. “A gentleman. I don’t see what’s so wrong with me taking the lady out for a drink.” 

“First of all, it’s not Remus and Alan you have to worry about, it’s Jamie,” Cunningham said, butting in. “Then it’s Wood, Sr. And he’s scarier than the three of them put together.” Daisy rolled her eyes. 

“When will you all get it through your thick heads. I am my own person,” she said, before taking a long sip of her beer. John looked down at her, chuckling softly. “And I get to decide when and who I go out for drinks with. Jamie and Dad be damned.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Kelly shouted, holding his beer out. Daisy clinked her glass against his and then turned back to the game, just in time to see Jamie make another save.

“Did you see that?!” she shouted.

~~~~

The game lasted another three hours, and Daisy finished off a few more beers during that time. By the end, she and Lucy had a good buzz going. Daisy was openly flirting with Nigel in the few moments when she wasn’t glued to the match. She wasn’t sure what had come over her, but perhaps it was part Lucy’s talk and part the alcohol. And Nigel was a known flirt, which made it more fun. He was definitely good at it.

Daisy was the first to notice that Ashley had found the snitch. Nigel was leaning over towards her, when she suddenly whipped her head around, smacking him in the face with her ponytail. 

“She’s going for it,” she said, suddenly engrossed in the game. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she watched her former teacher execute a perfect dive. She spiraled down, easily outflying the Falcons’ seeker. Reaching out she grabbed it and pulled out just before hitting the pitch, holding the snitch triumphantly in her hand. Daisy yelled and jumped. She turned and hugged Toby and Lucy. The room exploded into cheers. While they all played for opposing teams, it was obvious they were all rooting for Puddlemere to win. 

“We should probably get back to the family box,” Toby said. Daisy nodded and finished her beer in one gulp. She turned to her teammates and Nigel.

“I’ll see you lot at the flat later,” she said before they left. They ran over and got to the family box just in time to see her brother fly up and kiss her mother on the cheek then high-five his brothers. 

“Pixie! Get over here and give your older brother a kiss!” he shouted. She ran over and hugged him. Her dad flew up next to him and kissed Iris. Jamie and Daisy grimaced and fake gagged, which appeared on the large screen documenting the game for all to see. 

“Hush up, you lot!” Oliver shouted, grinning. “Pixie, care for a ride? Like old times?” Daisy laughed.

“Da, I’m not a child anymore!” she exclaimed. 

“Humor me,” he said. Daisy laughed and then hopped on behind her dad, holding on tight as he flew a lap around the stadium.

~~~~

“Seems she still is a bit of Daddy’s little girl, eh,” Nigel said in the players’ box, as he watched a grinning Daisy laugh from behind her dad.

“Of course, she is,” Alistair said. “And she’s a Wood. Contrary to what she said earlier, no one in quidditch stands a chance with her.” 

“That sounds like a challenge, Higgs,” Nigel said, grinning. Alistair chuckled.

“That was a fact, not a wager, Broadmoor. You’ve heard the stories,” he replied. “If you know what’s good for you, flirt and all, but leave it at that. Not unless you want to lose your head. And I won’t bail you out of that one.”

Nigel watched Daisy as her hair flew behind her, her father’s old number prominently displayed on her back. Even from here, he could see her green eyes flash in happiness. There was something about the rookie that drew him in. And it was much more than just the thrill of a challenge. 

“We’ll see,” he said softly to himself.


	12. Of After Parties & Snogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie - once again - is tempted to step into Daisy's love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Later that night, the party was in full swing at the flat. Daisy laughed with Lucy at something Nigel said. Alistair stood with them, mildly entertained by whatever Nigel was saying. Lucy kept stealing glances at Kelly who was glancing at her as well, when he wasn’t engrossed in whatever Kingfisher was saying. Toby stood nearby, talking to Jamie and Wills. He kept looking over at Daisy.

“Any reason why you’ve never told her?” Jamie asked quietly. Toby looked at him, his eyes wide.

“Tell her what?” he asked. Jamie laughed, already a few firewhiskys in.

“You forget, mate, I can read your mind,” he said. “And I’ve known since Easter my seventh year.” Toby looked at him in shock.

“I, I,” he stuttered. “I’m not the sort she likes.” Jamie looked over at Daisy, who was most definitely flirting with Nigel. He then looked over at John who was pretending not to notice. That looked like a train wreck waiting to happen, even though Daisy had insisted they were just friends. Just this once, he looked into her mind. It was a bit muddled, thanks to the alcohol. She was definitely feeling attraction towards Nigel. But there was a fleeting thought of John. Then she wondered if Nilsson would show. Jamie shook his head, confused by his sister’s thoughts. Best to stay out of her head for the time being. 

“She’s my best friend. To be honest… I’d rather not screw that up,” Toby finally said. Jamie looked at him, having a new sense of admiration for him. “Really, I just want her to be happy. And she seems happy right now.”

“That’s very noble of you,” Jamie said. Toby laughed. 

“Well, I think at the end of the day, we all want what is best for Daisy,” he said, looking over at her again. Jamie studied Toby. He then looked over at Daisy, bristling slightly as Nigel leaned in closer to her. “And I think for now… that’s letting Daisy make her own decisions.”

~~~~

A bit later, Daisy stepped out onto the balcony, getting some fresh air. She was feeling the alcohol a bit. She didn’t have practice the next day, but wanted to give herself a bit of a break from the party. At the same time, she hadn’t been this carefree in… ever. Maybe Lucy was right. She did deserve to let go every now and again.

“There you are,” Nigel said, stepping out on the balcony, two drinks in hand. She smiled over him.

“Just needed some fresh air,” she said. He held one out to her. Daisy took it and leaned against the railing looking out to the street. She glanced at him, noticing he was looking at her. “What?” she asked, smiling. He shook his head and smiled.

“Just thinking about the first time you showed up at one of our practices,” he said. “You grabbed Remus’ broom and took off. You were halfway ‘cross the pitch before Alan could catch up to you.” Daisy laughed, remembering it.

“Remus was not happy with me,” she said. “Said I made them look bad.”

“Even then, you could outfly your brothers,” he said, laughing. Daisy chuckled and took a sip. “I didn’t really say earlier, but you really are something, Daisy Wood.” He looked down at her as he leaned against the railing. Daisy met his eyes, noticing that they had flecks of gold in them. She smiled shyly and looked down.

“Nah, I’m just a rookie,” she said. 

“A rookie who wants to prove herself and has quidditch genes made of gold,” he said. “Honestly, if I had half the talent you do starting out, I would have been MVP three times over by now.” Daisy laughed and looked back over the empty street, listening to the music spill out of the party. 

“Pays off to be a Wood, I suppose,” she said ruefully. “Daughter of famed coach and keeper Oliver Wood. Little sister to rising stars Jamie, Remus and Alan.”

“The way I see it, soon they’ll be Jamie, Remus and Alan Wood - brothers to Daisy Wood, the top seeker in the League,” Nigel said. Daisy laughed loudly and took a drink, turning around to lean back against the balcony.

“You’re just saying that,” she said. Nigel smiled and shook his head.

“No, I really mean it,” he said.

“Please, I grew up in the League. I know a line when I hear it,” she said, still chuckling. 

“No, a line would be… You have beautiful eyes,” he said. “Or… I’ve never seen a woman as beautiful as you.” Daisy arched an eyebrow at him. “But with you… no. Lines seem too cheap.” Daisy laughed again.

“Or… I’ve never met anyone like you,” she said, joking. Nigel laughed.

“That… well I hate to say it, but that one is kind of true,” he said. Daisy smiled and looked up at him. It was in that moment she knew he was going to kiss her. Part of her thought to back off. He was her brothers’ teammate. But the other half wanted to throw caution to the wind. Maybe Lucy was right. She had been too uptight and needed to have a little fun - like snogging a handsome quidditch player. Nigel leaned towards her and she stood slightly on her toes. Suddenly their lips met. Daisy smiled into the kiss, enjoying it. So this was what she had been missing out on. Lucy was definitely right. 

Jamie looked out towards the balcony, noticing Nigel and Daisy. He frowned - Nigel was a huge flirt and not the sort he had hoped to see Daisy with. He started to walk towards them when he saw John looking around and then heading towards the balcony. He immediately walked towards him and stood in his way. Partially to afford his sister a bit of privacy and partially because he knew the poor guy still held a bit of a crush on Daisy.

“John! We haven’t done a drink together!” he said, smiling. “Come on then! Let’s do a shot!” John looked at him and smiled.

“Alright,” he said. Jamie started to move him away. 

“Would you look at that!” Remus shouted from nearby. John stopped and turned around. Remus and Alan were grinning and moving to the balcony.

“Merlin’s bollocks,” Jamie muttered. Alan waved his wand, causing the doors to fly open, fully exposing Daisy and Nigel.

“What’s this? You wouldn’t by chance be snogging my little sister, would you?” Alan shouted. Everyone nearby was now looking towards the balcony where Daisy and Nigel had suddenly jumped apart. They looked at Remus and Alan, who were grinning madly, and then back at each other. Nigel smiled down at her and Daisy started laughing, her face turning red. Nigel turned around and put his arm around her.

“So what if I was?” he asked, brazenly. 

“Your funeral, mate. Better hope my dad doesn’t get word, otherwise he’ll sic his beaters on you,” Remus said, holding his glass up. The two walked back into the flat, smiling. Jamie looked over at John and saw a few different emotions play across his face, though he ended up chuckling and settling into a smile as he shook his head.

“No wonder we never hear the rookie talk about dates in the locker room,” he said.

“Figured that was obvious,” Jamie said as the two moved to the bar. As soon as Jamie reached for a bottle to pour the shots, Wills had stepped up, joining the two. 

“Daisy and Nigel, aye?” Wills said, looking over at the two, who were laughing with Kelly and Lucy. Jamie sighed and nodded.

“I suppose… but surely it won’t be anything serious. He doesn’t seem the sort she’d be interested in - notorious ladies’ man at all,” he said, reaching down to grab a beer from an ice cooler set up next to the bar. Wills shrugged.

“He’s a bit of a charmer,” he admitted.

“Takes one to know one,” Jamie said, smiling at his teammate. Wills scowled at him.

“I’ll have you know that I’ve been seeing a lovely woman for the last month,” he said, though the tone of his voice betrayed the fact that he wasn’t all that upset. 

“Visits to your mum don’t count, Wills,” Jamie quipped. Wills scowled at him a moment before he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“And if she’s so lovely, why is she not here celebrating your win?” John asked. Wills shrugged.

“Not much of a party person,” he said. He glanced back over at Daisy. “If only I had known she was interested in older men, I would have made my move a long time ago,” he said wistfully. 

“I think the key word there is older - not ancient,” John quipped. “He’s 24… you’re passed 30 now, Wills.” Jamie chuckled as Wills glanced over at the young beater, smiling.

“At least I make 31 look good,” he said with a cheeky grin. Jamie rolled his eyes. “But on a serious note, Coach is likely to blow a gasket when he finds out about that little dalliance.” He turned back to facing John and Jamie.

“Most likely, but I’m out of this one,” Jamie said, raising his hands up. Wills couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Jamie frowned slightly. “What? I am.” 

“I give you one week before you’ve done something and she ends up not speaking to you,” Wills replied. “I know you too well Jamie, and I know the one thing you can’t resist is meddling.”

“I do not meddle. I haven’t done anything like that in years,” he said. Wills shook his head, still chuckling.

“Trust me, Jamie, we all know you’re going to do something ridiculous. Just a matter of time,” he said over his shoulder. “Maybe get yourself a girlfriend so that you’re less likely to be tempted.” Jamie huffed slightly.

“Dunno what he’s talking about. I do not meddle,” he muttered as John continued chuckling at him. 

~~~~

“What’s got Pixie in such a good mood?” Jamie asked after his sister had just danced in and then out of the kitchen, humming while she balanced a tray of snacks. He was sitting in one of the armchairs reading the Prophet while Remus was dozing off on the couch. His brother sat up and wiped his eyes.

“Ah, right. Broadmoor asked her out. Apparently they’re doing dinner tomorrow night,” he said before lying back down. Jamie’s eyebrows shot up.

“That was fast,” he said. 

“Yea… it’s sorta his thing… always asks ‘em out quickly so they get hooked in faster,” Remus replied, reaching for a magazine off the coffee table and flipping through it. Jamie looked over at his brother.

“His thing? What thing?” Jamie asked. 

“For getting birds,” Remus said.

“But that’s not a bird… that’s our little sister,” Jamie said, suddenly not feeling comfortable with Daisy going out with Broadmoor. “Shouldn’t we… warn her or something?” Remus looked over at him.

“Have you still learned nothing, Jamie?” Remus asked. “I’m not getting involved in anything remotely related to Daisy’s love life unless she asks. Besides it’s just their first date and she knows how to take care of herself.” Jamie looked off down the corridor to Daisy’s bedroom door. 

“Don’t do it,” Remus warned. Jamie looked over at him.

“I wasn’t going to do anything,” he said.

“Sure you weren’t…”


	13. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the date goes well, it creates a bit of a rift between Jamie and Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy rushed home after practice almost as if she was flying. She had had an amazing practice - nailing everything she had attempted. And of course it helped that she was meeting Nigel for dinner that night. 

Daisy apparated directly to her room, tossed her bag on her bed and started pulling her clothes off. She opted to shower at home so she could have more time to think about what to wear. She was a bit giddy. The last time she had been on a date was sixth year when she went to Hogsmeade second term with the bloke from Ravenclaw. He was decent enough, until he spoke ill of the Harpies. Nigel was infinitely more interesting. And good looking to boot. 

She showered quickly and walked out to her room, going to her closet. She wasn’t sure what to wear. She wanted to look good, but not too eager. She stood in it, staring for a few minutes. She finally settled on a pair of dark wash crop pants, long white v-neck t-shirt and a black cropped tuxedo jacket that was longer in the back. She quickly dressed and then did her makeup. Lastly she magically dried her hair and let it hang around her shoulders in loose red curls. She slipped into some black heels, before turning to the mirror. She smiled, then touched up her lipstick. Just as she was finishing there was a knock at her door.

“Come in!” she said. She watched as Jamie quietly stepped in through the mirror, shuffling slightly. She turned around, wondering what this was about.

“You look nice,” he said. “Ready to meet Broadmoor?” She nodded, immediately suspicious. 

“Out with it,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her. Jamie’s eyes widened.

“What are you talking about?” he asked. Daisy stared at him, knowing he would read her mind and she was currently thinking he only came in there because he had something to say. He finally cleared his throat. “Okay, yes, I did come here to say something. I just… I’m not sure it’s such a good idea to go out with Nigel.” Daisy rolled her eyes.

“I knew you’d do this. It’s just a date, Jamie,” she said.

“But he’s… so much older,” he said. “And he’s a notorious playboy.” 

“He’s a flirt, there’s a difference,” she said.

“But Remus said he’s got this whole system-”

“Oh really? Then why isn’t Remus in here warning about his teammate?” Daisy asked.

“Because he didn’t want to get involved,” Jamie said. Daisy glared at him a few moments. “I don’t trust him,” Jamie finally said.

“You don’t trust anyone,” she said.

“Listen to me, Pix-”

“No! I’m tired of you meddling in my personal life! You’ve already managed to ruin one relationship. Trying to go for more?!” she shouted. 

“Christ, Daisy, you still holding on to that? That was nearly three years ago!” he said. “And this is different… I was stupid back then, but this time I really had to say something. Warn you.” Daisy stared at him, rage started to fill her.

“When will you learn?! I’m allowed to make my own decisions! Fucking hell... You never change. When will you lot just… leave me alone!” she shouted. The front door chimed. Daisy looked towards the door. She turned and grabbed her purse, shoving her wand in it and then slinging it over her shoulder. “I’m going on this date whether you like it or not. So just… butt out, will you?”

She stormed out of her room and over to the front door. She paused before opening it and took a deep breath. She opened the door and saw Nigel standing there. As soon as he saw her face, he grinned.

“Ready to go?” he asked. She smiled and nodded. “Let’s get out of here,” he said. She took his arm and stepped out of the flat.

~~~~

About 30 minutes later, they were seated at a hole in the wall restaurant off Diagon Alley. Daisy had never been there before, but she immediately liked it. It was in a basement and had a sort of speakeasy theme to it, right down to having to give a password to get in. They were seated in a hollow with exposed brick and an old art deco lamp on the table. She looked down at the menu, which was on old parchment. Daisy’s eyes lit up when she saw moonshine on the drink menu. 

“I’ve never heard of this place before,” she said, looking up at Nigel. 

“I’m glad you like it. I remembered vaguely that you had a bit of a taste for moonshine, so got the idea from there,” he said. Daisy grinned.

“You know me too well,” she said, giggling. She looked back down at the menu. It all looked delicious.

“If it’s alright with you, I was thinking we could get the Oyster Rockefeller for an appetizer,” he said, looking up at her. Daisy nodded enthusiastically. Soon the server came to get their order. Nigel motioned for her to order first. Daisy smiled, liking that he didn’t tried to order for her.

“I’ll have the trout and a Mary Pickford,” Daisy said.

“And we’ll have the Oyster Rockefeller for a starter, while I’ll have the New York Strip and a Sidecar,” Nigel said. The server nodded and walked away as their menus disappeared. Shortly after, their drinks suddenly appeared in front of them. Daisy smiled as she reached for her glass. Nigel held his up.

“To the next best seeker in the League,” he said. Daisy blushed slightly and clinked her glass against his before taking a drink.

“So… how horrid is it really to be playing with my brothers?” she asked, an eyebrow raised. Nigel laughed.

“They’re good blokes. When you can keep Alan away from the birds and Remus from pranking nearly everyone,” he said. Daisy laughed.

“Alan always was a charmer,” she said. “And they turned my hair silver and blood red the first week I moved in. Nice to see they haven’t changed much since school.”

“Sounds about right,” Nigel said. “They managed to rig up exploding glitter bombs in all our lockers the morning of our first match of the season he and Alan started. We were all covered in red and gold glitter the entire match. Took me two weeks to wash it out.” Daisy laughed.

“Have they told you about the shite they used to pull at Hogwarts? Even Jamie got into it,” she said. Suddenly, a platter of oysters appeared. Daisy helped herself to one. 

“Hard to imagine Jamie pranking anyone,” Nigel said. “He’s so serious now.” Daisy rolled her eyes.

“They’ve been out just two years and he thinks he’s all grown up. Though even then he was fairly serious,” she said ruefully.

“I imagine it’s no walk in the park living with those three,” he said. 

“You’ve no idea,” she said. 

“Did you get ‘the talk’ before you left?” he asked. Daisy made a face. “Let me guess, Jamie?” She nodded.

“Some days it really does suck having three older brothers,” she said. “And don’t get me started on my dad.” Nigel shifted a bit.

“Yea, he’s a bit scary,” he admitted. Daisy laughed.

“I can tell you’ve heard the stories,” she said.

“Did he really apparate to Hogwarts and beat up your boyfriend in sixth year?” he asked. Daisy laughed.

“God no. Mum was the one who would apparate and only when one of us pulled some sort of dangerous stunt. The triplets tried to beat up some guy my fifth year after he tried to kiss me… Though this was after I broke his nose… But later that year my boyfriend did break up with me because of Jamie,” she said. Nigel blanched a bit.

“Should I be expecting them on my doorstep soon?” he asked. Daisy stopped mid-drink.

“No. No. It’ll be fine,” she said. “They’ve long learned by now to stay out of my personal life. Though sometimes Jamie needs reminding.”

“I suppose your mum is having a field day now,” he said as their entrees appeared. Daisy took a bite of her trout, relishing the flavor.

“She only pops up from time to time, when she knows we need tonics,” she said. Nigel took a bite before asking his next question.

“How does she know?” he asked. “I mean, I thought my mum had a bit of a sixth sense when it came to me and my brothers, but your mum is next level. She showed up at one practice right after Alan got knocked out from a bludger.”

“You’ve… heard about my family, right?” she asked.

“A bit. Of course I know who your cousin is and your father. And I’ve heard things about your mum. Just that she’s pretty powerful,” he said. He didn’t say anything else, just waited. Daisy took a deep breath.

“Well… not sure exactly sure to be honest. She’s never really explained it and she doesn’t talk about it much. Just that she has this connection with us. With Da and Harry as well. She can sense when we’re in danger. And she can just… she knows what we’re thinking and feeling,” she said.

“That’s amazing,” he said.

“Annoying is more like it. But… she’s the most reasonable out of everyone in my family. Da doesn’t want me to do anything dangerous. Jamie wants me to be single forever. Alan and Remus tend to stay out of my personal life and quidditch for the most part, but they love to tease me,” she said. “The worst is when you get the triplets together with my other cousins. Apparently pranking and teasing runs in the family. Freddie and James are just as bad. But those two, along with Teddy, and then the triplets,” she paused and shook her head, laughing softly.

“I imagine holidays with your family are certainly interesting affairs,” Nigel said. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“You have no idea,” she said. “What are they like with your family?” Nigel shrugged.

“My older brothers usually get into at least one fight. Aunt Tessie falls asleep during dessert. Mum cries at least once about something. Dad gets into the brandy a bit too much. So… perfectly normal,” he said. Daisy smiled.

“Perfectly normal for us includes at least one explosion, fireworks of some sort, Molly or Dominique getting their hair changed color and then Victoire and Teddy getting caught snogging somewhere. Though I suppose now that they’re engaged, it’s not so bad,” she said. 

“I keep forgetting that Teddy and Victoire are your cousins,” he said. 

“Right, you’re just a year older than Teddy,” she said. Nigel nodded.

“We would occasionally hang out at Hogwarts, different houses and all,” he said. “Victoire, well, I think just about every bloke at Hogwarts wanted to go out with her.” Daisy laughed, thinking of her pretty cousin.

“Unfortunately for them, she only ever had eyes for Teddy,” she said. “And he for her.”

“Is that something that runs in the family as well? I’ve noticed a lot of your people end up marrying folks they met at Hogwarts,” he said. Daisy shrugged.

“I suppose, though a few didn’t. And the triplets and I never had any serious relationships in Hogwarts,” she said, taking another bite of her food. “Mum and Dad didn’t meet in Hogwarts. Mum never went and Dad was already finished when they met.” Nigel studied her for a bit.

“How did they meet?” he asked. Daisy thought for a moment.

“I don’t know the details, but they were both in the Order of the Phoenix and met there,” she said. “Mum’s actually a few years older than Dad.” Nigel stopped eating and stared at her, obviously not privy to this information.

“Really now? That old dog,” he said, impressed. Daisy laughed.

“Honestly, you can’t tell. It’s as though they both refuse to act their age,” she said. She stopped and thought a moment. “But… they are happy. I suppose at the end of the day that’s all that matters. That you find someone who makes you happy.”

“Well, I’m sure I can at least accomplish that,” Nigel said, smiling at Daisy. She looked at him and blushed. “So when you’re not playing quidditch, what do you like to do?” Daisy thought a moment.

“I like to read. And I like to go to the cinema and listen to music,” she said. “I’ve always wanted to go dancing.” Nigel stared at her a moment.

“You’ve never been out dancing?” he asked. Daisy shook her head no.

“I mean, I’ve danced a bit at the Quidditch Balls that Mum and Da drag me to, and at the occasional party. But I’ve never been out to a club dancing. My cousins keep trying to get me to go with them, but I’ve yet to actually make it out,” she said. 

“Hm, well perhaps we can make that happen,” Nigel said. Daisy grinned.

“I’d like that,” she said.

The rest of dinner seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. They lingered, having a few more drinks and talking more. Daisy found it was easy and fun to be around Nigel. He was charming, funny and after the first part of the conversation, he didn’t ask about her dad or family anymore. He seemed more interested in learning about her. He then talked about his family and time at Hogwarts.

But soon, it was time to leave. Daisy didn’t want to go home yet, but 6 a.m. would come too quickly and she couldn’t afford even one practice where she was sluggish or tired that week. So at 11:30 p.m. they left the restaurant, opting to walk and enjoy the warm fall weather. When they had arrived back at the flat, he walked her up to the door.

“Here is where I leave you, fair maiden,” he said with a goofy bow. Daisy giggled. Turning serious for a moment, he looked down at her. “I had a lot of fun tonight.” Daisy looked down at her shoes and then back up at him.

“I did as well,” she said, shifting shyly.

“I hope that we can do this again, soon,” he said, hopefully. Daisy nodded, smiling.

“I would like that,” she said. He then leaned down and kissed her gently. Daisy stepped closer to him, allowing him to pull her in, wrapping his arms around her. Just as the kiss was getting a bit more heated, the front door flew open to reveal Alan and Remus, smirking. Daisy and Nigel immediately flew apart, eyes wide.

“I see you managed to get our sister home at a reasonable time,” Remus said. 

“Point in your favor, though that kiss was going on a bit too long,” Alan said. Daisy’s face went bright red.

“Remus! Alan!” she shouted as her hair started turning purple. Nigel smiled nervously and waved at the two. 

“Ehm, with that I think I’ll go,” he said. He looked at Daisy and chastely kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll see you later. After the match Thursday?” Daisy nodded mutely. He then turned and walked back down the stairs. Daisy huffed at her brothers and pushed through them into the flat. She turned and immediately walked to her room.

“What, don’t we at least get a rundown of your date?” Remus asked, laughing.

“It was good,” she said before disappearing inside and shutting the door behind her. 

“Come on, Daisy!” Alan whined. Daisy looked over and saw Jamie seated at her desk, a serious look on his face. She huffed and crossed her arms.

“Really, Jamie?” she said. He slowly stood.

“Date go well, then?” he asked. She nodded.

“We’re going to meet up again,” she said. Jamie sighed and nodded.

“Just… be careful. I don’t want to see you get hurt,” he said. 

“I get it. No one will be good enough. Can’t you just… leave me be this once, Jamie?” she said.

“I stand by what I said. I don’t trust him and I don’t like the idea of some fly boy putting the moves on my little sister,” he said. 

“But that’s not up to you, is it? I get to decide whom and when I date,” she shouted.

“Yea, but did you really have to choose Nigel Broadmoor?” he shouted back. “He’s almost as bad as Wills!”

“I’m not a child anymore, Jamie!”

“But you’re still my little sister!” he shouted back. “And yea, if I see you potentially making a mistake, I’m going to say something!” Daisy stared at him a moment, breathing heavily. She walked over to her door and opened it, stepping aside.

“Get out,” she said. Jamie stared at her, shocked. “You heard me, out!” He shook his head and walked to the door.

“I still think this is a bad idea. I just want you to be warned,” he said, stopping in front of her. Daisy looked up at him, glaring.

“Get the fuck out,” she said slowly. Jamie’s nostrils flared slightly but he turned and walked out. Daisy shut the door behind him, tears stinging her eyes. She let out a small yelp of frustration and then set about getting ready for bed. She had practice in the morning.


	14. Cat's Out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a moment of celebration, Daisy announces to the world - and unfortunately her father - that she's dating Nigel Broadmoor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy took a deep breath while standing in the tunnel. It was their fifth match of the season, but she still was a jumble of nerves. The Arrows were holding their own, so far working with a 4-1 record. After that first unexpected win against the Kestrals, the team was on a high. They then went on to beat the Wasps and Cannons, though that wasn’t entirely unexpected. They had lost to Yorkshire, but were still far enough ahead in points that they were off to a decent start in the standings. They were now looking forward to the match against Tornados. They were ranked sixth last year and would be a good challenge. 

“Still getting nervous, are you rookie?” Campbell said, smiling at her. Daisy smiled nervously.

“A bit,” she admitted.

“Don’t be. You’re doing fine,” he said. John looked back at her and smiled his encouragement and Daisy couldn’t help but genuinely smile back. Truth be told, Daisy was slightly more nervous about the fact that both Nigel and her father were there watching. She still hadn’t told her father that they had been dating for a month now and it was nothing short of a miracle that he hadn’t found out or some gossip columnist had picked up on it. Thus far they hadn’t been able to both make the same game between hers and the few Wanderers matches she had been able to catch. She thanked Merlin that Nigel would be safely situated in the players’ box with Remus, Alan, Toby and Lucy, while her father would be in the family box with the rest of her family. She had been avoiding Jamie the last month as well, not wanting to hear any more of his “warnings” and wouldn’t put it past him to mention something.

The announcer boomed out the beaters’ names and they flew out, jerking Daisy out of her thoughts. She needed to focus on the match, not her personal drama. Daisy stepped up, shaking out her legs, waiting for her name. 

“And last, rookie seeker… DAISY WOOD!” the announcer boomed. Daisy set a determined look on her face and strode out onto the pitch to the roar of the home crowd. She smiled as she hopped on her broom and flew up, flying into position across from the Tornados seeker, a stealthy bloke by the name of Damien Wiles. He stared her down. She caught Nilsson’s eye from the coaches’ box. He nodded slightly. She took a deep breath and looked down, focusing on the refs and boxes. She gripped the broom watching as the snitch flew up and around, flinting out of sight almost immediately. She waited until the quaffle was released and then suddenly the field was a blur of motion. She took off to the home team hoops, hovering above Bray, looking for the snitch. She had lost track of it almost as soon as it left the box and that made her nervous. Wiles was doing circles above the visiting fans, keeping a look out as well. Daisy kept searching, praying she would find it.

~~~~

“She can’t find it,” Remus said, studying Daisy. “And she’s not happy about it.”

“How can you tell?” Nigel asked, sipping his beer from next to him.

“That look. It’s her pissed-off-because-I-can’t-see-the-snitch look,” Toby said from the other side of Remus. Nigel looked over at him. The two had an an uneasy peace. Toby didn’t trust him, but knew Daisy was happy so he did his best to be the supportive best friend. Nigel looked back, using his omniculars to get a better look.

“I can’t see how you could tell. She just looks focused,” he said. Toby laughed.

“When you’ve been forced to watch her play quidditch since Little League, you learn her tells,” he said. Daisy’s eyebrows shifted slightly as she moved towards the away team side, though not very quickly. Just enough not to grab the attention of the other seeker or the beaters.

“Even when she does find it, she’ll play it safe until it’s time,” Alan said. 

~~~~

Three hours later and most people were now focused on the game playing out. It was tight. The score was 260 to 280. Kelly, Cunningham and Wright had all taken a decent amount of bludgers, though Daisy had somehow managed to avoid them completely. Toby, Alan and Remus could tell that Daisy was getting eager to find the snitch. She was now doing steady loops around the top of the stadium while the Tornados seeker was alternating between doing tricks for the crowd and flying low. Daisy had barely missed getting hit with a few bludgers so had taken to staying up and away from the action. She did a few rolls and was flying in front of the coaches’ box looking to Nilsson. Suddenly, she picked up speed and dove down into the action. Remus sat up.

“She’s found it,” he said. Daisy was off like a streak, flying low to the pitch, zig-zagging to avoid the bludgers that were now being aimed at her. While the beaters were distracted, Kelly scored again.

“I can’t even see it,” Nigel said, sitting up. The Tornados seeker was hot on her trail and the two were now neck and neck, with Wiles attempting to shove her off course. He was bigger and managed to push into her a couple times, nearly causing her to fly into the stands. She gritted her teeth and suddenly dropped below him, looking up at the snitch about three feet in front of them. She ducked out of the way as another bludger flew at them, hitting the back of Wiles’ broom, knocking him off course. The crowd gasped as Daisy moved out of the way, just in time to miss him taking her down with him, allowing the snitch to put a bit more distance in between her. She then sped up, hoping to catch up. From her right, one of the Tornados’ beaters was heading straight into her path. Everyone stood up, watching the scene play out in almost slow motion. In a split second Daisy had her feet up on the broom.

“She’s doing that move again? I don’t see any of the chasers nearby. She’s gonna break her bloody neck!” Alan shouted, leaning forward.

She deftly stood and launched herself forward, doing a flip over the beater as her broom passed under him about 30 feet up in the air. She managed to grab the snitch mid-flip and landed solidly on her broom on the other side, glancing over to see the beater zoom off. She then triumphantly held the snitch up as she did a loop around the hoops and came back around to centerfield. The crowd erupted into cheers. Nigel stood grinning as her brothers started yelling and high-fiving each other. The team did a victory lap, Daisy grinning as she flew up to the family box and hugged her mother and father, receiving a look from her dad. She then steered towards the player’s box, grinning madly as her brothers leaned over and hugged her, nearly pulling her off her broom.

“Finally figured out how to catch your broom, did ya?” Remus shouted. 

“And with that magnificent catch, Arrows beat the Tornados, 410 to 280!” the announcer shouted. Daisy then turned to Nigel, buzzing from excitement. She sat up on her broom reached over and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him in for a kiss. The players’ box erupted in whistles, cheers and cat calls.

“I’ll see you in a bit,” she said. Nigel was too shocked to do anything but grin and nod. She then flew off, joining the rest of the team. He looked over at Remus and Alan with a stunned look on his face. The two continued to laugh hysterically. While their brother may not agree with Nigel and Daisy dating, they personally had nothing against him and embraced the relationship.

When Daisy landed and started walking back into the locker room, with many a pat on the back from her teammates, the reporters zeroed in on her.

“Daisy! Do you have anymore daring moves in store for the season?” one called out.

“Ehm, a lot hopefully,” she said, flushed with excitement.

“We’re sure to make the running for the League Cup this year!” Kelly shouted in glee, tossing his arm around the rookie’s shoulders. 

“What about that kiss? Are you and Nigel Broadmoor an item now?” another shouted. 

“I guess so,” she said, blushing. To be honest, she hadn’t meant to kiss him. It was a heat of the moment sort of thing. But she supposed now the cat was out of the bag. She then quickly ducked into the locker room, hoping to avoid anymore questions.

“You’ve got guts, Wood,” John said, looking over at her with a grin. She shrugged and smiled.

“Go big or go home, eh?”

~~~~

“Absolutely not! Nigel Broadmoor! He’s way too old for her! And did you really have to apparate us straight home? I have a few words for her,” Oliver shouted. Iris sighed from her seat on the sofa in their bedroom. Of course he wasn’t going to take this well. They were lucky she was able to grab him and get them both home before he stormed down to the locker rooms. Or worse, go over to the players’ box. Her daughter certainly had a way with grabbing attention, it seemed.

“This is exactly why she didn’t tell you,” Iris said. Oliver turned and glared at his wife.

“How long has this been going on?” he asked. 

“Since the beginning of the season...” she said. Oliver began pacing again.

“They’ve been dating for a month and I’m just now finding out? And you knew?!” he shouted. “You know what these quidditch boys are like.”

“Pray tell, what are they like?” she asked, an eyebrow arched. “As far as I’m aware, you seemed like a decent quidditch boy.” He stopped and looked at her.

“I was different. I loved you from the day I met you,” he said. Iris shrugged.

“Who’s to say this is different?” she said. “Regardless, we agreed to step back and let her make her own decisions. She is for all intents and purposes an adult now, Oliver.”

“That was quidditch! This is something entirely different!” Oliver yelled. “This is… this is…”

“Her life?” Iris suggested. Oliver continued pacing in front of the fireplace.

“Why couldn’t she at least tell me herself? I had to find out with the rest of the bloody world when she snogged him in front of everyone!” he asked, the hurt apparent in his voice. 

“Probably because she expected you to overreact… and she would have been correct,” Iris said, wryly. Oliver stopped and looked towards their bedroom door.

“I should go talk to her,” he said, started to move towards the door. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Iris said, shifting her eyebrows as she stared at her husband’s retreating back. Immediately, Oliver froze on the spot mid-stride. She huffed and walked over to stand in front of him, crossing her arms. “Now that I have your undivided attention - you will not go over there and tell your adult daughter who she can and cannot date. I know this is… unexpected. And he’s a bit older, but this is who she’s chosen and we must respect her decision. Besides, we both know how flighty young people can be. For all we know it’ll blow over in a month or so.” Oliver blinked at her, unable to speak. “Do you promise not to go over there if I let you free?” He blinked twice. Iris waved her hand and Oliver massaged his jaw. He sighed heavily and looked at his wife.

“I just… I don’t want her to get hurt,” he said, truthfully. Iris smiled and stepped up to him.

“I don’t either. But we can’t protect her from everything, darling,” she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. “There are some things in life she’ll have to learn on her own and love, heartache, that’s one of them.” Oliver looked down at her and sighed.

“I know… just wish I could save her from everything,” he said. Iris smiled and rose up on her tiptoes, kissing him gently. 

“Not even I can do that with my gifts,” she said, laughing softly. “Though, I guess I just supposed that she would end up dating Kingfisher.” Oliver grimaced slightly.

“Ehm, well, I may have already discouraged that… told her it wasn’t a good idea to date teammates,” he said. Iris shook her head. 

“No more meddling,” she said, poking him in the shoulder to make her point. He smiled sheepishly and nodded.

“From here on, I’ll stay out.” 


	15. And Things Heat Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things heat up with Nigel, they remain sour between Daisy and her brother Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy grinned as she walked into the flat afterwards, her hand in Nigel’s. There were cheers all around and Daisy noticed a fair amount of players from other teams that had been playing that day. She supposed her brothers had really cultivated a reputation for hosting the best parties.

“So, I take you two are officially together now,” Kelly said, his arm around Lucy, who was grinning and wearing an Arrows jersey with Kelly’s number on it. Daisy could tell that she was already a few drinks in from the red flush of her cheeks. Daisy looked up at Nigel.

“I suppose we are. That kiss will probably make Witch Weekly, you reckon?” he said, beaming down at her. 

“Probably. I should be expecting a Howler from Dad tomorrow,” she said, blushing.

“You’ll be going to the Halloween Party together, then?” Kelly asked next. It was coming up in a few weeks.

“What do you say, Wood? Care to be my date?” he asked. She grinned. 

“I’d love to,” she responded. She took a drink and glanced over, noticing Jamie staring at them, then talking to Wills. Her mood dampened slightly. She was sure that he would try to talk to her again tonight at some point and she honestly did not want him ruining her victory mood. Instead she looked at Kelly and Lucy.

“So, will we expect to see the both of you at the Halloween Party?” she asked, grinning. Lucy paled, glancing up at Kelly nervously. He grinned down at her.

“I suppose so. You up for it, Luce?” he asked. She grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

“I don’t suppose Uncle Percy will be happy about this,” Daisy said, laughing. Lucy’s eyes widened.

“He doesn’t have to know,” she said. “I am living with Molly, after all…” Daisy laughed. If her father wasn’t happy with her being with Nigel - and she wanted to bet he wasn’t as Uncle George said her mother had taken him home shortly after the kiss - she knew that Percy would be furious to find his youngest daughter dating a professional quidditch player 10 years her senior. But they were young. Now was the time to make mistakes and laugh about it later.

“Wood siblings, unite!” Daisy heard one of her brothers - most likely Remus - shout from near where they had set up a bar. She disentangled herself from Nigel, offering him an apologetic smiled. She walked over to Remus and Alan, the latter holding out a shot for her. She made a point not to acknowledge Jamie to her left. 

“In honor of our sister’s beautiful game-winning catch - and ballsy public display of affection - a toast!” Remus shouted. “To Daisy Wood! The shoo-in for this year’s Rookie of the Year!” Daisy blushed slightly as they knocked their glasses together and then drank their shots.

“So that’s the sort of thing Nilsson has you working on?” Alan asked. “Impressive.”

“I thought your dad was going to croak,” Teddy said, stepping up next to them, Victoire on his arm. Daisy grinned and hugged her cousins. Due to practice and Victoire’s crazy work schedule at St. Mungo’s, she hadn’t seen much of her lately.

“It was beautiful,” she said. “And that man you kissed? Who is he? Quite stunning as well.” Daisy could feel Jamie bristle next to her as she looked over and waved Nigel over.

“This is my boyfriend,” she said, relishing the chance to say the word. “Nigel Broadmoor, chaser for the Wanderers.”

“I remember, you were a year ahead of me,” Teddy said, holding his hand out. Nigel accepted it, shaking it heartily.

“How you’ve been, Lupin?” he asked. Teddy shrugged.

“Auror office keeps me busy. By the way, ran into an old friend of you lot yesterday. Chris Abbott. He’s just been placed on my team,” he said, looking at the triplets. Daisy nearly choked on her drink, as she glanced over at her brothers. 

“Oh right. How’s he doing?” Remus asked. “We lost touch after Hogwarts, but I’ve been meaning to owl him for old time’s sake.”

“Well, I suppose. He’s making out to be a fine auror,” Teddy said. “I actually invited him tonight.” He looked around as Daisy’s eyes widened. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Remus and Alan grin at each other. She could already see the wheels spinning. Those two were sure to do or say something to embarrass her.

“We’d love to catch up with him. Wouldn’t we, Pix?” Alan asked, looking over at her innocently. Daisy shrugged.

“I suppose. He was more your friend than mine,” she said in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone. She considered herself lucky that none of them had found out the two secretly carried out a second tryst during the summer after her fifth year that only ended because he started auror training. They had eventually fallen out of touch as she became busy with school and quidditch, and his training picked up, and she hadn’t spoken to him since.

“Ah, speak of the devil,” Teddy said, grinning as a tall blonde man walked up. Daisy did choke on her drink this time. Chris had lost the soft baby fat of his youth and was now very much a young man, and still looked as handsome. He smiled at the triplets, though his eyes lingered on Daisy a bit.

“Chris! How good to see you! How long has it been?” Remus asked, sticking his hand out. 

“Awhile, I suppose,” Chris responded, shaking it. He nodded at Alan and Jamie. Watching their slightly formal interaction, it was hard to believe the four had been inseparable during their Hogwarts years. But Daisy supposed that sometimes friendships fade as time goes on.

“You remember our sister, Daisy?” Alan said, grinning. “Dare say, you must be eager to get reacquainted.” 

“There’s no abandoned towers nearby, but I’m sure the balcony would suffice,” Remus added. Daisy shot him a glare, before turning to Chris, whose cheeks were turning slightly pink.

“Good to see you again,” she said, smiling slightly.

“Same here. Been following you. Seems you’re doing quite well. I knew you’d make first string your first season in,” he said, smiling down at her. She nodded and looked down her feet, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

“Oh, and this bloke here is Nigel Broadmoor, plays on the Wanderers with Remus and Alan,” Teddy said. Nigel stuck his hand out.

“And Daisy’s boyfriend,” he said brightly, mostly unaware of everything going on. Chris shook his hand, glancing at Daisy, whose face was going bright red.

“I need another drink. Nigel?” she said, looking up at him. He smiled down at her and nodded. The two turned and walked back over to the drink table.

“Am I missing something? What was that about abandoned towers?” he asked. Daisy made herself a strong drink and downed half of it before answering. 

“That would be the bloke who broke up with me fifth year because of Jamie,” she said. Nigel looked over at him and back at Daisy. 

“Fancy that,” he said. “Now I understand why Remus and Alan were grinning at each other.”

“Told you my family loved to tease me. I had to get away before one of them said anything else truly embarrassing,” she said, finishing off the drink and making up another.

“Easy there, killer,” Nigel said. Daisy shook her head and took another drink, this one smaller.

“I’m not sure who Jamie wants to glare at more,” she commented, watching the group. Sure enough Jamie was alternating between glaring at Nigel, Daisy and then Teddy. She found herself laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Nigel looked down at her.

“He needs a girlfriend. Or just a good shag,” Nigel said. 

“Good luck with that. He’s incredibly insecure when it comes to women. Took him nearly all of Hogwarts to ask out his crush and then nearly gave up dating for good when that didn’t work out. Remus and Alan have tried to help and we thought maybe he’d grow out of it, but hasn’t had much luck since he graduated,” she said. Nigel studied Jamie a moment.

“But… why? He seems like a nice enough bloke. Handsome. Kind. Should be beating them off with a beater’s bat,” he commented. Daisy shrugged.

“He has no loss of admirers, but he freezes up when he’s around someone he’s interested in. And even then, never seemed to develop anything much farther than a couple dates. He’s a bit old-fashioned and a touch of a romantic,” she said. Nigel laughed softly and looked down at her, sliding his arm around her waist again. 

“Old-fashioned how? Planning to wait until marriage and all?” he asked. Daisy snorted.

“That ship sailed the summer after he graduated Hogwarts. No. He just thinks he’ll be like Dad. He’ll know right away when he meets ‘the one’ and that’ll be it,” she said, sighing. She watched him for a moment while he chatted with Teddy and Chris, seeming to get reacquainted with his once best friend. 

“So I guess my offering to set him up will do no good,” Nigel said. Daisy laughed.

“Try if you want, but I doubt he’ll take you up on it.”

~~~~

A few days later, Daisy was at Nigel’s flat. She had come over after practice and he had made her dinner, impressing her with his cooking skills and expansive knowledge of Italian food. Or at least it appeared expansive to Daisy, who honestly had no clue. When she did managed to cook, she mostly just threw together salads or sandwiches and hadn’t bothered to learn anything more than that.

Which is why she jumped at the opportunity to spend the evening in at Nigel’s place, learning to cook pasta with him. They had gone through one bottle of wine while cooking and easily finished off another during dinner and dessert.

Now halfway through the third bottle, the two were in the middle of a fairly heated makeout session on the couch. Nigel slid his hand up the back of Daisy’s shirt and was inching towards the clasp of her bra when she suddenly pushed away, breathing heavily.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, concerned he had done something wrong. Daisy smiled and nodded.

“Yes, I’m fine,” she said. “Just… needed to catch my breath.” She leaned her forehead against his and sighed, smiling. Truth be told, while she did want things to progress with Nigel, she wasn’t sure if that night was the right time. He was maybe only the fifth guy she had kissed. And he’d be only the second person she had ever slept with. He laughed softly as she shifted so that she was leaning her head on his shoulder with her legs stretched out on the table. Nigel had one arm wrapped around her and with the other, he grabbed her legs and whipped them around so they were across his lap.

“I must admit, it’s nice to get a break from the triplets,” she said with a sigh, smiling up at him. “They would have barged in about five times by now and carried out about three different pranks.” Nigel laughed.

“That so?” he asked. “I suppose it’s a good thing that I don’t have any roommates.” Daisy laughed.

“Yes, good indeed,” she said. Nigel looked down at her and caressed her cheek.

“If you’re so keen to catch a break from them, why don’t you stay here tonight?” he said. Daisy sighed.

“As much as I’d love to, I do have practice in the morning,” she said. 

“So? I do too. You can apparate over and get ready before you have to go in,” he said, leaning in to kiss her again. 

“Are you trying to tempt me?” she asked, grinning devilishly. 

“Maybe,” he said, kissing her a bit more heatedly this time, his hand now moving up her thigh. Daisy found her hands wrapped around his neck and working their way up into his hair. Nigel’s lips moved from hers, tracing a heated trail down her neck and to a tender spot at the base of her neck. She shivered as she arched her back slightly. 

“I can’t stay,” she breathed.

“You can,” he said, his breath hot on her neck. She laughed softly.

“Do you want my brothers knocking in your door?” she asked. He stopped nuzzling her neck and looked at her.

“Let them try,” he said, smiling. Daisy laughed loudly. She kissed him and then pulled her legs from his lap.

“I really should go,” she said. She leaned in and kissed him again before standing up. Nigel sighed and leaned his head back against the couch.

“Damn you and your dedication to quidditch,” he said lightly. Daisy laughed as she walked over and grabbed her team bag. Nigel stood and walked over to her, cupping her face with his hands. “What’s your match schedule like this week?”

“I’ve got a match on Thursday and another Saturday,” she said. He kissed her. 

“How about you come round on Saturday after the match?” he said. “I’ll cook dinner again. We can pick up where we left off? Surely you can miss out on one after party,” Daisy smiled up at him.

“Sounds nice,” she said. “It’s a date.”

“Good, now get home, you,” he said, kissing her again. He then walked her over to the door, opening it. She stepped out and turned to face him.

“See you later,” she said. She then left with a pop.

When she finally reappeared, she was standing in the corridor of the flat. She quickly walked to her room and dropped her bag down, moving towards the bathroom. She had just opened the mirror and pulled out her toothpaste. Before she had a chance to load up her toothbrush there was a knock at her door. She stepped out of her bathroom and walked over, wondering which of her brothers was at her door. She pulled it opened and saw Jamie. Immediately she started to slam her door shut.

“Would you please wait?” he asked. Daisy stopped and glared at him. 

“No, bugger off,” she spat, slamming the door shut and moving back to the bathroom. 

“Just wanted to know you were home!” he shouted through the door. Daisy rolled her eyes.

The meddling idiot.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to a night of fun, Daisy gets far more than she bargained for by choosing to date Nigel. And inadvertently starts up a rivalry that will prove to be pesky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy stood in front of the mirror in her room, grinning. She was quite pleased with how her costume had turned out. Finally embracing her blasted nickname, she decided to go to the party dressed as a fire pixie. Her bright green eyes were surrounded in swaths of bright yellow, orange and red glittery eyeshadow and her lips were a bright red. Her hair was pulled half up in wild curls that cascaded down her back in order to show off her pointed ears. She had on a tight corset that had swirls of the same colors, with a poofy skirt made of layers of various scarves that floated around her. She had charmed it so that the ends of the scarves looked as though they were smoldering. They sparked when she moved. But her crowning glory were the large, iridescent wings that would occasionally flame up. Daisy turned slightly to look at them admiring her handiwork. She rifled through the skirt and double-checked that her wand was secure in the garter strap she wore, then turned and walked out into the living room where her brothers were standing with John.

“Whoa, Daisy, you seem to have outdone yourself this year,” Remus said in awe. The three other men turned to look at her as she did a slow circle, smiling as the skirt broke out in small flames. Her brothers were - unoriginally - dressed as the three musketeers, long curly wigs and swords included. 

“I suppose I owe the idea to you lot and that ridiculous nickname you refuse to let go,” she said. Jamie started to say something, but Daisy pointedly ignored that he was there. He sighed and shook his head. 

“Too bad there’s not a costume contest. I think you’d win,” John said. Daisy looked over at him decked out as a pirate, his long hair loose and slightly curly, with a gold hoop in one ear and the shirt halfway open, showing off his toned, tan chest. She shrugged and looked down at her dress.

“Figured I might as well make an impression,” she said. At that moment the front door chimed. Daisy grinned and started walking towards it. “I suppose that’s Nigel.”

Daisy flung the door open as she reached it, revealing Nigel on the doorstep, dressed as water pixie, to match Daisy’s costume. His normal short, light brown hair was now pin straight, white-blonde and hit his shoulders. It was pulled half back, showing off his own pointed ears. He was dressed in a light blue silk tunic and darker blue pants. Large, iridescent blue wings fluttered behind him.

“Wow, Daisy…,” he said as soon as he saw her. “You look amazing.” She grinned.

“Ready?” she asked. He nodded and held his arm out. “See you lot at the party!” Daisy shouted at the boys in the living room.

“See you there!” Remus shouted back. She then stepped out and shut the door behind her. 

“Ready?” Nigel asked, looking down at her. She nodded and held on to his arm tightly, closing her eyes as he apparated them to the party venue. They were standing outside the dark stone gatehouse to a large, Gothic manor. Daisy looked up at it, thinking it looked particularly creepy. 

“Perfect, isn’t it? Every year they go out and find a creepy manor to rent out for the party,” Nigel said. “Last year, the place actually was haunted. Ghosts kept popping up in the middle of the dance floor.” Daisy looked at him and laughed.

“That would have been something,” she said. Nigel shrugged.

“Maybe we’ll run into a few ghouls tonight,” he said as he led her to the gate. There were two wizards in dark robes standing guard while a short witch dressed in a black, low-cut dress was checking names off a list as people waited to enter. When Daisy and Nigel reached her she blushed slightly as Nigel smiled down at her.

“Nigel Broadmoor, Wanderers. Daisy Wood, Arrows,” he said. She looked down at the list and then back on, motioning them through. As soon as they passed through the gate, there was a red carpet that went down the drive up to the entrance of a slightly foreboding manor with a split staircase that led up to the front door. Various media outlets were there, snapping photos as the quidditch players and their dates walked in, wearing elaborate costumes. It was an annual event, though it was mostly just the players and their dates. The coaches would sometimes pop in, but they mostly left it for the young people to enjoy. It was easily the most sought-after party of the year but not nearly as big or formal as the New Year Ball during the season break. However, the guest list was strict - only players, coaches, staff and their dates could enter. Anyone caught trying to enter not on the list would be hexed.

“The camera loves you,” Nigel said to Daisy as he glanced at her then back over to the photographers. She blushed slightly, then stood straighter. It was her first official quidditch event and she was here with a handsome date. She caused her wings to flare up, causing a few ohs and ahs from onlookers. Nigel grinned as he led them into the manor. The foyer was huge with people milling around. Nigel waved at two men standing with their dates. Daisy recognized them as Chase Hardwick, seeker for the Falcons, and Martin Buchanan from the Kestrals. Martin looked friendly enough, dressed as a goofy vampire with his brown hair slicked back and his canines elongated. Hardwick on the other hand always gave Daisy pause. Most of the time he looked downright menacing, though she supposed that was on purpose. He was a bit stockier than usual for seekers, but the entire team was known for being brutally violent. His dark eyes settled on Daisy as she and Nigel approached them. His smile looked more like a sneer, even though he was dressed brightly as the Mad Hatter to match his date, who was a leggy blonde dressed as Alice.

“Looks as though the rookie is literally on fire tonight,” Hardwick said. Daisy smiled.

“Wait until you see me on the pitch,” she said.

“I’ve seen some of your matches. Don’t get too cocky, rookie. You are playing with the big boys now,” he said, making it sound suggestive. Daisy resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose in disgust. She looked around, hoping to find Lucy and Kelly.

“I’d watch it, Hardwick. She out flew me in their first match. Pulled some moves I’ve never even seen before,” Buchanan said. “Think it was the first time in a few years that the Arrows beat us, to be honest.” Suddenly, his date, who was dressed as a sexy vampire perked up.

“Wait… you’re Jamie, Remus and Alan Wood’s little sister, aren’t you?” she asked, her face lighting up. “No offense, love, but I always found the Wood brothers to be quite scrumptious. Are they coming?” Daisy grimaced slightly, before covering it up with a smile.

“They should be here soon. Just look for the Three Musketeers,” she said. Nigel sensed her discomfort.

“I think we’re going to go get a drink,” he said brightly. “Catch you all later.” He then led Daisy off to a large, dark parlor off the foyer where a bar had been set up. “Yes, two firewhiskies, please.” The bartender quickly poured the drinks and handed them over.

“Thank you,” Daisy said, taking a generous gulp.

“Still not speaking to him, are you?” Nigel asked, looking slightly concerned. 

“Not until he apologizes,” she said, glancing towards the foyer.

“ALL FOR ONE!” Remus shouted as he bounded in, brandishing his sword.

“AND ONE FOR ALL!” Alan replied next to him. Jamie was quieter, but managed to raise his sword as well, looking somewhat uncomfortable. He looked around and caught Daisy’s eye. She straightened up and pointedly looked away from him and back up at Nigel, laughing softly.

“They certainly know how to make an entrance,” she said. Nigel laughed. 

“Are they always so… on?” he asked.

“Unfortunately,” she said. 

“What’s this? Our little pixie has actually turned into a pixie?” a familiar voice shouted from across the room. Daisy glanced over and saw Bryan Wills walking up to her. She could barely keep from laughing as he was dressed as Prince Charming.

“Where’s your princess?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Alas, I’m hoping tonight I shall find her. Let me know if you see anyone missing a shoe,” he said, as he went down into a goofy bow and took her hand, kissing it. Daisy laughed. 

“What’s this, Wills being charming? I should check and see if hell has frozen over,” she said, her eyes flashing. 

“You naughty little, minx,” he replied. He glanced over at Nigel. “I hope you don’t mind, but may I take your date for a little spin around the dance floor? We’re practically family and I’d hate to not get one dance before you monopolize her for the rest of the night.” Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Of course,” Nigel said. Daisy mouthed ‘Sorry’ to him as Wills led her out of the room, across the foyer and into a large ballroom crowded with dancers. Cobwebs hung from the chandeliers as candles floated around the ceiling. The walls were painted a dark, forest green and Daisy expected a ghost to appear at any moment. She started laughing as Wills spun her around and in time with the fast song.

They danced for a couple songs and at one point, Daisy had noticed Nigel walk in with Hardwick, who seemed to have lost his date somewhere. She was starting to walk away from Wills while he begged for one more dance when another Puddlemere chaser, Jonathan Vane, stepped up and twirled her over to him. Daisy laughed and moved in time with him. She knew he had a longtime girlfriend, but they got on well. The whole team saw Daisy as a younger sister, after all. 

“What’s going on?” she shouted at him as he dipped her back.

“Just happy to see our little sister,” he said with a grin. Daisy laughed as he pulled her up and spun her around. There was a tap on her shoulder. Daisy looked over and saw Nigel.

“Just wondering if I could steal my date back,” he asked. Jonathan bowed and stepped back as a slow song came on. Nigel pulled Daisy into his arms and started moving them around with the music. “Having fun tonight, my little pixie?” Daisy grinned.

“Most definitely, though I fear I’ve been spending more time with Puddlemere than my date,” she said.

“It’s all right. As long as I get you the rest of the night,” he said, his dark green eyes full of mischief. 

“Of course,” she said, grinning. Nigel leaned down and kissed her softly. Daisy grinned. 

“Come on, let’s go get another drink,” he said. Daisy nodded as he led her off the dance floor and back towards the parlor. He swiftly got them two drinks and handed one to Daisy. She took a drink and sputtered a bit. It was strong. 

“What is this?” she asked. Nigel grinned.

“Something new,” he said. Daisy smiled and took another drink, this one going down a bit easier. 

~~~

About 45 minutes and another drink later, Daisy was starting to feel the alcohol. She prided herself on being able to hold her liquor and moderate, but whatever Nigel was feeding her was stronger than she usually drank. And that was saying something, considering she would drink whisky at home with her brothers. It made her giggly and extremely flirty. Even Hardwick seemed funny. She was leaning into Nigel, partly for support, when she looked over and saw John walking up to her.

“Kingfisher! There you are! Have you seen my cousin? Little red-headed lass,” she said, leaping into a hug.

“Whoa, Wood, seems like you’ve had a bit,” he said, smiling. though the concern was still evident on his face. “Maybe we should get you some fresh air.”

“Oh please. I’m Scottish,” she declared.

“Half Scottish,” she heard Jamie say as he came to stand next to John. Immediately, Daisy’s face fell as she glared at him.

“Now, now, she’s fine. Don’t worry. I’m looking out for her,” Nigel said as he stepped up and wrapped his arm protectively around her waist again. 

“I’m fine,” Daisy said, staring at Jamie. She turned her back on him as Nigel pulled her back towards the group. But it was too late. Her mood was ruined. 

“You know, I think I am going to go for a bit of air,” she said, looking up at Nigel.

“Should I go with you?” he asked. She smiled and shook her head no. 

“I’ll be fine. Just a minute or two. Might try to find Lucy as well,” she said. She stepped away from him and out a side door, looking over her shoulder and seeing Jamie staring at her. She ducked into the hallway and walked down, not sure where she was going. She glanced back and saw Jamie following her. She quickly turned a corner and began jogging. She turned another corner, finding herself lost. She ducked into a room and waited, watching Jamie pass by and continue out. She breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to her brother.

She stuck her head out and saw the coast was clear then entered the hallway and started to walk back the way she came.

“Come off it, Broadmoor. We all know you haven’t sealed the deal yet,” she heard a deep voice. Daisy immediately stopped and edged towards the open door of another room. She tuned into the conversation. It was Hardwick.

“I have not - but I’m fairly certain tonight will be it. She gets a little frisky when she drinks. Better get your money ready,” Nigel said with a laugh. “I almost feel bad, considering how naive she is. It was almost too easy. Daddy Wood and those brothers of hers have kept her sheltered.” There was a round of laughter.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? Doesn’t seem right… and she doesn’t seem to have any clue about it,” another voice said, this one hesitant. It was Buchanan.

“Come off it, you pansy. It’s just a bit of fun,” Hardwick said. “You reckon she’s still a virgin?”

“I suppose I’ll find out tonight… Plus… just to be known as the one who made it with Wood’s daughter first. I’ll be a legend,” Nigel said with a laugh. “Not to mention the 100 galleons.” Daisy froze, her eyes wide as her heart dropped. 

“She must have it bad for you. You see how she practically ran from Jamie tonight? They’re still on the outs,” the Hardwick said. “What’s your secret?”

“You’re in the bet too, Hardwick. I’m not about to give my secret to the enemy,” Nigel laughed. “If you want to shag her, you’ll not be getting my help.”

“I’ll admit, I’m a bit jealous of those blokes on her team. Seeing her undress day in and day out. The Arrows are the luckiest bastards,” Hardwick said. Tears stung in Daisy’s eyes as she edged away from the room, her wings started to droop. She quickly rushed off back down the hall, looking for a place away from everyone. She knew she was about to cry and she wasn’t about to let anyone see her. 

Nearly running now, she walked back into the room she had previously abandoned and saw a balcony and dashed for it, happy that it was empty. She ran out onto the balcony and leaned over it, gasping in deep breaths as the tears started streaming down her face. She was embarrassed. Angry. Hurt. She felt betrayed. She was pissed that Jamie had been right all along. She felt stupid to have fallen so quickly, so easily for what was obviously some sort of game to Nigel. And that she didn’t see it for what it was. Even more than that, that there was a bloody bet going around about her. Daisy took a deep breath and then screamed as loud as she could into the empty night, letting out all the frustration she felt. She took a deep shaky breath.

“Take it you’re not one for parties anymore?” a voice said from behind her. Daisy turned around suddenly, shocked to see Nilsson standing towards the end of the balcony, not surprisingly out of costume, though he was dressed smartly in a dark suit with a white dress shirt. She quickly wiped at the tears on her face, embarrassed that her coach had caught her.

“Coach, I, uh,” she stuttered. “You intend to make a habit of sneaking up on balconies?” His face immediately went from amused to concerned. He walked over.

“What happened?” he asked. Daisy shook her head. She did not want to get into this with her coach of all people.

“I’m fine,” she said. “You just… surprised me is all.” She knew immediately that she must look a fright, her tears ruining her makeup. She’d have to fix it up before she went back in. 

“Daisy, something is wrong. You can tell me,” he said, looking down at her. “Was it that prick Broadmoor?” Daisy looked up at him, wide-eyed. She took a deep breath and looked to the ground and then suddenly she felt laughter bubbling up. The whole situation was just ridiculous. She covered her mouth to try and stop it, but it was like she had eaten one of her mother’s giggle chocolates and it couldn’t be stopped. Soon she was laughing hysterically. It was better than crying and at the moment she couldn’t decide on which she wanted to do more. Nilsson took a step back, wondering if she was having some sort of breakdown. Daisy continued laughing, grabbing her sides as they started hurting. She noticed Nilsson looking more and more confused.

“I’m sorry,” she said, barely able to speak. “It’s just… I was told he was a fuckin’ prat and of course I had to go and fall for his charm anyway. Merlin.” She started to quieten down and looked up at her coach. “There’s a bet, apparently. About whoever in the League can shag me first. I’m apparently the Holy Grail as Oliver Wood’s little princess. He was only dating me because he would get 100 galleons for shagging me. The Falcon seeker is in on it to. Probably half the League for all I know.” She turned and started walking back towards the railing. “Merlin, how could I be so stupid?”

Nilsson took a sharp breath in.

“A bet?” he asked softly. Daisy nodded and turned to look at him, noticing he had gone rigid, his ice blue eyes alight with anger. “Did he tell you this?”

“No. I overheard him talking to Hardwick and Buchanon about it,” she said. “They didn’t know I was there.”

“So they don’t know that you know?” he asked. She shook her head no. “What are you going to do?” Daisy took a breath and looked over her shoulder, feeling a bit of a shiver from the cold night air.

“Not sure. Part of me just wants to go home, pretend I never heard about it. The other part wants to go hex him into oblivion or kick him in the nads,” she said. “As for Hardwick, I’ll take great joy in kicking his ass in our match.” Nilsson smiled slightly, happy to see some of the spark come back to her.

“Daisy, don’t run and hide,” he said suddenly. “You’re made of stronger stuff than that. Don’t let stupid idiots like that get to you. Go out there and show them that you are Daisy Wood. Not anyone’s little sister. Not Oliver Wood’s princess. Just you. Daisy Nymphadora Wood.” Daisy studied him a moment. She then smiled and straightened up. Her wings were flapping happily as her skirt sparked a bit. Her eyes flashed a brilliant red as she reached under her skirt and pulled out her wand. 

“You might want to see this, Coach. Growing up with three older brothers certainly taught me some things,” she said, smirking. She then stepped passed him and walked purposely back into the manor. Nilsson followed her, smiling to himself.

Daisy strode through the halls until she was back in the parlor. She stopped briefly and looked around before her eyes found who she was looking for. Nigel was standing in a corner with the two seekers, laughing. Her eyes flashed red. They looked over and noticed her, Hardwick giving Nigel a wink. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her brothers, who were now staring at her intently and inching forward. Jamie had joined them. They knew that look on her face. That was a look that said she was about to get even.

Nigel walked up to her, smiling.

“There you are, my little fire pixie. I’ve been looking all over you. I was thinking, what if we went back to my place-” he stopped when he saw Daisy’s eyes flash red as she gripped her wand tightly and smirked.

“Ah, yes, so you can win your 100 galleons,” she said calmly. It was almost as if everyone had stopped and was watching the couple. Nigel laughed uncomfortably.

“What are you talking about, darling?” he asked, his eyes darting around to the people who were now intently watching them.. Daisy could sense her brothers stepping up to her.

“Back off, boys, I’ve got this,” she said without looking at them. 

“I think this has been a bit of a misunderstanding,” Nigel crooned.

“What sort of misunderstanding?” Remus asked.

“Remus!” Daisy shouted, glancing at him, her eyes flashing red again. 

“You know, I think I’m going to just go stand over here where it’s safe,” he said, backing up and pulling Alan with him. “You’re on your own, Broadmoor.”

“Good luck,” Alan chimed in. Daisy took a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips.

“What? You thought I wouldn’t find out, did you? About the little bet going on with you and your lads? What was it? First one that shags Coach Wood’s little princess gets 100 Galleons? Or just anyone?” she said, cocking her head to the side. John stepped up next to Jamie, taking in the scene.

“What’s going on?” he whispered. 

“I believe Daisy’s breaking up with Broadmoor,” he said. 

“And you’re just in time for the fireworks,” Remus said softly, grinning. 

“Oh god, she found out,” John said. “Who told her?” At that moment Lucy walked up with Kelly, the two dressed comically as Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy.

“Oh dear Merlin… it’s not a fight, is it?” she asked, her brown eyes widening behind her glasses.

“Do you think we should step in?” John asked concerned.

“Hell no,” Alan and Remus said at the same time. John glanced over, noticing Nilsson leaning against the wall, smiling slightly.

“The last time I saw her that keyed up, Alan ended up with a tail,” Lucy murmured. “What’s he done?”

“Apparently there’s a bet about Daisy… whoever shags her gets 100 galleons,” Remus said, his face darkening. “And I’m going to personally have a talking to with every damn player who was in it, starting with that prick Hardwick.” Lucy gasped as she looked at Daisy, who was still glaring at Nigel. 

“Oh, he’s in for it,” she said.

“That was, that was just a bit of locker room talk. Of course it’s not true,” Nigel said, smiling. “Come on, let’s go somewhere more private to discuss this.” He grabbed her arm and started to pull her away. Daisy yanked her arm away.

“How many knew about the bet?” she demanded. 

“I don’t-”

“How many?!” 

“Ehm… I’m not sure… it was common knowledge among the blokes on most teams,” he said. Daisy’s eyebrows shot up as she blinked, silent for a moment.

“Really?” She looked around the room full of quidditch players, catching their eyes. Some of them had the decency to look ashamed. Others seemed just as shocked as she was. Her eyes came to Hardwick, who smirked at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. She then looked back at Nigel. “We’re over, Nigel. And the rest of you can bet your sorry arses that no one will be winning that 100 galleons. I am not just Oliver Wood’s daughter. I’m not a princess and I’m for damn sure not a prize. I am Daisy Fucking Wood and you make sure you remember that when I’m wiping the quidditch field with your ass,” she said pointing her wand at him. She then spun on her heel and started to walk away.

“Oh good... ” Lucy said, letting out the breath she had been holding. She worried this could get nasty.

“Big talk from a rookie,” Hardwick said, laughing. “Shame, I would have liked to see that fire between the sheets.” Daisy stopped, meeting Jamie’s eyes as hers flashed red. 

“Oh bother,” Lucy said. Jamie read her thoughts, smiled slightly and nodded. Daisy spun around around and lifted her wand.

“Furnuculus!” she shouted. The jinx hit Hardwick mid-laugh and suddenly his entire face erupted into boils. She then hit him with a few other hexes in rapid fire before knocking him down with a full-body bind curse. She walked over and stood above him and he twisted in pain, grimacing up at her.

“Do not fucking mess with me, Hardwick,” she said menacingly, her eyes flashing red again as her hair looked like it was on fire. “The next time I see you, you fucking git, will be on the pitch and you can bet your sorry ass that I will win.” She turned to walk away, but found herself blocked by Nigel.

“Was that really necessary?” he exclaimed. Daisy stared at him then pulled her right arm back and punched him. Nigel nearly dropped to the ground, yelling in pain as blood gushed out. “The fuck did you do that?!”

“Be glad that’s all I did,” she said. She then held her head up and strode out of the room and then the manor, apparating home with a loud pop once she was outside.


	17. Reconciliation & Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the Halloween/bet debacle, Daisy comes to terms with the fact that some men are gits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy appeared in her room and immediately fell on the bed, face up. She replayed everything that had just happened in her head, still not believing the turn the night had taken. Still keyed up, she pushed herself up and peeled off her costume. She put on a pair of yoga shorts and an old Gryffindor tank top, then walked into her bathroom, scrubbing the makeup off her face. This was not the intended ending to the night - truth be told, she had thought she would be staying at Nigel’s. Now, she was glad she hadn’t. She stared at herself in the mirror a moment.

“You’re a daft one, Daisy Wood,” she said with a sigh. She then pulled her hair up into a messy bun on her head.

She had just stepped back into the room when there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” she called. Jamie stuck his head in, still in costume.

“We were just wondering if maybe you would like to join us for a little drink in the living room?” he asked cautiously. She smiled and took a deep breath.

“Honestly, I think I could use one,” she said. He held the door open for her and she walked out. Standing in the living room with drinks in hand were Remus, Alan, and John. Remus held a glass out to her. Daisy took it and took a large swallow. While she had a fair amount at the party, finding out about the bet and the ensuing breakup had sobered her up fast.

“That was brilliant,” Alan said, grinning. 

“I can’t wait to see Broadmoor’s black eye at practice on Monday,” Remus added. Daisy smiled slightly, catching John beaming with pride.

“How did you find out?” he asked. Daisy shrugged.

“I was looking for a balcony and happened to overhear them talk about it,” she said. “Did you know?” 

“Not until just before the fight. I ran into Wills who was searching for you. Apparently he had overheard it from one of the Tornados earlier today and told Vane. They were afraid of what the triplets would do if they found out, so they planned to try to find a way to tell you first,” he said. Daisy nodded slowly, taking another drink. 

“I thought it was odd of them to keep trying to dance with me,” she said. She looked at Lucy, who quite frankly looked ridiculous in her costume with a worried look on her face. She quickly turned to face Jamie. “No I told you so?” she asked weakly. Jamie shook his head.

“I wasn’t going to say anything. Besides I think you handled things on your own quite nicely,” he said. 

“I suppose I owe you an apology,” she said. Jamie shook his head again.

“No… you were right in that I had no business sticking my nose into your life… again. I could have handled that whole conversation better. But… How are you?” he asked, looking concerned. Daisy took a deep breath and shook her head.

“I don’t know. Upset. Angry. Embarrassed,” she said. “Did any of you know about this bet?” She looked at her brothers.

“Trust me, if we had, I would have knocked a few heads off by now,” Remus said.

“I suppose it’s only a matter of time before word gets to Da,” she said frowning. “I’m surprised he’s not here yet. Surely he’s heard by now that I hexed a player and punched another.”

“Part of me hopes he doesn’t - heads will roll then,” Alan said. Daisy glanced up at him and rolled her eyes.

“Great, just what I need right now.” 

As if on cue, there was a loud pop and Daisy turned around to see her father, mother, Coach Nilsson, Coach Weathers from the Falcons and Alan and Remus’ coach Rufus Diggle. Daisy stood silent, waiting for the fireworks.

“This cannot be good,” Remus whispered. Oliver ran over and wrapped his arms around Daisy.

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

“Yes, Da,” she said, she said calmly, holding her glass out. He stepped back and looked at her, checking her over just to be sure.

“You’re not hurt?”

“No one even touched me,” she said, willing herself to keep from rolling her eyes.

“Neither even got a chance,” Alan said. “Hardwick was down with a body-binding curse before he could do anything and I’m pretty sure she broke Broadmoor’s nose.” Oliver’s head whipped over to his son, eyes wide.

“Not helping,” Daisy said through her teeth. Oliver looked back at Daisy with a mixture of pride, confusion and worry on his face.

“So it’s true. What happened?” he asked. “What did they do?” He knew full well his daughter would only react in such a way if it had been deserved.

“Dad, it’s nothing that concerns you,” she said. “I dealt with it.”

“Seeing as my seeker had to go St. Mungo’s and you broke the Wanderers’ chaser’s nose, I think you owe  _ us _ an explanation, Ms. Wood,” Weathers said. Daisy looked over at the middle-aged man, almost forgetting that he and Diggle were there. He didn’t look angry. More confused than anything. Diggle looked as though he was fighting back chuckles, entertained by the fact that the tiny seeker had nearly knocked out his chaser with one punch and had taken out the Falcon’s seeker. Daisy looked back up at her dad, who was silent, but still breathing heavily. 

“There was… a bet… going around,” she started. “About me… and…” Her cheeks flushed bright red. She closed her eyes and figured the best thing was to get it over with quickly. “I overheard Broadmoor and Hardwick discussing a bet. Whoever in the League… sleeps with me… wins 100 galleons. I don’t know who started it or what exactly the terms are, but that’s what I heard.” She opened her eyes and looked at her dad.

“So I confronted them about it. Nigel tried to play it off as a misunderstanding, but Hardwick got a bit… lippy… with me, and I lost my temper and, I just… jinxed him. It was rash and I’ll accept any punishment you deem worthy,” she said, looking at the coaches. The coaches sighed and looked at each other, then at Oliver, who was shaking silently with anger. “Dad?” He turned to face the other coaches.

“Did any of you know about this?” he asked quietly. Diggle and Weathers both shook their heads no. They looked scared.

“I swear, Oliver, this is the first I’ve heard of it,” Diggle said.

“Same here,” Weathers said. Oliver looked at Nilsson.

“I just found out about it tonight at the party,” he said. “When Daisy told me shortly before the altercation. I may have… encouraged her to confront the gentlemen.” All looked at him in shock. 

“It’s not his fault. He just encouraged me to stand up for myself. Anything that happened is completely on me,” she said.

“I want them benched,” Oliver shouted. “I want them tossed out of the League! I want them and anyone who took part in that damn bet ruined!”

“No! Dad! You’ll just make it worse!” Daisy yelled. “Part of the reason this all happened in the first place is because of you. You’re overbearing, overprotective and treat me like I’m this little princess. Do you know that’s what they call me? Coach Wood’s little princess. It’s no wonder they all saw me as some prize.” All the coaches looked at her. Iris sighed heavily. “You have got to stop and let me handle this on my own.” He stared at her a moment, a bit shocked.

“Well… I think any punishment should be decided upon by Nilsson,” Weathers said, looking at him. Everyone looked at the young couch who was studying Daisy.

“I feel that Ms. Wood is the victim in this, so I see no reason to punish her. If anything, it was self-defense. As long as she doesn’t make a habit of attacking members of opposing teams?” he asked. Daisy shook her head no quickly.

“I promise,” she said. Nilsson nodded and looked over at the other coaches.

“What are you going to do about Hardwick and Broadmoor?” he asked.

“Well, I dare say Ms. Wood has done our work for us,” Weathers said with a hint of a smile. “Though I may make Hardwick do extra training for the next week. Git always had a mouth on him.”

“I’ll do the same for Broadmoor, though I dare say he won’t live that breakup down,” Diggle said chuckling. “When he said it was Daisy here who broke his nose, I nearly didn’t believe him. If you get tired of seeking, you’d do well as a beater.” Daisy felt her mouth twitch, wanting to smile. She nodded.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Well, that’s settled. I think it’s best if I take my leave. See you at practice on Monday,” Nilsson said before turning and leaving. 

“I’m very sorry for all of this, Ms. Wood,” Weathers said. Daisy nodded. “Well then, we’ll be out of here.” With that he and Diggle quickly walked to the front door and left. 

Oliver stood silently staring down at his daughter. Daisy was starting to get a bit worried. He hadn’t said anything since her outburst. She knew he wasn’t angry with her. But still, she was worried.

“Dad?” she ventured. He took a deep breath and looked away, but not before she saw tears in his eyes. He and Iris shared a look and she nodded silently. He looked back at Daisy and said nothing, but hugged her. 

“When did you grow up and start fighting your own battles?” he whispered. Daisy smiled as tears started springing in her eyes.

“Been a few years,” she said. Oliver let her go and took her face in his hands. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but didn’t have the words. Instead he hugged her again and kissed the top of her head. 

“I, well, I think you’ve had quite a night, so your mum and I will leave you to it. I need to… calm down,” he said. He then turned to walk over to Iris. She smiled at Daisy and took her husband’s hand as he reached her, silently taking them home.

The Wood siblings looked at each other in shock.

“Well that was interesting,” Remus said. He then walked over to the liquor cabinet.

“Remus, what are you doing?” Daisy asked, exasperated. He grinned at her.

“You deserve a shot for that,” he said. He quickly poured five and managed to walk back to the group with them. They all took a glass.

“To Daisy, for instilling the fear of Merlin in just about every bloke who would ever think about messing with her in the League,” Alan said. Daisy laughed.

“See, she doesn’t need us,” Remus said to Jamie. Daisy looked over at him. He studied her a moment and nodded.

“Of course not. She’s Daisy Fucking Wood,” he said with a smile.

~~~~

Shortly after the shots, Daisy begged off to go to bed, wanting to be alone with her thoughts. She was glad that things were right with her and Jamie again. And that finally it seemed that her brothers understood she could take care of herself. Possibly even her father as well. So she wasn’t expecting to see her mother in her room. 

“How long have you been waiting?” she asked, quickly shutting the door behind her. Her mother sat up on her bed and shrugged. 

“Not long. Thought you might want to talk to someone with a bit less testosterone,” she said with a smile. Daisy swallowed and ran to her mother, letting the tears fall. It had been an overwhelming night and while she appreciated her brothers’ jokes and efforts to cheer her up, she needed her mother.

“It was horrible,” she said. “I can’t believe that…I really liked him too... and so many knew about it. How can I show my face on the pitch again?” Iris sat rocking her, smoothing her hair down.

“Easy. You start with practice on Monday and then you show them that nobody gets Daisy Wood down at the next match,” she said. Daisy laughed.

“It’s that easy?” she asked. She looked up at her mother. “Dad handled it a bit better than expected.” Iris sighed.

“He broke a lamp at home when Nilsson, Weathers and Diggle showed up. I think he and Nilsson were all for hunting them down,” she said. “But I warned him not to yell when we came here. If he could help it.”

“Mum, why are men so horrid?” Daisy asked. Iris laughed softly.

“Not all are horrid. Your dad is pretty wonderful… most of the time. When he’s not being ridiculous,” she said.

“All the ones I date seem to be horrid,” Daisy said glumly. Iris laughed again.

“You’re still young. There’s plenty of time for you to meet the right sort. Doesn’t have to be now,” she said. “I was 24 when I met your father and it still took us another three years to get married, granted part of that was because we were intent on causing George to lose a bet.”

“You seemed pretty stubborn back in the day,” Daisy said. Iris laughed again.

“Where do you think you get it from?” she asked, eyebrow raised. Daisy laughed softly. 

“Must be where I get my penchant for doing dangerous things as well,” she said, sniffling. Iris nodded.

“Yes, though I think you probably got a bit of that from your father as well,” she said. 

“You don’t think he’ll try to get revenge or anything, do you?” Daisy asked, slightly worried. Iris looked down at her daughter.

“Oh, he’ll want to. But he won’t go after them or anything. May set the beaters on them a bit hard in a match, but I don’t think he’ll do much more than that,” she said. Daisy sighed.

“Good,” she said. “Bad enough half the League is already terrified of him.”

“I think the other half are probably terrified of you after tonight,” Iris said laughing. Daisy smiled.

“Good. I think I rather prefer it that way,” she said. Iris sighed and glanced down at her impossible daughter.

“Feeling better, then?” Daisy looked up at her mother and nodded. “Good. I’ll let you get some sleep then.” She stood up and hugged Daisy one last time. 

“Thanks, Mum,” Daisy said.

“Anytime, my dearest,” she said before kissing her cheek and disappearing.


	18. Attempt to Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Daisy attempts to move on, Coach Nilsson is reminded more of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy was the first one into the locker room on Monday, as usual. She quickly geared up and was halfway done when the rest of the team showed up. 

“Hello, lads,” she said brightly, glancing up at them. They were silent until Daisy stopped and looked up at them. “What’s wrong?” Kelly looked at the team and then back at Daisy.

“We just want you to know, we didn’t know about the bet, but if we did, we would have beat the whole lot of them into a bloody pulp. No one messes with our seeker,” he said solemnly. The rest of the team had varying looks of seriousness on their faces. “And, we’re right proud of you. Broadmoor’s got a beautiful shiner.” Daisy laughed as her eyes started to tear up a bit. She pushed up off the bench and walked over and hugged Kelly. He coughed, not expecting her to hug him. The rest of the team then enveloped her in a giant group hug. Daisy started laughing.

“I love you blokes,” she said. “But really, we should get on the pitch before Nilsson gives us all black eyes.”

About 10 minutes later, they were all walking onto the pitch. Daisy met Nilsson’s eyes. He smiled slightly.

“Alright, Arrows. I know we’re all thinking about what happened this weekend. But we have a match against the Magpies coming up tomorrow and then the Bangers on Thursday,” he said. He paused a bit and then smiled. “And finally we face the Wanderers next week. So we need to focus so we can kick some ass.” 

~~~~

A few days later, Daisy sat out on the balcony, her jacket wrapped tight around her. It wasn’t cold, but the autumn air had turned chilly. So much so that she had brewed up at cauldron of mulled wine for the after party that night. It seemed there was one nearly every weekend between the four siblings’ matches. Which is why Daisy had opted to sit out on the balcony, just to get a bit of quiet as she sipped her wine. Puddlemere had beat the Wanderers that day in a close match. Watching how ferocious all three of her brothers were against each other had her stomach twitching with nerves. It was just one more week until she face Remus and Alan for the first time - another four until they face Jamie and Puddlemere. 

“There you are,” Lucy said, stepping out onto the balcony with her own mug of wine. She walked over and sat next to Daisy. “How was the match?” she asked, taking a sip.

“Good. The score was pretty tight until Ashley found the snitch about five hours in,” Daisy replied. “How was work?”

“Even though I had to go in on a Saturday, it wasn’t bad. Got the freelance writers’ schedule sorted for the next month and then got a fair bit of work in on my own spread to be published in a few weeks,” she said. Daisy glanced over at her cousin and grinned slowly.

“And how are things with Kelly?” she asked innocently. Even in the twilight, Daisy could see Lucy’s cheeks turn red as a small smile appeared.

“Quite good, actually. We’ve been meeting up often. He’s met Molly as well and she’s given her stamp of approval,” Lucy said. Daisy’s eyebrows shot up.

“How did that occur? I thought she practically lived at the Ministry and you were trying to keep things low key?” she asked. Lucy cleared her throat.

“Well… it was a bit of an accident, really. She had owled saying that she would be at work overnight finishing up a project, so I had Ryan over for dinner since we’d have the place to ourselves. Then… one thing led to another and he ended up staying over. I wasn’t expecting Molly to come in that morning, but apparently she had flooed back to change her clothes and accidentally walked in on Ryan in the shower thinking it was me,” Lucy said quickly. Daisy stared at her cousin a moment and then burst out laughing.

“That’s… oh, that’s precious,” she said in between giggles. Lucy tried to scowl at her, but found she couldn’t and began laughing with her.

“The look Molly’s face when she ran out of the bathroom, priceless,” Lucy said. “She was practically white and all rigid. ‘Why is the Arrows captain in our shower, Lucy? There is a quidditch player in our shower. Why is there a quidditch player in our shower?!’” Daisy laughed harder at the image of her older cousin in shock. 

“I wish I could have seen that,” she said, finally quieting down a bit.

“You know she has a massive crush on John,” Lucy said, rolling her eyes. “Once she got over her fright and Ryan put some clothes on, we all sat down for breakfast and she practically begged him to introduce her.”

“Really now?” Daisy asked, looking over at her cousin. Her chest tightened slightly at the thought of Molly dating John, but she chalked it up to her protective nature over all her teammates. Lucy studied Daisy and smiled slightly, catching her face.

“Yes, but of course, you wouldn’t mind if she went out on a date with the ever-handsome Mr. Kingfisher, would you?” she asked, eyebrow raised. Daisy shook her head, her brow furrowed.

“Why would I care?” she asked. Lucy chuckled.

“So you’ve gotten over that crush, I see. I thought maybe since things are over with Nigel you might revisit that one,” she said, looking out over the street. Daisy whipped around to look at her cousin.

“There’s no crush,” she insisted. “Did I find him attractive at one point - yes. He’s a very good-looking man and fun and easy to talk to and we both like music and muggle things. But, he’s nothing more than a friend and teammate.” Lucy snorted.

“Keep telling yourself that,” she muttered. Daisy scowled a bit as she looked out over the street as well. 

“Trust me… I’m not particularly in the mood to think of any man in that sort of way,” she grumbled. “Especially a quidditch bloke.” Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Come on now, Daisy. I’m sure that bet wasn’t as widespread as you think. And you know for a fact that no one on Puddlemere or the Arrows was involved in it,” she said. “In fact, John, Wills and Vane were coming to save the day.”

“Too bad I took care of Hardwick and Nigel before they got the chance,” Daisy said sarcastically. Lucy giggled. 

“It was brilliant. Wills is still talking about it, by the way. I overheard him telling the story for some of the other players, and going on about how amazing you were, when I walked in,” Lucy said. Daisy shook her head and sat back in her chair.

“Wish it had that effect on everyone… Did you see how the Bangers’ blokes looked at me in the match yesterday?” Daisy said, grimacing. 

“Yea, and then you showed them by beating them 400 to 150 in two hours,” Lucy replied. “You even knocked their seeker off his broom.” Daisy’s face went dark.

“He was a friend of Hardwick’s and wanted me to know that,” she said, her eyes narrowing. “So I let him know how I feel about friends of Hardwick.” Lucy looked over at the small redhead who was steaming over her mulled wine and found herself laughing again.

“Blimey, you should see yourself right now,” she said. Daisy sat up and looked over at her cousin, eyes wide. “If looks could kill, dear cousin.” The two girls started giggling again. At that moment Toby popped his out to the balcony. 

“There you are. Kelly’s looking for you, Luce,” he said. She nodded and stood.

“Coming,” she said. She glanced back at Daisy and then went into the apartment.

“You coming in?” Toby asked. Daisy looked over at him and shook her head no.

“I rather prefer it out here than in there for the time being,” she said. Both teams were present and even though Nigel wasn’t there, Daisy was feeling a tad bit uncomfortable. A lot of players from other teams had shown up as well and Daisy could feel them whispering about her. Most of them probably only showed up out of curiosity anyway. Toby stepped out and shut the door behind him.

“Mind if I join you a bit?” he asked. Daisy smiled and shook her head no. “You wouldn’t by chance be out here to avoid the attentions of a certain blonde auror, would you?” Daisy snorted.

“No,” she said. “I’m avoiding my two gits of a brother who are using every second they have to try and psyche me out before our match next weekend.” Toby nodded, knowing full and well that she was putting up a front.

“Honestly, I don’t think anyone is talking about it,” he said. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Lucy just said that Wills is re-telling the story for all to hear,” she retorted.

“Seemed he was setting the record straight from what I overheard,” he said. Daisy fumed silently. “It’ll blow over. And you know that no one really believes the blather that gossip columnist writes.” Daisy huffed, suddenly remembering that. One Edith Shortbrush seemed to be set on filling the vacated shoes of Rita Skeeter and had written a scathing column on the whole thing that had somehow made Daisy out to be the villain and called for her to, at the very least, be banned from a few matches for violence against another player.

“Apparently some did if he has to set the record straight,” she muttered. 

“Daisy… you can’t let it get to you. Everyone who was there - even others who didn’t see it - know that you were in the right. I doubt there are too many not on your side,” Toby reassured.

“It’s not so much that I want people on my side… just wish they would all stop talking about it and let me mope in peace,” she said.

“Still thinking about Nigel?” he asked, watching her. Though it was dark, he could see the tinges of purple creeping into her hair as her eyes turned a dull gray - even her metamorphmagus abilities couldn’t keep up with the various emotions running through her.

“Mostly just wondering how I could be so daft,” she finally said. Toby sighed.

“It’s not your fault. He’s the daft one for thinking he could treat you like that,” he said. Daisy looked over at her best friend, her hair and eye color slowly returning to normal. She smiled slightly.

“Thanks, Toby. What would I do without you?” she asked. Toby laughed. 

“I suspect drown your tears in your bedroom alone, wailing ‘Woe is me!’ from the top of your lungs,” he said. Daisy tossed her head back laughing.

“There were tears,” she admitted. “But no more, thankfully.” Toby stood abruptly. Daisy looked over at him suspiciously. “What are you doing?” He walked over and grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

“Helping you to rejoin society. Besides, I think a shot of something is just what you need right now,” he said grinning. Daisy chuckled and allowed him to lead her back inside.

~~~~

“Here’s our fighting Pixie!” Wills shouted as Toby and Daisy tried to discreetly re-enter the apartment. Immediately, Daisy’s face turned bright red. “What’s this I hear you and your brothers being the cover story for Quidditch Monthly next month...”

Nilsson watched quietly as the tiny seeker entered a loud back and forth with the Puddlemere chaser while her friend laughed. 

“She’s very much like her, isn’t she?” his friend said in Swedish. Nilsson looked over at Hugo, who had taken to dragging him to the parties at the Woods’ flat just to get him out and meeting people. The two had known each other since school and started the Scandinavian League at the same time. Granted, it wasn’t too difficult to get Nilsson to the parties. He had wanted to keep an eye on his seeker, especially after the incident last week. Thankfully it hadn’t affected her play, but he could tell she was still upset about it. Especially after that column. 

“She is,” he finally responded. 

“I see what you were talking about,” Hugo chuckled. “She’s got spirit.” At that moment, Daisy’s hair flared up bright red as she playfully punched the tall chaser for something he had said. Wills rubbed his arm, feigning injury while her older brother - the keeper - stepped in and jokingly begged her not to take out their star chaser. “More than Mara, it would seem.” Lucas nodded and smiled slightly.

“It’s uncanny some days. It’s almost as if I’m seeing her,” he said, taking a drink. Hugo looked over at his friend, concern evident in his eyes.

“But she’s not Mara. You have to remember that,” he said. Lucas met Hugo’s eyes and sighed.

“It’s not like that,” he said. “I know she’s gone. And I know that Daisy isn’t Mara. It’s just… nice to pretend sometimes. That I’m seeing what she could have been if...” he trailed off. Hugo studied his friend a moment before speaking.

“I just don’t want you to go back to how it was,” he said. Lucas laughed slightly and shook his head.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that,” he said. “I won’t go back to those days.” He looked back over at Daisy. “And she’s a big reason why.”


	19. Sibling Rivalry: Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy faces off against her brothers for the first time as a pro player, and as the Christmas holidays approach, the Woods try to get their dates for the upcoming New Year's Ball sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

A week later, Daisy was in the locker room at the Appleby stadium, busy getting her gear on, preparing for the match. She couldn’t lie, she was a bit more nervous than usual. She was playing her brothers today. The first time they played on opposing teams. She wanted to win more than anything. Even Remus and Alan didn’t say much this morning when they met in the kitchen. Jamie had waited until they left before putting on his Arrows shirt and making Daisy promise not to tell them. She grinned her appreciation before apparating to the stadium in Wigtown. 

“Nervous, rookie?” Kelly asked from across the locker room. She looked over at him and nodded.

“I know how brutal Remus and Alan can be. And they know how I fly. They won’t take it easy on me,” she said. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll look out for you,” John said. Daisy looked up and smiled her appreciation, quickly turning back to fastening her wrist guards on. The beater kept glancing at her. She had seemed a bit glum the past week or so since the breakup, though she had tried to hide it for the most part by throwing herself into practice and matches. She did seem a bit better lately, but he and the rest of the team couldn’t help but worry about her a bit. About then, the coach walked in and looked at the team.

“Alright, Arrows. I know this isn’t going to be an easy match. The Wanderers made it to the postseason last year. They fly fast, they have top beaters and they have an intimate knowledge of our seeker and her playing style. But, if you stick to what we practiced, I think we’ll have a decent shot. Play hard. Play your best,” he said stoically.

“You’re forgettin’ one thing,” Kelly said. He looked around at the team, grinning. “We have a bit of a score to settle with that left chaser of theirs.” The rest of the guys grinned and looked at Daisy. She smiled and stood, grabbing her broom.

“Let’s do this,” she said.

~~~~

Iris sat in her chair in the family box, nervously wringing her hands. She had seen Jamie play against Remus and Alan before, but seeing Daisy play against them was entirely different. They had always played on the same team and she wasn’t sure how this would go. 

“Would you relax,” Oliver said next to her, taking her hand. She smiled and gripped it. They were both showing support for the Arrows. Lucy and Toby saw on her other side, both in Arrows shirts with Daisy’s number. Behind them were Jamie, Teddy, George and Angelina.

“It’s just… you don’t think they go too hard on her?” she asked.

“I’ve no doubt they will. But no harder than anyone else, Mum,” Jamie said from behind her. “Besides, John and Campbell will have her back. She’s got a good team. They take care of each other.” Iris nodded. At that moment the announcer came on and announced the Arrows. They shot out of the tunnel and flew around, taking their places. Iris was so busy watching Daisy that she missed Remus and Alan flying out with the rest of their team. 

A few moments later and the balls were released. It was a fight for the quaffle. Just a few seconds in and Broadmoor already had a bloody nose after Kelly elbowed him for possession and was now speeding down the pitch, passing to Wright. She jumped slightly when a bludger slammed into his side, causing him to drop it. 

“I see Kelly is wasting no time getting at Broadmoor,” Jamie commented with a smile. 

“I hope they bloody take him out,” Oliver said, leaning forward in his chair. 

“Me too,” Iris said menacingly, as she narrowed her eyes.

“Aunt Iris!” Lucy said, looking over at her tiny aunt. 

“Bloody prat deserves it,” she said. “No one messes with an Evans and gets away with it. And Daisy’s half Evans.” From her other side, Oliver laughed.

“Don’t look so scandalized, Lucy. Your aunt once took out a group of Death Eaters on the run nearly completely on her own,” he said.

“They deserved it too. Thinking they can stab me and get away with it,” Iris said, her eyes still glued to the match. Lucy and Toby’s faces went white as they turned back to the game. Iris Evans-Wood was obviously a lot more vicious than either of them had ever expected.

~~~~

Daisy gritted her teeth as she dodged another bludger. She wasn’t sure if it was Remus or Alan that sent it her way, but they certainly were not taking it easy on her. Not that she had expected them to. 

“CHASER BROADMOOR TAKES A NASTY HIT FROM A BLUDGER SENT BY KINGFISHER! LOOKS LIKE HE’S OUT! THE MEDICS ARE ATTEMPTING TO REVIVE HIM WITHOUT MUCH LUCK!”

Daisy looked over her shoulder and saw Nigel sprawled out on the pitch, two healers busy looking over him. She made a mental note to compliment the beater after the game on his handiwork. She couldn’t help but grin as she turned to look forward, just in time to duck under Alan. Or maybe it was Remus. She heard the whistle of another bludger coming from behind and shot up as it flew underneath her.

“Best to stay up, rookie!” Campbell shouted as he sent it flying towards a Wanderers chaser. The crowd roared as Wright scored again, evening up the tally. With one chaser out, she felt the Arrows would have a fighting chance now. As long as she found the snitch first. Wiggins was across the pitch, focused on searching for the snitch as well. At least he was staying out of her way.

~~~~

“Well, I’d say that makes it about even,” Jamie said laughing as the healers ran off the field with an unconscious Broadmoor. “He’ll be feeling that when he wakes up. Remind me to thank John at the after party.” He glanced at Lucy, who was grinning in satisfaction as well.

“Yes!” Oliver shouted as Bray blocked another goal. “Nilsson is working miracles with him.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be scoping them out so you can beat them, Woodsie?” George asked.

“I can appreciate another coach’s work when the time calls for it,” Oliver said. “He’s doing amazing things with Daisy.” He beamed as he followed the seeker. She had just pulled out of a barrel roll to avoid another bludger and was now flying straight into the pack of chasers, causing the two remaining Wanderers to scatter from Kelly, Wright and Cunningham.

“Thought you weren’t keen on her tricks?” Angelina asked. 

“She knows what she’s doing,” he said offhandedly. Iris smiled at her husband and turned back to the game.

“Score is even and neither seem to have found the snitch. This could be a long match,” she said, settling in.

~~~~

And it was a long game. Long after the sun had set, Wiggins and Daisy raced to the snitch. The entire match had lasted about seven hours, but the Wanderers pulled out a win with Wiggins just barely beating the smaller seeker to the snitch. And it seemed there was no ill will between the two teams as both - even Nigel - had shown up at the Woods’ flat afterwards. Wiggins walked up and shook Daisy’s hand as soon as he arrived, complimenting her on her flying.

“Well, Pix, I hope you aren’t too sore about losing. It was a brilliant game and you did some great work. I’ve never seen a rookie make Wiggins work that hard,” Remus said with a grin. She shrugged and held her glass out to her brothers.

“We’ll get you after the winter break,” she said, smiling. “Though I could have done without that bludger to the side.”

“Oi! Remus! Alan!” someone shouted. The group looked over to see Alistair, their keeper and captain, waving the two over. “Stop fraternizing with the enemy!”

“She’s our sister and lives here! Not like we can just ignore her,” Alan shouted as they walked over to him. Daisy caught Nigel’s eye, but then quickly looked away, smiling slightly. He looked miserable. She was actually surprised to see him there after John had taken him out. And considering everything that happened over Halloween. 

“What’s that about?” Toby asked, catching her. She grinned at her best friend.

“Just saw Nigel. Looks as though the boys added a few more bruises to the one I gave him,” she said, chuckling. Toby looked over and saw the black-and-blue chaser and started laughing.

“Still wish I could have seen that. Seems like a beautiful punch the way Remus and Alan tell it. But at least I got to see Kingfisher take him out,” he said. Daisy nodded and glanced over again.

“Though certainly knocks my chances of getting a date for the New Years’ Ball down to about zero,” she said.

“What? Surely you of all people shouldn’t have trouble with that,” Toby scoffed. “Broadmoor’s not the only single bloke in the League.”

“Can’t imagine there are many who would consider going with me after seeing him,” she said. She looked at him and shrugged. “Not that it matters. I’m officially done with dating in the League. Probably dating in general. At least for a bit.”

“Really? Guess I figured you’d end up going with Kingfisher - even if it was just friends,” he said offhandedly. “He’s been spending a lot of time with you and the triplets.” Daisy shook her head, causing her red curls to move around her face.

“Nah… though to be honest, I hadn’t really thought about it… I’m sure he wouldn’t be interested anyway,” she said, glancing over at the tall beater. He caught her eye and smiled. She returned it and looked back at Toby, who was silently watching the exchange.

“He probably would if you had asked,” he said. “If he’s not already planning to ask you himself.” He knew she was still attracted to him. Over a decade of being best friends had taught him that much of her tells. And as much as it would pain him to watch her get into yet another relationship with a different guy, he did genuinely want her to be happy. Daisy laughed.

“No, I don’t think I’ll go with him,” she said. He breathed a sigh of relief. Daisy looked around the living room. Wills was off chatting with Wright and Bray. In a corner, she caught sight of Coach Nilsson laughing and drinking with a tall, dark-headed bloke. The keeper from the Kestrals - Hugo Larsson. She remembered him saying they were friends. It was odd to see the coach out having fun, especially considering how focused he was during practice and matches. Nilsson caught her gaze and smiled, raising his glass to her. She returned the smile and nodded.

“Yea… it’s best I not bother with anyone in the League,” she said, turning back to face her friend. She studied him a moment as an idea came to her.

“What’s going on through that head of yours, Daisy?” he asked, starting to worry. She laughed.

“Relax, Toby. I was just thinking that maybe you’d like to be my date for the New Years’ Ball,” she said. “You’re always talking about how you miss out on all this quidditch stuff. Now’s your chance to finally see the ball.” Toby’s eyes widened.

“You sure? What if you’ve gotten a new bloke by then? It is still over a month away,” he stuttered. 

“Right, like that would happen. I’m not Alan,” she retorted. “Plus, it’s not like I get much of a chance to meet anyone outside of the quidditch field. You in?” Toby smiled and nodded. 

“Of course. I’d love to escort you to the ball,” he said. 

“Why’s Toby grinning like the Cheshire Cat?” Lucy asked, walking up, hand in hand with Kelly.

“I just asked him to go to the ball with me,” Daisy said nonchalantly. 

“Good to see you moving on, rookie,” Kelly said, grinning. He looked at Toby. “Now… you do anything untoward to our rookie, there will be hell to pay.” Daisy and Lucy nearly lost it laughing while Toby’s face turned red. Kelly looked between the two of them, confused. “Did I miss something?”

“Daisy asked me as a friend. We’ve been best friends since we were children,” Toby said. 

“Oh… sorry, mate. Didn’t realize,” he said. 

“I’ve told you about Toby,” Lucy said, looking up at the quidditch player. “Plus you’ve hung out with him several times.”

“I know… just you never know with these things,” he muttered before taking a drink. Even Toby had to chuckle.

“Suspect you’ll be taking Lucy?” Daisy asked. Kelly’s face went red as he sputtered on his drink.

“We haven’t discussed it,” Lucy said, turning red herself. “With ministry officials being invited and all… Uncle George, Aunt Angelina and Mum and Dad are planning to go.”

“I don’t know how you’ve managed to keep this hidden from Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey this long,” Daisy said in awe. Lucy shrugged.

“Molly’s good at keeping secrets - though I’m apparently supposed to be arranging an introduction with Kingfisher in return. And Dad is oblivious to most things. Mum knows, though,” she said.

“You told your mum we’re dating?” Kelly asked, a bit surprised. Lucy nodded.

“She’s reasonable. Actually, she was quite excited. Dad’s the one you have to worry about,” she said, taking a drink. 

“Well… I suppose there’s no better time to meet your family than the ball,” Kelly said. Lucy looked up at him.

“Really?” she asked, a smile playing across her lips. Kelly smiled down at her.

“Yea, really,” he said. Lucy squealed and jumped up, placing a kiss on his lips. Daisy smiled, happy for her cousin. The two had spent a fair amount of time talking about Kelly and it seemed they did genuinely care about each other.

“What’s this?” Jamie asked, walking up with a drink in hand.

“Kelly’s just asked Lucy to the ball with him,” Daisy said, grinning at her brother. “You got a date yet?” 

“Haven’t really thought about it,” he said. 

“Better get on that. She’ll need to get a dress, whoever she is,” Daisy said. 

“Who are you taking, Pix?” Jamie asked.

“I don’t think there’s a bloke brave enough in the whole League to go with her,” Remus said, butting into the conversation. “Though, I’m sure Kingfisher would go with you without much arm pulling. Or Wills. He’d gladly drop whatever date he’s got lined up.”

“No need. I’ve just asked Toby,” she said. Jamie and Remus looked over at the slightly shorter man, who was starting to blush again with all the attention. 

“Good! I’m actually surprised you haven’t brought him along before now,” Jamie said, happy that his sister was taking her best friend. Maybe he would finally get the courage to tell her about his feelings.

“Who are you taking, Remus?” Daisy asked. He winked at his little sister and grinned.

“That, dear Pixie, is a surprise,” he said. Looking at his brother he sighed. “It’s Jamie we need to worry about though… Maybe you should let Alan set you up again.” Jamie scowled slightly and emphatically shook his head no.

“Absolutely not. Last year she couldn’t keep her hands off me,” he replied.

“And that’s a bad thing, why?” Remus asked. “And it’s better than taking one of our cousins.”

“That’s not so bad… I had fun with Dominique the year I brought her with me,” Jamie said. 

“Until she left you to go flirt with one of the Falcons halfway through,” Remus replied.

“I’m sure I can find a nice lass for you, Jamie. I know a few single ones from my hometown,” Kelly said. Jamie blushed slightly.

“I can find my own date,” he sputtered, taking a drink.

“Well, you won’t be taking Dominique. She’s already going with Cunningham. Maybe Molly would be interested,” Lucy said. The group looked over at the pretty white-blonde woman in a corner chatting with the Arrows chaser.

“And here I thought she was after Wills,” Daisy said. 

“No, he’s not her type,” Lucy said. “She likes the quiet ones.”

“I do not need to be set up nor will I take one of our cousins again. I’ll get my own date,” Jamie said before skulking off as the group laughed at him.

~~~~

“Beautiful takedown of Broadmoor today,” Daisy said as she on the sofa next to Kingfisher. The beater smiled, turning to face her as Alan stood to go get another drink. Daisy completely missed his wide grin as he walked away, glancing back at the two.

“Just saw the shot and took it,” he said nonchalantly. Daisy chuckled.

“I imagine he’ll be feeling it for a while,” she said. 

“I guess that’s why he keeps drinking,” Kingfisher said, glancing over to where the chaser stood swaying slightly in a corner, nursing his drink. Alistair was glaring at him, obviously not thrilled to be babysitting him. 

“That looks like a disaster waiting to happen,” Daisy said, hoping the Wanderers captain helped the poor bloke home. “The way he looks, you’d think they lost the match.” Kingfisher turned to face Daisy again, catching the look of worry on her face.

“Hey… so, speaking of Broadmoor... how are you doing with… everything?” he asked. She looked back at him and shrugged, smiling.

“As best one can, I suppose. At least it feels like the whispers have finally stopped,” she said, taking a sip of her drink.

“Probably because of the latest column on the Magpie keeper caught cheating on one of the Harpies’ chasers,” he said with a chuckle. “Just goes to show that the gossip mill will always keep churning and some other scandal will always take priority.” Daisy smiled and leaned back into the sofa.

“Thank Merlin for that,” she said. “At least now I can move on in peace.”

“What does moving on entail?” Kingfisher asked. Daisy shrugged.

“Lots of alcohol and ice cream, I believe,” she said. John laughed, the sound causing the sofa to vibrate slightly. 

“We’ve got the alcohol it would seem. Unfortunately no ice cream, but I can offer fun company,” he said before taking a sip from his beer.

“Fun? Is that so,” Daisy asked, raising her eyebrows at him. He nodded.

“Jokes, funny stories, embarrassing stories, good-natured teasing - I have the whole gamut of fun company down,” he said, attempting to keep a somewhat serious face. Daisy nodded her head slowly.

“That does seem like a very convincing CV for ‘fun company’,” she said. “Well, I suppose it’ll do.” She grinned at the beater as he started laughing. “And as I remember, you owe me a movie date.” Almost immediately her face turned red as she realized what she had just said. “I mean, not like a date-date, but you know… a time where I come over… to watch movies. As teammates. Friends. That sort of thing,” she stuttered, the tips of her hair starting to turn purple. John continued chuckling.

“Relax, rookie. I knew what you meant. And you’re right. I did promise,” he said. “How about sometime next week after practice?”

“Alright,” she said, as her hair returned to normal and the blush began to recede from her cheeks. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that as attractive he may be and as much fun as she had with him, he was just her teammate and just her friend. Nothing more.

Over near the kitchen, Daisy heard the familiar loud boom of Jamie’s laugh. She ventured a glance over, and saw him trying not to look at his younger sister or let on that he had heard her thoughts to anyone around her. She glared at him slightly.

The joys of having an order brother who could read minds. 

~~~~

A little over a week later, Daisy had just settled on the couch with her laptop, planning to watch a movie that John had loaned her when Remus and Alan plopped down on either side of her.

“We need to have a family meeting,” Remus said seriously.

“It’s of the utmost importance,” Alan added. Daisy looked back and forth between the two.

“What’s wrong? And where’s Jamie?” she asked.

“He’s out. And the meeting is about him,” Remus said. “We cannot let our brother go to the ball alone and the way he’s been acting about it, he very may will.” Daisy started laughing.

“No, I’m no takin’ part in whatever scheme you two have going,” she said, starting to stand from the sofa. She could watch the movie in her room. Both of her brothers grabbed one of her arms and pulled her back down.

“It’s not a scheme. We’re serious. The three of us have to find a nice, lovely woman for him to take,” Alan said. Daisy rolled her eyes, huffed and closed her laptop. 

“Alright, then. Suggestions?” she said. 

“What about one of your friends? Sarah? Or maybe Eliza? Lisette even?” Alan asked. 

“Sarah’s got a boyfriend. Eliza is spending the holidays in Australia with her family. And you do not want Lisette at a quidditch event like the ball,” Daisy replied. “What’s so bad about him taking Molly? She’d go.”

“He is not taking another of our cousins,” Remus said. 

“What about one of your exes that you’re still on good terms with?” Daisy asked, looking at Alan. He scrunched his face up in thought.

“Maybe… Marjorie was nice enough. A bit boring for me, but she’d probably suit Jamie just fine. Gorgeous as well,” he said after a moment.

“I don’t really think Jamie will want to go with one of your exes, Alan,” Remus said. 

“It’s not like we have many options,” Daisy said, glancing at him.

“What about Jakes from Puddlemere?” Alan said. “They always got on well.”

“Nah, last I spoke to her, Lizzie’s already going with someone from the Wasps,” Daisy said, her brow furrowed. “Any of your teammates got a single sister around his age?” Both the boys shook their heads. The three went silent, thinking of who else they possibly knew they could set up Jamie with.

Which is exactly how Jamie found them when he walked into the flat about 15 minutes later.

“What has you lot looking so serious?” he asked, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

“Nothing,” Daisy chirped with a smile, frantically trying to clear her head in case he looked into it. 

“Where were you?” Remus asked, changing the subject. Jamie grinned after taking a drink.

“Ah, met up with Kelly and Lucy,” he said. 

“For what, exactly?” Alan asked, confused. 

“Well… Kelly wanted to introduce me to his cousin, Moira. Seems she’s asked about me and he thought we’d hit it off. So went out on a double date,” he said. His three siblings all stared at him. “She’s really beautiful. And brilliant. She works in the Wizengamot Administration Services. I’m thinking about asking her to ball.” Daisy, Remus and Alan looked at each other and shrugged.

“Guess that takes care of our work,” Remus said as he pushed himself off the couch.

“What work?” Jamie asked.

“We just spent the last 30 minutes discussing who we’d set you up with for the ball, but looks as though Kelly has beat us to it,” Alan said, following Remus. Jamie looked at his siblings.

“Even you Daisy?” he asked. She nodded and then opened her laptop. 

“We couldn’t come up with anyone, though,” she said. Jamie chuckled.

“Sorry you didn’t get to play matchmakers. Could probably work on Kingfisher, though. Last I heard he still doesn’t have a date,” he said.

“And who’s fault is that?” Remus said, looking pointedly at Daisy. She was too busy on the laptop to notice. 

“You think he’d like Marjorie?” Alan asked. Both Jamie and Remus glared at him. “What? She’s a nice woman! He’s a nice bloke! What could go wrong?”

“Molly’s apparently head-over-heels for him. Should get them to meet,” Daisy said offhandedly. The brothers looked at her and then each other, considering it for a moment. 

“Wait, but hasn’t Lucy been avoiding introducing them?” Alan said. 

“Whatever for?” Daisy asked, looking over at them.

“Something about her being a fangirl,” Alan replied. Daisy chuckled. 

“Well, I think before we set him up with anyone, we should probably ask if he wants to be set up,” she said. Remus grinned.

“Perfect idea. You do that tomorrow at practice and report back to us, Pix,” he said.

“Why me? You three are always hanging out with him,” she whined.

“Nope, you’ll see him before we do. It’s your job. Have fun!” Alan shouted as he walked to the staircase to go up to his room.

“Fine,” Daisy said before turning back to her computer. “Always gotta make me do everything,” she muttered as Jamie chuckled.


	20. A Date with the Falcons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardwick is out for revenge in the match-up between the Arrows and Falcons, which lands Daisy in hospital. Meanwhile, Jamie begins to suspect that there is something more to Coach Nilsson's concern for his seeker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy jumped as she heard the clap of thunder over her music in the locker room. She looked up at the ceiling, a worried frown on her face. They were playing the Falcons for the first time that season and the match would be hard enough without the weather. Not to mention, Puddlemere had soundly whooped the Arrows the week before and the entire team alternated between despair and determined. Nilsson had them practicing longer than usual that week, determined to have them ready.

“Just a bit of rain, nothing to worry about,” Kelly said, hoping to reassure the seeker. Though it almost sounded as though he was trying to reassure himself. Daisy looked at him, not hearing anything through her headphones. She took them off and tossed them in her bag. Even her old ritual of listening to music before a match to focus herself wasn’t working. 

“You doing okay, rookie?” John asked, watching her as he finished fastening his arm guards on. Daisy looked up at him, her face slightly paler than usual.

“Sure,” she said unconvincingly, then looked back down at her hands, examining her gloves. She was part nervous and part frustrated with herself. She didn’t even get this worked up when they played her brothers. But the thought of spending so much time up in the air with Hardwick - especially in the wind and rain with frigid temperatures - was slowly becoming more terrifying. She had no doubt he would want revenge for the Halloween debacle. John moved over at sat next to her.

“Hey, look at me,” he said. Daisy looked up, meeting his warm brown eyes. “You got this.” She nodded slowly then turned to look at her hands again, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, willing her heart rate to slow. He was right. She had more moves in her arsenal and had been putting out strong performance after strong performance all throughout the first half of the season. Hardwick would be no different than any other seeker. She could handle him. Suddenly her eyes flew open, flashing bright green as she smiled.

“As I recall, I promised to kick his arse at Halloween. Don’t want to disappoint, do I?” she said, grinning at John.

“There’s the lass!” Campbell shouted. Daisy looked out at her team. 

“We can do this. Let’s go wipe the field with some Falcons,” she said.

~~~~

While Daisy knew it would be a tough match, it still didn’t nearly prepare her for reality.

Even with her goggles on, she was struggling to keep up with the snitch. Didn’t help that Hardwick was staying uncomfortably close to her and would often drop or swerve unexpectedly in front of her - something she found surprising for the bulky seeker. She had taken to zigzagging across the field, ducking in and out of plays just to keep him off her trail. Nilsson had already called one time out to check on her. John and Campbell went after him whenever they could, but were mostly busy protecting the chasers.

Going into the fourth hour of the match, Daisy was doing a slow loop around the pitch looking when Hardwick suddenly appeared on her left, nearly knocking her into the stands. Daisy slightly heard the gasp of the crowd as she pulled up and away from them over the wind.

“Where’s that fire I saw at Halloween, rookie?” he shouted with a laugh. Daisy shook her head and sped up as much as she could, determined not to let his trash talk get to her. But as the game went on, the more lewd his comments got and the more daring his contact. Once, as she looped around the Arrows goals, she swore he grabbed her ass as he passed and tried to signal a foul. She was relieved when Nilsson called another time out.

“What’s going on out there?” he asked as she pulled up, pulling her goggles down around her neck.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” she said stoically, her cheeks flushed red from anger despite the biting early December cold. She gripped her broom handle tightly, wishing it was actually Hardwick’s neck instead.

“Bullshit, I saw him grab your ass!” John shouted. “He’s been fouling her left and right most of the match but the refs are catching it!” Nilsson stared at the rookie a moment before speaking.

“Channel your anger. Find the snitch and lets put this to an end,” he said. He looked at John and Campbell. “Take him out.” The team nodded as the referee blew his whistle, signalling the start of play again. 

Daisy took off like a bullet. The rain and wind be damned, she was going to show Hardwick who was the better seeker. For the next 30 minutes, he couldn’t even get close to her between Daisy’s speed and maneuvering, and John and Campbell pummeling bludgers at him every chance they got. While they didn’t succeed in taking him out, he did get hit four or five times. Then suddenly, Daisy grinned. She had just seen the snitch across the field. 

She dove down, passing below the chasers and followed it as it shot straight up in the air.

Daisy dodged another bludger, but stayed the course. She was almost there. She was also aware that Hardwick was coming in close on her right side. They were both flying straight up now. Daisy pressed herself as close to the broom handle as she could, edging herself to go faster. She had her hand out and almost had it.

Suddenly, Hardwick rammed into her side, causing Daisy to nearly lose her grip on her broom, but kept her eyes focused forward. Daisy pushed up just the few inches she needed at the exact same time that Hardwick plowed into her again, digging his elbows into her side. Daisy’s grip with her one remaining hand slipped and she found herself frantically grabbing at air as her broom sailed out of her reach. It was as if she were watching everything in slow motion as she fell, her broom disappearing from sight. The rain was pelting her face. A horrible sound echoed in her head before she realized it was her, screaming. Suddenly it was as if everything sped up. The fear had barely sunk in by the time something slammed into her head and everything went black.

~~~~

“WOOD IS DOWN! SHE’S DOWN!”

Iris had watched in horror as Daisy was knocked off her broom and disappeared as soon as she saw the bludger ram into the back of her head, throwing her tiny body forward. She reappeared on the pitch, running at full speed, just in time to see Daisy hit the ground with a dull thud, though at a noticeably slower speed. Nilsson was already there, skidding to his knees beside her, his broom and wand lying on the ground forgotten beside him. He could see blood starting to seep through her hair. He gently began checking her vital signs, making sure her neck hadn’t been injured before he carefully rolled her on her back, the rain pelting down on her muddy and bruised face. Pulling her goggles off, he started to touch her face, but stopped, hands shaking. He then gingerly picked her up and turned, the seeker impossibly small and light in his arms.

“She’s breathing but we need to get her the hospital!” he shouted over the rain as he saw Iris. She nodded and followed him. Nilsson took off running towards the locker rooms when Daisy’s lifeless hand opened and the snitch fell out.

“WOOD HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! ARROWS WIN 300-250!”

~~~~

Nilsson paced in the hall outside the room at St. Mungo’s, still in his sopping wet clothes, while Daisy’s family and the rest of the team silently waited. Iris had managed to dry herself off, but the team was still in their muddy, wet uniforms - not even bothering to change or shower before following to the hospital. They had been there for nearly an hour. Suddenly the door opened and Victoire walked out. Immediately she was surrounded with dozens of questions. She put her hands up, silencing them, her blonde hair falling out of her ponytail.

“She’ll be fine. Though, she got very lucky. If the bludger had hit her just a bit lower or even a bit faster, it could have snapped her neck. She’s got a broken arm and leg, plus a concussion, but she’ll heal and be back on the pitch in no time. In fact, we’ve already managed to heal the concussion,” she said. “She’s still unconscious, but should wake up soon. We’ll need to keep her overnight. Honestly, it could have been worse if it weren’t for whoever slowed her fall. Especially after that bludger hit.”

“That was Coach,” John spoke up. Everyone looked at the distraught young coach.

“It was the only thing I could think to do in time,” he murmured. “I meant to catch her, but she hit the ground before I could get there.”

“Well, it was quick thinking. Now… she needs rest. Aunt Iris and Uncle Oliver, you two can go in. No more than two or three at a time. She’ll be disoriented a bit when she wakes up,” Victoire said. Iris and Oliver nodded and immediately went in. Victoire walked over and fell into Teddy’s arms, obviously tired.

“How are you holding up?” he asked. Victoire shook her head and buried it in his chest.

“It’s always harder working on family,” she said, her voice muffled. “Even if it is just damn quidditch injuries.”

~~~~

Iris quickly ran to Daisy’s bedside. She gasped as she saw her bruised and broken daughter lying still, her face covered in bruises and her left arm in a sling. Her right leg was in a cast, a bandage covering her head. She would be mostly healed by morning, but Iris couldn’t help but think the worst as tears filled her eyes.

“Oh god,” she said as Oliver stepped up to her side. He kissed her head as he wrapped his arm around her.

“We’ve seen worse,” he said, his voice coming out in a croak.

“Not with Daisy… I don’t know why I let you talk me into letting her play,” Iris said. 

“Come on now. She’ll be right as rain in no time,” he said. 

“Funny hearing that coming from you. You’re the one who goes ballistic nearly every time she takes the field, saying she’s going to get killed,” Iris said, barely controlling her voice.

“But this wasn’t from some crazy stunt,” he said. “This was because of that damn Hardwick.”

“And I’m sure Remus and Alan will get him back ten-fold,” Daisy wheezed as she blinked her eyes open slowly. “But at least I got the snitch.” 

“You’re awake,” Iris said through her tears.

“Got a bleeding headache, but yea,” Daisy murmured as she tried to focus on her parents. “Relax, I’m fine. What happened?”

“I thought I was going to lose you,” Iris said.

“Surely it wasn’t that bad,” Daisy said with a soft laugh.

“I know… it’s just… you’ve never gotten hurt this badly. After Hardwick knocked you from your broom a bludger slammed into you,” her mother whispered.

“D’you know who hit it?” Daisy asked. Iris shook her head no and looked at Oliver.

“I don’t think anyone was aiming it… just a stray,” he said.

“If you think I’m quitting quidditch, you’re dead wrong,” Daisy said. Iris laughed.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she said. “I could just do without the accidents.” Daisy looked at her father.

“That was more for him,” she said. Oliver smiled and took her hand.

“I wouldn’t make you. You still have to make the Scottish national team,” he barely whispered.

“They said you should be able to go home in the morning,” Iris said. “I think you should come home for a few days so I can take care of you.”

“No - I’m going to the flat,” Daisy replied. Iris rolled her eyes.

“Why must I have such independent children?” she muttered.

“We get it from you,” Daisy said with a wobbly smile. Iris shook her head, sighing.

“Very well, but I’m bringing food and tonics,” she said. 

“The boys’ll like that.”

~~~~

Nilsson silently paced in the hallway while everyone continued waiting. Remus and Alan were on the ground, leaning against the wall, while Jamie leaned against it standing next them. He was silently watching the coach. Lucy and Toby were quietly conferring with each while the rest of Daisy’s team stood or sat looking grimly towards the door, waiting. Teddy stood with his cousin and Toby, half-heartedly listening. While Victoire had told them she was fine, no one wanted to leave until they saw for themselves. John looked the worst.

“I had him… I could have taken him out and… I missed,” he said, from his spot in a chair, rubbing his face.

“Don’t go blaming yourself,” Campbell said, slapping him on the shoulder. “It happens. That’s quidditch.”

“The only person to blame is Hardwick,” Nilsson said viciously, shocking everyone. They all looked at the normally calm coach who was seething. He looked over at the triplets. A silent understanding passed between him and Remus and Alan. The Wanderers were set to play the Falcons first match after the season break while the Arrows wouldn’t get another chance at them until May. Both beaters nodded. Jamie peered into his head.

_ “I want to kill him. That bastard… he could have killed her… can’t lose her too,”  _ Nilsson thought before reverting into Swedish. Jamie couldn’t understand any of it, but from the sounds of it, it was nothing too nice. Nilsson then looked back at the door. Immediately his mind was full of Daisy. Over and over again, he saw Daisy falling from her broom, screaming as she frantically reached for it.  _ “If only I had gotten there faster… I could have caught her… I almost lost her...”  _ Over and over again, the sickening thud of Daisy’s body hitting the ground. Jamie shifted uncomfortably, wondering if Nilsson was harbouring more for his sister than a coachly concern. And why he was torturing himself by thinking of the accident over and over.

Suddenly the door opened and Oliver stepped out. 

“She’s awake. She wanted me to tell you all that she’s fine. Stop worrying. She just wants to rest a bit. You lot can go home and stop by tomorrow when she’s at the flat,” he said wearily at the team. They all stood and nodded.

“Tell her it was a bloody good match. She should be proud,” Kelly said. Oliver nodded. They all turned and walked away, John looking back as though he wanted to stay, but figured it was best for him to head out with the rest of the team. Remus and Alan stood.

“Can we see her?” Jamie asked, stepping up to his father. 

“Actually, she wants to see the coach first,” he said, glancing at Nilsson. He seemed surprised but nodded and walked into the room, Oliver following. Once the door was shut, Jamie took a deep breath.

“I think… I think something’s up with Nilsson,” Jamie said. His brothers, Lucy, Teddy and Toby all spun to look at him.

“What did you see?” Lucy asked.

“Nothing but Daisy,” he said.

“He’s her coach, of course he cares about her well-being. And it was a nasty fall,” Remus said.

“But… it seems more than that,” Jamie said, trying to figure out how to articulate just how intense the coach’s thoughts were. He couldn’t sense his emotions exactly, but he could tell from what he had been thinking that it went beyond how a regular coach would worry about a player. “He… it’s not like he was worried about how long she would be out or if the injury would affect the team. He was more concerned about her. Just her. Like… he couldn’t stand the thought of losing her. He kept replaying the accident over and over.” They were all silent a few moments.

“So what do we do?” Alan asked. Jamie sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t know. Nothing for now, I guess. Just… watch him.”

~~~~

“Coach,” Daisy whispered as Nilsson walked in. She smiled, though it was a bit lopsided due to the pain potion Victorie had given her. She was propped up in bed, Iris seated next to her in a chair. Iris smiled up at him, tears still present in her eyes.

“How are you feeling?” he asked gently. 

“I’ve been better,” she said. “Mum said you helped… you slowed my fall.” Nilsson nodded.

“I should have done more,” he said. He was calm, but just under that, Iris could sense he was barely keeping control of his emotions. It was an odd sight for the normally stoic coach. 

“I’m sure you did all you could. Thank you,” she said. 

“It was nothing. I only did what anyone else would have done,” he replied, dismissing his efforts to save her. “The healer said you would be back on the pitch in no time.” Daisy nodded.

“I have to stay here overnight, but I’ll be home in the morning. I should be able to fly in a couple days,” she said. “Maybe sooner with some of Mum’s potions. I’ll be ready for the match against the Pride.” 

“Take as much time off as you need. I don’t want you to overextend yourself. That’s why we have a reserve seeker,” he said. Daisy nodded. Nilsson shifted uncomfortably, aware that Oliver was watching from the door and Iris was studying him intently. “I’ll let you rest.” Daisy nodded again. He then turned and silently walked out of the room. The group standing outside went silent as he stepped out. 

“She’s good. She’ll be okay,” he said, a bit dazed still. “I’m off.” He then turned and walked down the hallway.

“What did you see?” Lucy asked as soon as he was out of earshot. Jamie stared after the coach’s retreating back.

“He’s relieved but still shaken up,” he said. Oliver stepped out of the room and saw the triplets, Lucy, Teddy and Toby still there. He sighed.

“I know Victoire said only two or three at a time, but you all best get in there if you want to talk to her before the potion knocks her out again,” he said.


	21. Flowers and Gifts and Gossip, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy goes home to heal up, but gets more nasty attention from columnist Edith Shortbrush. However her team and coach (plus Wills) are ready to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

The next day, Daisy was situated on the sofa in the living room of the flat. Her head was no longer pounding and the casts had come off even though her arm and leg were still a little sore. She would have to stay in a sling and off her leg as much as possible for another day. But Victoire seemed positive she would have the all clear to go to practice on Tuesday and play in the match against the Pride of Portee on Thursday. Though she firmly suggested that she try to ease back into flying on Tuesday rather than doing a full practice.

The boys were falling all over themselves to help. Alan had insisted on carrying her home from the hospital - even apparating her straight there - despite Daisy insisting she could walk on the crutches provided to her. Remus had arranged the pillows on the sofa for her, plumping and replumping them about a billion times. Jamie was in the kitchen, busy portioning out a dose of potion that Victoire said she’d need as soon as she got home to help with repairing the various muscles she had injured in the fall. While bones usually healed quickly, it sometimes took another couple days for the damaged muscles and tendons to follow. Her mother was bound to show up any minute with bags of food.

“Door!” Daisy shouted as soon as she heard the front door chime. Remus ran over and came back into the flat, leading the entire team who wore expectant faces.

“There’s our rookie! You’re looking much better today! Granted those bruises are a bit of a fright,” Kelly shouted as he walked towards her. They were all carrying various flowers and gifts. Daisy laughed.

“You would have thought I was dying, the way you lot look,” she said, pushing herself into a more comfortable position on the sofa. 

“No offense, but we kind of thought you might,” John said, his face still concerned as he walked over and sat at the end of the large sofa, pulling her feet into his lap.

“I’m fine. The bones are healed and the healers said I’d be back in the air on Tuesday or Wednesday,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“Just in time to help us beat Pride of Portee on Thursday,” Campbell said, plopping down in one of the armchairs. The rest of the team perched wherever they could find space - with Cunningham and Bray opting for the floor in front of the fireplace. Kelly sat on the coffee table in front of her, gently examining her arm. 

“Good thing it was a clean break,” he said. He looked up at her and grinned devilishly. “Hardwick’s got something comin’ when we play the Falcons again.”

“We’re not playing them until May,” Daisy said. 

“Gives us plenty of time to work on some new things for them, eh Kingfisher?” Campbell said, looking at his fellow beater. Kingfisher nodded solemnly, not taking his eyes off Daisy. 

“A seeker for a seeker, is what I think,” he said, starting to smile.

“Between you lot and my brothers, I dare say he’s going to have a rough spring,” Daisy said.

“Oh, McIntosh and Truffle told me to tell you that Puddlemere’s got him next match as well,” Jamie said as he walked over with a small bottle from the kitchen. Daisy looked up at him.

“When do you play the Falcons?” she asked, taking the bottle from him.

“April,” he replied. 

“So… Wanderers get him in March… just in time for him to recover from that, Puddlemere’ll get him. Then just as he recovers from that, we get our chance,” Kelly mused. “Better make it pretty spectacular.” Daisy rolled her eyes and quickly took the potion, making a face at the taste. She handed the empty vial back to Jamie. 

“Daisy’s still got Puddlemere wrapped around her little finger. Has since she was little. They’ve all taken this personally,” Jamie said, walking back to the kitchen.

“After what went down at the Halloween party, I’m pretty sure half the League will be going after him,” Remus said. 

“Surprised Wills hasn’t stopped by,” Daisy said offhandedly. “With some extravagant gift in hand.”

“Just wait. I suspect he’ll make an appearance at some point today,” Jamie said. 

“You made the paper… again,” Remus said, dropping the Prophet in her lap. The team leaned forward as Daisy looked over the article. In one photo she was pulling off a complicated maneuver to avoid Hardwick, while the other caught the moment Hardwick shoved her off her broom and she plummeted a few feet before the bludger hit her. She winced, not realizing just how brutal it had been. 

Looking over the actual article, she saw that he had been suspended from the next game for an illegal block using his elbows that resulted in serious harm to another player. The reporter seemed sympathetic to Daisy, mentioning a few times that she was in the running for Rookie of the Year and had more than proven her worth as a player. Smiling to herself, she flipped the page, her eyes falling on the dreaded Edith Shortbrush’s column.

“Don’t read it, rookie. Not worth it,” Kelly said, his face turning stormy. Daisy glanced up at him but turned back to read anyway. After a few paragraphs she huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Where does she come up with this nonsense?” she exclaimed. “He fuckin’ put me in the hospital and she tries to spin it off as though I provoked him and therefore deserved it! Oh, and apparently I’m an attention-seeker. And I quote, ‘Oliver Wood’s Golden Princess seems to be seeking the sympathy of the masses rather than gaining attention through sheer talent.’ Rubbish.” She shoved the paper aside and fumed.  “What does she have against me anyway?” she muttered. John grabbed the paper and looked it over.

“She does seem to try and work you into a lot of her columns… Wasn’t there the one last week about how you were trying to make Wills the latest notch on your belt?” he said. Daisy rolled her eyes. 

"Pretty sure she said bedpost. And that was all because whoever she is, she saw us chatting in a book shop. We ran into each other and talk for five minutes, tops," she complained.  “She’s the absolute worst. Even Witch Weekly’s gossip writers don’t take cheap shots at me. And that’s their job.”

“You don’t suppose that’s got something to do with Luce?” Kelly mused. Daisy shook her head. 

"Merlin, no. She avoids them like the plague - they're always hounding her for scoops on half the family," she replied.

“Don’t let her get to you, rookie. I bet she’s a failed quidditch player who’s just jealous of your raw talent,” Bray piped up. 

“Or she got rejected by one of your brothers and she’s taking it out on you,” Cunningham offered. They all looked at Alan, who was standing behind the couch. 

“Don’t look at me! I’ve never dated - or rejected - anyone named Edith,” he said, his hands up. He looked over at Remus and then Jamie in the kitchen, making up tea for Daisy. Their eyes went wide.

“I stay away from reporters,” Remus said matter-of-factly. “And he avoids women period.” Jamie scowled at him.

“Do not… but I haven’t met anyone named Edith,” he said. Daisy shrugged. 

“Suppose I’m just gonna have to deal with it,” she said, glaring at the paper in John’s hands. “And just hope she doesn’t take it too far.”

The team settled into talking about the upcoming match for the next 10 minutes or so, before moving on to their various plans for the holidays. It was about then that Iris popped it, ladened with shopping bags of food. Daisy suspected she had been up half the night cooking. The Arrows took that as their time to leave, though John stayed put on the sofa, massaging Daisy’s injured leg, insisting it would help with the soreness. Daisy had to admit that it was starting to feel a bit better. 

“So, what are you doing for Christmas, John? Heading back to the U.S.?” Iris asked as she unloaded the bags. The triplets were helping, or well appearing to help. Remus and Alan were sneaking bites of food whenever they thought their mother wasn’t looking. John looked over at Iris.

“Not this year. My parents are traveling so I’m staying here. I’ll probably just get some extra training in,” he said. Iris stopped what she was doing.

“Nonsense. You can’t spend Christmas alone. You’ll come to our house,” she said. The triplets’ faces lit up. 

“That’s kind of you, Mrs. Wood, but I couldn’t intrude on your family. It sounds like you’ll already have a full house,” he said. 

“Please, when you’ve been hosting Christmas for over 30 people for as long as I have, you barely notice one more. We have the space. The only ones who stay over are Lucy and sometimes Teddy, but Luce’ll be in Daisy’s room while Teddy usually passes out in Jamie’s or… wherever, actually. You can come up with triplets and Daisy on Christmas Eve and stay with us a few days,” Iris said, going back to unpacking food. She said it so matter-of-factly that John was finding it hard to muster up the words to turn her down. 

“You could stay in the third floor study. Both those sofas pull out into beds,” Jamie said practically. Remus and Alan looked at him expectantly. John laughed.

“Okay. I guess I’m spending Christmas with the Woods,” he said. They all smiled and looked over at Daisy who was smiling as well. 

“Fair warning - you might have some of them staring at you. The younger ones still get starstruck around professional players,” Daisy said. 

“But I’ve met most of them, haven’t I?” John asked, looking over at Daisy. “From the after parties and the picnic this summer?” Daisy thought for a moment.

“You’ve met most of the older cousins, I believe. And then Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Harry, and Ginny were at the picnic with most of their children,” she said, still thinking. “Did we even introduce you to Molly and Dominique? I know they frequent the parties.”

“I think I’ve seen them, but not sure if you ever did introduce us though,” John said after a moment. “Wait… did you say over 30 people?” He turned and looked back at Iris, suddenly realizing just how big the family was. Daisy laughed.

“Don’t worry, by the end of Christmas Day, you’ll have all their names down,” she said. 

“Where is my little injured Pixie!” a voiced shouted from the front door. Everyone turned to see Wills - as predicted - walking in with the largest bouquet of roses she had ever seen and an expensive-looking bottle of champagne. They all forgot he knew how to get passed their front door wards.

“Please tell me no one saw you walking into the building with those,” Daisy said, rolling her eyes and pointing at the flowers. “Just got everyone to stop asking how long we’ve been dating.” Wills stopped and looked down at the flowers and back up at her.

“But you’re my little pixie and you’re injured…” he said, starting to pout. Daisy attempted to frown at him, but ended up smiling.

“And what on earth is that for?” Daisy asked as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek, referring to the champagne. He looked down at the bottle and back up at her, grinning. “A gift for not getting killed?”

“You bloody beat the Falcons and outflew Hardwick, just as you said you would,” he said, matter-of-factly. “That deserves a celebration.” 

~~~~

Later in the evening, Daisy was curled up on the couch with her laptop, browsing music articles online and contemplating a movie. Remus and Alan were upstairs doing who knew what, while Jamie had stepped out to get something from the store. Suddenly, the door chimed. 

“REMUS! ALAN! DOOR!” Daisy shouted, not even looking up from the computer. A few moments passed without another sound except the chime of the door again. Daisy looked up and huffed. They must have fallen asleep or were so busy planning whatever it was they planned to do to Hardwick that they didn’t hear. She set the laptop on the coffee table and then pushed herself off the couch, limping to the door on the one crutch Jamie had left next to the sofa so she could get to the bathroom. Granted every time she had tried while Alan or Remus were in the room, one of them would attempt to carry her. It was starting to get annoying. As hard as it was to maneuver with one crutch and a sling, she still preferred it to being carried everywhere. “Heh, bet Edith Shortbrush would get a kick out of me being carried everywhere,” she muttered under her breath.

“Coming!” she called, as the door chimed yet again. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Coach Nilsson there with a large bag in hand. He seemed equally as shocked to see her on her feet.

“Daisy, you’re supposed to be off that leg,” he said, stepping in. Daisy looked down at her leg.

“It doesn’t really hurt,” she said, looking back up. “‘Sides, that’s what crutches are for.” 

“You shouldn’t be on it,” he insisted as he shut the door behind him. Without a word he grabbed the crutch from her and leaned it against the wall, then reached down and easily lifted Daisy into his arms. “Where are your brothers? They are supposed to be taking care of you.” 

“Remus and Alan are upstairs doing… something. Jamie popped out to the shops,” she said, blushing slightly at the fact her coach was now carrying her across her flat and trying not to focus on the fact that he had probably the hardest arms and abs she had ever felt. So that’s what Coach had been hiding under his polos. “I can walk just fine on my own,” she insisted, though it was worthless at this point. They were already at the sofa. Nilsson chuckled softly as he set her down.

“Your stubbornness is unceasing,” he said with a small smile as he then put the bag down and pulled off his coat before sitting in one of the armchairs facing her. His smile faded slightly as he took stock of her injuries. Daisy didn’t blame him. She had scared herself the first time she got a look at her face in the mirror. “How are you feeling?” Daisy shifted slightly, getting into a more comfortable position.

“I’m fine. The headache is gone and the bones are healed. Just sore from the muscles healing is all,” she said, meeting his ice blue eyes.

“You really gave us a scare,” he said solemnly. Daisy chuckled.

“If you’re going to react this way every time I get injured, then we may have a problem,” she said. She looked around, realizing her mother would most likely have something to say about her bad manners as a hostess. “Forgive me, would you like some tea? Or something else? The triplets have a fully stocked bar back there, as I’m sure you remember.” She pointed to the cabinet behind the table. Nilsson smiled and shook his head.

“No, it’s fine,” he said. “You should stay resting.” Daisy looked at him a moment before smiling and grabbing her wand. She waved it and a teapot and two cups floated over to the coffee table. Following behind it were the sugar and milk.

“The great thing about magic is I can rest and still be a good hostess,” she said. She waved her wand again and the pot filled with hot water. She quickly put in a few tea bags.

“Really, you don’t have to go through the trouble,” the coach said. Daisy smiled up at him.

“It’s no trouble at all,” she said, sitting up and leaning forward to pour the tea. 

“Here, let me,” he said, standing. He poured out the tea and handed one of the mugs to Daisy. 

“My Gran used to always put a wee bit of whisky or brandy in our tea when we were sick. Said it helped a cold to heal,” she said, chuckling. “Wonder if it works for a bum leg and arm?” 

“Maybe? Though I wouldn’t recommend it with all the potions they have you on,” he replied. Nilsson looked over at her and tried to smile, though it seemed he still couldn’t get passed the sight of her. While the bruises were starting to fade a bit, her pale skin was still painted in atrocious swatches of purple and green.

“You make a habit of visiting Hastings when he was injured too?” Daisy asked, feeling slightly anxious as he assessed her. 

“Not really. I’d be over far too often. I don’t think his wife would have like that,” he said before taking another small sip. He glanced over and saw the many vases of flowers on the dining room table, with a few more on the island. Still others were lining the windows in front of the balcony. There were several balloons floating over the table as well. “Seems you’re popular.” Daisy looked over and laughed.

“Yea… the team stopped by earlier and they all brought flowers. The Puddlemere players all sent flowers, as did a couple players from the Wanderers. Then there are several other teams. Let’s see - Harpies, Kestrals, Cannons and… Tornadoes. Those,” she pointed at the large, ostentation bouquet of roses - it was easily the largest of the bunch - “were courtesy of Wills. The man never knew how to moderate. The family sent stuff as well. We had to hide the singing balloons from my Uncle George back in Jamie’s room since we couldn’t get them to shut up.” 

Nilsson shook his head slowly as he smiled. It was impossible not to like the spritely seeker, in his opinion. Therefore not a surprise she had received enough flowers to fill a garden in the span of several hours. He then looked over at the bag and remembered why he came over. Setting his mug down on the table, he reached for it. 

“Well, you have more,” he said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a large stack of cards. Daisy’s eyes widened.

“Blimey, what’s all that?” she asked, sitting up. He stood and placed them in her lap.

“Get well cards from fans. They started arriving at the stadium this morning. Appears you’ve got a lot of fans,” he said with a hint of a smile. Daisy undid the twine and picked up the top one. The front looked as though it was obviously drawn in crayon by a young child. It read ‘Get Well, Daizy!’ with a small figure flying around on a broom that she assumed was her as it had bright red hair. She opened it and read a short letter from a little girl in Surrey named Alison who said she liked how fast Daisy flew and she hoped she felt better soon so she could fly again and beat all the boys.

Daisy chuckled as she put it down and flipped through the pile.

“It’s all from fans?” she asked, looking up at her coach. He nodded.

“A lot of little girls - well, and I suppose women in general - out there look up to you,” he said. 

“But… really? Me? A rookie,” she asked, a bit dubious. He chuckled.

“Yes, you… a rookie,” he said. Internally, he couldn’t understand how she didn’t know the effect she had on people when she played. Daisy looked down at the pile in shock. “I thought you’d want to go through them while you’re on bedrest. Whatever else we get, I’ll have sent to you here.” She nodded slightly. Nilsson then returned to the bag. 

“Oh, and I thought you could use this.” He reached in and pulled out a large container of what looked like some sort of stew. He shifted in his chair, barely betraying an uncharacteristic nervousness as he set it on the table next to Daisy’s computer.

“What is it?” Daisy asked, sitting up. Even with the lid on, the smell was making her mouth water though she had eaten not long ago.

“It’s gryta - stew. It’s not as good as my mother’s - she usually uses elk but I couldn’t really find it here so I had to use beef instead. She always made it for me when I was sick or injured and it usually helped,” he said. Daisy glanced up at him, catching his face starting to flush a bit as he reached into the bag again. “Oh, and I brought some of the poltice I use for sore muscles,” he said, pulling another small pot and placed it on the table. “It’s pretty strong though, so just a little.” He then sat back in the chair and looked over at Daisy, causing her to blush slightly under his intense look of worry. She didn’t even know why she blushing.

“Thank you,” she said, looking down at her mug. She glanced up at him and began chuckling. “Really, Coach, you can stop acting like I nearly died. I’ll be able to play against the Pride and I did catch the snitch, after all.” A small smile appeared on his face.

“You did. You proved you were the better seeker,” he said, leaning forward. 

“I’ve broken bones before - it’s part of the game. There’s no need to worry,” she said before taking another sip.

“Just... don’t get too distracted or cocky… some injuries don’t heal,” he said softly, glancing down. Daisy went silent, remembering the only reason he became a coach was because of his leg. She nodded, clearing her throat.

“Like I said, you don’t have to worry about me. I may be willing to throw in some risky moves, but I know what I’m doing,” she said. “And do not turn into Da on me.” Nilsson chuckled.

“I won’t,” he said. About that time, the door opened and Jamie walked in. 

“I’ve got chocolate, chocolate chip cookie dough, and cookies and cream,” he said looking into a shopping bag. “Which do you want to start with-” He stopped and saw Daisy’s coach seated, looking back at him. “Coach Nilsson. I didn’t know you were stopping by.” He smiled and walked over.

“I just wanted to drop some things by for Daisy. I should be going,” he said. He took another sip from his mug and sat it on the table before standing and grabbing his coat. He looked over at Daisy, suddenly every bit the stoic coach that she knew. “Heal up quickly and I’ll see you at practice on Tuesday afternoon.” Daisy nodded. He then turned and nodded at Jamie before walking passed him and letting himself out. Jamie turned and looked at the door then back at Daisy.

“What was that about?” he asked, walking over and sitting in the armchair. Daisy shrugged and sipped her tea.

“He brought stew and poultice,” she said, looking at the table. “And fan letters.” He looked at the pile of letters and cards on her lap, then looked at the stew.

“He cooks?” Jamie asked somewhat incredulously. 

“I assume he must feed himself somehow. Not everyone has their mum drop food off every few days,” she said. Jamie looked at Daisy, debating whether he should say anything about what he saw at the hospital. “Why are you giving me that look?”

“What look?” Jamie immediately relaxed his face and sat back in the chair.

“Like you want to say something but you’re too afraid that I’ll hex you,” she said. Jamie blinked a few times and looked down. He then looked up, smiled and shook his head.

“It’s nothing,” he said. He then stood and walked to the kitchen, grabbing spoons. Walking back he held open the bag. “Which ice cream do you want?”


	22. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the holidays fast approaching, Daisy takes a moment to get her shopping done, which comes with its own small blessings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy was back on the pitch on Tuesday morning, and pulling tricks by the afternoon despite some soreness. She was close to her usual form in the match against the Pride of Portee and the Arrows pulled out a win - a nice ending to the first half of the season before the winter break. Daisy made sure to take extra time after the match to talk to fans, sign autographs, and take photos as thanks for all the get well cards she received, even signing a few broomsticks. 

She made a point to stop and chat with the fans and press after every match, though she had to admit that most of the time she would try to rush through it, eager to get home and rest or let loose. She still found it odd that anyone would be interested in her. 

Going into the break, Puddlemere was firmly in first in League standings with the Wanderers not too far off in No. 3, following the Falcons. The Arrows had made a turnaround and were nearing the top five, sitting in No. 7. It was nothing short of a miracle, though they would need to tighten up in the second half if they wanted a chance at the League Cup finals. Only the top five teams made it to the playoffs.

Daisy was happy for the break. As much as she loved practice and the playing, it was about a week until Christmas and she had yet managed to get out shopping. She didn’t even know what to get everyone. 

Thus why she was out in Diagon Alley on Monday after the match with the Pride of Portee, attempting to navigate the crowded streets as she wandered in and out of stores. Even though it was a weekday, it seemed everyone was out. She had already visited her favorite music store in muggle London to get Kingfisher’s present and was now in the quidditch supply shop, staring at the display of beaters bats, wondering if Remus and Alan had mentioned needing new ones.

“Ehm… excuse me, miss,” a quiet voice said from behind her, along with a light tug on her long gray scarf that she had thrown over her shoulder. Daisy turned and looked down at a young girl, maybe about 6 or 7, with mid-length brown hair in two plaits. Her blue eyes lit up as Daisy turned to look at her, and her freckled face broke out into a grin, revealing two front missing teeth. “It  _ is _ you!” she exclaimed happily. Daisy smiled warmly. The little girl started bouncing as she looked over to her side.

“Mum! Mum! It’s her! Told you it was Daisy!!” she shouted. Daisy’s eyes widened as it seemed nearly everyone in the shop had stopped what they were doing and was now staring at her. She felt the red creeping up her cheeks as she smiled nervously. 

A beleaguered-looking mother walked over to the little girl quickly, her arms full of supplies in varying sizes. 

“Maddie! I told you not to wander off! I need you to help me get everything for your brothers,” she said, huffing slightly. “Please don’t bother this lady, I’m sure she’s trying to finish her shopping as well.” The woman glanced over at Daisy. “Son? Or perhaps a boyfriend?” she asked, glancing down at the beater bat in Daisy’s hand. 

“Oh, ehm…”

“Mu-um! That’s Daisy Wood! The most famousest seeker in the League!!” the little girl, Maddie, said as she stomped her foot and glared up at her mother. The woman stared at her daughter and then over at Daisy, her face clicking.

“Oh, forgive me, Miss Wood. I guess I’m not used to seeing you in normal clothes,” she said, laughing slightly. 

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Daisy replied. “Really.” 

“I’m going to be a seeker some day. Just like you,” Maddie declared, looking up at Daisy. 

“Ah, is that so? I’m gonna have to watch my back in a few years, then, won’t I?” Daisy said with a grin. 

“She’s been begging us to start Little League all season after watching a lot of your matches. Her brothers both started when they were 7, so promised her next fall, she could as well,” the mother added. Daisy beamed down at the little girl.

“I want to play for the Arrows, too! Or Puddlemere,” Maddie said. Daisy laughed and dropped down so that she was eye level with Maddie.

“Hmm, both are very good teams, but do you want to know a secret?” she whispered. Maddie’s eyes lit up.

“What is it?” she whispered back.

“My favorite team… is the Harpies,” she said, conspiratorially. Maddie giggled.

“I like them too,” she replied. 

“Keep them in mind when you join the League,” Daisy said with a wink before standing. Maddie looked at her mother and back at Daisy before she reached into her mother’s purse and pulled out a magazine. It was the latest copy of Quidditch Monthly.

“Could you sign this for me?” she asked, suddenly turning shy.

“Of course I can,” Daisy said, reaching for the magazine. She opened it up to an article on the Arrows, and pulled out a pen from her purse. She jotted down a short message of encouragement next to a photo of her and handed it back to the little girl who was grinning madly as she read it.

“If, if it’s not too much trouble…” her mother started. “We’re trying to decide what broom to get her. As a seeker, do you have any recommendations? Both her brothers play chaser so we weren’t sure what would be best or if there was a difference.” The woman looked slightly embarrassed, but Daisy smiled warmly, trying to put her at ease.

“No trouble at all,” Daisy said.

“Mum! I told you I want a Yajirushi! Like Daisy!” Maddie shouted. Daisy laughed softly.

“It’s a good broom. The latest model is light and swift. Good for seekers and chasers. But might be a bit much for a new player,” she said, looking back at the woman, who looked grateful. The latest models were incredibly expensive. Daisy’s was a gift from dad for graduation. “I’d say, start her out on an older model Firebolt. Then she can move up to a Thunderbolt or Yajirushi once she’s a few years in.” The woman nodded.

“Got it. We’ll keep that in mind,” she said. “Thank you so much, Miss Wood.”

“It’s my pleasure, and please call me Daisy,” she said. 

“Well, come on Maddie. I’m sure we’ve wasted enough of Daisy’s time,” the woman said. “Very nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Daisy said. She looked down at Maddie. “And it was very nice to meet you, Maddie. I look forward to seeing you on the pitch someday.” The little girl grinned again and skipped off after her mother. Daisy smiled and turned back to the display, her day brightened. After a few moments, she decided her brothers probably had more than enough quidditch gear, though ended up getting an Arrows shirt for James, since she knew he had been begging Harry for one. She felt slightly embarrassed buying her own team’s shirt when she paid, but the witch at the till smiled warmly as though she knew she wasn’t buying it for herself. 

Leaving the store, Daisy turned and headed towards her uncle’s shop, thinking Remus and Alan would probably prefer something from there instead. She had planned to go anyway to get presents for the younger cousins even though she knew most of the family would probably be shopping there for them.

Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes was busy, but much less so than usual. Looking around, she spotted her uncles about the same time they saw her. 

“There’s my favorite niece!” George shouted as he bounced over to her. Ron waved and then turned back to talking to helping a customer. “Haven’t seen you in here in a long time.” He gave her a hug. 

“Haven’t had time for much outside of practice and matches,” she admitted.

“How’s the arm and leg?” he asked.

“Good. Healed,” she replied, looking around the shop. She saw something out of the corner of her eye that caused her to whip her head around and gawk. “What is that?” She started walking towards a large corner of the shop with a sign that read prominently “Quidditch Quorner.” George laughed as he followed her.

“Seeing as you lot keep getting more famous, we opened this up a couple months ago,” he said. The shelves were full of various Puddlemere, Arrows, and Wanderers regalia. There were banners, rosettes, and hats that shouted out various team chants. Some of the banners featured herself and her brothers. Daisy rolled her eyes when Alan’s winked and grinned. A few shelves contained figurines of the four. Daisy picked up one of her in her Arrows uniform, in awe of the detail, down to the plaits she usually wore and a tiny pair of goggles around her neck. A broomstick was in its hand. “Plus, well, had to show family pride and all.” 

Daisy looked up at her uncle, impressed.

“If you press this button here…” he pressed something on the back and the figure jumped on the broomstick and started flying in circles then did a flip off the broom. Daisy smiled. “Though, don’t tell your brothers, but we keep selling out of your stuff.”

“Oh, you can’t deny me that, Uncle George,” she said, grinning and pressing the button on the back, returning it to the shelf. 

“I came up with the idea for most of it, but your mum helped with some of the charms. She was the one who came up with the flip idea,” he said. “We even launched special lines of her hair-changing potion that are in the team colors. ‘Course, we ended up having to expand it to all the teams in the League, but Puddlemere and Arrows are our top sellers.” Daisy chuckled.

“I should get figures for the boys. It would be hilarious,” she joked. George laughed.

“Figured that’s why you were here. I’ve pulled some stuff in the back for the family. I’ve been hearing all year about what the kiddies want,” he said. He motioned and she started to follow him towards the back. 

“Caught that match against the Pride,” Ron said, as they walked by him. Daisy stopped as the customer he was helping left with their purchases. “Brilliant, it was.” 

“Thanks, Uncle Ron,” Daisy said, blushing slightly.

“You’ve got Rose wanting to try out for quidditch now. And Harry’s Lily has been talking nothing but quidditch all year, from what I hear. Never thought I’d see the day,” he said. Daisy beamed. While there were a fair amount of women in the League - Harpies were still an all-women team after all - it was still very much a boys’ club and the idea of a new crop of little girls wanting to play professional quidditch delighted Daisy. 

“Good! Let me know if there is anything I can do to help her out. I’m sure we could train on the pitch at Mum and Da’s house a few times over the summer,” she said. Ron smiled.

“She’ll love it. Lily will probably want to come as well,” he said. 

“The more, the merrier,” Daisy said. 

“Oh, and while I have you… gotta favor. Hugo really wants a signed poster of Kingfisher and Campbell for Christmas. Think you could manage?” he asked. Daisy nodded. 

“Should be easy enough. Campbell’s been wantin’ to get a drink before the holidays. And Kingfisher’s at the flat often enough. Plus he’ll be at Christmas this year,” she said. Ron and George’s eyes widened.

“Is that so?” George asked, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

“Yea, Mum invited him last week when she stopped by to drop off food after my accident,” Daisy said, oblivious to her uncle’s expression. 

“Well that’s perfect,” Ron said. He leaned behind the till and pulled up a rolled up poster and handed it over to Daisy. She nodded and looked at George.

“Now… where are these gifts you’ve got pulled aside,” she asked. 

“Follow me,” George said.

~~~~

Later that day, Daisy headed to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Lucy and Sarah for dinner and some drinks once they finished work. Daisy ended up there about 30 minutes early, weighed down by multiple packages. She was happy with her purchases and had managed to get something for everyone. Sipping slowly on a pint, she pulled out an issue of Witch Weekly and was browsing through it while she noticed various people around her shooting curious glances and whispering. Daisy attempted to ignore them, figuring it was most likely related to the latest column in the Prophet by Evil Shortbrush, as she had come to calling her.

She flipped through the magazine and stopped on an article about fashion in the League, featuring several women from various teams. She was a bit shocked to see herself pictured. They had a close up of her hair in an intricate braid from a match, with a couple others of her out on the street, going about her business.

“Would you look at that, I am fashionable,” she said, a bit dumbstruck. Her philosophy was typically comfy and whatever was within reach in terms of daily wear.

“Sorry! I know I’m late!” Lucy said as she rushed up to the table. Daisy looked up at her cousin and shrugged.

“I thought you were on time. Sarah’s not even here yet,” she said, closing the magazine. Lucy glanced at the cover as she pulled her coat off.

“Ah, yea, I noticed you were in that one,” she said. She sat and grinned. “Fashionable streetwear.” Daisy snorted. 

“If they ever actually interviewed me about that, they’d be extremely underwhelmed,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

“But you do always seem to look good,” Lucy countered. Daisy shrugged again. Sarah then walked up and sat.

“You would not believe Gringott’s. Madness,” she said, pulling off her tailored peacoat.

“It’s a week before Christmas. Assumed it’d be busy with everyone doing their shopping,” Daisy said before taking another sip of her beer. She caught another table openly looking at her. “Either of you have the Prophet from today? I’m getting a feeling that that damn columnist wrote about me again.”

Both Sarah and Lucy exchanged a look, which only seemed to confirm Daisy’s suspicions. She held her hand out.

“I know both of you have copies. Hand it over,” she said. Lucy reluctantly pulled a folded copy out of her purse and placed it in Daisy’s hand. She opened it and looked down at the column. “For God’s sake, she interviewed Hardwick?” Daisy nearly shouted. 

“Shhh!” Lucy said, glancing around. Daisy glared at her and then read through the article. It was mostly hogwash. Even with Shortbrush’s obviously biased angle towards the Falcon seeker, he came off as arrogant. He went on about how unfair it was that he was banned from a game while she got no punishment whatsoever for intentionally hexing him at the Halloween party.

“He failed to mention that what came before that hex was him commenting on what he thought I’d be like in bed,” Daisy muttered. “Merlin, did you know that he fouled me at least 10 times during that match and no one caught it? They should investigate the refs for collusion.”

“Daisy, no one believes him,” Lucy said, flagging down a server and ordering a beer for her and Sarah.

“It’s absolute rubbish. And really stupid of him, if you ask me. He’s just trying to gain back some of the loads of fans he lost when he elbowed you off your broom,” Sarah added. Daisy silently fumed as she finished the article, her good mood ruined.

“If you ask me, he just comes off as jealous and dejected,” Lucy said.

“Aye, he does,” Daisy admitted. 

“Suppose he thought he really did have a chance in that stupid bet,” Sarah said. “Must have been a shocker to him when you very soundly flounced him at the party and then again on the pitch. Doubt he’s been able to get a date or a shag since.” Daisy smiled slightly.

“It was fun,” she admitted. 

“We - and I dare say most quidditch fans - know you’re way better than him. So don’t listen to anything that… that… toad has to say. Or what Evil Shortbrush writes,” Lucy said, grinning at her cousin.

“You’re right,” Daisy said, closing the paper. Sarah looked at the shopping bags.

“See you got all your shopping done,” she commented. Daisy nodded.

“I’m not looking forward to when our generation starts having children. Christmas’ll bankrupt me,” she commented.

“Get anything for Kingfisher?” Lucy asked casually, though Daisy noted the glint in her eye.

“Yea, a few things. Didn’t want him to not have something to open,” she said just as casually.

“And you’re absolutely sure there’s nothing going on there?” Sarah asked, grinning. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Nothing. He’s just a friend and my teammate. And he and the triplets get on well,” she said. “Mum was the one who invited him anyway. I’ve told you both - I’m done with dating in the League.”

“I suppose it’s for the best, seeing as you’re taking Toby to the Ball and all,” Lucy lamented. Sarah lit up.

“I didn’t know you had asked him. Bet he was thrilled,” she said.

“Yea, figured it was the safest bet. Plus, he’s never been. Though he might regret it as there’ll probably be a long expose about our sordid affair from Hogwarts afterwards,” Daisy said, rolling her eyes. Lucy snorted with laughter. 

“Merlin, can you imagine what sorts of things she’ll come up with? Probably make up something about you sneaking into the boys’ dorm after hours,” she said. 

“I’ve done no such thing,” Daisy said. “Oh, er, well, except that time in fifth year when I helped the triplets with that underwear prank.” Lucy’s eyes widened.

“I knew it! There was no way the triplets could have gotten into everyone’s dorm alone,” she said. Daisy grinned.

“Well, I did the girls and then Albus in Slytherin,” she said with a shrug. Sarah chuckled. 

“Hogwarts got a bit boring after your brothers left,” she admitted. 

“Are you daft? It got madder with James and Freddie dead set on outdoing them,” Daisy retorted.

“Poor Albus, Roxanne, Hugo, Lily, and Rose… they get the brunt of it now,” Lucy said.

“I’m sure they’ll be happy once Freddie and James graduate at the end of this year,” Daisy added. “Finally they’ll get some peace and quiet. Something I never got...”


	23. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Woods are fascinated with learning more about Daisy's teammate Kingfisher when he comes home with them for Christmas. Though the triplets more so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

A few days later, it was Christmas Eve and John found himself standing in the living room of the Woods’ flat, a duffel bag over his shoulder and his broom in hand. The triplets told him to bring it and his gear for the annual quidditch tourney the Woods-Potters-Weasleys held. Daisy was shouting up the stairs for Remus and Alan to get a move on while Jamie was double-checking his bag nearby.

“How did you fit everything in there? And where’s your broom?” John asked Daisy, looking at the small satchel she had slung over her shoulder. She looked down at it then up John.

“Didn’t you learn anything about expandable charms?” she asked, an eyebrow raised. John nodded slowly, silently wishing he had thought of that so he didn’t have to carry his broom. He had packed in a hurry, so tossed everything he thought he’d need - plus a few presents for the Woods - into his bag without much thought. Daisy smiled and grabbed his broom from him, sliding it into her satchel.

“Daisy’s always been the best at charms and transfiguration,” Jamie said as he zipped up his bag and stood. “I have to have her do that for me most of the time.”

“REMUS! ALAN! GET DOWN HERE! YOU KNOW MUM WILL KILL US IF WE’RE LATE FOR LUNCH!” Daisy shouted. There was a thundering of feet as the remaining two Woods made their way downstairs, bags over their shoulders and lazy grins on their faces.

“I highly doubt the food’ll be gone before we get there,” Remus said. Daisy rolled her eyes and followed them to the fireplace. 

“We usin’ floo or apparating?” Alan asked.

“Wouldn’t floo be easier since Kingfisher doesn’t know how to get there on his own?” Daisy asked. 

“Not if he side-along apparates with you,” Remus said with a grin. 

“Sounds like a fabulous idea. See you lot there,” Alan said. He then disappeared before anyone could say anything. Daisy rolled her eyes as Remus followed. She stepped up to the tall player and wrapped her arm around him. A slight shiver went through John as he gulped slightly. It wasn’t the first time the tiny seeker had touched him, but for whatever reason he suddenly felt nervous as he wrapped his arm around her. 

_ “She’s just my teammate. She’s just my teammate,”  _ he thought over and over, praying that Jamie wasn’t listening in.

“Hold on,” she said, trying to ignore the fact that her body felt suddenly tingly wherever she was touching her teammate. Suddenly they disappeared with a pop and reappeared in the front foyer of the Wood’s house out in the country. It was full of light from the many windows, offering glimpses of the snow-covered landscape. Daisy stepped away from John and moved towards the stairs, which had garland wrapped around the banister. It was homey and warm. From the library, soft Christmas music was playing and the smell of freshly baked cookies wafted through the house.

“Is that you, Daisy?” Iris called from the kitchen.

“Yes, Mum! John and I just got here! We’re going to put our stuff up!” Daisy shouted.

“Hurry back! Lunch is nearly on!” Iris called back. Daisy looked back with a smile and motioned for him to follow her. 

“You can put your things in the study. It’s on the third floor with my room,” she said. John nodded and followed her. The last time he was there for the picnic, he had stayed only on the first floor and he felt a bit of a thrill seeing into the rest of the large country house. Once they reached the landing on the second floor, Remus and Alan were stepping out of their rooms. 

“See you made it without trouble,” Remus said with a grin. John nodded and continued following Daisy, wondering why Remus was acting so happy. They made their way up the last flight of stairs and Daisy motioned towards the open study that had two well-worn, comfy looking sofas and armchairs with an old coffee table in the middle. It wasn’t so much as a study as it was a sitting room, though there were two bookshelves along the walls full of books. 

“You can just set your stuff in there,” Daisy said before turning right down a short hallway that had a door at the end. John walked over and dropped his bag at the end of one of the sofas, then pulled off his heavy winter coat, dropping it on top. He turned to see Daisy disappear through another door on the right side of the hallway. He stood awkwardly waiting for her, not sure if he should go ahead and go down or step over to her room. It seemed oddly intimate, walking into her childhood room. He shifted slightly and took a step over, noticing the door was left over. He did need to get his broom from her after all, he told himself. Walking a bit faster, he knocked on the open door and peered into the room. There was a short hallway into it with a closet on the left and a door he assumed led to a bathroom on the right. Beyond that was an open room with beige walls and a large window at the back with a four-poster bed covered in a plump dark red comforter and gold pillows. Daisy looked up from where she was digging through the satchel on her bed, her eyes questioning.

“I need my broom,” he said, smiling. A look of understanding came across her face.

“Right. Come in,” she said, returning to the satchel. John stepped in. Once he walked through the hallway, he saw the room was bigger than it appeared with wood floors and various rugs around. A desk sat against the wall to his right with a bookshelf above it packed to the brim with books and a music system. A full-length mirror sat in the corner to his left and two matching dormers on either side of the bed. The walls were covered in regalia from her years at Hogwarts. The Gryffindor crest was on the wall to the right of her bed, next to it a large pinboard covered in photos. John stepped over to get a closer look at them. There were a few of her, Lucy, and Toby in school robes, laughing. Some of them had three other girls that John recognized as Sarah, Lisette, and Eliza. Another of her and her brothers in their Gryffindor team uniforms, Daisy looking like a sprite next to the towering triplets, who were indistinguishable from each other. She was rolling her eyes while he assumed Remus and Alan were laughing hysterically and Jamie looked on, amused. Yet another of a much, much smaller Daisy on a broom in practice gear grinning as she flew towards the camera, holding a snitch out. Just to the side, a frowning Iris could be seen standing with her arms crossed in front of her. 

“How old were you when you started quidditch?” John asked, turning towards the seeker. She looked up from the bag, glancing over at the photo he pointed at. She smiled in recollection.

“I was 12 when I first got on the house team, but I had been flying since maybe four or five. Did Little League too. That photo is from quidditch trials my second year. I was supposed to wait until third year, but my brothers let me. We almost got away with it until I nearly fell off my broom and Mum showed up,” she said, grinning.

“She let you stay on the team?” John asked. 

“She was none too happy about it, but let me do it as long as I promised to play safely,” Daisy replied, back to digging through the satchel, pulling random things out. A pile of presents was slowly forming on the bed. John turned back to the pinboard, his eyes falling on a photo of Daisy in her Gryffindor quidditch uniform sitting on the shoulders of a blonde guy with her brothers cheering around her - two of them hoisting up a trophy in the air. Her hand was thrust into the air, the snitch’s wings visible. Next to it was an almost exact replica, though Daisy looked almost as she did today and she was on the shoulders of a tall boy with unruly dark hair and mischievous hazel eyes.

“Ah, those are from when we won the House Quidditch Cup,” Daisy said, walking over to John. She point to the one with her brothers. “This was my fifth year. Jamie was captain. And this one-” she pointed to other, “is from my seventh year, my second as captain. My cousin James is the captain this year. That’s him there.”

“Is that Chris?” John asked, looking at the older one. “Jamie’s friend that’s the auror?” Daisy nodded silently. 

“Yea, they were inseparable at Hogwarts,” she said, turning around walking back to the satchel. John stepped back and looked around the rest of the room, taking in the various Harpies and Puddlemere posters and banners. Above the dresser was a noticeably older poster that featured her father - albeit a much younger version - smirking slightly in a national team uniform. John walked over, slightly in awe, noticing it contained the signatures of the entire team. 

“Is that from the 2006 World Cup?” he asked. Daisy pulled out his broom, happy she had finally found it. She walked over and laughed.

“Yea, I was just 3 at the time, so I don’t really remember it. But the triplets were mad about it for years. Think they bragged to all their friends until the next one. Dad’s made the team every year since 2002, if I remember correctly. He was captain in 2006, 2010, and 2014,” she said. “The 2014-2015 season was actually his last playing. Took over coaching Puddlemere after that.”

“I can only imagine what it’s been like growing up with a famous quidditch player as a dad,” John said, still studying the poster. Daisy sighed.

“A lot of free tickets and a lot of long, grueling practices,” she said. He looked down at her and smiled as she held out his broom. “C’mon, I’m sure Mum’s got lunch ready.”

~~~~

“What took you two so long?” Alan asked as John and Daisy walked into the kitchen. The triplets were already seated at the table while Iris was sending plates and food over from an island in the center of the kitchen. 

“Daisy had trouble finding my broom in that bag of hers,” John said as she walked over and sat across from Remus. “Hello, Mrs. Wood,” he turned, greeting the Wood matriarch. Iris smiled.

“Hello, John. Have a seat. Oliver should be in soon. He’s just out in the broom shed,” she said. John walked over and sat next to Daisy.

“What’s he there for?” Daisy asked, looking to her mother. 

“With him, who knows? Probably taking care of his broom before the matches tomorrow,” Iris said, rolling her eyes slightly. “Lucy planning on staying over again?”

“Yes,” Daisy said, taking a drink of her juice.

“And Toby’s coming over for the tourney and dinner tomorrow, correct?” 

“Yes, Mum. Just as he does every year,” Daisy said, grabbing a crisp from a bowl that had just landed in front of her and popping it into her mouth. 

“Just checking,” she said as she sent the last of the food over. At that moment, Oliver could be seen stomping the snow off his boots across the back porch. He walked over and entered through the back door near the living room then stepped into the kitchen grinning.

“Here are all my weans!” he boomed. Daisy rolled her eyes as the boys looked over at him. “And good to see ya, John.” 

“Thank you for having me,” John said politely as he stood and walked over to shake the coach’s hand. Oliver grinned.

“Nothing at all. Couldn’t let you spend the holidays alone, could we?” he replied. He then pulled off his coat and scarf, hanging them on a coat stand just next to the entry.

“Perfect timing, darling,” Iris said as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek before moving to sit at one end of the table. John thought there was an extraordinary amount of food on the table, but assumed when you had four professional quidditch players in the family - and one former professional player who seemed to keep in shape - it was necessary. Oliver moved to sit at the other end as the triplets started filling their plates. 

“I wouldn’t dare be late to one of your meals, Red,” Oliver said, winking at her. The group settled into eating while Iris and Oliver peppered their children with various questions about daily life and their friends before Oliver turned his attention to the beater sitting next to Daisy.

“So, how is it exactly that you ended up at the Arrows?” he asked. “I heard they brought you in from America but never heard the full story.”

“I was playing on the Sweetwater All-Stars in Texas. To be honest, I’m not sure how Briggs heard of me either, but he showed up to a few games and then approached my coach and I with a transfer deal,” he said. 

“Must have been a pretty good deal to get you over here,” Jamie commented.

“It was. And also, I always wanted to travel and live abroad. So it was a good move for me personally,” John said.

“How long were you on with Sweetwater?” Oliver asked. Daisy smiled to herself, already recognizing her father’s look. The wheels were turning in his head and he was wondering if he should be recruiting from the U.S. League too.

“About two years. They signed me straight out of high school,” he said. 

“Your mother must worry, having you all the way over here,” Iris commented.

“She does okay. We email and video call a lot, so it’s not so bad,” he said. Iris’ eyes widened.

“John’s dad is muggle so he grew up both magic and muggle,” Daisy explained. 

“Is that so?” Iris asked, grinning. 

“Yes, ma’am. They’ll probably call sometime tonight to wish me a Merry Christmas. They went to visit some of my dad’s distant relatives in Florida with my younger sister,” he said. “I can probably bring my laptop down when they do, if you’d like to meet them.” Oliver’s face lit up. 

“Sounds like a decent idea,” he said. While Daisy and Iris had managed to master computers, the internet, and iTunes in their pursuit of muggle music, Oliver had never bothered, though he was fascinated with the muggle contraptions. He’d sometimes sit and watch while Iris and Daisy spent hours searching and debating various bands or artists. 

“I suspect it's a mite colder here than Texas,” Remus said. “Isn’t it hot there?” John chuckled.

“In the summer. Sometimes it takes fall awhile to kick in. I’m originally from Oklahoma though, and that’s where my family lives. The weather is nice there. Winter doesn’t get as cold and some years we don’t even have snow. Though storm season isn’t that great,” he said. 

“Ah, it rains a lot too?” Daisy asked.

“Um… well… It’s a bit different. During the spring and summer we tend to get a lot of big storms and tornadoes,” he said. 

“How often?” Daisy asked.

“Usually somewhere between 40 and 70 tornadoes a season for the whole state. But one year we got over 100,” he said nonchalantly. Every single Wood stared at him, eyes wide. “Most of the time it’s not as bad and they’ll be small or hit farmland and not do as much damage. But sometimes we’ll get a really big one that can wipe out an entire town in a matter of minutes.”

“Sounds terrifying,” Daisy said. “I think I’d die of fright.” John laughed and shrugged.

“Well… it’s home,” he said.

“So you have a sister as well?” Iris asked, steering the conversation back to his family.

“Yes, she’s two years younger than me,” he said.

“She play quidditch too?” Oliver asked.

“Merlin, Dad, not every family is obsessed with quidditch like ours,” Daisy retorted. John laughed.

“Ah, no, she doesn’t. But she is a fan. She’s currently at college, actually. She wants to be a vet and work with animals,” he said. “We grew up on a farm, so she used to working with them. Has a bit of a knack for it - both magical and non-magical creatures.”

“They have magical universities in the U.S.?” Iris asked, intrigued. 

“She’s currently at a no-maj university to learn about caring for non-magical animals. In her free time, she’s an apprentice with my grandfather, who treats magical creatures in our area,” he said. 

“Blimey, Kingfisher. Had no idea how interesting your family is,” Jamie said, eyes wide. John laughed and shrugged.

“It’s okay,” he said. “Not too many folks over here know much about Oklahoma from what I’ve experienced.”

“I’m sure you get a lot of muggle questions as well,” Iris said. He nodded.

“A bit. Though I’ve met a lot of guys in the League who are the same, actually,” he said. “Not rare to have a few players over on the weekends for movies or video games.”

“He’s got a television,” Daisy added. “It’s huge. And a massive film collection.” Since the Wanderers match she had popped over a few times.

“Don’t you seem to be the fountain of knowledge when it comes to Kingfisher,” Remus said, grinning. Daisy narrowed her eyes at him.

“I do see him five to six days a week at practice or matches,” she said. “And you lot have him over often enough.”

“Yes… that’s it,” Alan said, grinning as well. “Plus those movie dat-” He was silenced by a swift kick from Daisy under the table.

“I’m surprised Jamie didn’t know all this. You were on the Arrows for two years,” Oliver said, oblivious to Alan’s remark. Jamie looked slightly embarrassed that he hadn’t put much effort into getting to know his former teammates better.

“Well technically it was more like one and a half before the transfer,” he said. “But… I suppose I kept to myself a lot…”

“We didn’t seem much of Jamie outside of practice and matches, actually. Or parties,” John said. “Just assumed he preferred to keep to himself. And then found out it was because he had been planning to transfer to Puddlemere.” Jamie’s face turned slightly red.

“Sorry about that,” he stuttered. John smiled and chuckled.

“It’s fine. We don’t blame you. I think the entire team knew it was coming with how we were playing back then,” he said. “Thanks a lot to Hastings.” Jamie smiled his appreciation. Oliver frowned slightly at the mention of the seeker.

“Now… if you want to hear some stories about Hastings…”


	24. Cover Models & Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Organized chaos. It's the only way to describe Christmas with the Woods, Weasleys, and Potters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

The chaos of Christmas Day was in stark contrast to the quiet calm of Christmas Eve. The Wood family had spent the evening in the living room with hot cocoa and Baileys laughing and trying their best to outdo each other with embarrassing stories about the others. They each opened one present each. John was surprised to receive one from Iris and Oliver - a set of potions for quidditch.

The triplets each got a Daisy figure from George’s shop. The reaction was as Daisy predicted. They howled with laughter and then proceeded to make them do all sorts of tricks around the living room, after Alan had overridden the charms George had put on them. Daisy laughed long and hard, then started to take note when they did something she hadn’t tried before, earning a stern, but smiling, warning from her father. The triplets had gifted her with a set of their figures. She promptly challenged them to a dance-off using the figures, with her mother and father jumping in to maneuver Mini Alan and Remus. John nearly spit out his hot cocoa when Daisy made Mini Jamie pole dance on his broomstick.

John had then brought down the laptop, as promised, and the entire Wood clan squeezed around the small screen when his parents video called. While he had his father’s height, Daisy could see that he more favored his mother. His sister was beyond overjoyed to see Daisy’s brothers and father, having long been a Puddlemere fan and just a Wood fan in general. Oliver ended up shouting way too loud, not understanding it was unnecessary, as he extolled all sorts of praises on John for having Daisy’s back on the pitch. Her hair started turning slightly purple when his mother and sister each gave her a kind, but knowing look, as though they had already heard a lot about her. 

Once that was done, John disappeared upstairs to chat with his family in private and shortly after that, everyone had gone to bed, knowing they’d need the rest for Christmas Day. Iris alone would be up at dawn to start on the cooking before the grans would arrive to help.

~~~

As soon as John had finished getting ready the next morning and come down for breakfast, the house was already a flurry of activity. He sat at the table with Daisy, who appeared to be the only Wood child up and ready, and helped himself to a large breakfast while Iris, Gran Wood, Gran Weasley, Fleur, and Ginny buzzed around the kitchen. They made quick introductions with Gran Wood and Weasley giving each other looks and small smiles as they glanced back and forth between the two. They then started whispering furiously back and forth while baking. Daisy rolled her eyes, as she shared a look with her mother who only confirmed that they were, in fact, starting on wedding plans.

“I’m only 18,” she muttered as she turned back to her eggs.

“What was that?” John asked.

“Nothing!” Daisy quickly replied. 

Shortly after, the triplets came in and scarfed down breakfast, knowing their dad would be out on the pitch waiting for them to come help clear out snow. John ended up joining them while Daisy had been co-opted into helping with the cooking and setting up things for lunch. When the five men had returned to the house slightly frozen it was already quickly filling up as family after family arrived either via floo or apparition. A constant hum had filled the house with Christmas music playing in the background. 

Daisy, John and the triplets had stationed themselves in the living room which seemed to be the main gathering place.

“Looks as though we have some cover models in the family,” George said gleefully as he walked into the living room, a magazine in hand. Daisy looked at her brothers, who were standing over by the windows with Freddie next to the large Christmas tree.

“Let’s see the damage then,” she said, always wary of the press. George stopped and flipped it around. Daisy’s eyes widened as she took it in. She was worried they would make her look too delicate or sexy, but she had to admit she was impressed.

Due to her short height, she stood in front wearing her Arrows uniform, looking seriously at the camera as her red hair billowed slightly behind her. The look on her face read deadly with an impish smirk as she held her right hand up, a snitch floating just above her palm. Surrounding her were her brothers. Remus and Alan stood to each side in their Wanderers uniforms, smirking slightly as well, their beaters bats casually held over their shoulders with their expertly styled brown curls looking tousled. Towering behind her was Jamie in his Puddlemere uniform with his keeper’s pads adding extra bulk, looking dangerously serious with his arms crossed. They stood against a dark background and slight backlight, making them all seem much more serious and intimidating than they actually were off the pitch. The headline read brazenly “Wood Dream Team.”

“Wow,” she murmured as she stepped forward and took it from him. John stood over her shoulder.

“That looks amazing. Even I would be afraid of your brothers,” he said. She flipped it open to the article, looking mostly at the pictures. There were photos of her and her brothers in matches, each with a similar look of intensity on their faces - courtesy of their father. There was one of her doing a flip over a beater for the snitch. Then another of Jamie flying upside down to block a goal, barely holding on to his broom, his face pursed in concentration. Yet others of Remus hitting a bludger and Alan defending a teammate. There were also some of them during their Hogwarts days. Daisy wasn’t sure where those came from, but figured her mum had something do to do with it. There were a few other studio shots - one with Daisy lying across her brothers’ arms grinning while they laughed and another obviously candid shot. Remus was laughing hysterically, his head thrown back and white teeth gleaming, while Alan smirked at Daisy and Jamie looked as though he was trying not to burst out in laughter. She was rolling her eyes and huffing, her hand to her forehead. Purple was crawling its way up through her red curls.

“What on earth is going on in that one?” John asked, pointing to it.

“Remus was teasing me,” Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

“Would ya look at that? We’re famous!” Remus exclaimed as he walked up and pulled the magazine from Daisy’s hands and leafing through it before she had a chance to read any of it. He looked up at Harry, who was walking over to look at it. “I think we’re more famous than you, Harry.” The older man laughed, his bright green eyes alight with humor.

“Might be,” he said, taking the magazine from Remus. “Though you’re still behind me in terms of appearances in the Daily Prophet. Except Daisy here. She’s giving me a run for my money.” Daisy grimaced slightly. “Don’t worry, think everyone’s learned their lesson after Rita Skeeter. No one takes that hack Shortbrush seriously.” John straightened up a bit, still somewhat intimidated by the shorter man even though it was his second time meeting him. Harry noticed him standing there, towering over Daisy.

“Ah, Kingfisher. Iris said you’d be joining us this year,” he said, holding his hand out. “Good to see you again.” John shook his hand and nodded.

“Good to see you again as well, sir,” he said formally.

“Please, just call him Harry. All this ‘sir’ talk will just make his head bigger than it already is,” Ginny said, walking up to his side, smiling. “You should have seen him at Hogwarts when everyone started calling him the Chosen One.”

“I suppose you’re just as famous though. I followed your career with the Harpies,” John said grinning.

“That was years ago,” Ginny said with a laugh, though Daisy could tell she was flattered. “Didn’t realize the British League was so popular over in America.”

“We don’t have as many teams over there, so those of us who play are often big fans of the European teams,” he said. Ginny nodded and looked at Daisy.

“I’m surprised this one didn’t sign with my old team. She’s been talking nothin’ but Harpies since, what? Fourth or fifth year?” she said. 

“Thereabouts. They offered me a reserve team contract, but wasn’t sure when they’d have a first string spot. Jessup is still young and doing well,” Daisy said, scrunching up her nose. 

“Suppose it doesn’t matter. You’ll be on Puddlemere in a few years, yea?” Harry asked, glancing up from the magazine. Daisy shrugged.

“We’ll see. For the most part, I’m quite happy at the Arrows, free of the tyrant and his minions,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her as she glanced over at her brothers. Ginny laughed and looked over at the triplets. 

“James has been talking about nothing but scouts this year,” she said. “He wants Puddlemere, too. Your dad’s been out to see some of his matches, actually.”

“Quidditch really does run in your family,” John said, looking down at Daisy.

“I know...” she said. “I’ve got two other cousins who are more interested now...”

“DAISY!” someone shouted. Daisy turned just in time to see her cousin lumber towards her. James picked her up and squeezed.

“JAMES! YOU’RE KILLING ME!” she shouted, kicking. He put her down, grinning. Even though he had shot up in height before Daisy left Hogwarts, he must have been working out a lot in the time since then, adding on a good amount of muscle during the first term. “How’s the team doing this year?”

“Smoked Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,” he said with a grin. “But Slytherin’s got a strong team. We face them after the break.” 

“New team?” she asked. 

“New captain. But we’ve got the better one,” he said with a grin. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“As I said, he’s the captain,” she said to John, pointing at James.

“If a certain family dynasty hadn’t dominated the captaincy, I could have had a longer time at it,” he said, grinning down at Daisy. She looked up at him.

“I only got it two years. Look at Jamie. He’s the one who hogged it for three years,” she said.

“I can’t help it if Longbottom recognized my talent early,” Jamie said, walking up to the group, smiling. James looked over at John, a bit taken aback by seeing the quidditch player at a family gathering. 

“So why is it after almost two years of playing with Jamie this is the first time you’ve been invited to a family gathering?” James asked. John smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, which he had left down. 

“Guess we weren’t that close when he was on the team,” he said, glancing at him. Jamie shrugged. 

“Guess we just needed Daisy to bring us all together,” he said, glancing down at his sister. 

“Guess you were too busy trying to get on Puddlemere to make friends,” she said.

“Looks like the Arrows are having quite the turn around this season,” Harry said, grinning at his cousins. Daisy turned to him, immediately lighting up.

“Nilsson is a great coach,” she said. “He really knows how to work with us. Bray’s finally getting into a good groove. And our chasers and beaters were already doing well, but he’s got them in top form and doing amazing plays.”

“Having a top-rate seeker helps as well,” John said. Daisy blushed slightly. 

“They’re saying you are looking at rookie of the year. Even Jamie didn’t get that,” Harry said. 

“I was runner-up, though,” Jamie said, scowling slightly. 

“Aye, you didn’t win it, didja?” Daisy replied, smirking at him. Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Give her a few wins and she gets a big head,” he muttered. 

“The way I see it, she’s got more talent than the three of you together,” George shouted. Daisy grinned, basking in the compliments of her favorite uncle.

“Of course she does. She trained harder once those three gits left Hogwarts,” Lucy said, walking into the living room with a mug of eggnog and Molly. Molly stopped as soon as she saw John standing next to Daisy, her eyes widening. She looked at Lucy and gave her a pointed look. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes, walking over with Molly following, smiling shyly.

“John, you remember my sister Molly,” she said, a bit boredly. John smiled.

“Yea, I’ve seen you at some of the parties, but we haven’t been officially introduced,” he said, holding his hand out. “John Kingfisher.” Molly took a deep breath and smiled, accepting his hand while tucking a strand of wavy red hair behind her ear with her free one.

“Molly Weasley. Junior assistant to the head of broom regulatory control,” she said, her pale face blushing as it slowly began to match her auburn hair that sat shoulder length. Lucy rolled her eyes again. As pushy as she could be, she was still a bit clueless in the men department.

“Cool… um… what does the junior assistant to the head of broom regulatory control do?” he asked. 

“Oh, ehm, well… our department is in charge of making sure all brooms are up to safety standards. Though, I mostly just file stuff… and write reports,” she said, looking down, slightly nervous. John nodded. 

“But soon, she’ll be in charge of the team and work her way up to department head,” Percy said, walking up next to her. He held his hand out. “Percy Weasley. These two go-getters are my daughters.” John shook his hand.

“John Kingfisher. Beater on the Arrows,” he said.

“So, I hear. We’ve been hearing a lot about you from our Daisy here and the triplets,” he said. “I’m not one for quidditch, but I’ve been enjoying your games and following the team.”

“That’s a load of bollocks and you know it, Perce,” a deep voice shouted. They all looked up as Oliver walked in, eggnog in hand and a grin on his face. “All you did was complain about it in Hogwarts.”

“Only because you wouldn’t shut up about quidditch,” Percy responded.

“Dad and Uncle Percy were roommates in Hogwarts. Best friends,” Daisy whispered to John. He nodded silently. 

“Here we go again,” George muttered. He stepped up to John as the two former roommates got into a good-natured argument about whether or not Percy actually liked quidditch and whether Oliver talked about more than just quidditch. “I’ll give you the short version. Perce had a stick up his arse. Oliver was obsessed with quidditch. Neither did well with the ladies.” At that both stopped and looked at George.

“I dated Penelope Clearwater, I’ll have you know,” Percy shouted. 

“Yes, and remind me again why she broke up with you?” George asked grinning. Oliver started laughing. 

“At least I had a girlfriend,” Percy said, looking at Oliver. 

“I had girlfriends!” Oliver shouted.

“Going to Hogsmeade with the quidditch team doesn’t count as a date, Woodsie dear,” George said laughing. He turned to see his wife walking up. “Isn’t that right, my love?” Angelina snorted.

“He certainly didn’t go on any dates with me,” she said. “Though… you did have that thing with Alicia…” Oliver laughed.

“Aha! See! I dated Alicia Spinnet,” he said, crossing his arms in front of him.

“The lass who played chaser on Puddlemere for a time?” Iris said, walking in from the kitchen. Everyone present turned to look at her as Oliver’s face started turning red. “Not surprised it was another quidditch player.”

“And I think there was that prefect your sixth year… what was her name...” George said. Iris grinned and walked over to her husband. She slid and arm around his waist.

“Darling, we all know you had girlfriends before me. There’s no need to have this argument every year,” she said, stepping up on her tiptoes, kissing him lightly. “You’re as handsome and charming as you were back then. And, you ended up with me and four beautiful children.” Iris looked around. “If you lot are done giving my husband a difficult time, then we can eat. Food is ready.”


	25. Ghosts of Christmas Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special present for Teddy has Oliver and the rest reliving old memories from the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

The meal turned out to be just as boisterous. John sat next to Daisy, who spent most of the meal animatedly debating quidditch with James across the table while keeping a firm eye on her glass as she was seated next to Freddie who was still a notorious prankster. James was set on joining Puddlemere, while Daisy was listing out all the other decent teams who would have open chaser spots with John occasionally contributing. He was eager to see how well the young Potter played later that afternoon. Victoire was chatting wedding plans with Dominique and Molly, who kept sending furtive glances John’s way. Next to her, Victoire and Dominique's younger brother Louis was busy talking to Lucy about living in Paris and working as the assistant to the editor at a high-end wizarding fashion magazine. The triplets were teasing Freddie’s sister Roxanne over her new boyfriend.

From the kitchen, he could hear laughter and jokes from the younger cousins, who were lamenting their status at the “kid’s table” even though they were all teens themselves. In the dining room, the parents and grandparents were carrying on about their various jobs, with George and Iris often going back and forth about whatever product they were developing at the time. John’s eyes had gone wide when he saw the Minister for Magic snort loudly when George told a particularly funny story about how he slipped her husband Ron a bad batch of heartbreak chocolates and he had laughed like a hyena for a week solid. Even Iris couldn’t undo it with her multitude of antidotes. 

It was pure and utter chaos, and John was loving it. His family wasn’t nearly as big or noisy and he would often glance down at Daisy out of envy for growing up with such a large, supportive group.

Later after lunch, John sat on the sofa watching as the Weasley-Potter-Wood brood filled the living room in a sea in wrapping paper. He looked down at the few presents he had received. Daisy’s Gran Weasley had given him a scarf that she knitted, and her other grandparents had given him a bottle of aged whisky. He recognized it as the same type that the triplets only brought out when they hung out at the flat alone, not wanting to share it at parties. Daisy had given him a vinyl record and few CDs, while the triplets had given him a gift box from their uncle’s store. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do with it since he wasn’t really into jokes or pranks, but appreciated the thought behind it. And he was suddenly glad that he had thought to pick up presents for the family at the last minute.

Everyone was present, save Iris, Oliver, Harry, Teddy, and Teddy’s grandmother, who had disappeared upstairs. When he asked Jamie about it, he shrugged and said something about a special gift. Teddy and Victoire were getting married soon and Harry had been saving something to give him until before the wedding.

Daisy was sitting on the floor nearby with Lucy enthusiastically discussing a set of concert tickets her mother had given her for one of her favorite muggle bands. The two were planning to go together. John shifted, moving the wrapping paper from his lap. Daisy looked up at him, her eyes questioning.

“Just need to use the restroom,” he said. Daisy nodded.

“You remember where it is? Up the stairs on the landing,” she said, pointing. John stood and quickly made his way out of the living room and up the stairs. He walked around to the open door that led to the bathroom. Just as he was about to enter, he heard something and stopped. The door to the master suite next to the bathroom was slightly ajar.

“Dad? Mum?” he heard from within. It sounded like Teddy. John didn’t move, part of him wanting to know what was going on, but at the same time, not wanting to interrupt on what was most likely a private moment. 

“Yes, Teddy,” he heard another male voice say.

“Look at how grown you are,” a woman’s voice said. “Remus… he looks just like you.”

“You have no idea how badly we wish we could be here,” the man said. “More than anything.”

“I know… I wish you could be here too,” Teddy said. “I’m… I’m about to be married soon. You’d love her.”

“I’ve no doubt we would,” the woman said. “Tell me about Victoire.”

“Beautiful. Kind. She’s a healer. And… she’s perfect,” Teddy answered, his voice full of emotion.

“That’s wonderful, Teddy,” the woman said. There were a few sniffles. “Mum, Iris, you don’t need to cry.”

“I know… it’s just… we all miss you terribly,” Iris said. “So much that you’ve missed out on.”

“We’ve been watching, you know. We’ve been watching all of you,” the man said. “Mostly you, Teddy.” John quickly and quietly turned and made his way back downstairs, not wanting to intrude on the moment anymore. He stepped into the library, which had been cleared of the table and dishes from lunch, and stepped over to the window. He looked out over the snow-covered landscape, processing what he had just overheard.

“Everything alright?” Daisy asked, stepping in from the kitchen. John turned suddenly, looking down at her. She held two mugs of eggnog, one out to him. He smiled and took it.

“Yea, I just… I accidentally overheard something,” he said. Daisy stepped to his side, her brow furrowed. “Everyone was there with Teddy, but… there were two other voices. A man and a woman. I think it was his parents… but I thought they were dead.” Daisy took a deep breath.

“They are,” she answered. “For over 20 years.”

“Must be some sort of strong magic… communicating with the dead. I’ve heard some about it from the elders in my tribe. But I’ve never seen it actually done before,” he said. Daisy shook her head, not understanding it either. This was the first time she had ever heard of such magic.

“Everyone says my mum is pretty powerful. Perhaps… she can do something like that…” she murmured.

“It’s not me,” they heard a voice say. Both turned to see her mother leaning against the entryway from the dining room. Her face was still wet from tears. Oliver stepped up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder. He looked as though he had aged 10 years in a matter of minutes, his cheeks wet as well.

“It’s something called the resurrection stone. You cousin was gifted it years ago. Before you were born,” she continued. “But he only uses it for… certain circumstances. Thought he had lost it for awhile, actually… Since Teddy’s getting married soon, we all thought it best that he get the opportunity to speak with his parents as a Christmas present.”

“So… you _were_ talking to Aunt Tonks and Uncle Remus?” Daisy asked. Iris nodded as Oliver squeezed her shoulder. “Have you… have you used it before?”

“Once. On our wedding day,” Oliver finally said, his voice thick. “We just left Teddy and Andromeda to have some time alone with them.” 

“I’m, so sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. I was just looking for the bathroom,” John said hurriedly. Iris smiled and shook her head.

“It’s quite alright,” she said. Daisy was still staring at her father. She had never seen him like this before. “We try to keep the secrets to a minimum in this family, and you might as well be family at this point as much time as you spend with the triplets and Daisy. Though… some of the more painful ones are harder to speak about. Losing Tonks and Remus, for that matter.” She reached up and grabbed Oliver’s hand, squeezing it.

“Oh, so I take it he’s up there?” Gran Weasley said, coming around the corner in the dining room and seeing Oliver and Iris. They turned to look at her, nodding. “Very well, then. I’ll tell Victoire.” She walked out. They looked back at Daisy and John.

“I should… go back up… He’ll want to talk to me,” Oliver said. He kissed Iris on the cheek as she squeezed his hand again. Then he walked away.

“Why would he want to talk to Dad?” Daisy asked. Iris took a deep breath and walked over. She pulled the large leather chair from the desk where Oliver sat to work on plays and motioned for Daisy to sit in an armchair she conjured across from it. 

“If it’s alright, John, I think I should speak to Daisy alone for a bit,” she said. John nodded and left, going back into the happy chaos of the living room. Daisy moved over and sat. Iris looked at Daisy a moment before speaking. “I suspect you’re old enough to hear this… Your father… he was with them - Remus and Tonks - when they died. He was fighting with them and… tried to save them.” Daisy leaned back in her chair, stunned. “I… I hadn’t returned just yet… And it took a very large toll on him. He had been in hiding with them for about a year at that point and became quite close. It took him a very long time to be able to talk about it.”

Daisy looked at her mother, seeing the pain that was evident there. 

“He blamed himself for a very long time. Even blamed me for a bit. I blamed myself as well. If I had just… got there sooner. Maybe I could have saved them. Saved Fred,” she said. She looked towards the living room wistfully. “Maybe we’d have a few more in there. Holidays always were the most difficult...”

“But how? How could you have saved them?” Daisy asked. Iris looked at her daughter.

“My gifts… you know something about them. I have an ancient power that exists to protect those around me. I can create strong shields… and many of them at once,” she said. “I was able to protect so many but… not enough. If I had woken sooner I could have been there to protect them. Or at least I think that I could have.”

“But you protected Harry. I’m sure you saved a lot more people from dying,” Daisy said. Iris smiled slightly.

“I suppose I did. But it’s those we lost that stay with me,” she said. “I still see them… And I wonder what it would have been like if... Your father still has nightmares from time to time. We all… have our demons. Percy and Harry… they were there when Fred died,” she said softly. “They all struggled for a long time as well… Percy thought it was his fault because he distracted Fred.

“And then even before that, we lost Dumbledore and everyone thought for a time they had lost me,” she said. Daisy looked towards the entryway that led to the kitchen and further to the living room where laughter could be heard.

“Everyone seems so… adjusted,” Daisy said, looking back at her mother. She nodded.

“It’s been a long time… 23 years, nearly 24. It’s been about 40 since we lost Lily and James,” she said. “Time heals some of it.”

“Do… do the triplets know this?” Daisy asked.

“Some of it. Jamie knows more, obviously. He’s seen some of it in my head,” she answered. Daisy suddenly felt much more compassion towards her older brother. She couldn’t imagine having to see her mother’s darker memories. Perhaps that’s why he had always been more serious than Remus and Alan.

“Aunt Iris?” Both of them looked over, seeing Teddy standing there, Victoire holding his hand. His hair was a caramel brown rather than its usual outlandish color. “I just… I wanted to thank you. For that… and for… being such a good friend to my mum and dad.” Iris smiled as she stood, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks again. She walked over and hugged him.

“I should be thanking them. They were there for me during a dark time,” she said. She stepped back and looked at his face. “I see so much of them in you. They live on through you.” He smiled solemnly. It was one of the few times Daisy ever saw her cousin look so serious.

“You might want to go see to Uncle Oliver. I think he’s having some trouble,” he said. Iris nodded and let go, walking passed him to go upstairs. Teddy looked at Daisy. “I take it she filled you in?” Daisy nodded as she stood and ran to her cousin, hugging him as her own tears started falling.

“How are you?” she asked. Teddy sighed.

“It was… I was so happy to see them… talk to them. After so many years of wondering what they were like. Stories and photos aren’t enough, you know. And now… Makes me miss them and wish they hadn’t been stolen from me,” he said, honestly. Daisy stepped back and nodded. “But… I am grateful that I have Harry and Ginny and their lot. And you guys.” Daisy grinned.

“Of course. You’re family,” she said. “Now, come on. I think there is a bottle of firewhisky in the kitchen with our name on it,” she said. Teddy laughed and grabbed Victoire’s hand. 

“Thank Merlin,” he said.


	26. Of Dates & Dealing with the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has a heart-to-heart with her parents, while Kingfisher realizes that he has a bit more than just a crush on his teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy wasn’t expecting to find her father in the kitchen when she walked in late that night after most of the family had left following the quidditch matches and a light dinner. The Woods had won yet again, even though Harry’s team had put up a good fight with John joining them as beater. It was a riveting final between the two. The parents had stayed up late into the night and she had assumed he had gone up to bed with her mother after they had left around 1 a.m.

“Dad?” she asked. She had come down to grab something to snack on. The triplets had a decent amount of alcohol left upstairs in the third floor common room, but she was getting hungry. He was hunched over the table, a glass and bottle of whisky in front of him. He looked up at her and sat up. During the tourney and dinner he had mostly returned to his old jovial self, but now - he was back to looking tired and ragged, as though he had been battling with old memories or nightmares.

“Pixie,” he said, smiling slightly. He motioned to the chair across him. She walked over and sat down. He waved his wand and another glass appeared. Daisy watched silently has he poured her a portion. She studied him, noticing that even his warm brown eyes had lost their twinkle. 

“How are you?” she asked, taking her glass and sipping it. He sighed.

“Been better, to be honest,” he said, gulping down his own.

“Mum told me…” she said. Oliver looked at her a moment before saying anything.

“I reckon it’s about time you heard,” he said. 

“You were really there?” she asked. “When… Teddy’s parents…” Oliver heaved a big sigh.

“Yea, I was,” he said. Daisy was silent, not sure how to respond. “I… couldn’t save them.” Daisy blinked back tears. She had never seen her father this way. When she was younger, he was Oliver Wood - star keeper of Puddlemere United. Then he was Oliver Wood - coach of Puddlemere United. Always so confident with a personality that filled any room. More than that, he was the larger-than-life protector of her family and slayer of monsters under the bed. She had never seen him as a broken man, up drinking because he couldn’t sleep. She wondered if he had done exactly this the night Hardwick had knocked her off her broom.

Daisy reached across the table and grabbed her father’s hand.

“I’m sure you did everything you could,” she said softly. Oliver looked at his daughter and laughed softly, squeezing her hand.

“Never seems to be enough,” he murmured.

“I don’t believe that for a second,” she said. 

“I couldn’t save them… I couldn’t even protect you,” he said. Daisy laughed.

“Da… I think we can both agree that I’m not so much in need of protecting,” she said. He laughed as well.

“I suppose that’s mostly true. But forgive an old codger, every time I look at you, I still see the tiny babe we brought home from hospital,” he said. 

“Dad, that was ages ago,” she said. He nodded and studied her silently.

“You were always a wee bit of a thing. Much smaller than your brothers. I was terrified to hold you at first, thinking I’d accidentally break you,” he said. “When you wanted to learn to fly, I was equal parts terrified and proud.”

“Suppose it’s a good thing I turned out good at it,” she said, taking another sip. Her father nodded, a hint of a smile on his face. He looked out the window, his mind going somewhere else.

“It was terrifying… back then,” he said. He turned and looked at Daisy. “For a time, I thought I had lost your mum. For over a year I had no word on where she was, if she was even alive. And then I was preoccupied with trying to stay alive myself. Some days were harder than others. Tonks… she kept me believing that things would get better.” Daisy nodded, silent. 

“Mum said that was why you were so protective… you couldn’t standing losing someone else again,” she said. Oliver nodded.

“It still terrifies me,” he said. “The thought of losing you or your brothers. Or even your mum again. I’m not sure I could survive it.”

“Then why in bloody hell did you let us play quidditch?” she asked, smiling and hoping to diffuse a bit of the melancholy. Her father laughed, shaking his head. He was finally returning to his usual self.

“I suppose my pride won out there… The thought of all four of my weans succeeding at quidditch… does me proud,” he said. “Truly. When I watch you play, Pix, it’s like nothing I ever imagined.” Daisy blushed slightly.

“Well… I had a good coach growing up,” she said.

“And you have a good coach now,” he responded. Daisy held her glass out. Oliver clinked his against her and they both finished off their whisky. At that moment John bounded into the kitchen and froze. Both Woods turned to look at him as his eyes went wide.

“The triplets sent me down,” he sputtered. “Said you were taking too long.” Daisy smiled as Oliver chuckled.

“Off with you then. You should be upstairs with the young folk. Not down here with your ol' Da,” he said. Daisy looked at him and smiled. She stood.

“Night, Da,” she said, walking over to kiss his cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you, too. Night, Pixie,” he responded. Daisy rolled her eyes and walked towards John.

“Let’s go then,” she said. The two walked up the stairs in silence a bit.

“Does it really bother you that they call you Pixie?” John finally asked. Daisy chuckled softly.

“To be honest, not really. It did in Hogwarts, but now… I suppose I’ve just gotten used to it. Besides… I know they do it because they love me,” she said. John chuckled.

“I have to admit, it seems fitting,” he replied. “Seeing how much trouble you get into on a regular basis.”

“You should have been at Hogwarts. I was constantly getting reamed out for dangerous stunts on the pitch. Or the triplets were talking me into helping with their pranks - though I did get away with a lot more than what I got caught for,” she said.

“Where is Hogwarts exactly?” he asked. Daisy shrugged.

“No one really knows. It’s somewhere in the Highlands, near where Gran and Grandad Wood live. But it’s unplottable and the only way to get there is taking the Hogwarts Express from London. Unless you’re my mum. She can just pop up there whenever she feels like,” she said offhandedly. John stopped.

“I imagine that wasn’t fun,” he said with a laugh. Daisy shook her head. 

“In a word - no,” she replied. 

“Where are the Highlands, then?” he asked. 

“Northern part of Scotland. All of Dad’s family is from there. Grandad Wood likes to tell stories about the Highlanders of old and Bonnie Prince Charlie,” she said, chuckling. “I’m surprised he didn’t corner you today to regale you with tales. Usually once he gets into the whisky, you can’t get him to stop talkin’ ‘bout the days of old.” 

“Is it true that everyone has kilts and such?” John asked. Daisy tossed her head back in laughter.

“You are certainly full of questions tonight,” she said as she cleared the landing on the third floor. “And I’m not sure about everyone, but I know for certain that Dad and Grandad do.” The triplets, Teddy, Victoire, and Lucy all looked at her from where they were sitting.

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?” Victoire asked, a smile on her face.

“Dad’s kilt,” Daisy responded as she walked over and flopped down on the couch next to Lucy. Her cousin promptly handed her a full glass of chocolate liquor.

“Blimey, what on earth brought that up?” Remus asked as John sat next to Victoire across from Daisy.

“Please tell me the three of you have them too. For some reason the thought of you three in kilts just sounds hilarious,” the beater said. Teddy started laughing so hard he snorted.

“Of course they do,” he said. “Uncle Oliver wouldn’t have it otherwise.”

“We’re not wearing them at the wedding,” Alan said promptly.

“Why not? I think they’re dashing,” Victoire said, sitting back with a smile.

“They are a bit… freeing,” Remus said.

“Not for a winter wedding,” Alan replied.

“We’re not going to be outside, you dimwit,” Teddy said.

“When is the wedding?” John asked. 

“February 14,” Victoire replied, gazing lovingly at Teddy. He rolled his eyes.

“My fiance is a bit of a romantic,” he said. Victoire looked at John.

“You simply must come!” she exclaimed. “You can be Daisy’s date! She hasn’t got one yet.” Everyone looked at Daisy who choked on her drink. “She’s one of my bridesmaids.” John looked at her and smiled.

“Only if it’s okay with her,” he said. Daisy’s cheeks burned bright red at being put in the spotlight.

“I suppose I have to say yes now that you’ve all put me on the spot,” she said with a smile. She wouldn’t admit it then, but she was more than happy to have him as her date. Granted her father’s warning against dating teammates was still very present in her head. But this wasn’t like a date-date, she told herself. John was now a family friend and he was just escorting her to the wedding. She could see Lucy grinning out of the corner of her eye.

“So… will Kelly be your date?” Daisy asked, turning the spotlight from herself. Immediately Lucy blushed.

“Yes,” she said before taking a large drink.

“Bit of a gamble, is it not? You haven’t even told Uncle Percy,” Remus said. Teddy and Victoire sat up.

“You haven’t?” she asked, grinning.

“He’s taking me to the New Year’s Ball, so we figured that’s a good time to let Dad know,” Lucy said. “Public, so he can’t fly off the handle. Should be used to it by the time the wedding comes ‘round.” Victoire cackled in an decidedly unladylike manner.

“Oh this will be a memorable wedding,” she said before taking a drink.

“Indeed,” Teddy replied, gazing down at his fiance. Daisy found herself smiling at the two. They were perfect for each other. She hoped to someday find the same thing. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught John glancing at her, causing her cheeks to burn red again. She shook her head.

_ “Don’t even think about it,”  _ she warned herself mentally. Out of the other corner of her eye she caught Jamie choking on his drink and laughing. She glared at him. He shook his head.

_ “Trust me… I don’t even want to get into that,”  _ he sent her.  _ “I have most definitely learned my lesson.”  _

“So John, who are you taking to the ball since Daisy here already went and asked Toby?” Victoire asked, grabbing Daisy’s attention. She glared at her cousin, the looked over at the beater, curious to hear his answer. He shrugged.

“No one, I guess. Never got around to asking anyone,” he said. 

“That won’t do,” Teddy said. “You should at least have a beautiful girl on your arm.” John laughed.

“It’s fine. I didn’t even go last year. My first year I went alone,” he said before taking a drink.

“But everyone else has dates. You can’t be the only one,” Alan replied.

“There’s always Molly,” Daisy found herself saying. Everyone looked at her. Lucy was trying not to laugh while Teddy and Victoire glanced at each other and back at Daisy. Jamie looked away while Remus and Alan were trying not to roll their eyes. “What? It’s just a suggestion. Dominique’s already going with Cunningham and it’s not like we know of anyone else to set him up with.” John smiled.

“Yea, but… I don’t know… I did just meet her. Could be awkward,” he said. Daisy nodded. 

“Makes sense,” she said, looking down at her drink.

“But it could be so much fun,” Lucy piped up, glancing at her cousin. Daisy looked at her wondering what she was playing at. “She’s really sweet and a lot of fun to hang out with. And she’ll understand if you just ask her as a friend.” Everyone was staring at her. “And I know for a fact she already has a dress.”

“At least you wouldn’t go alone,” Alan said.

“Suppose we could all go as a group. I’m taking Kelly’s cousin. And Daisy and Toby are just going as friends,” Jamie said, looking over at the beater. John was watching Daisy, who was attempting to look blase about the whole conversation. She was the one who had suggested Molly after all. Made no sense for her to suddenly feel somewhat jealous about it. He sighed and smiled.

“I guess I could ask her,” he said. “She seems… nice.”

“Good, then it’s settled,” Remus said. “Cheers!”

~~~~

The next morning, the entire house was quiet when John woke up. He figured everyone was sleeping in after the late night last night. Teddy and Victoire had stayed until about 4 a.m. and he had heard the parents up downstairs until about 1 a.m. before he and Daisy had run into her dad in the kitchen. He glanced at his watch, noting that it was about 9 a.m. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but found he couldn’t so settled for getting a bottle of water from the kitchen instead.

He got off the couch and rifled through his bag before he found a thick sweater that he pulled on over his t-shirt before heading downstairs. Even though the triplets’ doors were shut, he could hear loud snoring coming from two of them - Remus and Alan, if he remembered correctly.

Upon entering the kitchen, he smelled freshly brewed coffee. Feeling that sounded better than water, he walked over and helped himself to a mug. Turning towards the large windows that looked over the backyard, covered pool, and quidditch pitch, he noticed a bundle sitting in a chair on the porch. A bundle with a bright red bun on top. He walked over to the door and stepped out. Daisy turned to look at him. She was sitting with her legs pulled up in the chair, a large quilt wrapped around her and a steaming mug of coffee in her hands.

“So, you do always wake up early,” he said, smiling. Daisy nodded, smiling as well.

“Care to join me?” she said, motioning to the empty chair next to her that had another quilt on it.

“Don’t know how you can stand this cold,” he said, walking to the chair. He sat down, placing his coffee on the small table in between them, then wrapped himself in the quilt before picking up his mug again. Daisy picked up her wand and cast a heating charm around him. “Ah, that’s how.” Daisy chuckled softly.

“Usually Mum gets up shortly after me and joins me,” she said, looking back out at the landscape. “I just love being outside, I suppose. Mum as well. She made sure that the builders made a large porch so she could sit out here in the mornings and evenings every day.”

“With a view like that, I don’t blame her. It reminds me a bit like home - minus the mountains, anyway,” he said, looking out. In the distance he could see small, snow-covered mountains rising up.

“Are there no mountains in Oklahoma?” Daisy asked, looking over at him. 

“In some parts, but not where I’m from. Mostly just fields, pastures, and cows,” he said.

“Ah, right. You grew up on a farm,” Daisy murmured before taking a sip of her coffee.

“Yep. Lots of critters running around.”

The two sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes before John looked over at Daisy and ventured to speak.

“Will your mom be joining us soon?” he asked. Daisy thought for a moment and sighed.

“Not sure. I thought maybe, but then again, Dad was looking pretty rough last night… They may be having a bit of a lie-in after that,” she finally said. John frowned slightly.

“He didn’t look so great last night,” he said. Daisy shook her head slowly.

“I never realized how difficult it was for them… that it still affected them now,” she admitted, still looking out. “Mum told me a bit of it. Said the whole family had it rough. My Uncle Percy blamed himself for my Uncle Fred’s death. He and Harry were there when he died. And of course, Uncle George struggled with losing his twin.”

“They were twins?” John asked. He couldn’t remember if anyone had told him before - they probably did and he forgot. He imagined it would be hard losing a sibling - God knows he’d lose it if anything happened to his sister - but to lose a twin. That was another level. Daisy nodded her head slowly.

“And then Dad was there when Teddy’s parents died… tried to save them, but couldn’t,” she continued, her brow furrowing slightly. “Mum said she blamed herself for a lot of it for a time… because she wasn’t there until later. Said Da still gets nightmares sometimes.” John took a deep breath and then a sip of the hot coffee, letting the information sink in. 

From watching the family together yesterday, he couldn’t tell they harbored such dark moments in their pasts. But looking back now, he realized he had seen it in little things. In the way Gran Weasley teared up when she looked around the table at all her remaining children. Or in the way Iris stopped and watched everyone from a doorway while they opened presents, a sad smile on her face. And again, when he caught Percy patting George on the back in the kitchen while the two shared a glass of whiskey away from the chaos of the living room. The pain was still there, just seemed as though the family had learned to manage it.

“I guess… from everything I’ve heard about your family and how famous they are… it’s sometimes easy to overlook the pain they had to go through,” he said. Daisy looked at him.

“Even I didn’t realize,” she said with a small smile. “And it’s my family. Kind of puts things in perspective a bit.” She looked back over the landscape. “My problems don’t seem so big. My mum and dad fought for their lives - for others’ lives - and I’m worried about a vindictive journalist and whether I’ll catch the snitch in my next match.” John laughed softly.

“Yea, I can see that. But just because you didn’t have to fight in a war, doesn’t mean your problems are insignificant,” he said. “It’s okay if you struggle sometimes.” Daisy laughed softly and looked down at her coffee.

“I suppose,” she said.

“Though the writer - that one you can just shrug off. Just… look at it as a joke. I mean, you’ve got tons of fans right now, Daisy. Obviously no one is taking those poor excuses for articles or columns seriously,” he added. “And as for catching the snitch… that’s why Nilsson has us practicing so much.”

Daisy laughed and looked over at her teammate.

“That is true,” she said. John wasn’t sure if she was referring to quidditch, the writer or both. “And I am pretty good at catching the snitch, if I say so myself.” John chuckled.

“I couldn’t do it,” he admitted. “And there’s no denying that you’re amazing on the field.” Daisy blushed slightly.

“Speaking of fans… I kinda had an idea,” Daisy said, changing the subject. “I ran into a little girl right before Christmas. She said she wanted to be a seeker, like me. And my cousins Lily and Rose want to start up quidditch now… I was thinking about seeing if Coach could help me put together some sort of workshop this summer for young girls. Get Ashley and some of the other women in the League involved.” John’s eyebrows shot up.

“I think that’s a great idea, Daisy,” he said, in awe of the idea. “More than great, actually.” Daisy smiled, happy to hear that it wasn’t such a crazy idea. “And I think Coach would definitely want to help.” She nodded quickly.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll ask him about it when we get back to practice,” she said. John smiled at her, taking the lull in the conversation as a chance to study her. While her face exuded a sense of tranquility, her eyes were bright, as though she were already planning what activities she wanted to do at the workshop. She took a deep breath and cocked her head to the right slightly, her eyes taking on a far off look as she smiled slightly. Her red curls looked as though they were about to fall out of the hasty bun she had pulled them up in.

In that moment, John thought he could just sit and watch and talk with her forever. He wished he had Jamie’s gift to see in her mind, see what she was planning or thinking. There was definitely something special about Daisy and he hoped that he would be around to see more.

“Ah, there you are Daisy,” Iris said as she opened the door. Both looked over at her, clad in flannel pajamas, a thick fleece robe around her. Truth be told, she was so tired when she came downstairs, she hadn’t noticed John sitting out there until she opened the door. But she couldn’t help but smile at the happy coincident.

“Mrs. Wood,” John said, starting to stand. Iris waved him to sit down.

“Don’t worry, John. Have a seat. I can get another,” she said.

“Oh, no, it’s fine. I was just about to go upstairs and take a shower before the triplets woke up,” he said, standing. Remembering this was a tradition with the mother and daughter, he didn’t want to intrude anymore than he already had. He pulled the quilt off and left it in the chair. “Please, have a seat.” Iris smiled gratefully and stepped over to the chair as he walked by.

“Thank you. I should have breakfast ready in about an hour or so,” she said, looking back at him.

“Okay, thanks,” John said before stepping into the house and shutting the door behind him. Iris walked over and sat down, wrapping the quilt around her.

“Seems John warmed up my seat for me,” Iris said, glancing at Daisy as she sipped at her coffee.

“Well… I did the heating charms,” she said, glancing at her mother. Iris nodded slowly.

“You’re getting good,” she commented. “Almost better than me.” Daisy laughed softly as she looked over at her mother.

“Please, Mum. If you want something warm, you just think about it and it’s warm,” she said. “Some of us have to use actual spells and wands.” Iris chuckled.

“I have to use them too,” she countered. “Sometimes.” Mother and daughter laughed softly a few moments before Daisy fell silent again. “Seems you and John are getting on well…” Daisy glanced at her mother.

“He’s a good friend,” she said.

“He seems to be,” Iris replied, a small smile on her face. “A very good friend.”

“Ach, Mum, really?” Daisy said, turning to look at her mother.

“What? All I said was that he’s a very good friend. Nothing more,” Iris said, grinning. 

“We’re not dating if that’s where this is headed,” Daisy retorted. Iris shrugged.

“This can go wherever you want it to, dear,” she said, trying to look as innocent as possible. Daisy waited. “All I ask is that if it - you and John - should go in a… certain… direction that you please be safe and use protection. I’m not ready to be a grandmother yet.” Daisy scoffed and dropped her head into her free hand.

“MUM! GOD! NO!” she shouted as Iris started laughing.

“Well, you are an adult, Daisy, and we should be able to talk about these things. And there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Your father and I certainly didn’t wait. I mean, we lived together for a year before we married-”

“SERIOUSLY, MUM!? I do NOT want to discuss this with you… OR hear about you and Da,” she said, making a sound like she was gagging. Her face was bright red as her hair quickly turned purple. “Besides,  _ that _ is definitely not happening. I do live with the triplets, after all.” Iris chuckled.

“Well, just so you know that you can talk to me about  _ that _ , should you need to,” she continued.

“Mum, we’ve already talked about sex. I highly doubt I need a refresher course,” Daisy retorted. Iris continued laughing softly as Daisy’s hair slowly returned to its normal color.

“Well, in my honest opinion, John is a good man. If you decide someday that you should like to date him, he has my stamp of approval,” Iris said. Daisy looked at her and started to talk, but Iris held her hand up, stopping her. “I know, I know. But just wanted you to know, nonetheless.” Daisy fell quiet, settling into the chair a bit.

“How’s Dad?” she asked quietly, glancing up at her mother. Iris sighed, staring out over the backyard.

“Sleeping. He had a rough night. But… he’ll be fine. They don’t usually come that often, but we’ve long since learned how to deal with them,” she said.

“How are you?” 

Iris sighed and smiled slightly, looking over at her daughter.

“I’m fine,” she said. “Don’t worry about us, dear. We’ll be okay.” Daisy nodded. “I’m just happy to have all of you home for the holidays. Not too sure how much longer we’ll all get together like this. Once everyone starts getting married… suspect some will be rotating or splitting holidays.” Daisy laughed.

“Teddy and Victoire are finally getting married and now you think the rest of us are going to start falling in line?” she asked. Iris shrugged.

“Obviously not my children… you lot have a few years - maybe a decade - yet before any of you will probably start thinking marriage… but you have to admit, everyone’s getting older. It’s only a matter of time,” Iris said. Daisy looked away from her mother, thinking.

“I bet it’s Dominique… or maybe Lucy…” she mused. 

“Are Lucy and Ryan getting that serious?” Iris asked. Daisy shrugged.

“She says they aren’t, but… I see the way they look at each other. Even if they don’t get married anytime soon, I’d bet a few galleons that they do someday,” she said.

“Says the expert in love,” Iris joked. Daisy glared at her mother playfully.

“It could happen,” she said. Iris nodded. 

“I just hope you lot don’t decide to all get married at once. There’s a lot of you around the same age… we’ll be broke,” she said. Daisy laughed. 

“Dare say, Gran Weasley would try to plan each and every one as well,” Daisy said. Iris nodded.

“Most likely. She had a hand in all of ours. Though Audrey went ballistic when she was planning hers and Percy’s. She’s such a control freak, you know… I thought there wasn’t going to be a wedding for a bit,” she said. “After that, Angelina and George threatened to elope if she didn’t step back a bit.” Daisy laughed, imagining her Gran going head to head with her aunts. They all loved each other and got along, there’s no doubt about that, but her Gran was a formidable force to be reckoned with.

“And then Uncle Charlie did elope,” she added. Iris nodded.

“We never thought he would marry,” Iris said. “But Scarlet’s a good woman. And she’s been part of the family for so long now, it’s not really as though anything has changed, to be honest.”

“Though I’m sure Gran was upset there’d be no more grandchildren,” Daisy said. Iris laughed.

“Trust me, she’s fine with that. Just eager for all the great-grandchildren. I’m not sure we’ll be able to fit everyone for the holidays once they start coming…”

“And we’ve gone full circle,” Daisy muttered loud enough for her mother to hear. Iris laughed and looked at her daughter. She stood and walked over, taking Daisy’s cheek in her hand gently.

“For now, you and your brothers are all I need,” she said. “The best advice I can give you is to wait. Know who you are before you decide who to spend the rest of your life with… it’s going to be a very long time. We are witches, after all.” Daisy smiled up at her mother.

“Thanks, Mum,” she said. Iris smiled and patted her cheek.

“Now… My toes are slightly frozen, so I think I should get in and start on breakfast before the boys wake up. You know how they are before they eat,” she said, rolling her eyes slightly. Daisy stood.

“I’ll help,” she said.

“Good.”

~~~~

“Home, sweet, home,” Daisy said with a happy sigh after she and John apparated into the London flat. She immediately made for her bedroom as her brothers appeared around them in the living room. 

It was two days after Christmas and they had returned to city. They all had things to do before the ball the following Friday night - the triplets had yet to pick up their dress robes and Daisy had promised Lucy she’d help her pick a dress. The poor girl had spent over a month looking and had it narrowed down to three options. Daisy had gotten hers weeks ago with her mother. The two and Molly would be getting ready together at Daisy’s place with Toby, John, and Kelly meeting them there.

John watched Daisy’s retreating back, wishing he had thought to ask her before she had asked Toby. Spending a few days with her and her family, getting to know her, it had only confirmed to him that what he was feeling was more than just a crush on his pretty teammate. The rub was finding the courage to ask if she felt the same, though he had a good feeling she did at least have some sort of feelings toward him. At least he had her cousin’s wedding to look forward to. Though the fact that he had sent an owl off to her cousin to ask her to the ball that morning and she had accepted before they left added yet another kink in the plans. The fact that Daisy had even suggested it made him more confused. He sighed and figured he would just play it by ear.

“Want to stick around for dinner?” Remus asked, walking up to Kingfisher, knocking him out of his reverie. He looked over at the taller man. “Mum sent us home with enough leftovers to feed an army. ‘Sides, none of us have anywhere to be tomorrow.” He shrugged and dropped his bag.

“Might as well. Not like I have anyone waiting at the apartment for me,” he said with a smile. 

“Oi, how about a game of Exploding Snap?” Alan suggested. John shrugged and nodded his agreement.

Daisy came back out just as the four were settled at the dining room table, Remus dealing out cards while Jamie reheated plates of food and Alan was walking from the fridge with four bottles of beer.

“Care to join, Pix?” he asked, smiling at her.

“God no,” she said with a laugh. “Last time I played with you lot, my hair was singed. I do not need that just days before the ball.” Daisy walked over to the balcony and opened it, retrieving the post from while they were gone. The latest Prophet was on top. 

“Pix, really? I thought you said you’d leave it for the holidays!” Remus groaned as he saw her glancing over the front page. She looked at him and continued over to the island. She pulled the chair  out, stepping up and then sitting on top. She placed all the other post on the island next to her while she opened the Prophet to the sports section. It was mostly reviews of the season - what the standings were, predictions for the second half. There was a feature on Coach Nilsson, though it mostly consisted of his stats and what he had done with the Arrows. Even the snoopy reporters at the Prophet couldn’t dig up much on him. Daisy laughed softly, thinking they should have gotten Evil on the case to make up shit to add more length. 

She then took a deep breath and turned it to the column section.

“Pixie,” Jamie said in warning. “You know it’s just going to piss you off.” She put down the paper and glared at him, then looked down again. 

“Daisy Wood - Hogwarts harlot and heathen. Good grief!” she shouted. All four men looked over at her. Daisy looked up, annoyed. 

“Hogwarts harlot?” Remus said. “You were the biggest prude of all.” Daisy read through the column, though rather than getting angrier, she found herself laughing.

“I think ol’ Evil Shortbrush is finally driving her mental,” Remus said as they watched her. By the time Daisy got to the end, she put the paper down and had to wipe tears from her eyes.

“Merlin… I do think she must be stalking me. That was nearly word for word a conversation I had at the Leaky Cauldron with Lucy and Sarah before Christmas,” she said. All three of her brothers looked at her oddly.

“Wait, so it was true?” Jamie asked.

“God, no. We were predicting what she would write about after the ball - which was that she’d create some sort of sordid love affair about me and Toby from Hogwarts. Thankfully, she didn’t include his name, just wove some tall tale about me sneaking into the boys dorm every night. Though she did include the underwear prank - which was true,” she said. John smiled at her, seeing her take his advice about laughing it off.

“She, what?!” Alan shouted. “But… No one was supposed to know it was us.” Daisy hopped off the island and stared at him.

“Everyone knew it was us, Alan. You lot even got grounded from the tourney that year because of it,” she said, chuckling as she set to putting a plate together for herself.

“What underwear prank?” John asked.

“Not important,” Remus said.

“We stole all our cousins’ underwear and strung them up in the prefect car on the Hogwarts Express,” Daisy said. John started laughing.

“What’s this new attitude towards Evil?” Alan asked, looking at Daisy curiously. She shrugged as she perched back up on the counter, her plate full of food.

“Just thought it would be best to look at them as a joke - seeing as they are pretty much giant jokes. I mean, it’s so outrageous, how could anyone really take them seriously,” she said before taking a bite. She winked at John, who was grinning in return. The brothers looked at each other and got back to setting up the game. 

“Oh, by the way, I’d watch it, Kingfisher,” she said. “They cheat.”


	27. Finding the Right Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gives Daisy some advice on dealing with Kingfisher while the two search for the perfect dress for the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy cocked her head to the side, studying Lucy in the dress. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

“I don’t think that one works… it makes you look sort of wonky,” she said. Lucy sighed and dropped her head in defeat. 

“I’m never gonna find a dress,” she moaned as she stomped off to the dressing room again. Daisy sighed and studied her nails. The dress decision was taking longer than expected. Didn’t help that this was the second shop they had to go to after they vetoed the three her cousin had picked out at another shop. They had gone through about four dresses at the second one and Daisy knew they were about to go through a ton more before Lucy made a decision.

“Here are two more that might work,” the shopkeeper said, rushing to the dressing room. Daisy looked around, waiting patiently.

“Oh, Daisy… I think this is it,” Lucy said. Daisy looked over, her eyebrows raised as Lucy walked out. Her breath caught in her throat.

“I think you might be right,” she said. Lucy grinned as she ran and stood in front of the mirror. She then looked over at Daisy and ran to her, hugging her.

“This is going to be such a perfect night!” she exclaimed before running back to change.

Once Lucy had paid for the dress and they walked out of the shop, heading towards the speakeasy restaurant. While Nigel had been a prick, he did at least introduce Daisy to her new favorite place. Plus it was harder for anyone to listen in on their conversations - even though Daisy had a new outlook on the articles, she didn’t want to hand the writer information on a silver platter. Only then did Lucy venture to ask a question burning on her mind.

“Why didn’t you ask John to the ball?” Daisy whipped her head over to look at her cousin.

“Merlin, can I at least get a drink before we get into this?” Daisy exclaimed. Lucy laughed.

“Fine, but you’ll have it out tonight,” she said. The two continued walking and soon were seated at a table, two cocktails in front of them. Lucy was staring at Daisy expectantly. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Fine. I already told you. Getting involved with a teammate is a bad idea… plus, I honestly didn’t even think about it before I decided on Toby,” she said. Lucy snorted.

“You’re not blaming this one on Chris, are you?” she exclaimed. 

“Well… it did end badly. And then look at what happened with Nigel! That definitely ended badly and he wasn’t even on my team!” Daisy said. “Regardless of who it is, it’s just a disaster waiting to happen to date another player.” 

“Daisy, John is not Nigel. Or Chris. And it’s obvious that you both have feelings for each other. It was practically written on your faces all through Christmas,” Lucy said. “And it’s total bollocks that you pushed Molly on him, by the way.” Daisy laughed.

“You were the one who dragged her up to him and then convinced him to ask her. I merely suggested it,” Daisy said, taking a drink of her cocktail.

“Please, she forced me to do that intro. And as for pushing it, thought it would make you jealous enough to admit you have feelings for him,” Lucy said. Daisy stared at her.

“That is the most stupid thing you’ve ever done, Lucy Weasley,” she said.

“But… you do fancy him, don’t you?” Lucy replied. Daisy took a deep breath, then narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

“Doesn’t matter. Nothing will come of it,” Daisy said. Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Like I said, it’s obvious you two like each other. What’s the problem?” she said.

“The problem is he’s my teammate! And, and… I can’t, Lucy! Merlin, can you imagine what that snake columnist would say? Daisy Wood - On to the Next Quidditch Lad. No. I won’t go there. It’s bad enough I have to deal with her, I’ll not drag Kingfisher into it as well,” Daisy said. Lucy was silent a moment, studying her cousin. A plate of oysters appeared and Daisy ate one, waiting on her cousin to say something.

“You’re afraid, aren’t you?” she finally asked, this time a bit more softly. Daisy laughed slightly.

“Of course not!” she said. “I just don’t want to give that evil woman more fodder. I can’t afford any distractions.”

“Daisy… if you truly care about him, you can’t let fear stop you,” Lucy said. Daisy stared at her a moment and looked away. She shook her head.

“It doesn't matter. I won’t let myself be that vulnerable again,” she said. Lucy reached across the table and took her cousin’s hand.

“I understand,” she said. Daisy looked up at her.

“Thank you,” she said. Lucy smiled and sat back, letting go of Daisy’s hand.

“Well, regardless of that… we’re going to have the best damn night,” she said, holding her glass up. Daisy smiled and held up her glass as well.

“That we are,” she said, clinking her glass against hers.


	28. The Quidditch New Year's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets become a bit more suspicious of Coach Nilsson, while Daisy is oblivious to the extra attention she's getting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

“Daisy!! HELP! My hair won’t stay curled!” Lucy shrieked from the bathroom. Daisy walked out of her closet, holding the garment bag containing her dress and hung it up on the open door. She laughed softly at her cousin’s hysterics.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” she said, walking into the bathroom. Lucy turned around, her face scrunched up as though she were about to cry. Her short red hair was a frizzy mess rather than its usually straight, but thin, sleekness. Daisy took a deep breath, then pulled her wand out of her robe pocket. “We can fix this,” she said, getting to work. Molly laughed softly from the other side of the bathroom where she was already doing her makeup.

“Sod off. We all know you got the good hair in the family,” Lucy said, glaring at her older sister. Molly turned her head slightly, taking in her updo. Her wavy hair was pulled back into a loose bun. 

“It’s more so that Daisy knows exactly what to do with hair, to be honest,” she said. Daisy smiled at her cousin. “You think John will like it?”

“I’m sure he will,” Lucy muttered as Daisy pulled a little too hard on her hair by accident. “Ow. Easy Daisy.”

About 20 minutes and three different hair potions later, Daisy had Lucy’s hair up and perfect. It was parted on the side, with two large, loose braids starting up about her ears and going back. The rest was pinned up in a full, slightly messy bun at the back. Lucy’s eyes lit up when she saw the finished product. 

“It’s perfect! Thank you Daisy!” she shrieked, hugging her cousin. Daisy laughed.

“I thought this was why you wanted to get ready over here?” she said. “And I’m glad I did mine first.” Daisy’s hair was pulled back into a large curly bun at the back of her head, with a large braid that went across like a headband. A few curly strands were left loose in the front to frame her face. “We should probably get our makeup done. The boys’ll be here soon.”

They set to work as bouncing pop music played in the background and soon were putting on the finishing touches. Daisy smiled at herself in the mirror, happy with her red lipstick while Lucy finished up applying a dark berry color. Molly was already in her bedroom, pulling out the three garment bags containing their dresses.

Time to get dressed.

~~~~

“Why do I have to wait? Alan and I need to go get our dates,” Remus whined from his seat on the sofa.

“Don’t you want to see Daisy before you go? It’s her first ball as a player in the League.” Jamie said. 

“How is this going to be any different from all the ones we’ve been to in the past? Other than she’s got a date this time?” Alan chimed in. The triplets stood in the living room having a drink with John. Remus and Alan were set to go pick up their dates while Kelly and Moira, who Jamie had finally asked to the ball, would meet them there. 

Before Jamie could answer, the door chimed. He walked over and answered, finding Toby standing there adjusting his dress robes.

“Ah, you’re a bit early. Come in!” he said, happy to see his sister’s best friend. Toby walked in, smiling. 

“Hello,” he said in greeting to the men in the living room.

“Don’t you clean up well, Toby,” Remus said with a smile.

“Thanks, Remus,” he replied. “She ready yet?”

“No,” all the men said in unison.

“Ah, alright then. Suppose I’ll just have a seat,” he said, walking over and sitting in an armchair. At first glance he seemed calm, but Jamie looked into his mind and saw he was a ball of nerves. Soon, Jamie walked over and handed him a glass of whisky. 

“A little pre-ball drink,” he said with a smile. Toby accepted it and took a generous sip, feeling a bit calmer. The door chimed again, and once again Jamie answered it, finding Kelly standing there with Moira. 

“Jamie!” he said, hugging the keeper and slapping him on the back. He then walked into the apartment. Jamie froze a bit when he saw Moira.

“Come in,” he finally said, stepping aside. She walked in, smiling shyly. “You look… beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” she said as Jamie closed the door. Moira’s dark black hair hung around her shoulders in soft waves, contrasting with her pale skin and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a dark gray cloak over a deep red dress that hugged her torso and gently flowed down from her waist. Jamie led her into the living room.

“Everyone, this is Moira,” Jamie said, beaming down at his date. They all said their greetings.

“Well, that’s that. Where’s my date?” Kelly asked, looking around the flat. “Merlin, how long does it take them to get ready?”

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist! We’re ready!” Daisy shouted as she opened her bedroom door. Lucy stepped out first, shyly looking at Kelly. Her cheeks turned bright red as his grin grew as soon as he laid eyes on her. The dress had thin, dark blue straps while the top half of the bodice was a light blue grey and the bottom dark blue. The breezy, tulle skirt gently flowed around her - not too poofy, but just enough. It started out the same shade of dark blue at the top, but faded to a light blue at the bottom. The whole thing glittered, as though it was made out of the night sky. 

“You look… amazing,” Kelly breathed as she approached him. 

“Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself,” she replied. Molly followed behind her, catching John’s eye. He had to admit that she looked amazing in her gown. She was wearing a silver dress with a sequined bodice and a flowing tulle skirt.

“My, don’t you clean up well,” she said, looking up at him with a slight smirk. He was in a tailored suit, his hair pulled back in a slick, low ponytail.

“Thanks. You look great,” John said, genuinely meaning it. He took a deep breath and smiled.

“DAISY! GET YOUR LITTLE PIXIE BUTT OUT HERE! WE’LL BE LATE!” Remus shouted, breaking the moment a bit. 

“I’m coming!” Daisy shouted as she walked down the corridor to the living room, looking for something in her purse. Toby stood and was immediately frozen as he saw Daisy walk out. Behind him, John zoned out. Everything in his periphery faded as all he saw was Daisy.

She was wearing a fitted emerald green sequined dress with cap sleeves that showed off her tiny frame. It had a slit that ran up the right side. The color made her eyes shine and glitter like jewels. She looked up in frustration, the soft tendrils around her face moving slightly, and then glanced over to the island where she apparently saw what she was looking for. She walked over, grinning and revealing the back of the dress, which was open. John felt his mouth drop as all thought completely left him. He was going to have difficulty keeping his attention on his own date tonight.

“You… you look beautiful,” Toby stuttered. Daisy looked up and smiled at Toby. Picking up an envelope, she quickly walked over to him and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, you look amazing, Toby,” she said. All he could do was smile as his cheeks turned red. Daisy turned to face the rest of the group.

“Are we ready?” she asked, her eyes lingering on John for a moment, perplexed by the dazed look on his face. Though she looked away quickly, feeling her cheeks warm as she noted how good he looked in his dress robes. John shook his head and came back to the present. 

“Let’s go,” Jamie said, offering his arm to his date. She smiled and accepted it. Daisy moved to a hall closet and pulled out her winter cloak, sliding it on. 

“Well then, let’s not be late.”

~~~~

Daisy looked around the large ornate entry way of the castle. The ceiling looked impossibly tall with white pillars and gold accents. Several gold chandeliers hung from it, casting a romantic glow.

“This is amazing,” Lucy murmured, looking up. They had just given their coats to the coat check and were preparing to walk into the main ballroom. There was a line of photographers, snapping photos on the way in. A few reporters stopped random couples for questions. Daisy looked at Toby. 

“Shall we?” she asked, smiling. He grinned and held his arm out. Together they followed the crowd and hit the red carpet. Daisy smiled at the photographers.

“Daisy! Who’s your date? New love?” someone asked. Daisy laughed nervously.

“Ehm, no. This is my best friend Toby. We’ve been best friends since we were bairns,” she said. Toby nodded, too nervous to speak. 

“You’re having an amazing season and are predicted to win Rookie of the Year. What can we expect in the second half?” another asked.

“Well, I’m hoping to continue the momentum I’ve built in the first half. And maybe pull out a few new tricks,” she said smiling.

“Any response to the scathing articles by Edith Shortbrush?” Daisy bristled slightly, but put on a smile instead.

“Well, to be honest, I find them entertaining. She is quite the storyteller and has such a creative imagination,” Daisy responded.

“So none of the claims are true?”

“Of course not!” Toby said, piping up. Daisy’s eyes went wide as she looked at her best friend. He laughed slightly and looked down at Daisy. “Just ask anyone who went to Hogwarts with her… the only thing on Daisy’s mind in school was quidditch. She only left the pitch long enough to go to class and do homework.” The reporters all chuckled as Daisy smiled appreciatively.

Daisy waved no to the rest of the questions and they continued through large, open double doors into the ballroom and nearly stopped, overwhelmed by it. The room was easily three or four stories high with several chandeliers that hung low, looking almost like they were crystal and gold trees suspended from the ceiling. The walls were the same white as the entryway, with the same gold accents. Straight ahead were several arches that led into a smaller ballroom where tables of food were set up. Along the wall to their right was a long, ornate bar. At the end to their left, an orchestra and band were playing. At the far end opposite that were three large cathedral windows, offering a view of the snow-covered countryside. Interspersed among the guests were servers in crisp white robes, carrying trays with various drinks.

“It’s like being in a fairy tale,” Daisy heard Lucy murmur behind her. She smiled at her cousin over her shoulder and then led Toby into the ballroom. 

“Thanks for that,” she said, looking up at him. Toby shrugged.

“Well… figured I know you better than most and someone needed to step up and say those articles were rubbish,” he said.

“And I did do more than quidditch and class,” Daisy said, rolling her eyes slightly. Toby laughed loudly as they continued walking through the ballroom.

“Pixie?” she heard someone to her left say. Daisy turned and saw Wills standing there, a large grin plastered on his face. She couldn’t help but laugh at the goofy look. “My Pixie?” He hurried over to her and took her hand, kissing it. “When did you grow up?”

“Last I checked, I’m about the same age I’ve been every other time I’ve seen you this year,” she quipped. 

“Yes… but tonight… you look different… fancy a dance?” he asked. 

“Maybe later. I do actually have my own date this year. And I’m sure yours would appreciate at least a few turns on the dance floor,” she said, looking over at a confused blonde witch rushing after him.

“Yes… until later,” he said with a goofy bow. Daisy turned to Toby. 

“Let’s go find Mum and Dad,” she said. They took off through the room, stopping every so often so Daisy could say hello to various players and coaches. Finally through a break in the crowd, they saw her parents standing with Coach Nilsson, Percy, and Audrey. Daisy stopped a moment, taken slightly aback by her coach in formalwear. He painted a dashing picture with his tuxedo expertly tailored and not a blonde hair out of place. But then she shook her head, smiled and continued forward. 

At that moment, Nilsson turned and saw her, losing his train of thought and completely missing whatever question Percy had asked him, which didn’t go unnoticed. The entire group turned to see what he was looking at. Iris smiled and her eyes immediately teared up as soon as she laid eyes on her daughter. The dress had looked beautiful when she tried in on in the shop - it was the same one Daisy had wanted to wear all those years ago and thankfully still in fashion - but it was mesmerizing to see it on with her hair and makeup done.

“Oh, Oliver,” she breathed. She glanced up at her husband, who had barely registered Daisy and was instead staring at Nilsson, who still hadn’t recovered. “Oliver,” Iris said again, successfully getting his attention. 

_ “I don’t much like the way he’s looking at her,”  _ he thought. Iris rolled her eyes.

_ “I’m not doing it,”  _ she sent back. Oliver pleaded with his eyes and Iris rolled her eyes and obliged, peeking into the coach’s head. But all she got was a bunch of Swedish that she didn’t understand, which she shared with her husband before turning back to smile at her daughter.

“You look magnificent, Daisy,” she said, stepping up to hug her. She looked over at Toby. “And you look quite handsome, Toby.” She couldn’t help but think how well the two looked together, even though she knew Daisy didn’t have feelings for him. Though the way he was looking at her made Iris think perhaps he had some for her. This would be an interesting evening. Daisy stepped over to hug her aunt and uncle next.

“That is an amazing gown,” Audrey said. “Just… perfect.”

“Wait until you see Lucy,” Daisy said. Audrey grinned as Percy looked confused.

“Why would Lucy be here? Did one of your brothers bring her?” he asked. Daisy and Audrey looked at each other and attempted to hold in their laughter. He was in for a surprise. He looked beyond Daisy. “Where’s Molly, by the way?”

“Hello, Coach,” Daisy said, addressing Nilsson. He shook his head, returning to his usual stoic demeanor.

“Daisy,” he said, nodding his head in greeting. 

“Boys!” Iris said as the triplets walked up with their dates. It was obvious that Jamie was smitten with Moira, while Alan’s was a giggly blonde, and Remus had brought Laura, his old girlfriend from Hogwarts. Daisy hadn’t even been aware that they were even still talking. 

Introductions were made and they stood casually chatting. Toby and Daisy were talking to Percy and Audrey while Nilsson stood nearby, listening, though he couldn’t help but continue to glance over at Daisy. Jamie noticed and looked into his head, wondering just what the young coach was thinking about. 

_ “She looks… For God’s sake, Lucas… Get a grip.”  _

Jamie blinked and then glanced at his brothers. Immediately, he projected the coach’s thoughts. Alan and Remus looked at the coach suspiciously. Before they could say or do anything, there was a timid “Mum, Dad” from near them. They all turned to see Lucy shyly walking up with a beaming Kelly, her arm in his. Audrey grinned.

“Lucy, dear, you look so beautiful!” she exclaimed as she ran up to her daughter and hugged her. She then turned to Kelly. “And you must be Ryan. It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’m Audrey Weasley, Lucy’s mum and this is my husband, Percy.” She turned to look at Percy who stood looking back and forth between Lucy and Kelly, his mouth open and his face starting to turn red. 

“Here come the fireworks,” Daisy whispered to Toby, who stifled a laugh. About then Molly walked up with John. While Audrey greeted them, Percy didn’t even see them.

“I… ehm…” Percy cleared his throat, attempting to regain control of himself. “And who might this be, Lucy?” He didn’t attempt to step closer to them. Everyone there was aware the Percy knew full and well who was escorting his daughter.

“This is Ryan Kelly… captain of the Arrows… and he’s my boyfriend,” she said. Percy said nothing, though his mouth opened and shut a couple times. Iris covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. She looked up at Oliver who had a look of pity on his face. He glanced down at Iris. 

_ “At least I didn’t embarrass her in public,”  _ he thought. Iris giggled and then caught herself. Percy looked up at Nilsson, who was calmly standing next to him.

“You knew about this?” he asked, his voice going up a pitch or two. Nilsson cleared his throat and glanced at the couple.

“Um, yes… But I try not to pry too much into my players’ personal life,” he said. Percy looked back at the two, his face starting to go blotchy.

“Daddy… not in public,” Lucy whispered furiously. He stepped closer to her.

“He is entirely too old for you,” he whispered back, just as furiously. 

“I don’t care!” Lucy said, a bit louder. 

“Merlin, I knew this would happen,” Molly said softly to John. He looked on the scene in amusement, his eyes catching Daisy’s as they shared a silent laugh.

“Beg your pardon, sir,” Kelly said formally. Percy glared at him. “I, ehm, I care very much for your daughter and I promise you I’ve been nothing but a gentleman.” Daisy took in a deep breath and clamped her lips shut, lest she start laughing out loud. This was not a side of her captain that she was used to. Toby looked down at her, afraid if he kept watching, he’d end up laughing too.

“Maybe we should go get a drink?” he whispered to Daisy. She nodded.

“Not too far off. I want to be able to hear this,” she replied. The two stepped away a bit and grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing server, pretending to be in a quiet conversation, though watching from the corners of their eyes. Percy stared back and forth between the two. Kelly looked slightly frightened while Lucy was glaring at him defiantly.

“Come on, Perce, lighten up!” Audrey said, finally breaking the staredown and silence. “He seems like a wonderful person from what Lucy and Molly have said.” Percy looked at his wife.

“But he is a quidditch player who is 10 years her senior,” he said. He then looked over at Molly. “And you knew about this too?!” Molly looked shocked and as though she wanted to hide behind John. Audrey rolled her eyes. 

“May I remind you that she is an adult? Come on, we’re getting you a drink. That should loosen you up,” she replied. She grabbed his arm and started to lead him off. “Lovely to meet you, Ryan. And good to see you again, John.” Before Percy could say anything, Audrey had dragged him off. As soon as they were out of earshot, Kelly let out the breath he had been holding.

“I thought he might try to kill me,” he admitted. The group immediately started laughing as Kelly smiled down at Lucy. “I suppose it wasn’t so bad. Care for a dance?” Lucy smiled and nodded enthusiastically. As soon as they walked off, Toby turned to Daisy.

“We’ve been standing here long enough. Shall we dance?” he asked. Daisy grinned up at him.

“Of course,” she said. They placed their empty glasses on another server’s tray, then he led her to the dance floor and the two were off. Jamie watched them and then looked over at Nilsson, who glanced at Daisy again, and then turned back to Iris and Oliver. Iris asked him a question, starting the three off into another conversation. 

“So what are we going to do?” Remus asked, stepping up to Jamie. Alan glanced over at Nilsson, who seemed to have returned to his normal, reserved self.

“We could tell her,” Jamie said. “I don’t particularly want to get involved, but… I don’t know.” He sighed heavily and looked towards Daisy, who was laughing as she danced with Toby. Not far off, John had started dancing with Molly, though he kept stealing glances at Daisy. He shook his head, already getting a headache from the many men who seemed to be entranced with his little sister tonight. That wasn’t even counting the many others who sent glances her way ever since they had entered the ball. “Or maybe we do nothing. I mean… it is ultimately Daisy’s choice. And he hasn’t acted on it or said anything to her. Perhaps, we muck it up further by letting her know.”

Remus and Alan both looked at their little sister. She was happy and seemed to be having a good time.

“I’m not too keen on ruining her night…” Alan said.

“I suppose we should just wait… see what happens,” Remus said with a sigh. He turned, looking at his date. “Laura, fancy a drink?” She smiled and nodded. He turned to his brothers. “Stop worrying and enjoy the party.” He smiled and winked then walked off with Laura to the bar.

~~~~

“So… how’s playing for the Arrows? Seems you’re doing quite well this season, from what my sister says,” Molly said. John looked down at her, tearing his eyes away from Daisy yet again. She was now giving Wills a dance while Toby watched from where he stood with her parents. Jamie had stepped up to him, drawing the younger man into a conversation.

“Yea, we’re doing a lot better this season,” he said. “Since Nilsson came on, it seems like things are going really good. We’re all playing better and I think we’ve built up a good team relationship”

“So it would seem. Daisy seems to have a lot of good things to say about Nilsson. And well, she and the triplets talk about you non-stop,” she said with a smile.

“I’m not sure why,” John said with a laugh. “But, they are the closest friends I’ve had since I moved here.” Molly smiled. They did a turn and John glanced at Daisy again. Molly cleared her throat. She knew that John had only asked her as a friend, but she still had hope. Now she realized that he obviously had feelings for Daisy.

“So how long have you been pining for Daisy?” she asked, an eyebrow raised. Molly was a practical woman and decided a direct approach was the best. John looked down at her, eyes wide.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said quickly. Molly laughed.

“Please, you haven’t taken your eyes off her all night. It’s practically written on your face,” she said, laughing slightly. John paled slightly. “It’s alright. I know you just asked me because my family suggested it. I’m not hurt or anything.” John smiled appreciatively.

“Thanks,” he said with a heavy sigh.

“Have you considered telling her?” Molly asked. John looked up at Daisy again. She was now dancing with Toby, her face bright as she grinned at him. His face was slightly pink as he gazed down her, as though he were nervous or embarrassed about something. 

“Yes, but… I don’t know. I mean, it’s… so easy to talk to her. Sometimes I think maybe she feels the same, but others… I can’t seem to read her feelings towards me. And she did swear off dating quidditch players after that whole thing with Broadmoor,” he said. Molly nodded her understanding.

“I’d probably do the same. Lucy said she took it hard. Especially after that column… said she takes all of them pretty hard,” she said. She looked over at Daisy. “Wasn’t surprised to see she brought Toby. Those two have been close for years.”

“Yea… but he’s a good guy. If she was going to take anyone as her date, he’s probably the best,” he said. Molly looked over at the couple, noting the way Toby looked at her.

“Oh…” she said to herself. John looked down at her.

“What?” he asked. Molly looked up at him and smiled.

“Nothing,” she said. John nodded and they continued dancing. “So John… tell me about Oklahoma. That is where you’re from, is it not?”

~~~~

“I’m surprised you’ve gotten in as many dances as you have,” Jamie said, stepping up to Toby’s side. The younger man glanced at him and then looked back over to where Daisy was laughing in Wills’ arms.

“She keeps having to remind everyone that she does have a date this year,” he said with a chuckle. “To be honest, I’m surprised she even asked me.” He blushed slightly. Jamie shrugged.

“I’m not surprised she did,” he replied. Daisy looked over at the two and waved at them. Toby raised his hand in response. 

“Sometimes… it’s a bit hard,” Toby finally said. Jamie looked down at him, slightly confused. “I want to tell her… but I’m afraid I’d end up losing her in the process.” Jamie looked over at his sister, watching Wills swing her around. 

“Well… you can’t live life in fear,” Jamie said, slapping Toby on the back. The shorter man looked up at him, his blue eyes wide.

“You think I should tell her?” he asked. 

“I, well, I suppose that’s up to you, mate,” Jamie said, realizing his blunder. The last thing he wanted to do was get mixed up in Daisy’s love life again. And he seemed to have managed to land right in the middle of it. “Ehm… just… dunno. Trust yourself to make the right decision.” Toby nodded and looked over at Daisy again. 

“I’d like to, but… I’m not sure. She seems so happy right,” he said as he smiled slightly. Before Jamie could say anything, he walked off, tapping Wills on the shoulder and asked to step in. The chaser stepped aside, kissing Daisy on the cheek in the process. She then grinned as she and Toby began moving in time with the music.

“Merlin, I really hope I didn’t just cause something,” he muttered before walking over to the bar where his date stood with Remus and Alan’s dates. All he knew is that he wanted to be far away from the couple in case Toby did decide to confess.

~~~~

Later, Daisy and Toby were taking a break and stood with her parents, champagne glasses in hand. She had to beg for one, lest she be on the dance floor all night.

“I see Daisy’s as popular as always,” Iris said, her eyes flashing. 

“You mean it’s always like this?” Toby asked. Daisy nodded, taking a drink.

“I’m usually on the dance floor for nearly the whole ball,” she said. She glanced over and saw Percy and Audrey standing with Kelly and Lucy. Percy was standing rigidly straight, glaring at the quidditch player. Lucy was glaring at her father, telling him with her eyes to behave. Kelly, on the other hand, looked extremely nervous and ready to bolt, while Audrey was doing her best to moderate a conversation between the two. Daisy couldn’t help but giggle.

“I do not envy Perce right now,” Oliver said, watching them. He looked over at Daisy. “Not that you decided to tell me about your last boyfriend in the best way either…”

“Please, Dad, must we rehash that again?” Daisy said, rolling her eyes. Iris laughed. 

“I had to freeze him to keep him from stomping off to the flat to tell you that you weren’t allowed to date him,” she said. Daisy’s eyes widened.

“Dad!” she exclaimed.

“But at least I didn’t!” he said. Daisy and Toby laughed. Iris looked over past Daisy and smiled.

“Coach Nilsson! I hope you’re enjoying yourself,” she said brightly. She wasn’t sure why, but she had a bit of a soft spot for the foreign coach. Perhaps it was because he was new to London and seemed a bit lonely and standoffish. Daisy and Toby turned and watched as he walked up with the Kestrals keeper. He smiled and nodded. 

“So far so good,” he replied.

“Larsson, good to see you,” Oliver said, nodding to the keeper. 

“And you, Coach Wood,” he said. He glanced down at Daisy. “Looks as though you are having quite the season,” he said with a smile.

“Thank you,” she said. She had never actually spoken to the keeper though she knew he was a friend of Nilsson’s. He seemed soft-spoken, though friendly. Maybe a bit less serious than Coach.

“And where are your dates, gentlemen?” Iris asked. 

“My wife opted to stay home this year. We just had our first a few months ago and she’s still not feeling up for events,” Larsson said. 

“Congratulations,” Oliver said. “Boy or girl?”

“A little girl. She’s got beautiful blue eyes like her mother,” he said with a smile.

“Reckon it’s about time for you to settle down as well, eh Nilsson?” Oliver said casually. Nilsson choked a bit on his drink as Larsson smirked at him.

“I, ah, suppose I just haven’t been lucky enough to meet the right one yet,” he said softly, shifting uncomfortably.

“Plenty of time for that,” Oliver replied. Nilsson’s cheeks flushed slightly as he gulped down the rest of his drink and placed the empty glass on a passing server’s tray. He glanced at Daisy, who was staring off at the dance floor, smiling at Remus attempting to dance with his date. He had two left feet, though Laura didn’t seem to mind. Nilsson was a bit surprised not to see her out there as well, considering how popular a dance partner she had been ever since she entered. Part of him was tempted to ask her, but the logical side of him stopped himself. 

“Daisy, care to take your ol’ dad for a spin around the floor?” Oliver said suddenly, interrupting Lucas’ inner conflict. Daisy smiled and held her hand out. He took it and led his daughter out onto the dance floor. Iris sighed with content as she watched them.

“She certainly leaves an impression both on and off the pitch,” Larsson said. Iris nodded.

“She’s grown into quite the young witch. Some days I scarce believe she’s already grown,” she said. Iris continued watching them as her eyes started to fill with tears a bit. For a fleeting moment, she thought back throughout the years. There was a time when she would not have thought it would be possible to be this happy. Or that someday she would be watching her daughter dance with her husband.

“I think we all deserve this,” Percy said, stepping up to her quietly. Iris glanced over at him and smiled. 

“And what is that, exactly?” she asked.

“To be happy. Leave the dark times behind,” he said with a sigh. Iris glanced over and noticed Lucy and Ryan on the dance floor, both gazing lovingly at each other.

“I think that goes for them as well,” she said, nodding towards the couple. Percy sighed again.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. I had just hoped I’d have a few more years before this,” he said. Iris chuckled.

“They are growing up whether we want them to or not,” she said. “Won’t be much longer before we’ll be planning weddings. Welcoming grandchildren.” Percy’s face blanched.

“Hopefully not too soon,” he said with a gulp.

~~~~

“You want to dance with her. I can see it in your eyes,” Hugo said softly in Swedish. Nilsson glanced at him and returned to watching Daisy with her father.

“Maybe. But it probably wouldn’t be appropriate. You don’t see Wood dancing with his players,” he replied. Hugo chuckled.

“No, but she has danced with nearly everyone on his team. I’m sure her date wouldn’t mind,” he said, chuckling softly. Nilsson continued watching the rookie as she laughed at something her father said. With every turn he saw glimpses of someone else.

“I don’t think so… I never was much of a dancer,” he finally said. Hugo looked back and forth between Nilsson and the Wood girl.

“I understand why you want to be close to her, but… be careful Lucas,” Hugo said. Nilsson took a deep breath.

“I told you, you don’t have to worry,” he said, not looking at his friend. “She is helping.”

“Sometimes I wonder, though,” Hugo said. “That night she was injured… If I hadn’t come to your home, what would you have done?” Nilsson was silent.

“I kept myself in control,” he said finally. “I would have been okay.”

“You had a vodka bottle in your hand, Lucas,” Hugo said urgently. Nilsson looked at his friend.

“But I didn’t drink it, did I?” he said. “And at all the parties... I didn’t have a single drop.”

“But you wanted to,” Hugo said.

“Yes… but I didn’t. I told you, I have it under control,” he said. He looked back at Daisy. “I’ll never go back to being that person again. Not while I have her.” Hugo took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

“Very well,” he said, finally. “I trust you.” Nilsson nodded slowly. 

“I’m not about to ruin my second chance.”

~~~~

Midnight was nearing and Daisy was having the time of her life. She managed to fend off the rest of Puddlemere, though did oblige her own teammates for one dance. Except John, who seemed content to spend time dancing and chatting with Molly. Daisy’s chest tightened slightly every time she looked over at them and they were laughing. She mentally berated herself for feeling jealous - she was the one who suggested they go together, after all. And she had made up her mind that she couldn’t - and wouldn’t - date him. But it didn’t stop her conversation with her cousin from playing through her head.

The rest of the time she was either dancing with Toby or laughing at the triplets with Lucy, Kelly, Molly and John. Even Molly seemed to lighten up and offer a few witty barbs here and there - most of them directed at her uptight father who was still sending death glares towards Kelly. Granted, Audrey had been plying him with alcohol and the glares were starting to be directed more at Oliver, as he was teasing him relentlessly. Jamie kept a play by play going as Oliver and Percy traded stories, attempting to embarrass the other. Iris and Audrey had long ago stopped paying attention and were talking about the various fashion on display that night, occasionally reserving a laugh or smile for their husbands. At that moment, Toby had just returned with another glass of champagne for Daisy, ready for the midnight toast. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” he said. Daisy laughed. 

“It’s been a fun night,” she said, her eyes dancing. “Thank you for coming with me, Toby. Wouldn’t have been the same without you.” He shrugged.

“What are friends for?” he asked. Daisy giggled, feeling a bit light-headed from the champagne. Or maybe it was just plain giddiness. She looked up at Toby, taking the time to really study her best friend. He seemed a bit giddy himself, though slightly nervous about something. His blue eyes shifted between glancing at her and looking out at the dance floor. Almost as if he was afraid to look at her for too long. She had never seen him like this before. And there was something in his eyes that she hadn’t seen or noticed before as well. But he never met her eyes long enough for her to figure it out.

“Is everything alright?” she asked, feeling like there was something he wanted to say. Toby took a deep breath.

“Yes, everything’s fine. Er-”

“Oi! Get over here, you two! It’s nearly midnight!” Remus shouted, his arm around Laura. Daisy laughed and pulled Toby over to the group. 

“Come on, this is the best part of the night,” she said, grinning.

“10! 9! 8! 7! 6!”

Daisy looked up at Toby, her glass posed ready in her hand. She then glanced around the group, noticing the happy faces on all her friends and family. 

“5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” 

Daisy clinked her glass with all those around her as there was an explosion of large, gold confetti in the air. She looked up and watched as it floated to the floor, followed by large explosions of fireworks. She then grinned and stood on her tiptoes, kissing Toby on the cheek.

“Happy New Year, Toby,” she said. Toby flushed bright red.

“Happy New Year, Daisy,” he said, slightly dazed as a goofy grin spread across his face. Daisy laughed at him, shaking her head slightly.

“Think you should stay out of the champagne,” she shouted over the noise. “It’s got your face all wonky.” He blinked and quickly regained his composure.

“Of course, right,” he said. Daisy turned to look around at the group celebrating. She couldn’t help but snort as she saw Moira grab Jamie’s face and pull him down into a kiss. Her brother’s face was bright red, though she could tell he was smiling. Not far off, Kelly was kissing Lucy. Just behind them, Daisy could see her Uncle Percy starting to stomp in their direction - his face splotchy - until Audrey grabbed his arm, swung him around and planted a New Year’s kiss on him, effectively thwarting his impulsive plan to embarrass his daughter and her date. 

This was turning out to be one interesting New Year’s Ball.


	29. Confessions & Liquor Don't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby finally comes clean about his feelings for Daisy... but only after far too much liquid courage. Who needs Felix Felicis when you have absinthe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy groaned slightly as she attempted to open her eyes. Her head was pounding and the light pouring in through her curtains wasn’t helping. She felt down her front, noticing she was still in her dress from the ball. No wonder she felt uncomfortable. It was a bit constricting.

“Bloody triplets,” she muttered as a vague recollection of all the shots they had fed her at the flat afterwards flickered through her head. It was suddenly then that she realized there was someone else in bed with her. Daisy’s eyes flew open as she felt another body shift behind her. She chuckled softly to herself, thinking Molly must have stayed over. Lucy and Kelly had left relatively early after the ball. There was a quiet groan as the person started to come to, moving slightly.

“What the-” he said softly and Daisy’s eyebrows shot up, recognizing Toby’s voice. While it wasn’t the first time the two had ended up sharing a bed, she was a bit surprised to find him there. Daisy pushed herself up and looked over at him. He had lost his jacket and tie, lying there in a wrinkled dress shirt with the first few buttons undone, his shirt untucked and his shoes missing. Daisy had to admit he looked cute with his dark blonde hair tousled in different directions. He looked up at her, his bleary blue eyes questioning exactly how he had ended up in her bed.

“How you feeling, Sleeping Beauty?” she asked, hoping to lighten the mood. She also mentally slapped herself for thinking Toby was attractive in the morning. This was her best friend, after all. 

“Like the Hogwarts Express smashed into me head,” he said, covering his eyes. Daisy pushed out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. She stopped on the way and pulled some clothes out of her dresser before going in and shutting the door. She quickly got out of her dress and hung in on the hanger that she had left on the back of her door, then pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeve Arrows t-shirt. She glanced at herself in the mirror and frowned at her smeared makeup and the bird’s nest her hair had become. It would take forever to get it untangled. Turning she grabbed a bottle of her mother’s hangover tonic from the medicine cabinet and walked back into the bedroom. Toby was still in the same position she had left him in. Daisy sighed and took a quick drink of the tonic, relishing the quick relief it brought. 

She then walked over and tapped Toby’s arm. He uncovered his face and squinted up at her.

“This’ll help,” she said, holding the bottle out to him. He took it, pushing himself up. He took a sip and handed it back to Daisy, who put the stopper back in and set it on her nightstand.

“That is better,” he said with a sigh. Daisy smiled and turned towards the door, smelling breakfast cooking.

“I can’t believe one of the triplets is up cooking after last night,” she said. “Better go get it before the other two eat it all.” Toby smiled and got out of bed, following Daisy down the corridor to the living room. Daisy snorted slightly when she saw John still sleeping on the couch in his tux. His tie was draped over the back of the couch and the first few buttons of his dress shirt were undone. Molly must have left sometime during the night before the triplets got her too drunk. Like Toby, John had probably gotten too drunk to apparate or floo home. The triplets had a knack for it.

“My, don’t you make a lovely couple in the morning,” Alan said. Daisy turned, seeing her brother seated at the island, a steaming mug of coffee in front of him, his curls still damp from the shower. He was grinning smugly at the two. Remus looked over at them from the stove where he was cooking eggs and bacon, a gingham apron tied on him. Laura was busy putting out toast, fruit and other various food on the table, dressed in one of Remus’ Wanderers t-shirts and a pair of his sweat pants that she had to have cinched up by magic to make them stay. Daisy blinked slightly and moved towards the coffee pot. 

“Was not expecting you two to be the ones up this early cooking after last night,” she muttered. 

“Oh, Daisy… would you mind terribly if I borrowed a pair of shorts or sweatpants? I’m not sure how long these’ll stay up,” Laura asked, looking over from the table.

“Not at all. Help yourself to my dresser,” she replied. She had always like Laura out of all of Remus’ girlfriends and was happy to see the two back together. She made a mental note to get the story out of him later. Laura quickly ran to her room.

“Sleep well?” Alan asked, taking a sip from his mug as Daisy poured coffee into a mug and dumped a few spoonfuls of sugar.

“Decent, I suppose,” she said, stirring. “Don’t remember much… Say, where’s your date?” 

“Clarissa? Still sleeping, I believe,” Alan said. “Now, are you telling me that Toby here was a perfect gentleman last night?” Daisy stared at him a moment, then rolled her eyes. She knew they would take the mickey out of her as soon as she found Toby in bed with her.

“Now you’ve gone barmy. He’s my best mate. And I’ve no clue how he ended up there,” she said.

“You whined that you couldn’t walk and Toby needed to carry you to bed,” John groaned as he sat up from the coach, rubbing his eyes. Daisy’s eyes widened as she and Toby looked at each other, their cheeks turning pink. “But you were both so drunk, you ended up falling down a few times. It was kind of funny, actually.”

“And that was after Toby kissed you,” Remus said glancing at Daisy again from the stove. Both whipped their heads around.

“What?!” Daisy shouted. 

“Oh god… did I? Tell me I didn’t say anything… Oh Merlin,” Toby said, dropping his head into his hands. Daisy looked over at him.

“What would you have said that’s so bad?” she asked.

“You don’t remember anything?” Alan asked, looking at his younger sister in confusion. She turned her green eyes to him.

“No. The last thing I remember is doing shots with you lot,” she said. Alan and Remus shared a look, obviously coming to some silent decision.

“Don’t worry, Toby. You didn’t say much of anything - at least from what we could understand. Mostly a bunch of gibberish,” Alan said. Toby looked over at him, relief filling his face. “And as for the snogging - we were just teasing. But the falling down… that was entertaining. I’ve never seen you that drunk before, Pix.” He chuckled as Remus glanced over his shoulder and met Laura’s eyes as she stepped around the corner. Both Toby and Daisy missed her nod of understanding before she started walking towards the table. 

“What the bloody hell are you talking about? He declared his undying love. I’d say that’s a far cry from ‘much of anything,’” Alan’s date said as she walked into the kitchen still in her dress from last night. “Oh, coffee! Lovely!” She walked over to the pot, oblivious to Remus and Alan’s glares and the looks of complete and utter shock on Toby and Daisy’s faces. Clarissa poured a cup and took a sip, still not realizing the silence filling the kitchen.

Daisy stared down at her coffee mug, unable to move or say anything as her hair turned a violent purple. She didn’t have to look, but was fairly certain that Toby’s face was a bright red. 

“What’s gotten into you lot?” Clarissa said, looking around.

“They didn’t remember about last night,” Alan said quietly, trying to keep his voice in check. Clarissa looked at Daisy and Toby.

“Well, that’s nothing to be ashamed of,” she said with a grin and a wink. Toby looked at her in shock, his mouth moving slowly though no words came out. Daisy suddenly came to life, pushing passed Remus and Clarissa, then barreling around the corner to her room, nearly taking down Jamie in the process. Toby dropped his head back down on the counter.

“Daisy, what’s wrong?” he said, trying to catch her. But instead of answering she fled into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. He walked into the living room and looked over into the kitchen. Toby’s head was buried in his arms on the counter, while Remus was shooting glares over his shoulder at Clarissa. Alan’s mouth was pursed shut, as though he was trying to keep in a torrent of curse words. Laura had a look of sympathy in her grey eyes, going from looking at Toby to the general direction of Daisy’s room, wondering if she should go after her. 

Jamie then looked over at John, who was resting his head on the back of the couch, watching the silent group. His mouth twitched as though he couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or be concerned. But at the same time, there was something in his eyes that Jamie couldn’t quite figure out. Though, instead of looking into his mind, he peeked into Alan’s head, and then rolled his eyes. 

“Ehm… Clarissa, maybe we should get you home,” Jamie said, stepping over to her. He feared that Alan wouldn’t be able to keep his temper under control much longer.

“But… what’s gotten into everyone?” she asked as Jamie took her arm and started leading her towards the door. He grabbed her cloak from a coat stand near the hall and tossed it on her shoulders.

“Well, no one was supposed to tell them about last night,” he said. Her eyes went wide.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, why didn’t anyone say something before I opened my big mouth?” she exclaimed.

“Nothing to be done about it now. Get home safely!” he said as he pushed her out the door, then walked back into the kitchen. “Alright, who’s gonna talk to her this time?”

There was a resounding silence in the room.

“I think it should be me, but… would someone mind filling me in on exactly what happened last night?” Toby finally said, looking up. Alan took a deep breath.

“Well… it all started when we pulled out the absinthe…”

~~~~

_ Daisy giggled as she plopped down on the sofa, falling into Toby while holding onto two glasses. _

_ “One of those for me?” he asked, a goofy grin on his face. He wrapped an arm around her while grabbing the glass with his other hand. Daisy leaned back into his chest, propping her feet up on the table.  _

_ “Of course. I don’t know why the triplets never brought this out before. I’ve had like… two or three and I feel just fine,” she said, giggling again. They clinked their glasses and drank the shots. Daisy sat up a moment, taking his empty glass and setting it on the table with hers. She then returned to leaning against him, pulling his arm around her. She sighed contently, looking up over her shoulder at him. _

_ “Me too… Maybe they were saving it for a special occasion,” Toby finally said, slurring his words a bit. Daisy giggled. _

_ “So this is a special occasion?” she asked, trying to contain another round of giggles. _

_ “It is New Years,” he said.  _

_ “What the bloody hell are you two blathering about?” Remus asked as he plopped down on the couch next to Daisy, pushing her over to make room. Daisy looked over at her brother. _

_ “We’re trying to figure out what’s the special occasion. You brought out the big guns and we want to know what we’re celebrating,” she said, giggling. Toby started laughing as well. Remus leaned back as if in thought.  _

_ “Surviving another year in the quidditch league?” he suggested. Daisy laughed. _

_ “No, silly! That’s not good enough!” she said, cackling.  _

_ “Pix seems to be in a good mood,” Jamie said, sitting down in the arm chair, a glass of something in his hand.  _

_ “It’s because of that stuff you gave me,” she said giggling. She snuggled up to Toby. _

_ “Someone’s getting cozy,” Remus said, eyebrows raised.  _

_ “Ah, so you’ve told her!” Jamie said, sitting up and grinning. Toby’s eyes went wide in shock. _

_ “I, ah-” _

_ “Told me what?” Daisy asked, looking up at Toby. She gasped as she sat up, her eyes bright with mischief. “You have a secret! Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me! We don’t keep secrets!” Jamie and Remus laughed at their sister’s antics. _

_ “I love it when she gets this drunk. Hilarious,” Remus said. Jamie looked at his brother. _

_ “It’s your turn to carry her to bed when she passes out this time,” Jamie said, taking a sip. _

_ “Nah, we can make Toby carry her,” Remus said. _

_ “Toby! Tell me!” she whined. _

_ “What’s the rookie whining about?” John said, falling into the other armchair. Daisy looked at him. _

_ “Toby has a secret and he won’t tell me,” she said, her bottom lip sticking out. She turned and started pounding on Toby’s chest. He started laughing. _

_ “Stop!” he said. “Stop, stop, I’ll tell you!” Daisy sat back on the couch, crossing her arms, a look of triumph on her face. _

_ “Go on,” she said, motioning for him to speak. Toby pushed off the sofa and turned to face the group, weaving slightly. He looked around.  _

_ “I need a drink,” he said. John laughed and held out his glass of whisky to Toby. “Thank you, good sir.” He turned and looked at Daisy, who had an eyebrow raised. He took a giant gulp and then a deep breath, as though he were steeling himself. Clarissa and Alan were standing near the island, watching the young man’s theatrics in amusement. Laura walked over and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Remus, smiling. Toby took another deep breath and grinned. _

_ “My secret is… I, Tobias Alexander Davies-” _

_ “Wait, your real name is Tobias?” Remus asked. Daisy smacked him as Jamie and the others hushed him. _

_ “Let him finish!” she shouted. She turned back around, grinning at Toby. “Continue.” Toby smiled and chuckled. _

_ “I, Tobias Alexander Davies… am hopelessly in love with Daisy Nymphadora Wood!” he declared loudly, holding his glass up. Daisy’s eyebrows flew up as the triplets started laughing and cheering. John sat back in his chair, stunned and glancing over at Daisy, wondering what she was going to say. Remus wiped the tears from his eyes while Jamie held onto his sides. Alan and his date were laughing loudly behind them, while Laura just smiled silently. _

_ “Me?” she said, pointing at herself. Toby grinned and nodded enthusiastically. _

_ “For years… but I never had the courage to say anything. Until today,” he said. Daisy started giggling. _

_ “Aw, I love you too, Toby,” she crooned. Toby laughed.  _

_ “I mean, I’m  _ **_in_ ** _ love with you,” he said. He dropped down in front of Daisy, looking up into her face. “I love everything about you. Your... your face and your eyes and your voice and the way you play quidditch and, and… everything. The fact that your hair turns purple when you get embarrassed. Or how your eyes go red when you’re angry. Everything.” Daisy stared at him, blinking. _

_ “That’s… that’s so beautiful,” she said, taking his hands. “It’s the most beautifulist thing anyone’s ever said to me.” Her eyes started tearing up as she quickly went from giggly drunk to crying. Big fat tears fell down her cheeks _

_ “Why are you crying? You shouldn’t be crying,” Toby said, confused. Daisy tossed herself into the sofa cushion, her sobs getting louder. He looked around. “Why is she crying?” _

_ “Because it’s so beautiful!” she wailed into the pillow. Toby looked at her then back to her brothers, confused. _

_ “Did I break her?” he asked, nearly falling over. Both Remus and Jamie were laughing again, John joining in this time, chuckling softly. Toby sat next to Daisy and patted her on the back. “It’s okay, Daisy.”  _

_ “Right… I forget she does that sometimes. Goes straight from happy to bawling her eyes out,” Remus said. “Best to let her cry it out.” Daisy sat up abruptly, her mascara slightly smeared under her eyes.  _

_ “I’m tired. I want to go to bed,” she said suddenly. She then tried to stand and nearly fell over. “I can’t walk… someone carry me!” she wailed as a fresh round of tears poured down her cheeks. Toby chuckled as he stood and pulled Daisy up to her feet. The two of them stumbled down the corridor to her room. He helped her into bed and turned to walk away before Daisy grabbed his shirt. _

_ “You can stay,” she said, her eyes closed. Toby’s eyes widened as he looked down at her tiny hand holding on to him. “Issokay.” He gulped and nodded, though Daisy was already half asleep, her hand falling to her side from his shirt. He walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to her as she rolled over and snuggled up to him. After a few moments, she started snoring softly. Toby chuckled softly, but found himself unable to keep his eyes open. _

_ Neither of them heard Jamie walk up and grab the door handle. He laughed softly as he pulled the door shut. _

~~~~

Toby took a deep breath, still staring at his hands on top of the counter.

“So that’s how it went down…,” he said. 

“So… not too embarrassing, I should think,” Jamie said. Toby looked up at him a bit flabbergasted.

“She cried,” he said simply. “I told her I loved her and she cried. And not the usual sort that you hear about in the cinema and whatnot. She wailed.” Jamie shrugged.

“Sometimes she cries when she gets really drunk,” he said, looking away. Toby took a deep breath.

“I suppose I’ll go talk to her now,” he said. He walked over and down the corridor, stopping in front of her room. He knocked on the door. “Daisy? It’s Toby. Can we talk?” He waited a moment and finally heard a muffled “Yes.”

He pushed the door open and found Daisy sitting on the edge of her bed facing the windows. He walked around and sat next to her. She was holding a pillow to her chest, her chin resting on it and a frown on her face. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. 

“So… you’re in love with me,” she said. Toby nodded. “For how long?” Toby looked at his feet. 

“Awhile… few years at least,” he said. Daisy nodded. Toby laughed softly. “This isn’t really how I intended on telling you,” he said, glancing at her. 

“How did you, exactly? Tell me, that is...” she asked. Toby chuckled.

“Apparently I stood up and declared that I, Tobias Alexander Davies, am in love with Daisy Nymphadora Wood,” he said. He saw a hint of a smile. She looked over at him.

“Sounds like a grand declaration of love,” she said, smirking slightly. “Shame I can’t remember.”

“According to the triplets, it was,” he said. “Then you started crying and we proceeded to slip and slide down the hallway until we made it to your bedroom. From there, I do have a vague recollection of you collapsing on the bed and starting to snore.” Daisy scoffed.

“I do not snore,” she said, her head popping up.

“You do when you’re drunk apparently,” he said. Daisy smiled and him, looking back down at her feet, laughing softly. “I’m not sure how I had intended on telling you… if I ever actually did, but that was not it...” Toby said. The two sat in silence a few moments. Daisy sighed. 

“Toby, I…” she said, frowning slightly. She wasn’t sure what to say exactly. It was a heartfelt confession, but she had never really thought of Toby in that way. He had been her best friend for so long, she thought of him as just another one of her brothers, in a way. She heard Toby sigh heavily.

“This is why I never said anything before,” he said. Daisy looked over at him. “I’ve mucked it up.”

“No,” she said. Toby looked up at her, meeting her eyes. “You didn’t muck up anything. You… you shouldn’t feel bad about what you feel.” He nodded.

“But… you don’t feel the same, do you?” he asked, a hint of hope present in his voice. Daisy took a deep breath and forced herself to maintain eye contact.

“I don’t,” she said, her brow knit in worry as her eyes started tearing up. “And I’m so sorry about that. I wish I did, truly...” Toby laughed and shook his head.

“And now I feel bad about makin’ you cry,” he said. Daisy dropped the pillow, leaning over to wrap her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Please don’t feel bad… I do love you, Toby. But… just not like that,” she said, sniffing. “And… I don’t want to lose you as my best friend.” Toby looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her, running his hand up and down her arm. He smiled slightly.

“I’ll always be your best friend, Daisy. Nothin’ll change that,” he said huskily.

“It’s so selfish of me,” she said, the tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Toby laughed softly and looked down at his best friend.

“I won’t lie. It’s not going to be easy for me for a bit… but… I think we’ll get through this,” he said. Daisy sat up and looked at him, her eyeliner and mascara smudged even more around her eyes.

“Toby, you are the most wonderful person. And I know that someday you’re going to meet the most amazing woman who is going to make you so much happier than I ever could,” she said seriously. Toby laughed and hugged his best friend, kissing her head.

“Thanks, Daisy,” he said. He sat back and looked at her. “To be honest, I’m pretty sure I’ve known all along that you didn’t feel the same… which is why I never wanted to say anything. But… I think this is a good thing… Getting this out in the open.” Daisy looked at him, confused.

“How so?

“At least I can move on now,” he said thoughtfully. Daisy nodded slowly.

“Yea, I suppose so,” she said, smiling at him. They sat in silence a few moments.

“As I recall, your brothers were in the middle of making breakfast,” he said. “Hungry?” Daisy nodded.

“Let’s go.”

~~~~

Later that day, after everyone who didn’t live there had left and Daisy finally got a chance to shower and make herself decent, she was sitting on the sofa, browsing for new music when Remus and Alan flopped down on either side of her. Daisy looked up just as Jamie sat in the arm chair, looking concerned. 

“We, ah, would like to apologize for our part in last night’s fiasco,” Jamie said, his brow furrowed. Daisy looked at him, then at Alan and Remus. “I knew how Toby felt. He mentioned he was thinking about trying to tell you last night. I tried to stay out of it, but may have unintentionally encouraged him.” 

“We didn’t realize that giving you lot absinthe would… exacerbate the situation,” Remus said. 

“But it was funny,” Alan added. Remus and Jamie glared at him. “What? It was!” Daisy chuckled softly.

“I appreciate it. And, I think we’ll work things out,” she said. “But I never want absinthe again.”

“Are you sure? You were pretty hilarious...” Alan said. Daisy shot him a look and he held his hands. “Fine! No more.”

“Good, I really don’t need anymore situations like last night. No more drunken confessions for me,” Daisy said, looking back down at her laptop.

“I wouldn’t mind slipping some to Coach Nilsson,” Remus said with a short laugh. Jamie and Alan looked at him, their eyes wide. Remus froze, realizing his slip. Daisy looked up and chuckled.

“Why would you want to do that? ‘Cause you think he’s got a stick up his arse?” she said. 

“Yes, that’s it. Exactly,” Jamie said. Daisy snorted.

“Probably could be pretty funny. He’s always so calm and stoic,” she said, turning back to the laptop.

“Except whenever he’s upset about you,” Remus said. He then grimaced, realizing his second slip. Jamie glared at him again while Alan slapped his forehead and fell back into the couch.

“Don’t see what that has to do with anything. He’s a dedicated coach,” Daisy said, still not looking up from the screen. Remus snorted.

“Right, that’s it,” he said. Daisy looked up at her brother.

“What is it with you and the snarky comments about Coach today?” she said, a slight smile on her face. Alan huffed as Jamie stood up and smacked Remus in the back of the head.

“Good going, ya oaf,” he said before sitting down again. Daisy looked around at her brothers, seriously confused.

“What?” she asked. They were all silent. “Okay, no. You’ve already started, so you might as well come out with it. What is it you’ve got to say about Coach?” Jamie sighed.

“For the record, I did not want to say anything about this to you and had every intention of staying out of it,” he started. Daisy looked at him and motioned with her hand for him to get on with it. “We think that Coach Nilsson may have feelings for you, too.” Daisy immediately started laughing hysterically.

“You taking the mickey out of me? Merlin, you must be,” she said, looking at her brothers. When they still had relatively serious looks, she slowly stopped laughing until she was silent. “No. No. There’s no way. What on earth makes you think that?” Remus cleared his throat and glanced over at Jamie. 

“We’ve noticed that he… tends to show a bit more attention to you than the other players,” he said. 

“So? I am the rookie,” she said. Alan took a deep breath.

“Jamie’s seen things,” he said. Daisy whipped her head over to look at Alan, then at Jamie. 

“What did you see?” she asked, still not wanting to believe it. 

“Well… the first was back when you were in the hospital after the Falcons match. He, ah, he kept thinking that he couldn’t lose you. And it was… intense. Like he couldn’t take the thought of you dying. And he was so angry at Hardwick,” he said. Daisy nodded slowly, her brow furrowed. “And then last night at the ball… he was… the way he looked at you. And he kept thinking that he needed to keep himself together.”

Daisy shut her laptop and thought for a moment before speaking.

“Are you sure that means he has  _ feelings  _ for me? I just see a concerned coach,” she said. She looked up at Jamie. “Maybe you’re misreading the situation. Wouldn’t be the first time.” Jamie took a deep breath and sat back.

“Maybe, but, I just feel there must be something there,” he said. He glanced up at her. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you and I can see that the way he thinks of you… it’s not like Dad thinks about his team. It’s much more than that.” Daisy’s eyebrows flew up. 

“Well, what should I do?” she said, looking at her brothers. “I can’t just walk up to him and ask, you know.” Jamie heaved a big sigh.

“I’m not sure,” he said. Daisy laughed haggardly and stood, holding her laptop to her chest.

“This is… just… mad,” she said. She looked around at her brothers. “I can’t deal with this.” She stomped off to her room. 

“What are you doing?” Jamie called after her.

“Going to clear my head!”


	30. An Afternoon with Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finally learns the story behind Coach Nilsson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

It was blistering cold when Daisy made her way out onto the pitch, despite being afternoon. This is why no one wanted to practice during the mid-season break, she thought to herself. The triplets thought she was crazy, but Daisy needed to get on the pitch. With everything that had happened, she knew the best way to clear her head was to hit the field. 

So there she was, stepping out onto a snow-covered pitch in Appleby, broom in hand, preparing to do some solo practice. She had placed a heating charm on herself and wore thermal underwear under her practice gear, but the cold still managed to squeeze through. She covered her eyes and looked up, shocked to see someone already flying around the pitch. She was even more shocked to find that it was Nilsson. He noticed her and flew down, wearing what looked to be a thin shirt with training pants and gloves. After the triplets accusations, she suddenly felt awkward to be standing in front of her coach alone.

“Wood, I’m not surprised to see you here,” he said. She nodded silently. “I can’t play professionally anymore, but my leg thankfully allows me to do some things. I like to come out here sometimes and… clear my head.” Daisy glanced down at his legs, not even sure which one was the injured one, then back up at his face. He laughed. “The left one,” he said as though reading her thoughts. Daisy’s eyes widened.

“Wait… can you read minds?” she asked. He laughed harder.

“No, I can’t. But for whatever reason it’s easy to read your face,” he said. “I take it the apartment is a bit stifling?” She nodded, her annoyance with her brothers evident on her face.

“I wanted to get some training in,” she said. “Aren’t you cold?”

“No. It gets much colder that this in Sweden. Let’s do a few laps to warm-up and we can work on some things. It’ll be could for a few months yet, so probably a good idea for you to get reacquainted with doing tricks in your winter gear,” he said. He mounted his broom and shot off, glancing back at Daisy. She quickly followed. 

~~~~

About an hour later, Daisy was sweating slightly, her face red from exertion as she breathed heavily. Even though it was an unofficial practice, Nilsson wasn’t taking it easy on her. She was catching her breath when Nilsson flew up to her and suggested they take a break in the coaches’ box. Daisy nodded and followed him over. They sat down while Nilsson cast a few heating charms and then pulled out a thermos. He poured some into a plastic mug and offered it to Daisy, who gladly took it.

She glanced over at him, shifting a bit uncomfortably. She thought over everything her brothers had said and then mulled over what she knew from her side. Was it even possible for him to harbor feelings for her? Or were her brothers jumping to the wrong conclusions? And if he did, how did she feel about that? She wasn’t sure how to even bring it up.

“Something on your mind, rookie?” Nilsson asked, bringing her out of her inner turmoil. She shook her head quickly.

“No, nothing,” she said, though from the look on his face, she could tell he didn’t believe her. 

“Just so you know, you can talk to me about it… whatever it is,” he said, smiling warmly. Daisy nodded and looked away, feeling a tiny bit more relaxed. She sighed slightly and glanced back at him.

“You’re good at this,” she found herself saying. Nilsson looked over at her.

“Good at what?” he asked.

“Coaching. You’re extraordinarily patient. Usually Da ends up yelling at me half the time. He’s brilliant, don’t get me wrong. But most the time he drives me mad. With you… I actually can’t wait to get in the air every day,” she said. Nilsson laughed softly. He studied her a moment before responding.

“I used to coach my younger sister in much the same way. Worked well with her,” he said, looking back out to the pitch.

“You have a younger sister?” Daisy asked. This was the most she had ever heard about her coach’s personal life. He nodded. 

“Well… had. She was your age when she passed away. Her name was Mara,” he said. Daisy froze, not wanting to say anything lest she say the wrong thing. Nilsson looked at her and then back at the pitch. “You don’t have to worry. I can talk about it. It’ll be four years this year - happened a couple months before the World Cup.”

“She was a quidditch player too?” Daisy finally asked. He nodded.

“Seeker. Like you. You remind me a lot of her,” he said. Daisy sipped her hot chocolate, her cheeks growing red. “Some days, it’s uncanny. If it weren’t for the red hair and green eyes… I would think I was seeing her.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo, handing it to her. Daisy looked down, seeing a grinning young woman with long, white blonde hair and sharp eyes. She did look incredibly similar to Daisy. She was fairly positive that if she changed her hair blonde, they would almost look like twins.

“She had that same spark that you do. That same reckless abandon,” he continued. Daisy held the photo back to him. He took it, sliding it back into his pocket with a sad smile. 

“What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” Daisy asked softly.

“She was just walking down the street in Stockholm, going shopping, I think. There was a car accident. She got hit… and there was nothing they could do… I was in Copenhagen with the Nordic team training at the time.” 

“Is that… did that have anything to do with your accident at the World Cup?” she asked. He nodded.

“I took her death very hard… I didn’t make the best decisions with how I dealt. And because of that, I wasn’t able to concentrate. Looking back, it was stupid of me. But I wasn’t going to give up a shot at the World Cup,” he said. “So I went. Even though I wasn’t myself.”

“I remember seeing it,” Daisy said. “It was… frightening.” Nilsson nodded.

“When they told me my leg would never fully heal and I’d never play professionally again… it was another blow. I had lost my sister. And then I had lost quidditch, which had become my sole reason for living at that point,” he said. 

“What did you do?” 

“Partied. Drank too much. Spent days on end in a near coma at home,” Nilsson said, looking over at her. “And when I wasn’t passed out, I.... I was not a good person back then. I was… very angry. And volatile. Even my own family didn’t want to be around me.”

“But… something changed,” Daisy said. He nodded and smiled sadly as he looked back at the pitch.

“My old coach had taken to calling me every other day or so. He took a position coaching a team in Norway and wanted to bring me on as an assistant coach - trying to prove to me that my quidditch days weren’t over. I usually ignored him. And then he showed up at my apartment one day and dumped ice cold water on me while I was passed out on the couch,” he said. He laughed softly at the memory. “That woke me up. He then dragged me to the shower, got me cleaned up. Packed up a bag and dragged me out the door.”

They were both silent for a moment, drinking their hot chocolate. Daisy wanted him to continue at his own pace. She could tell it was a big step for him to tell her.

“Turns out it was a recruiting trip. He brought me to the U.K. To this school out in the middle of the Scottish Highlands. It was… beautiful. But I was so stubborn. I was convinced I didn’t want to be there, so I did whatever I could to make it miserable for him. I hadn’t stepped foot on a pitch since my accident,” he said. Daisy was now sitting up, listening raptly. He had gone to Hogwarts. 

“You were at my school,” she said. He smiled and nodded, still not looking at her.

“In spring 2019. We were there for the house final,” he said. Daisy looked out at the pitch. She remembered that game almost like it was yesterday. It was thrilling to play. It was the one that had gotten Jamie first string on the Arrows. It had put her on more than a few radars as well. She looked over at her coach. He had been there, over three years ago. Suddenly, she remembered.

“I saw you… in the stands and later on the pitch after we won,” she said. “I don’t know why I didn’t put it together until now.” Nilsson laughed and nodded.

“He was right. Seeing that match… it brought me back,” he finally said. He looked over. “Because of you.” Daisy’s cheeks flushed bright red.

“Me?” she asked, confused. He chuckled and nodded.

“I saw a lot of my sister in you. The same potential. The same recklessness. The same passion to push harder, to do more - be more. I knew then, if I could coach you… it would be limitless the things you could accomplish,” he said. “My coach told me that you were only 15 and wouldn’t be able to sign for two more years. I accepted his offer as an assistant coach right then, deciding that I had two years to get my own team so I could recruit you. I got sober and you… you’re my second chance. ”

Daisy sat back in her chair, processing everything he had just said. He came back to quidditch because of her. Because she reminded him of his younger sister who died. That’s why he had always shown interest in her. It was as bit overwhelming. And yet, everything suddenly made sense. He wasn’t secretly in love with her. The thought of Jamie’s reaction caused laughter to bubble up and she fought hard to contain it. 

“Something wrong?” Nilsson asked, looking at her. Daisy’s shoulders were shaking as she shook her head.

“I’m fine,” she said, coughing to cover up her laughter. Once she had settled down, she looked at him.  “But… I’m not that special,” she said finally. He smiled.

“She would always say the same thing. You are, Daisy. Just think of everything you’ve accomplished since the start of the season,” he said. “Think of all the young girls that you’ve inspired.”

Daisy took a deep breath. She still didn’t think she was that special, but she couldn’t deny that he had her playing better than she ever had. And it was just her first year in the League. She would still get better. And she thought about the little girl, Maddie, from the quidditch shop.

“I felt that helping you reach your potential… it would be the best way to honor my sister’s memory. And also keep a bit of her alive,” Nilsson said. “Along the way, I learned that I actually enjoyed coaching. Much more than playing. And I’m decent at it.” Daisy laughed.

“Much more than decent, I’d say. We’re looking at a good chance at the post-season this year,” she said admiringly. “All in one season, you’ve managed a tremendous turnaround.” Nilsson laughed softly.

“I think it’s a combination of efforts,” he said. “My coaching with a talented team of players.” Daisy nodded. “But… I feel like there is some other reason you’re here today.” Daisy took in a deep breath. He most definitely could read her well. And now all the advice, made even more sense. She smiled and chuckled a bit.

“I must be that easy to read,” she said. “There was… something. My best friend sort of confessed that he was in love with me last night.” Nilsson’s eyebrows shot up as he laughed softly.

“Your date, that is?” he asked, remembering the young man who couldn’t take his eyes off her. Daisy nodded. “I take it that it didn’t go over so well?”

“Yes… but… I think we worked it out. I feel… incredibly bad about it. He’s such a nice guy,” she said. Nilsson nodded.

“The heart wants what it wants,” he said. “And sometimes it doesn’t want certain things. If he is as good a friend as you say, you’ll both get through this.”

“You seem to be a fountain of wisdom, Coach,” Daisy said with a soft laugh. 

“Comes with the territory. Big brother and all,” he said. “Come on. We can get a bit more practice in before it gets too cold.” He stood and held his hand out to Daisy, who accepted it and let him pull her up. They both then jumped out of the coach’s box and took off.


	31. Of Awkward Conversations & Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith Shortbrush strikes again with another outrageous column. But rather than let it keep her down, Daisy has a good chat with her teammates and cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy dropped her bag off in her room as soon as she got home and pulled off her sweaty practice clothes. After taking a quick, hot shower and then changing into something more comfortable, she stepped out into the living room as the sun was starting to set through the windows.

“How are you feeling?” her mother asked from her perch at the island. Daisy jumped slightly, not expecting to see her there.

“I’m fine, Mum,” she said. Iris patted the stool next to her. Daisy rolled her eyes and walked over to take a seat while Iris looked over to the cabinet, summoning another teacup. She poured it for Daisy and pushed it to her.

“So… Toby confesses he loves you. Then your brothers accuse Coach Nilsson of having feelings for you,” she stated before taking a sip. Daisy stared at her mother. 

“Really, Mum?” she asked. “How did you even find out about any of that?” Iris shrugged.

“Jamie told me, but you know I would have found out sooner or later,” she said. “You want to talk?”

“Well… I’ve sorted things out with Toby - it’s just going to take some time for things to get back to normal. And as for Nilsson, the triplets were way off base,” she said. Iris frowned slightly.

“How do you mean?”

“Well… apparently he’s been showing me so much attention because I remind him of his younger sister who died,” Daisy said. Iris’ eyes widened as she looked away. 

“Is that so?” she murmured.

“Wait, that’s it?” Jamie said, bounding around the corner. Daisy stared at him, wondering how long he had been eavesdropping.

“She was 18 when she died - shortly before the World Cup. That’s why he had the accident. Wasn’t focused,” she said. 

“That poor man,” Iris said. Daisy took a deep breath before continuing. 

“He said… he said that the accident changed him. Without his sister and quidditch, he felt he had nothing to live for so he started drinking heavily and wasn’t… he said he was different - violent and such… but then one day his coach took him on a recruiting trip. To Hogwarts,” she said. Iris and Jamie both looked at Daisy, silently blinking. “It was the final in 2019.”

“Wait… I think… I remember him,” Jamie said. Daisy nodded.

“He said watching me play, it brought him out of it. He thought it could be his second chance. He accepted a position as an assistant coach for a Norwegian team and planned to get his own team in two years so he could coach me. He’s followed me ever since. And apparently hasn’t drank since then,” she finished, looking between Jamie and her mother. 

“I can’t believe I misread that situation, but it makes sense… I think,” Jamie finally said. 

“Your father will be relieved. Though the way he was looking at you… explains why he thought he was looking at a ghost,” Iris said, placing her cup to her lips.

“Honestly, he showed me a photo. It’s remarkable the similarities between us,” Daisy said. “Save the blonde hair and blue eyes.”

“So… I guess, that resolves those situations,” Jamie said. Daisy looked at her mother and brother. 

“But now that this is settled, please can we put aside the meddling? The season is starting up in two months and I need to focus,” Daisy said with a sigh. Iris chuckled.

“Trust me, I’m staying far out of your love affairs. I’m only here when you need me,” Iris said. She glanced at her son who raised his hands in defense.

“I’ve long learned my lesson,” he said. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Let’s just hope I can get through the break without any more… situations.”

~~~~

A couple days later, Daisy knocked on John’s door, holding the bag of snacks. He had owled that morning and asked if she wanted to come over for a movie with some of their teammates since they were still on a break from practice. After just a few days with her brothers, she was going bonkers and decided she needed some time away from them. John opened the door, grinning.

“Rookie! You made it!” he shouted as he took the bag of food from her and stepped aside, letting her step into the flat. She walked down a short hall and stepped into the living room. Kelly, Cunningham and Bray were already there, sitting on a large brown leather sofa in front of an exposed brick wall, beers in hand. 

“Rookie!” Kelly shouted as he hopped up. “Have a seat while I get you something to drink.” Daisy laughed as she pulled her coat, scarf and hat off, putting them on a coat stand. 

“Don’t you think you should at some point start usin’ my real name considering my cousin is practically living with you?” she said, turning to look at him through the open window into the small kitchen. He laughed loudly as he stepped back out, an open beer bottle in his hand. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” he asked. Daisy rolled her eyes and flopped down on the sofa next to Cunningham. Kelly walked over and sat down in a large, matching arm chair.

“I won’t be the rookie next season,” she countered, glancing down at the coffee table where the latest Prophet was sitting. 

“You’ll always be the rookie to us… until we get a new one, that is,” Cunningham interjected.

“How’s things with Dominique, by the way?” Daisy asked, grinning. 

“Very good, actually,” he said, taking a drink of his beer. 

“Didn’t see much of you at the ball,” Daisy said offhandedly as she reached for the paper, placing her beer down on the table. Cunningham’s face turned pink.

“Well… we were there for a time...” he started. Bray and Kelly started laughing, while John chuckled from the kitchen, where he was filling bowls with popcorn. He caught what Daisy was doing and immediately the smile fell from his face. He had promised the Wood triplets that he’d try to keep her from reading the latest one, as it was sure to set her off - new outlook or not. He had completely forgotten that Kelly had left it out after they were discussing it before she came over.

“Daisy! Maybe you could help me in here?” he asked. Daisy looked up, about to turn the page. 

“Just a sec,” she said, turning to look back at the paper. John motioned towards her with his head, hoping someone would get the right idea and take the paper from her. Kelly launched himself from the chair and started to grab the paper.

“Been meaning to check my horoscope,” he said. Daisy pulled it out of his reach, giving him an odd look.

“Since when did you care about that? Didn’t you call divination shite?” she asked, a grin starting to spread across her face. She turned back to the paper, turning the page. One look at the photos and all color left Daisy’s face. She started breathing heavily as her hands started shaking.

The headline read “The Many Loves of Golden Girl Daisy Wood,” and following it were several photos - her with Chris from Hogwarts, another of her and Nigel at the Halloween party, then one of her and Toby at the New Year's ball. There was also another of her and Coach from the day she ran into him on the pitch. She had been trying a new move and fallen from her broom, only to have Nilsson catch her. The photo was taken just after he had lifted her onto his broom and the two were off to retrieve hers with Daisy seated in front of him. In the bigger context, it was harmless, but when placed in the context of the article, it was easily misconstrued. 

She quickly scanned the article and her hands started shaking even more as angry tears pricked her eyes. It was one thing to go after her, but to go after her friends and coach was something else entirely. And to follow her to practice and infer there was something going on between her and Nilsson. Daisy threw the paper down and shot up from the couch, pacing in front of the TV as her hair started turning bright orange. It was all either lies or overexaggerations. The article made it sound as though she were some sort of trollop - sucking men in and then spitting them out. It even called Toby a loveable dolt for allowing her to get away with sneaking off for illicit meetings with her coach.

“She is fuckin’ stalking me! How did they even get that photo at the stadium?” she shouted, her hair starting to go brighter. The players looked at each other and then back at the rookie. Her eyes flashed bright red and they were terrified to approach her, lest she inadvertently hex them.

“Daisy, calm down. It’s not that bad. I mean, it’s obvious nothing is going on in the photo… right?” John said as he stepped out of the kitchen. She stopped pacing and looked at him. 

“Of course there’s nothing,” she said. “I went to blow off steam and Coach happened to be there as well. He and I did some training. Real training. I fell off my broom and he caught me,” She turned away from him, pacing again. She ran her hands through her head. “But did they really have to drag Toby and Coach into it?!” John sighed and shook his head. Of course she was more concerned about how this would affect Toby and Nilsson than herself. 

He walked over and stopped her, turning her around to face him.

“Daisy… it’s going to be okay. What did I tell you?” he said softly.

“Treat them like jokes,” she muttered. 

“This is just another joke,” he said.

“But it’s a cruel one that throws Toby, Chris, Nigel, and Coach under the bus,” she said. 

“Well, I dare say Nigel deserves it,” he said with a soft laugh. The corners of Daisy’s mouth twitched. She finally gave in and smiled with a sigh. 

“Fine. It’s stupid,” she said, turning and walking to the sofa and sat down, trying not to fume. 

“Really, it’s just ridiculous. She was reaching with this one,” Kelly said. “I think she’s running out of stuff.”

“Yea, usually she’s got more bite,” Cunningham mused. “I was a bit disappointed. Usually I laugh a fair bit more.” John walked back into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of whisky and shot glasses.

“I was going to wait until later for this, but I think the rookie could use it,” he said.

“Good man!” Kelly shouted, sitting up and grinning. Bray and Cunningham both leaned forward as he filled the shot glasses.

“What are we watching, by the way?” Bray asked. John smiled as he held the glass out to Daisy.

“Let’s let the rookie choose,” he said.

“Something with a lot of shooting,” she replied before taking the shot.

~~~~

The next afternoon, Daisy found herself working out alone at the Arrow’s gym. It was a bit too cold to take to the air, especially with the winter storm brewing. But she needed to do something. Being at the flat was proving suffocating - especially after her brothers had taken to commandeering the post as it came in, worried she’d see another article and get upset.

“I’m not surprised to see you here,” a voice said from the door. Daisy looked up from the leg press and saw Nilsson standing at the door. She stood from the machine and wiped her face off with a nearby towel.

“Just… working out some frustration,” she said. He nodded.

“I saw the article,” he said, walking over to sit on a bench. His ice blue eyes met her bright green ones as she took a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry about… all of this,” she said. “The last thing I wanted was for you to be dragged into this mess. You’ve been nothing but a good coach.” 

“It’s fine, Daisy. I know it’s not something within your control,” he said. He took a deep breath. “I won’t lie, it was a bit… unnerving… to have the reporter insinuate that something inappropriate was going on between us. I’m sure your father wasn’t happy.”

“I’ve been avoiding that conversation,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“Just to be clear… While I do admire you, I assure you that there are no romantic feelings on my part,” he said, shifting uncomfortably. Daisy gazed at him, noting his cheeks were turning slightly pink as he avoided eye contact. Part of her wanted to laugh at the sight of her normally serious coach seeming embarrassed. “It wouldn’t be right and you are, honestly, way too young for me-”

“I understand,” Daisy said quickly, also starting to feel slightly embarrassed that they even had to have this conversation. “I know… that it’s just because of your sister… and I never thought that you did or said anything remotely inappropriate.” Nilsson looked up at her. He smiled appreciatively. “I can assure you there have been no such feelings on my part as well.”

Nilsson stood, looking around the room.

“I suppose I should let you get back to work, then,” he said. Daisy nodded. She turned and walked towards the treadmill, deciding she could use a good run. Nilsson stopped at the door and turned to look at her. She had just placed her headphones and started the machine up, a determined look on her face. He had to admire her unfailing resolve to push forward.

For the first time since they had started working together, when he looked at her, he didn’t see his sister. He took a deep breath, watching as she set a good pace and her body seemed to relax, her red ponytail swinging behind her. Her green eyes were fixed on the wall ahead of her, though her mind seemed elsewhere. 

She did remind him so much of Mara, but at the same time, Daisy Wood was completely her own person. He smiled to himself and turned away, going back to his office. There was most definitely something about the fiery little pixie. 

~~~~

A couple weeks later, Daisy found herself sitting in Victoire’s kitchen with her cousins. While she was still steamed about the article, as time passed and another didn’t come out, she started to think of it less and less.

“Alright, ladies. I’ve brought some provisions,” Victoire said as she plopped a bottle of tequila on the table. Lucy grinned as Daisy cackled in glee and waved her wand, sending shot glasses flying over to the table.

“I do have to work tomorrow,” Molly said, eyeing the glasses as Dominique started pouring.

“Just take some of Aunt Iris’ hangover tonic in the morning and you’ll be fine. I know you got some for Christmas,” Victoire said. “Lighten up a bit, Molly.”

“‘Sides, how else d’you expect us to get through all this tonight?” Dominique said, gesturing towards the pile of garland sitting on the table in front of them. Victoire had all her bridesmaids over to help work on various decorations for the wedding. “By the way, where’s Talia and why does she get a pass on all this?”

“She has a shift in the emergency center tonight,” Victoire said with a sigh, speaking of her final bridesmaid, a friend of hers from work. Daisy reached for her full glass with glee.

“How’d you get rid of Teddy?” she asked, holding hers up.

“Sent him out with your brothers,” she said, smiling. The cousins clinked their glasses and did a shot. “I cannot wait until this is all done.” Lucy laughed as she picked up her wand and waved it, watching as holly berries and gold tinsel began wrapping around the garland.

“I thought Gran was taking care of most of the preparations,” she said. Victoire picked up her wand.

“She and Mum are doing most of the planning, but of course there is still a bunch for me to take care of. Took Teddy and I weeks to get the invitations done,” she said.

“When’s the final fitting for the dresses?” Molly asked.

“Next week. Can you all be free Saturday?” she asked, looking around. They all nodded.

“Thanks for planning the wedding during the season break,” Daisy said. Victoire snorted.

“What makes you think I planned it around quidditch?” she said. “It was the only time both Teddy and I could get off work for a few weeks. And it just seemed romantic to have a wedding on Valentine’s Day.” They all laughed as they set to work. Victoire glanced at her cousins. “So how was the ball, ladies?” She smiled slightly, having already heard some of it.

Daisy started chuckling as she looked at Lucy, whose face was going red. 

“Well, Uncle Percy met Kelly,” she said. Victoire’s face lit up.

“How did that go?” she asked.

“‘Bout as well as can be expected,” Molly said with a snort. “He was all blotchy and such. Flipped out.”

“I wish I had seen that,” Dominique said with a chuckle.

“Weren’t you there, too?” Victoire asked.

“I was… preoccupied,” she said, her face going slightly red. Daisy laughed and shook her head.

“And now that’s two of my cousins dating my teammates. You should be thanking me. Or at least have dished out better Christmas gifts this year,” she said, pouring another round of shots.

“Ah, but isn’t it possibly three? How was the ball with Kingfisher?” Victoire asked Molly. Her face went red as Daisy glanced at her, her chest constricting slightly. That was happening a lot more lately and she found it annoying.

“It was a lot of fun - he really is sweet - but we’re just friends. Now that I’ve gotten to know him, he doesn’t seem my type at all, really. And… He’s ah… interested in someone else it would appear,” she said, keeping her eyes on her work.

“Pray tell, who?” Victoire asked, reaching for her shot glass. Molly looked up and grabbed her glass.

“Didn’t say,” she said, downing it quickly. Lucy glanced at Daisy whose face was scrunched in concentration as she worked on her part of the garland. Or at least pretended to be so as to avoid making any sort of reaction to Molly’s revelation.

“I wonder who it could be,” Lucy said, looking to Victoire and grinning as they both glanced at Daisy. Of course the two had their suspicions.

“How was your ball, Daisy?” Victoire asked casually as she sat back, holding her shot glass. 

“Eventful,” she said, rolling her eyes. Lucy chuckled softly. 

“Laura filled me in,” she said. “Sounds it was pretty wild.” Daisy laughed.

“That’s putting it lightly,” she said. 

“What on earth happened?” Victoire asked.

“Well, after the ball we went back to the flat to drink… Toby and I got incredibly drunk and then he confessed he loved me,” she said quickly before taking her shot. Molly, Dominique and Victoire stared in shock at her as Lucy laughed softly.

“I should have stayed,” Molly murmured. “And I thought Dad meeting Kelly would be the most exciting part of the night.”

“So… what happened next?” Victoire asked, leaning forward. Molly blinked slowly. Daisy shrugged.

“I started crying for some reason, so they put me to bed. We talked it out the next day… and I told him I wasn’t interested in him like that… and that’s that,” she said. 

“Poor Toby,” Molly said, her brow furrowed. “He’s such a nice guy.” Daisy nodded.

“I know… it sucked royally,” she said. Victoire leaned up and poured more tequila in Daisy’s glass. “I feel so horrible. He’s my best friend and I broke his heart.”

“He probably had some sort of idea, that’s why he hadn’t said anything until he was drunk… and what on earth did they give you two?” Victoire asked.

“Absinthe,” Daisy said. Victoire nearly choked on her own shot.

“Good Merlin, it’s no wonder you two went bonkers,” she said, laughing. Daisy smiled slightly and shrugged.

“No more of that,” she said before taking her shot.

“Well, at least you have Kingfisher as your date to the wedding to look forward to,” Lucy said. Molly’s eyes widened as she looked to her petite cousin. She hadn’t been aware he was going with her. The corners of her mouth twitched a bit before she relented and smiled. While she had had a crush on him, she was mature enough to put it behind her after their conversation at the ball. And this situation had Weasley scheming written all over it.

“How did this come about?” Molly asked.

“Victoire made her bring him,” Lucy said, grinning wickedly. Molly laughed softly as she looked over at her older cousin.

“Did not. I merely suggested he go with Daisy as she didn’t have a date,” she said. “He seems like a nice bloke and all. And Daisy needs to get back out into the dating world.”

“Please. It’s just as friends. I told you that I don’t dates teammates. And you did practically force me,” Daisy said, frowning at Lucy and Victoire, who chuckled as Daisy’s hair started turning slightly purple.

“Well, either way, at least you’ll have a good-looking date,” Lucy said, holding her glass up. Molly smiled slightly, studying her cousin. It was now obvious that she thought a certain way about the beater. And it seemed their family was doing everything they could to meddle, as usual.

“By the way, did you ever get around to figuring out what was going on with Nilsson? Especially after that deliciously scandalous article,” Victoire asked, turning back to her work. Daisy whipped her head around to her older cousin.

“How on earth did you know about that?” she asked. Victoire shrugged. 

“Teddy told me. Apparently Jamie first got suspicious when you had your accident and said something about it at St. Mungo’s,” she said. Lucy nodded.

“But I thought they had decided not to mess with it,” she said. Daisy looked over at her and shook her head. There really were no secrets in her family. “You should have seen him at the ball. Couldn’t take his eyes off her.” Victoire sighed.

“One of these days I want to go to that damn thing. I miss out on all the fun,” she whined.

“He did look rather dishy in his tux,” Dominique mused. “I’d go after him rather than the beater, if I were you, Daisy.” Daisy laughed and looked around at all her cousins.

“For Merlin’s sake, it’s nothing like that at all,” she shouted. “You all jumped to the wrong conclusion as well.” Lucy’s eyes widened.

“You did talk to him?” she asked. Daisy nodded.

“And it turns out, he had a younger sister who died when she was my age. He’s shown so much interest because I remind him of her,” she said, not wanting to divulge too much of her coach’s secrets. Her four cousins sat in silence a few moments.

“Oh… well that makes sense,” Lucy said finally. 

“That’s not as fun as being madly in love with you,” Dominique said.

“Dominique! His poor sister died!” Victoire shouted, looking over at her younger sister. “It’s tragic!”

“At least he’d fit in with the family, tragic backstory and all,” she said. 

“Dominique!” Victoire exclaimed again, though she couldn’t help but smile slightly at her younger sister. Dominique just shrugged and smiled. 

“Too bad you couldn’t invite him to the wedding,” she said, sitting up and getting back to work. “He really does look good in a tux.”

“Merlin help anyone who willingly chooses to enter this family by marriage,” Daisy muttered, glancing around at her cousins. “Except Teddy. He’s just as bad.” The cousins shared a look and then all burst into laughter.

“Oh dear, can’t you just imagine what it’s going to be like once we’re all married off with children?” Lucy said. The tequila was definitely having an effect.

“Oh god… the triplets… their poor wives,” Daisy said, sitting up. “I just know their children will be just as bad if not worse.”

“Serves them right for all the grief they’ve given us,” Molly said. 

“Hear, hear,” Dominique said, clinking her glass against Molly’s. “I hope they all birth little heathens that never stay out of trouble.”

“You know they’ll just end up encouraging them,” Daisy said.

“And your children will most likely be their intended targets,” Lucy added looking at her sister and Dominique as she clinked hers against Daisy’s. Both looked at each other, realizing it would most likely be true. 

“Bugger,” Molly said. Victoire giggled. 

“No, I hope they are all blessed with little girls just like Daisy. They’ll be pulling their hair out left and right,” she said.

“No, those poor girls,” Daisy said. “You’ve seen how bad they’ve been with me. Imagine what they’ll do with daughters.” The women all started laughing again.

“Seriously, who  _ do _ you think will be next?” Molly asked. They all thought a moment, the decorations long forgotten at this point.

“I’m guessing Lucy or Jamie,” Daisy said finally. Lucy’s eyes went wide.

“Me? I know we’re getting serious, but not that serious,” she said, laughing. Daisy shrugged.

“You never know,” she said with a smile. 

“You think Jamie will marry that Moira lass from the ball?” Molly asked. “Didn’t think it was that serious, though he did look quite taken with her.”

“If not her, he’ll end up meeting ‘the one’ and proposing within a few months,” Daisy said. 

“Alan will probably be last,” Victoire mused. “He’s always got some girl on his arm, but he won’t settle down until he’s at least in his 30s.” 

“Of the triplets, it might just be Remus first,” Lucy said. “He seems to be serious about Laura.” Daisy nodded slowly as she refilled everyone’s glasses.

“You might be right there. And I’m glad. I’ve always like Laura,” she said. 

“And we all know you’re not getting married until you’re ready to retire from quidditch,” Lucy said with a snort. Daisy laughed.

“You’re probably right there,” she admitted. “As far as I’m aware, quidditch is my only love.” All the cousins rolled their eyes.

“Well, whoever is next or not next or never getting married, I must say that I am excited that I’m marrying Teddy in a few weeks. And I’m happy and honored that you - my family and closest friends - are my bridal party. Us Weasleys - and Woods - have to stick together,” Victoire said looking around the table. She held out her glass. “To us.”

“To us!” the rest of the women said, smiling. 


	32. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and John finally have a moment at Teddy and Victoire's wedding, but Daisy's fear of heartbreak gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

John sat next to Kelly in the castle as snowflakes fell from the ceiling. Part of him still couldn’t believe he was sitting there at Daisy’s cousin’s wedding. Over a month had passed since the New Year’s Ball. He glanced over, noticing Toby sitting next to Daisy’s parents. He laughed at something Oliver said and glanced back at him, nodding. It seemed as though the two had worked things out for the most part, but there was still an edge of awkwardness whenever Toby and Daisy were in the same room.

John looked up to the front of the room, where a dias had been set up. The whole room looked like a winter wonderland. Snow-covered trees formed a sort of tunnel down the aisle with garland and holly strung up and candles floating all around. The dias had two large, snow-covered evergreens. Harry stood in between them with Teddy shifting nervously in front of him. Behind him stood the triplets, James and one of his friends from the auror office - David Nicholson. True to their declarations, the triplets were not in kilts. All the men were in dark suits with gold ties.

Soft music started playing. John and Kelly both turned to look, watching as Lucy made her way down the aisle in a gold, one-shoulder silk dress, a small bouquet of white flowers in her hands. She smiled at Kelly, which caused him to grin. John chuckled softly, amused by the fact that his captain was completely smitten with the young witch. In the row in front of them, her father glared slightly at the quidditch player, still not completely happy with the fact he was dating his daughter.

Behind her came Daisy. Her red hair was pulled back in an elegant, smooth updo, wearing the same dress. However, this time John’s breath caught in his throat. She smiled demurely as she glanced around and then settled her sight on her cousin, proudly standing at the front. She grinned, obviously happy for him. She looked more beautiful than anything he could have imagined. Almost more so than at the ball. He didn’t even notice the rest of the bridal party - a witch he didn’t know, apparently a friend of Victoire’s - followed by Molly, and then Dominique who was maid of honor. His eyes were only on Daisy.

He barely registered that it was time to stand until everyone around him did. Only then did he look back and watch as Victoire walked down the aisle on her father’s arm, wearing a long sleeve gown with a full skirt and train. Her white blonde hair hung in ringlets down her back. John noted that it was incredibly cool that her father still managed to pull off long hair - though the red was starting to get streaks of grey - and an earring that looked to be a fang. Once they made it to the end, he handed her hand to Teddy and everyone sat as he took his place next to Victoire’s mother who looked more like her older sister. 

Youthful looks apparently ran in the family.

“We are gathered here to bring together these two in love and matrimony,” Harry said solemnly, looking at Victoire and Teddy.

The rest of the ceremony passed quickly and it seemed Harry was suddenly announcing Teddy and Victoire wed. They kissed as everyone cheered, then walked down the aisle with the wedding party following. Daisy took Alan’s arm as they laughed, then made their way behind the rest. As the guests all stood the chairs disappeared and tables appeared along the sides of the large room, laden with food and drink. A band appeared and started playing. John and Kelly walked towards the back, past the the happy couple who was too busy kissing to notice anyone. Kelly went straight to Lucy and kissed her cheek.

Daisy walked up to John, a smile on her face.

“I didn’t get a dance at the ball, care to indulge me?” she asked. John held his hand out.

“Of course,” he said. They stepped towards the center of the room with other couples and started moving in time with the music. 

“They’re so happy,” Daisy said, with a sigh, looking over at her cousins. They were now dancing, eyes only for each other. The well-wishers were giving them a moment to themselves. She looked back at John. “It was a beautiful ceremony.” 

“It was,” John said, knowing he spent more of the ceremony watching Daisy than the happy couple. He glanced around, seeing Remus with the same date from the ball by the food table. “Seems like Remus has been hitting it off with someone. Is that his date from the ball?” Daisy looked over and chuckled.

“Yes, it would appear they’ve rekindled their Hogwarts romance,” she said, amused. John’s eyebrows shot up. 

“So that  _ is _ the Hogwarts girlfriend,” he said. “I was wondering… He’s mentioned her before.”

“They dated a bit his seventh year,” Daisy said. She looked over and saw Alan and Jamie standing with James, drinks in hand. All three sans dates. “And it seems Jamie’s romance with Moira was short-lived.” John chuckled.

“That must be some record,” he said. 

“No, that would be Jamie,” Daisy said, looking back at him. “If he doesn’t feel the spark of true love right away, he’s done.”

“What about you, Daisy?” he asked. Her eyes widened. “How are things with Toby?” She sighed, relieved that’s what he was asking about. She glanced over and saw him talking to Molly and Dominique.

“It’s… different,” she said, a pained expression on her face. “But I can’t expect him to get over unrequited love in just a month. However, he is my best friend, so we’ll be okay.”

“Unrequited love is the worst,” John said. Daisy looked up at him.

“So you have experience?” she asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Well… so I’ve heard,” he said.

~~~~

“How long before those two get together, you think?” Dominique said before taking a drink. Toby coughed, sputtering over his as Dominique glanced at him and Molly studied him out of concern then glared slightly at Dominique. It was entirely tactless to mention Daisy and Kingfisher to Toby. But then again, tact never was one of Dominique’s strong points.

“To be honest, I’m surprised it’s taken them this long,” Toby finally answered. Dominique looked over at him.

“Really?” she asked. “Do tell.” Toby shrugged.

“It’s been obvious that he’s fancied her for awhile. And she did mention having a thing for him awhile back. But she’s got it stuck in her head that she can’t date teammates,” he said. Dominique rolled her eyes.

“Do not tell me that it’s because of that whole debacle with what’s-his-name from her fifth year?” she said. “Honestly, I think it was all overblown.”

“It does make sense,” Molly said with a sigh. Both Toby and Dominique looked at her. “Imagine having to go to work and see your ex every day.” She frowned slightly.

“Ah… McGregor,” Dominique said, looking back at the couple. 

“That was a long time ago,” Molly said, her mind going elsewhere. Toby felt for her. He looked back at the couple. Regardless of whether anything ever came of it, watching Daisy and Kingfisher dance, it was obvious the two had feelings for each other. The way Daisy’s face lit up whenever he looked down at her and the twinkle in his eye whenever she was nearby. On the one hand, it hurt. But on the other, he couldn’t blame Daisy. At least she had fallen for a good guy this time. Toby shook his head slightly and had to chuckle. They were only kidding themselves if they thought nothing would come of it.

~~~~

Iris sighed and smiled as she watched Daisy and Kingfisher dance. She had sensed something between the two for awhile now. And now seeing them together at the wedding, she couldn’t help but think they suited each other. She had enjoyed having him with the family at Christmas and he had seemed to fit in nicely. She glanced at her husband who was frowning at the two. Now that he didn’t have to worry about Nilsson, he seemed to be worrying about Kingfisher. He would never learn his lesson.

“Would you relax, Oliver,” she said. “It’s just a dance.”

“Red, I see the way they look at each other and that is not just a dance,” he said, not taking his eyes off the couple. Iris chuckled softly.

“Would it be so bad? You like him. And it’s not like they’d be the first teammates to become a couple. Quite common, actually,” she said with a sigh. “I thought you got all this out of your system with Nigel.” Oliver looked down at his wife.

“I liked him just fine… when he was their friend. Now that he’s got his sights on my daughter, that changes things,” he said. Iris shook her head. “And what if this one ends like the last one - splashed all over the gossip columns? You know that woman - whoever she is - has it out for Daisy.”

“Oliver, what did I say about meddling?” she warned. Oliver tore his eyes away from the couple and looked down at his wife.

“I know… I won’t say or do anything. Just… not so sure if I like the idea of them… together,” he said. Iris gave him a look.

“You’re doing it again,” she said. “You have got to let these things go.” Oliver sighed and kissed his wife.

“Very well,” he conceded. Iris smiled and looked over at her daughter. 

“Let them be.”

~~~~

Daisy giggled from where she sat in between Lucy and Molly at the head table while her Uncle Bill gave his toast. She looked out and smiled as she caught John’s eye from where he sat at a front table with Kelly, Toby, Harry, Ginny, and Daisy’s parents. He returned the smile and held his glass up to her just as Bill had finished and they all took their drinks. 

“Merlin, Daisy, he hasn’t kept his eyes off you the entire time,” Lucy whispered. Daisy scowled playfully at her cousin as their glasses refilled themselves in preparation for the next speech, which was to be given by the best man - Jamie. 

“So… doesn’t mean anything,” she said, looking down the table at Jamie, who had stood and was clearing his throat. Lucy rolled her eyes and snorted, grabbing the attention of Molly and Dominique.

“Of course it doesn’t. I’m sure the fact you can’t seem to quit looking at him means nothing as well,” she said. 

“So… he looks nice. I can appreciate a nicely dressed man,” Daisy said, sneaking another glance out of the corner of her eye.

“Would one of them just ask the other out so we can move on to gossiping about the next couple,” Molly whispered to Dominique, who smiled and laughed softly. Daisy turned and frowned slightly at her cousins, before turning her attention back to her brother, who was stuttering his way through his speech. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed John was looking at her again. She couldn’t help but smile slightly and look down at her hands in her lap. Every time he smiled at her that day, she felt her stomach flare up as though there was an entire meadow of butterflies in there. Taking a deep breath, she looked up and mentally scolded herself, telling her to get it under control. No matter how good he looked, or how nice she felt when he smiled at her, or how wonderful it had felt to finally have his arms around her while they danced, she couldn’t let it affect her. More than that, she couldn’t let the atmosphere of the wedding get to her. She was happy for her cousins and all the romance had her turning to mush. But she had to keep her wits about her, lest she do or say something stupid. 

_ “Would it really be that stupid?” _ a small voice asked. Daisy glanced over to the table at her mother, assuming she was listening in on her thoughts again, but she was smiling and leaning her head on her father’s shoulder, completely enraptured by Jamie’s speech, which Daisy had missed most of. Daisy turned back to looking at her brother, who seemed to be nearing the end of his speech as he began holding his glass up. Maybe… maybe it wasn’t so stupid…

Daisy sighed and shook her head, holding her glass up as Jamie finished his speech with a toast to the bride and groom. She really needed to get herself together.

~~~~

Daisy sighed again as a small smile played across her lips. John looked down at her.

“You’ve been doing that a lot today,” he said. Daisy laughed and shrugged.

“I can’t help it,” she said, not taking her eyes off Teddy and Victoire as they kissed in the entryway of the castle. Everyone was gathered to send them off as gold fireworks exploded overhead. It all painted a perfect ending to the night and Daisy was drunk on all the love in the air. Didn’t help that it was Valentine’s Day as well. She looked over at her parents, as they gazed into each other's’ eyes. Next to them, Lucy was curled up to Kelly’s side as he kissed the top of her head. All around, Daisy took in the various couples in love. She started to wonder if maybe her Uncle George had slipped something into all the drinks. One look at him kissing Angelina showed her that he hadn’t. Or that he had knowingly partaken in it if he had.

“You’ll find someone that makes you that happy,” John said softly. Daisy glanced up at him, an eyebrow raised.

“You think?” she asked. He nodded. They two of them were standing in a quiet alcove, away from the rest of the guests. She looked back at the couple and grinned, her face brightening.

“Daisy,” he said softly. She looked up at him, the fireworks exploding over her head causing gold streaks to light up in her hair. They reflected off her green eyes, making them seem brighter. There was something there as she smiled up at him. “Daisy… I’ve…” He had an overwhelming desire to touch her face, to see if her skin was as soft as it looked. He wasn’t sure if it was just the atmosphere or what. Cautiously, he reached up and brushed his thumb across her cheek. A shiver went through both of them. Time seemed to slow as he bent down and gently brushed his lips against hers. Her green eyes flashed. She swallowed.

“John,” she murmured, as he gently grabbed her cheek and bent down, kissing her properly. Daisy found herself moving closer to him, reaching up and placing her hands on his chest as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, completely enveloping her with his strong arms. Daisy felt as if fireworks were going off all throughout her body. She had wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him. And it was so much more than she expected. 

“Daisy...” he breathed again. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she stepped back, realizing where they were and what was going on. Her hand flew to her mouth as she frantically looked around, thankful that no one had seen them. She looked back at him. “Daisy… I…”

“I’m so sorry, I’m not sure what came over me,” she said, her face turning red. “Must have been caught up in the moment.” John looked at her confused.

“I’m… what?” he asked. “I thought… maybe you wanted this too…” She took a deep breath.

She did want this. More than she had previously realized. She wanted nothing more than to let him wrap his arms around her again. To give into the moment. To finally listen to what her heart had been telling her for months now. What she was feeling for the beater was something more than just a harmless crush or physical attraction or even just friendship. It went deeper than that. 

But something inside her stopped her. She swallowed as tears pricked her eyes, unable to physically bring herself to say the words. Instead she shook her head slowly. She told herself she was thinking about the team - that’s why she was rejecting him - but part of her knew it was something else.

“I can’t,” she said. “We can’t. This… this is a bad idea.”

“We can make it work,” he said. Daisy shook her head.

“No. We can’t,” she said. She turned and started walking away from the crowd down a deserted hallway. John followed her.

“We can at least try,” he nearly shouted. Daisy kept walking and shaking her head.

“No. It’ll end horribly like everything else and then where would we be? Dad is right. Getting involved with a teammate is dangerous,” she said. 

“Would you stop and look at me!” John shouted, grabbing her hand. Daisy spun around and looked at him. “Just.. can’t we try?” Daisy shook her head.

“I knew this was a bad idea… I shouldn’t have kissed you,” she said. “I’m sorry.” She then pulled her hand from his, turned and ran into a restroom, hoping he wouldn’t follow her. John sighed and turned walking back to the entryway and straight into Jamie.

“Hey, you alright?” he asked. He looked around. “Where’s Daisy? We were going to head back to the flat and continue the party there. Now that the happy couple’s gone.” John looked back down the hallway.

“She went that way. I think I’m just going to head home. See you,” he said before continuing out the door.

“What’s up with him?” Alan asked. Jamie sighed and shook his head.

“He kissed Daisy,” he said. He turned and continued down the hallway, hearing sobs from the women’s restroom. “Daisy?” he said, stepping up to the door. “It’s Jamie.” The sobs stopped slightly as he heard footsteps. The door opened and Daisy looked up at him, sniffling as tears continued streaking down her face.

“I told him no,” she said softly.

“I know, Pixie,” he said, pulling her into a hug. 

“But I didn’t want to,” she wailed into his chest. He began to stroke her back, trying to calm her as she started sobbing again. Alan and Remus looked on, concern filling their eyes. “I just… I couldn’t… I couldn’t tell him how I feel…”

“Love is hard, kid,” Remus said. 

“And scary,” Alan added. “Why do you think I never stay with anyone too long?” Daisy removed her face from Jamie’s chest, his shirt now covered in tears and snot.

“Because you’re flighty?” she said, sniffling. Alan smiled as Remus laughed softly.

“No… because I’m afraid of getting hurt. Which I’m fairly certain is why you just turned down John,” he said. Daisy stared at him, still sniffling.

“I can’t make it go away,” she finally said. “I’ve tried. Really hard. To just… push it aside. I know John is different, but I can’t seem to convince myself of that.”

“Come on, Pix,” Alan said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of Jamie’s arms. He slung his arm around her shoulder while Remus put his around her on the other side. They started leading her down the hallway, Jamie following. “Let’s go home, get roaring drunk, and have this out.” 


	33. Emergency Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets try to talk sense into Daisy while Kelly checks in on John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy sat on the sofa, still in her bridesmaid dress, her feet propped up on the table, staring at the glass in her hands. Remus and Alan sat on either side of her while Jamie was in one armchair and Lucy sat in the other. It was like some sort of family intervention. Daisy was surprised to see Lucy wasn’t off with Kelly, considering how the love had been flowing at the wedding. But her cousin had insisted that family was more important than boyfriends. And she had told him she would come over later.

Toby walked over and perched himself on the arm of the chair Lucy sat in, a concerned look on his face and a drink in his hand. Daisy was even more shocked to hear him insist he was coming over as well. 

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” she said glumly. “It’s like someone died.” Remus chuckled.

“Beginning to wonder if your sanity did,” he replied. Daisy glared at him.

“Come on now, Remus. It’s perfectly reasonable what she’s feeling,” Alan said. 

“I’m just saying, it’s been obvious since Christmas that you two have had something for each other. I’m not sure why you had to so dramatically turn him down when he finally makes an attempt to tell you how he feels,” Remus said. 

“It’s not that simple,” Daisy said, back to glaring at her glass. “He’s my teammate.”

“Teammates dating isn’t uncommon. Do the Arrows have a policy against it?” Remus asked. 

“No,” Jamie and Daisy said at the same time.

“Okay, so that excuse is bollocks,” Remus said. “Why don’t you tell us why you really turned him down.” Daisy swallowed.

“I’m afraid,” she said quietly. Remus leaned in. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” he asked.

“I’m afraid!” Daisy nearly shouted, glaring at him.

“And what is it exactly you are afraid of?” he asked, looking at her, though his face softened. Daisy looked like she was about to burst into tears again. She shook her head.

“I’m not completely sure,” she said, taking a drink. 

“Daisy… are you in love with him?” Toby asked quietly. Everyone but Daisy turned to look at him. She studied her glass a moment before bringing herself to look at her best friend. He was concerned, but she could still see a hint of heartbreak in his eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek.

“Maybe… I don’t know,” she admitted. She looked at the fire. “I feel… my chest hurts whenever I think of him with someone else. And when we’re together… it’s like… everything is right where it should be.” The room was silent. Daisy laughed slightly. “Seems I muck up everything slightly related to love.” She took another drink. The brothers shared a look.

“It’s not mucking up,” Remus finally said. “More so… figuring it out.”

“But if that’s what this is… if I’m in love with him… why am I fighting it?” she asked, looking up at him, her eyes a dull gray. “Why does it hurt like this? Shouldn’t I be constantly happy all the time? Not scared to death of it?”

“Doesn’t always work out that way,” Toby said wryly before taking a drink.

“And it’s not all sunshine and daisies even when it does work out,” Lucy said. Daisy looked at her, confused.

“But you and Kelly… you two seem perfect and happy all the time,” she said. Lucy laughed.

“That’s because you miss out on some spectacular fights when we’re alone,” she said. 

“It’s only natural to feel afraid,” Alan said, from next to her. Daisy looked at him. He glanced at her and smiled slightly. “Dunno how many good ones I’ve ran screaming from just because I was terrified of messing up a good thing.”

“You always seem so confident,” she said softly. Alan laughed.

“If you could see into my mind,” he said. 

“He’s right. I’ve seen it,” Jamie added. “And at least you’re giving yourself a chance to fall in love.” Daisy looked around the room.

“So… what do I do?” she finally asked. Lucy smiled sadly.

“I don’t think we can tell you whatt to do. You’ll have to figure that out yourself,” she said. Daisy huffed slightly.

“Feels like I’m back at square one,” she muttered. 

“Well… you can sit down and talk to him. Admit that you’re scared. And see where it goes from there,” Remus said.

“Or you can run in the opposite direction. And then move on to the next one,” Alan said. 

“Or do nothing for years and hope your feelings go away,” Toby added. Daisy nodded silently.

“I think… I think I need time to figure this out,” she admitted.

“And there’s nothing wrong with that,” Lucy said. 

“Just… don’t let fear dictate what you do,” Jamie said. Daisy looked around the room, her eyes filling up with tears again as she smiled. 

“What would I do without you lot?” she said as they started spilling down her cheeks.

“Come on now, no more tears, Pixie!” Remus said, hugging her. “Our cousins finally got hitched today. We should be celebrating!” She laughed as she wiped at her cheeks. 

“Why don’t you go get that bottle you’ve been saving at the back of the cabinet,” she said sniffling. Remus laughed and hopped up, walking to the liquor cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of 25-year Sherry Oak Macallan that their grandfather had gifted the triplets for Christmas. 

“I thought we hid this from you,” he said, walking back as Alan jumped up and got six clean glasses.

“You can’t hide anything from me. I know all your spells,” she said, laughing slightly. Jamie and Lucy laughed as Toby smiled. Remus opened the bottle and poured while Alan passed them around. They all held their glasses out.

“To our cousins,” Alan said. “And true love.” Daisy couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“And to Daisy hopefully figuring herself out,” Remus added.

~~~~

John took a deep breath and stared at the blank TV screen, glass in his hand. He had already been over what had happened about 20 times already, trying to figure out where he went wrong or how he may had misread the situation. It was a bit impulsive to kiss her, he would admit, but he thought he saw something there saying she wanted him to. Maybe he was just being an idiot.

A knock at the door pulled him from his self-imposed pity party. John stood and walked down the hallway to the door, opening it. He was surprised to see Kelly there.

“Ryan… why aren’t you with Lucy?” he asked. Kelly smiled and shrugged.

“She’s currently attending to a Wood-Weasley family emergency, so I thought I’d stop by and see how you’re doing,” he said, stepping in and pushing passed the puzzled beater into the apartment. 

“Check on me?” John asked, shutting the door and following him into the living room. Kelly had already gotten another glass from somewhere and was helping himself to the bottle of whisky on the coffee table.

“Yea… you know the whole brood of cousins already knows that you kissed Daisy and she had a meltdown,” he said, smiling right before talking a drink. John took a deep breath and looked away, hoping the flush he felt creeping up his face wasn’t noticeable.

“I’m not exactly sure what happened,” he said with an exasperated sigh as he fell into the armchair. “One minute we were just… the moment was there. I looked into her eyes and I saw - or I thought I saw - something… and I just kissed her. And it seemed… right. And we were kissing and I thought everything was going well… but then she just… backed away,” he said. “Ran down the hall saying that she was sorry and she was caught in the moment and it was a bad idea for us to get involved because we’re teammates.”

Kelly nodded slowly, studying the haggard-looking beater. He and Lucy had been speculating about the couple for months now. Kelly had caught on to John’s interest while Lucy had told him that Daisy felt something towards the beater, but kept trying to talk herself out of it. He understood the logic behind it. Daisy was serious about quidditch - she wanted to do her best for the team and herself. Lucy had also told him about the situation with her last boyfriend in Hogwarts.

But at the same time, it was clear to him that both of them were crazy about each other and that was worth giving it a shot. He suspected that the rookie was afraid more than anything and that would take some talking to from her family.

“Look, mate, I couldn’t tell you what’s going through the rookie’s mind. I don’t think even her brothers or Luce could. Birds are a hard one to figure out and it seems the rookie is more so difficult. All I can ask is… how do you really feel about her?” he asked sincerely.

“I… care for her. More than anyone else I’ve ever met,” John said honestly. “Being around her - even with her crazy family - it’s just, the best thing I’ve ever experienced. She’s talented, smart, witty. Even when she gets angry, it’s fascinating. Scary but wonderful at the same time. She makes me laugh and… when I’m around her, I feel like I’m home.”

Kelly took a deep breath and smiled.

“There’s something about the women in her family,” he said. “You should see Lucy when she gets into it. I thought I’d lose my head the last time we got into a fight. But… I can’t imagine being this happy with anyone else.” John laughed.

“We’ve both got it bad, don’t we?” John asked. Kelly nodded.

“Honestly, I’m about 100 percent sure I’m going to marry that witch… even if it takes groveling to her father to get his blessing,” he said. John looked up at him, surprised. In his two years with the team, the captain had dated around, but never stayed with anyone for long, and it shocked him to hear him talk so seriously about anyone.

“Might take more than groveling if the look on his face at the wedding says anything,” John said. Kelly chuckled. 

“I’ll win him over eventually with my Irish charm,” he said. He looked at the beater. “But… I didn’t come here to discuss my relationship.” He took a deep breath. “All I can say, mate, is to give her time to figure things out. She’s young and she’s scared. And she most likely isn’t sure what she wants. But you giving her time and space will go a long way.”

John nodded slowly and looked up at his captain.

“Thanks,” he said. “I’ll do that.” He was silent a few moments before looking up at Kelly again. “Wait, did you say they were having an emergency family meeting over this?” Kelly laughed as he flopped down on the couch.

“Just the triplets, Lucy, and Toby,” he said said. John’s eyes went wide. “Come now, you must know by now that the Woods don’t do anything alone. May not still be playing on the same team, but those four will always be on the same team.”

John laughed.

“Good thing I’m friends with all of them,” he said. 


	34. No Good, Rotten, Very Bad Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy's confusion over John affects her in practice, earning her a scolding from Coach. But she still can't seem to let herself give in to what she's feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy quickly pulled on her gear, silent as the rest of the team chattered and joked around her. She glanced over at John, who was smiling at something Campbell said, though it looked strained. She shook her head and returned to getting ready. It was the first full week of practice back. The second half of the season would start up in a week and Coach was stepping them back up to five days on the pitch. They had been meeting up three times a week for the month of February, though Coach had given them the last week off. She hadn’t spoken to John since the wedding so things were awkward to say the least. However, she was determined not to let anyone else on the team know.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist over there, rookie?” Kelly asked. Daisy glanced over at him and smiled slightly. She was about 99 percent sure that Lucy had shared her predicament with him, though surely he wouldn’t bring it up in front of everyone else.

“Nothin’,” she said, quickly. “Just tired. Some of the family ended up at our place until late last night.”

“That so… Lucy didn’t mention anything,” he said. 

“She wasn’t there… had work early today so couldn’t make it,” Daisy said quickly. “Teddy and Victoire just got back from their honeymoon so they came over as did Dominique for a few drinks.”

“Ah, so that’s where my girlfriend was last night,” Cunningham said. Daisy couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Still can’t believe you’re both dating the rookie’s cousins,” Wright said. He glanced over at Daisy. “Wouldn’t by chance have any other single cousins, would ya?” Daisy grinned slightly at him.

“Yes, but no. I’d rather not have half the team marrying into my family. I already see you lot enough as it is,” she said, her eyes catching John’s for a second before she looked away. She didn’t want to see what she knew would be there.

“What makes you think we’re trying to marry into the family?” Cunningham asked, his voice going up a pitch. Daisy sat up and gaped at him.

“No,” she said, gasping. “Cunningham, are you proposing to my cousin?” The locker room went silent. 

“Of course not! We’ve only been dating a few months as it is! She didn’t even invite me to the wedding,” he said, burying his head in his locker. Daisy glanced over at Kelly, silently asking him if he knew what was going on. He grinned and shook his head no before he started chuckling.

“Come on now, rookie. Let’s stop getting Cunningham riled up. We need to focus on preparing for the match against the Wasps next week,” he said.

“And I’m sure we’ll obliterate them again,” Campbell said boisterously.

“I’m looking forward to catching Wanderers versus the Falcons, to be honest,” Cunningham said, seeming to have recovered enough to leave his locker. That got a chuckle out of Daisy. The thought of seeing her brothers take out Hardwick was entertaining.

“There’s a laugh out of her,” Campbell said. Daisy stood and grabbed her broom.

“Come on, lads, last I checked we have an appointment with a certain seeker in a few months we need to prepare for,” she said.

~~~~

Daisy took a deep breath before kicking off and flying up into the air. She was supposed to be doing laps until Coach got to her. At the moment he was standing on the pitch with Campbell and Kingfisher, listening to the older beater explain a new maneuver he wanted to try out.

She did a lazy loop around, glancing down at the two beaters as Campbell was motioning with his hands, explaining how the move would work. It seemed a bit complicated from where she sat. Her eyes then fell on John standing next to him. At that moment, he looked up at her, his dark brown eyes meeting her bright green ones. She quickly looked away and sped up, trying to clear her head. Her chest constricted and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

She still hadn’t decided what to do and the more she thought about it, the more paralyzed she became. She didn’t want to shy away from it - being a coward just was not something Daisy Wood wanted to be - but more and more all she wanted to do was to ignore what had happened in the hopes it would fade away. The way John kept looking at her, though, told that he wasn’t about to let it go.

“WOOD! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?”

Daisy pulled up on her broom, coming to a stop. She hadn’t even realized that Coach was up in the air, trying to catch up to her. She had been flying in faster and faster loops around the pitch. He looked at her, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Sorry, Coach. I must have blanked out,” she said. Nilsson studied her a moment longer, wondering just what had his seeker off.

“I need you to come down lower. We’re going to try some new plays out that I need you for,” he said. Daisy nodded and turned to follow him. “Get your head into practice.”

“Yes, Coach.”

~~~~

Daisy gingerly pulled her practice jersey off and started to loosen her pads. She winced as she pulled them off and glanced down at the large bruises on her upper left arm and side.

“I know the plays aren’t easy, but never seen you completely miss bludgers comin’ at you like that,” Campbell said, looking at the rookie, concern in his eyes. 

“I’m fine,” Daisy said, irritated. “Just tired.” She turned to the locker, glancing at her face in the mirror at the back of it. She had a cut on her cheek as well, and a few other bruises on other parts of her body. Truth be told, she had done absolutely rotten. Her mind just wasn’t in it and she was incredibly embarrassed at how bad she had been. She pulled her robe on and silently made her way to the showers. 

“Something’s up with the rookie,” Campbell said. “She’s never been this unfocused. We should try and find out what’s goin’ on.” John flinched slightly, not wanting the rest of the team to find out what had happened between him and Daisy.

“I think we should stay out of it,” Kelly said. “She’ll come out with it if she wants to talk.” John looked over at his captain, meeting his eyes. John nodded in appreciation while Kelly smiled slightly. 

~~~

In the shower, Daisy took a deep breath and let the hot water run over her. She started rolling her shoulders, trying to work out some of the soreness. Her mind drifted back to John. She closed her eyes, standing still under the water. She wondered if she could just drown herself in the showers. There must be something wrong with her if she was terrified to be with the man she possibly could be in love with.

“WOOD!” Nilsson shouted from the doorway to the showers. Daisy jumped and looked over, even though he was still outside the room.

“Yes, Coach?” she said.

“You’ve been in there 30 minutes. Finish up and get your ass out here!” he shouted back. 

“Yes, Coach,” she called back. She quickly finished up and turned off the water. She toweled off and pulled on her clothes she had brought in and left in the changing area. Once dressed, she pulled her wet hair up in a bun and walked back into the locker room. The rest of the team had left already. Nilsson was sitting on the bench, his arms crossed in front of him. He didn’t look happy.

“You want to tell me what the hell that was about?” he asked. Daisy took a deep breath and looked down at her feet.

“I’m sorry, Coach. I wasn’t focused today,” she said quietly. 

“Damn right you weren’t. Why?” he demanded. Daisy looked up at him, meeting his eyes. 

“It’s personal. But I promise it won’t be a problem from here out,” she said, her eyes dull gray. Nilsson studied her. He took a deep breath and his face softened. He dropped his arms next to him.

“You want to tell me what’s really going on?” he asked, this time much more calmly. Daisy took a deep breath, looking away.

“Something happened,” she said. 

“And?” he asked, still waiting. Daisy took another deep breath. She moved over and collapsed on the bench. 

“Dunno… may have messed up a good thing,” she said. She glanced at him, starting to feel embarrassed. She shouldn’t be sitting there discussing her love life with her coach. But he just gazed at her, concerned.

“Is there anything I can do? Do you need to talk it out? Or do you want me and your brothers to go beat someone up?” he asked, a hint of a smile in his voice. Daisy shook her head, the corner of her mouth turning up slightly.

“Nothing like that,” she said. “It’s… This is something that I need to figure out myself,” she said.

“Whatever it is… just trust yourself. You’ll figure it out,” he said softly. Daisy nodded, standing. 

“Thank you, Coach,” she said.

“I’m not done, rookie,” he said. Daisy stopped and looked at him.

“Whatever it is… you can’t lose your focus on the pitch,” he said seriously. “Losing your focus can be the difference between a win and a loss, and it’s how people get hurt in this game. Seriously hurt. I’ll let today slide, but I want you to come back tomorrow with your head in the game.” She nodded.

“Yes, Coach,” she said. She then turned and packed her bag while Nilsson left. 

~~~~

The flat was empty when Daisy arrived after practice. She dropped her bag off in her room and grabbed her laptop, walking back into the living room. She didn’t know where her brothers were, but figured she would try to get her mind off things by watching some movies. The last time she had hung out at John’s place before everything happened, he had set up something called Netflix on her laptop so she could watch movies and shows whenever she wanted. She had been spending a lot of her free time lately discovering the tons of muggle movies and shows she had missed out on.

She set the laptop on the coffee table and browsed through it before choosing one that looked entertaining. She then got up, walked over and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass from the liquor cabinet and set them on the coffee table, then walked over to the fridge and grabbed a tupperware of leftover stew that her mother brought over a few days ago, heating it up with her wand on the way back to the sofa. 

When Jamie and Remus walked into the flat awhile later, they heard loud sobbing from the living room. Glancing at each other they ran down the corridor and slid to a halt when they saw Daisy on the sofa sitting crossed-legged and hugging a cushion. A half empty bottle of wine and half full wine glass sat on the table next to the laptop, an empty tupperware container, and an empty bowl, that looked as though it had at one point contained ice cream. Daisy looked up from the screen, her face red and puffy as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

“The doctors said she wouldn’t remember but he never stopped believing that she would remember and then she remembered,” she wailed, pointing at the screen. The brothers looked at her confused. “They have such a beautiful looove!!!” 

“Daisy, are you watching a movie?” Remus asked. She nodded.

“John, John got me… Netflix,” she said, sniffling. At the thought of John, she started sobbing again and threw herself onto the sofa, crying into the cushion. The two brothers looked at each other.

“Nope. Your turn,” Remus said before turning and running up the stairs. Jamie sighed and walked over, sitting next to his sister on the sofa. She sat up and reached for the wine glass. Jamie deftly grabbed it and held it out of her reach.

“No, I think you’ve had enough,” he said. Daisy glared at him as she sniffled.

“I’m not drunk,” she said.

“I know… but you’re already crying and I know you. More wine is just going to keep you crying. Now, could we turn off the sappy tear-jerker and talk?” he asked. Daisy leaned over and stopped the movie. She grabbed the cushion and hugged it. “Well?”

“I was horrible at practice today,” she said. “Coach noticed. He yelled at me first and then wanted to know what was wrong.”

“Did you tell him?” Jamie asked. Daisy shook her head no.

“I was embarrassed. I didn’t want him to know about John. And I was embarrassed that I let it affect me,” she said. She sniffed again. 

“I imagine it was a bit tricky,” he admitted. Daisy nodded her head silently.

“I can’t let it affect me, though,” she said, looking up at him. “Not this late in the game. Our first match of the second half is next week. I’m this close to getting Rookie of the Year.” Jamie gave her a look. “I know… and I need to… figure things out.” 

“Alright,” he said. Daisy reached down and closed her laptop. 

“Think I’ll go read,” she said, standing. 

“G’night, Daisy,” Jamie said. 

“Night,” she replied. After she had disappeared down the corridor, Jamie sighed and dropped his head back on the sofa. 

“Merlin, I hope she figures things out soon.”


	35. Another Date with the Falcons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the rivalry with Hardwick deepens, Daisy finally decides to take the leap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy sat in the players box next to Lucy, pulling at her jersey. She was in Remus’ while Lucy had donned Alan’s. She would have preferred to be in the family box as John was seated two chairs down from her, but Lucy had insisted she wanted to sit with Kelly and Daisy was going to have to get over her thing with John. 

“Anyone care to place a wager? How quickly do you think Remus and Alan will take out Hardwick?” Kelly said. Jamie laughed.

“Dunno. But they’ve been pretty quiet around the flat lately,” he said. “I reckon they’ve got somethin’ up their sleeves.” He glanced over at Daisy. “Care to take a wager?” She chuckled.

“With you, no,” she said, glancing at him. She looked back to the field. “But I won’t lie, I’m eager to see them take him out. The git deserves it.”

About that time the teams flew out and took their positions, Daisy and Lucy cheering loudly when they announced Remus and Alan. Both looked particular vicious, glancing at Hardwick then signaling to each other.

“Did you ever figure out their signals?” John asked, looking at Jamie next to him. He shook his head silently.

“They refuse to tell me, but I’m not surprised, seeing as we are on opposing teams now,” he replied. “You think it’s similar to ours?” He looked passed Toby to Daisy, who was closely watching the kick off.

“Could be,” she murmured, leaning forward. John glanced down at her, his heart aching silently. Even now, he couldn’t get their exchange out of his head. She was barely speaking to him outside of whenever she had to. While she had come back to practice focused and was in her usual form, a sort of melancholy had fallen over the team. She rested her chin on her hand, her sharp eyes quickly following the players as an intense look settled in.

“You two had a secret sign language?” he ventured to ask, looking at Jamie. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Daisy still as stone, the only thing moving was her eyes.

“Yea, so I could tell her when to get the snitch,” Jamie said, looking at Kingfisher. “Though if she wasn’t looking, I’d end up resorting to other methods.” John nodded and looked back out to the field. He watched as Remus hit the bludger with such force that it was halfway across the field before the Falcons had even noticed. It landed on Hardwick’s shoulder, who had just dove down to avoid another bludger from Alan.

“Merlin, they aren’t takin’ it easy, are they?” Kelly shouted. A small smile played across Daisy’s face.

“They’re just getting warmed up,” she said, sitting up and allowing a full smile to grace her face. John’s breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t seen that smile in awhile.

“Want a beer, Daisy?” Lucy asked. She nodded, not taking her eyes off the game. She clapped as the room cheered when the Wanderers chaser Lacey Bloxam scored. The Falcons keeper - Leo Brown - shot her a dirty look as the captain - chaser Max Lyons - made a signal and the two other chasers fell into formation. Remus and Alan were dominating the bludgers, aiming so that the chasers had to scatter. When Hardwick passed by, Alan seamlessly aimed one towards him that he nearly missed.

“They are not letting up,” Jamie said. 

“There’s no way they can keep up that intensity the whole game,” John said.

“You’d be surprised,” Jamie admitted.

~~~~

Three hours later, Daisy jumped to her feet cheering as Remus knocked Hardwick off his broom just as he was going for the snitch. The small golden ball disappeared as Hardwick lay spread eagle on the pitch. Remus flew over and tapped his bat against Alan’s, grinning. The Falcon’s coach called a timeout as the medics checked on the seeker.

The game had been a back and forth with the Falcons getting more and more violent as each hour passed. Hardwick had butted into Wiggins, knocking him off course just prior to getting knocked out. Lacey was sporting a black eye from one of the Falcon chasers, while the two Falcon beaters - Samuel Taylor and Vigo Nikolay - had made it their personal mission to take out Remus and Alan, who were targeting every member on the Falcons with deadly accuracy. However, the Wood brothers flew fast for their size and missed the majority of their hits.

The Wanderers had just pulled ahead, courtesy of several fouls called on the Falcons. Wiggins was doing a slow loop around the top of the stadium, taking the time to look for the snitch, while the rest of the team floated and caught their breath.

“You think he’s out for the game?” Toby asked. Daisy shook her head silently.

“He won’t give up that easily,” she said. Sure enough, Hardwick was stumbling to his feet, shaking his head. Daisy glanced at her brothers who were wearing identical looks of fury. Hardwick glowered, pointing at them. 

“This is going to get bloody,” Jamie said with a sigh. Without looking Daisy held a flask out to him across Toby. 

“You’ll need it,” she said. Jamie took it and took a large gulp before handing it back.

“Do you Woods subsist on whisky?” Kelly asked with a laugh.

“About,” Daisy said at the same time Jamie replied “Yes.” Lucy looked at her boyfriend.

“Since Hogwarts,” she said.

Suddenly, Hardwick was in the air and the game kicked off again. The Falcons seemed to have taken the blow to Hardwick personally and were playing with such ferocity that they got called for three fouls in the first 20 minutes. The Wanderers pulled farther ahead with Broadmoor managing to sink another in before Nikolay slammed a bludger into his back, flipping him over his broom. 

But the Wanderers weren’t about to give in. In fact, it almost seemed to egg them on. Bloxam, Broadmoor, and the third chaser Terrance King were taking possession left and right as Remus and Alan managed to take out the Falcons youngest chaser, Riley Allens. Daisy grimaced as she watching the bludger slam into the man, flipping him backwards off his broom. Alistair was in top form, blocking every shot the Falcons took at him.

For the next hour, the Wanderers put a good lead on, with the crowd on its feet shouting the whole time. The Falcons were known for dominating the field so it was unusual that a match would end up coming down to their seeker.

“Fuck, he’s found it,” Daisy said, following Hardwick. “And Remus and Alan are on the other side of the field.” It seemed like the entire stadium was holding its breath as Hardwick and Wiggins raced towards the snitch. Suddenly, the smaller seeker pulled back, seeming like he was going to let Hardwick have it.

“What the hell is Wiggins doing?” Kelly shouted as nearly the entire players’ box was on its feet. 

Out of nowhere a bludger shot from underneath, hitting Hardwick with such force that he flew off his broom a second time. Wiggins shot over him, streaking after the snitch alone and catching it. Daisy shouted as the entire stadium exploded. She turned and hugged Toby, jumping up and down. Over his shoulder, she locked eyes with John, freezing slightly. He smiled sadly at her and nodded his head. She did the same and then looked away, letting Toby go. Turning to Lucy, she grinned.

“Suppose we should go get the party set up.”

~~~~

The after party was in full swing after the match. Daisy had to admit, she was in a good mood. She was happy to see her brothers’ team win and she got a certain satisfaction from seeing them knock out Hardwick not once, but twice.

“You’re looking particularly happy, rookie,” Kelly said. She smiled as she took a drink.

“Won’t lie, it was a particularly satisfying match,” she said. Kelly laughed as she glanced over, seeing John with her brothers. Her heart constricted a bit as she was immediately back to the wedding. She shook her head, determined not to think about it. Not then anyway. At some point she would have to talk to him.

“Still thinking about it, are you?” Lucy asked quietly. Daisy took a deep breath and looked at her cousin.

“Really need to work on my poker face,” she said. Lucy chuckled.

“You already know how I feel about that certain situation,” she said, glancing at John.

“You and Mum both have made yourselves perfectly clear on that point,” Daisy muttered. “And Jamie and Remus and Alan and Toby.”

“Pray tell, I do hope you aren’t speaking ill of me,” Toby said, walking up. 

“Just rehashing the whole wedding debacle,” Lucy said. Daisy glared at her.

“Oh, we’re still discussing that?” Kelly said with a laugh. Daisy looked at him and back at Lucy. “Look, rookie, your love life is none of my business. But… John is a decent bloke. He’s nothin’ like Nigel, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said. Daisy stared at him, touched by his honesty. Daisy nodded. She glanced over at John and took a deep breath.

“Maybe you’re right,” she said, looking back at the chaser. But he was staring somewhere behind her, his face hardening.

“He’s got a lot of nerve showing up here,” he said. Daisy looked behind her, seeing a black and blue Hardwick walking into the flat. Her eyes flashed red.

“What’s he doing here?” she asked.

“Got a fucking death wish, that one,” Kelly said, stepping towards him. Daisy stopped him. 

“I got this,” she said. “Hold my beer.” She handed off her bottle to Lucy, who took it, glancing at Toby and Kelly with a worried look in her eye.

“This isn’t going to end well,” she said, taking a drink of her own as Daisy walked over to the seeker.

“Funny seeing you here, Hardwick,” Daisy said, crossing her arms in front of her and cocking her head to one side. The seeker laughed and stepped closer to her.

“I’m allowed to go where I want, Wood,” he said, sneering at her.

“Is that so? May I remind you this is my home,” she replied.

“May I remind you I put you in hospital and I can do it again. Nice of you to sic your brothers on me, by the way,” he said. Daisy’s eyes flashed red.

“I’d like to see you try and I can handle my own problems. They took you out on their own accord,” she said, narrowing her eyes. 

“Now, now, Daisy. Let’s be nice to the guests,” Remus said, stepping in between the two. Daisy pushed him aside with more strength than he thought she could possess.

“I hexed you once, I’ll do it again,” she said, staring up at the Falcon seeker, moving her hands to her hips. He smiled down at her as the entire party went quiet.

“Try me and then let’s see what happens,” he said. Daisy’s hand twitched, moving towards her pocket where her wand was. Using his lightning reflexes, he grabbed her chin, holding it firmly. Suddenly, her three brothers launched themselves towards the two, John not far behind. Daisy’s eyes flashed red again.

“Try _me_ , Hardwick,” she said, keeping her gaze steady. She pulled her wand out and held it to his throat. “You remember what I did at Halloween?” A flicker of fear passed through his eyes. “Oh yea… you remember, don’t you?” The two stared each other down for a few moments. Finally Hardwick let go and stepped back.

“You’re not worth it, Wood,” he said, turning to walked away. Daisy’s eyes flashed red as she grinned.

“Oh bother,” Jamie muttered. “Don’t Daisy.”

“What’s this? Big bad Hardwick running from a tiny little pixie?” Daisy taunted.

“Fuck’s sake, Daisy,” Alan muttered. Hardwick stopped and turned. He started charging towards her. Daisy had her wand ready but before she could even cast a hex, John was standing in between them.

“Don’t even think about it,” he said, gritting his teeth. Hardwick had a few inches on him, but John had brawn on the seeker. Hardwick laughed.

“Ah, so you got the Yank as your guard dog now?” he said. Daisy’s nostrils flare.

“Move aside, Kingfisher,” she said.

“No, this ends here,” he said. 

“Move aside,” Daisy said again, this time with more power behind it. As much as he wanted to stay between the two, something in Daisy’s voice told him he’d get hexed, so he reluctantly stepped aside.

“Maybe you should-” Jamie started. Before he could finish, Daisy flicked her wand and had Hardwick on the floor, rolling in pain from a stinging hex.

“Do not threaten me in my own home,” she said, stepping closer to him. “And no one is my guard dog.” With another flick of her wand, she removed the hex. Hardwick pushed himself to his feet and glared at Daisy. “Get out.” Throwing one more glare her way, he turned and left. Daisy took a deep breath, then turned to glare at John and her brothers. “I can fight my own battles,” she said. She then turned and grabbed a bottle of firewhisky from the counter and stalked to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. The four looked at each other in silence.

“Nothing to see here! Let’s all do shots!” Remus shouted. Suddenly the party roared back to life. Jamie started to move towards Daisy’s room but John stopped him.

“Let me take this one,” he said. He walked down the corridor and stopped in front of Daisy’s room. Taking a deep breath, he knocked. She didn’t answer so he knocked again.

“Merlin’s fucking sake, Jamie!” Daisy yelled as the door flew open. Her eyes widened when she saw John. “Oh… you.” She started to shut the door, but John stopped it, pushing himself in.

“No. We’re going to talk about this,” he said. Daisy walked over to her bed and sat down, crossing her arms in front of her. 

“Well? Talk,” she said.

“What was that? You promised not to hex other players,” he said.

“He started it,” she said. She knew she sounded every bit like a petulant child at the moment, but didn’t care.

“Yea, and the last thing we need is our seeker banned from a game before we make the finals,” he nearly shouted.

“Well, the last thing I need is someone fighting my battles for me,” she shouted back. John sighed.

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t help it,” he said. He looked to the ground, and then back up. “And don’t you think this is about something else?” Daisy huffed and looked away.

“What else could this possibly be about?” she asked. John stared at her pointedly.

“I think you know,” he said softly. “The wedding?” Daisy glanced up at him.

“Oh… that,” she said. John sighed and leaned back against the door. 

“I’m not leaving until we hash this out,” he said. Daisy stared defiantly at him. John matched her stare. “You’ve been avoiding me since then. Are we just going to ignore that we kissed?”

“I told you. It was a mistake,” she said. “I was caught in the moment.” John pushed himself off the door and stepped towards her. 

“Come on, Daisy. We both know it’s more than that,” he shouted. “I’m not Nigel.” Daisy’s nostrils flared. But she didn’t say anything.

“I still stand by what I said… it’s a bad idea,” she said finally, albeit a bit weaker. John sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Daisy,” he said, softer. “I won’t hurt you like that. I couldn’t.” Daisy looked away, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

“But how do I know?” she said quietly. “And the last thing I want is to have yet another relationship splashed across the gossip columns.” John stepped forward, falling to his knees in front of her.

“I can’t promise that I’ll be perfect. But I can promise that I would never intentionally hurt you. And I’ll do my damnedest not to. In fact… I’ll do whatever I can to make you happy,” he said, softly, looking up at her. Daisy glanced down at him and sighed, her hands falling into her lap. John reached up and grabbed them.

“I just… I don’t know,” she said, finally. Tears were starting to streak down her cheeks. “I don’t know about anything. I want to believe that this will work out… But… I’m, I’m afraid...”

“Hey now, no need for tears,” he said. He reached up and wiped her cheek with his thumb. “Daisy… I care about you… more than you could possibly know. I just need you to trust me.” She took a deep breath and looked into his dark brown eyes, searching for something. Finally she sighed and smiled slightly.

“John Kingfisher, I swear if you break my heart-”

“I’ll do my best not to,” he said, pushing up from his knees, cutting her off with a kiss. Daisy found herself getting lost. Her hand reached up and her fingers were tangled in his hair. After a few moments, she pulled away.

“But we’re on the same team… this could end badly,” she warned. John smiled.

“Daisy Nymphadora Wood, I highly doubt this could end badly,” he said, chuckling. Daisy laughed and pulled him back in, the two collapsing on the bed.

~~~~

“So at what point should we check on them?” Remus asked, looking at his brothers. They hadn’t heard anything and Remus was slightly worried Daisy was quietly killing the beater. Alan grinned and looked at Jamie.

“We don’t,” Jamie said.

“But that’s our little sister. What if-”

“We don’t, Remus,” Jamie said, cutting him off.

~~~~

Daisy sighed as she sat up, reaching across John for the whisky bottle she left on the nightstand.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” he asked, an eyebrow raised. She laughed and took a swig then holding it out to him.

“I think I’ve proven I can handle my whisky,” she retorted. John laughed and took it from her, taking a drink and then placing it on the nightstand again.

“I’m surprised your brothers haven’t pounded the door down yet,” he said. Daisy settled back down, her head on his shoulder.

“They’ve learned by now to stay out of my personal affairs,” she said.

“Ah, so this is an affair, then,” he said with a smirk. Daisy laughed, raising up slightly to kiss him.

“Of course not,” she said.

“So… does this mean…” Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Just trying to drag it out of me, aren’t you?” she quipped.

“Yes, actually,” he said. Daisy sat up, gazing down at John. 

“Well then… John Something Kingfisher, I, Daisy Nymphadora Wood am henceforth your girlfriend. Happy?” she said, her eyes flash green. John laughed.

“It’s John Awohali Kingfisher,” he said. “It means eagle,” he said. Daisy sat back against the headboard, silent for a moment.

“Seems fitting,” she said, finally. John chuckled.

“Suppose my parents knew I would fly someday,” he said, glancing at her. She sighed.

“You’ve definitely lived up to your middle name,” she said.

“And you haven’t?” he asked. Daisy laughed. 

“Well… I am named after a war hero,” she said, tempted to roll her eyes.

“You were named after a brave woman. I think you’ve shown a fair amount of bravery,” he said. “You took out Hardwick... twice.” Daisy chuckled.

“It’s not a war,” she said. “But I hope we never have to see another… after seeing what it’s done to Mum and Dad and the rest of my family.” She looked at John, her face turning serious.

“What is it?” he asked, sitting up, concern written across his face.

“I’m still afraid… and I need you to understand - I’m taking a big step here,” she said. John nodded. “I… hope that we can… try to ease into this… a bit…” John grinned.

“Daisy… we can go as slow as you need to. You’re worth the time and effort.”

She smiled at him.

“Thank you.” Before John could respond a spectral gold retriever walked through Daisy’s door.

“If you’re both decent, we’d like for you to join us. Please,” Alan’s voice said. Daisy laughed.

“I guess we’ve been summoned,” she said, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing. She turned and looked at John. “Shall we, boyfriend?” He grinned and pushed himself off the bed. The two stepped out of Daisy’s room and John squeezed her hand before letting it go, not wanting to draw attention from the other players there.

“Well, well, well, what have we here? I admit, you two came out a lot faster than expected,” Alan said with a grin. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Does this mean what I think it does? Have you two kissed and made up?” Remus asked, stepping towards them with two glasses in hand.

“Against my better judgement,” Daisy said, looking up at the beater as she took a glass.

“I think it’s a good thing,” Jamie said. They all turned to look at him. “And that’s all I plan to say.”


	36. Early Mornings & Evil Shortbrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Daisy and John worry how to break the news to the team, they should be more worried about the news breaking about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy groaned slightly as she opened her eyes and blinked until they adjusted to the light. She was facing her bedroom door - which was odd. She normally didn’t sleep on that side of the bed, preferring the middle or side facing the windows. Then she felt the splitting headache settle in from drinking last night.

“Damn triplets,” she muttered, as she attempted to settle back into bed. All three - plus Lucy and Kelly - were so excited that she and John had finally worked things out that the shots were ever-flowing. And once she had gotten tipsy enough, she had taken to leaning against the beater, his arm wrapped around her. While the end of the night was a bit fuzzy, at least it was nothing compared to the night of the New Year's Ball. 

Not comfortable enough she rolled over and ran her nose smack into a rock hard, expose shoulder. Daisy shot up, her eyes wide as she saw John passed out next to her. While she had finally agreed to try a relationship with him, this was going in the complete opposite direction. She wanted slow and steady. Not jump-in-the-sac the first night. Relief flooded her as she realized that she was still clothed in her pajamas and she lay back down, trying to figure out how - once again - she woke up with a hangover and someone in her bed.

“I’m awake,” John said from next to her, eyes still closed. She turned her head to look at him.

“Please tell me they didn’t slip me absinthe again,” she moaned. The bed shook as he laughed quietly, then groaned, obviously feeling the hangover set in. 

“No. This is the result of whisky,” he said, turning his head to pop one eye open at her. “Don’t worry, Nothing embarrassing happened.” Daisy smiled and laughed. She looked up at the ceiling, piecing things together. 

“Wait… I thought I went to bed before you lot,” she said, her brow furrowed. 

“You did. But you got up for water, still drunk, and saw me on the couch. Then proceeded to drag me to your room, saying your bed was much more comfortable. You passed out shortly after,” he said, the smile apparent in his voice. Daisy shook her head. 

“Now it seems I must stay away from the whisky. Shame. I love it so,” she said. John chuckled as he rolled over and draping an arm across Daisy’s stomach. 

“The way I see it, I am your boyfriend now. I don’t see what the harm is in me occasionally spending time in your bed,” he said, before kissing her shoulder. Daisy looked over, narrowing her eyes at him, though a smile was firmly planted on her face. He waggled his eyebrows at her, causing Daisy to giggle. 

“Whatever happened to taking things slow?” she asked. John shrugged.

“We can go as slow as you want to,” he said, an innocent look painted on his face. Daisy laughed again, rolling onto her side as she curled up. That just encouraged John to pull her closer, her back flush with his naked chest. 

“In all seriousness,” he said once she had quieted down, his breath warm on her neck. “We can take things as slow as you want. I won’t push you into anything you’re not ready for.”

“Thanks,” she said softly, feeling him kiss the back of her head. They both lay in silence a few moments before Daisy frowned.  “How are we going to explain this to the team?” she suddenly asked. 

“I’m sure they’ve all been expecting it,” he replied offhandedly. “Kelly already knows...” Daisy nodded and took a deep breath before groaning. John looked at her confused.

“I’m sure that trash reporter’s already gotten wind of it…” she said. John chuckled. 

“Daisy, I don’t mind if she writes about me,” he said. Daisy looked up at him.

“But I care,” she said quietly. He knew she had started looking at the columns as more like jokes, but Daisy took it personal every time Evil Shortbrush dragged someone she cared about through the mud. After she went after Toby following the ball, Daisy worried the reporter would start attacking her friends and family to get to her. 

“DAISY! JOHN! BREAKFAST!” one of the triplets shouted from the kitchen. John started to get out of bed but Daisy pulled the comforter over her head.

“No! I don’t want to go out there. If I stay here I can pretend it’s still a secret,” she said. John chuckled and looked down at her. 

“You’re going to have to leave the room eventually. We have practice tomorrow,” he said.

“We can live in my bed permanently,” her shout came out muffled. He laughed again and yanked the comforter off her. 

“Come on. Maybe the triplets will have some ideas,” he said. Daisy huffed and sat up. She reached over and grabbed the bottle of hangover tonic on her nightstand and down some of it quickly then handed it to John.

“You’ll need this,” she said as she stood. 

~~~~

Daisy shuffled into the living room and walked over to the island, sitting on a stool as John followed. Alan poured her a cup of coffee and slid it across the counter.

“Thanks,” she said, taking a sip. Remus was at the stove cooking while Jamie sat at the table, the Prophet open in front of him. He glanced up at the couple and smiled slightly.

“I take it this is something we should get used to?” Alan asked.

“Yep,” Daisy said, still relishing her coffee. He laughed and looked at John, who was wearing one of the brothers’ pajama pants. 

“Coffee?” he asked. John nodded and watched as Alan pour him a cup and handed it over. Daisy looked over at Jamie.

“What’s the damage?” she asked, her brow furrowed. Jamie looked up at her confused.

“Damage to what?” he asked.

“Daisy’s convinced we’re going to be all over the gossip columns,” John said. Jamie sat up and flipped through the pages. He scanned through it before shaking his head.

“Nothing here,” he said, looking up at her. 

“See, no one cares that we’re dating,” John said, smiling. Daisy glanced at him.

“Just wait…” she muttered. 

“So… how are you lot gonna break this little bundle of happiness to the team?” Remus asked, grinning from the stove. Daisy and John looked at each other.

“No clue,” they said in unison. 

“Just walk in hand-in-hand. That should do it,” Alan suggested. Daisy looked at him blankly. “Come on, Daisy. The team will probably celebrate!”

“What do you think Coach will say?” Daisy asked, glancing at John. “He does see me as a sort of little sister.” 

“I can handle these three, I can handle him,” he said with a grin. 

“Then there’s Da…” 

John’s face paled slightly.

“Oh, right,” he said. “Surely he’ll be okay with it… Right? He likes me.” Daisy raised her eyebrows and turned back to her coffee. 

“Better come up with a good way to tell him,” she said, before taking a long sip.

“Why me? He’s your father,” he said, scoffing. Daisy raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ehm… pardon, but shouldn’t you tell him together?” Alan asked, grinning.

“And we all have to be there,” Remus added. “I don’t want to miss those fireworks.” Alan elbowed him. “Ahem, I mean… we’ve got your back, John.”

“I think you’re overreacting… It’ll be fine. No one will care. If anything, they’ll be happy for you! Even Nigel didn’t seem that put out about you two last night. And Toby was genuinely happy as well,” Jamie said from the table. Daisy shrugged.

“At least we know the rest of the family’ll be happy,” Daisy said. “The grans were already planning the wedding at Christmas.” John stared at her, wide-eyed.

“What the-”

“Welcome to the family, Kingfisher!” Remus shouted, beaming. John looked over at him.

“Hope you know this means you’ll have to permanently settle here. No way Da’s lettin’ his little pixie move to the U.S.” Alan said.

“And you’ll definitely have to wear a kilt at the wedding. You can borrow one of mine, though it might be a wee bit long on you,” Remus said. 

“Don’t forget you’ll need to get Dad’s blessing before you buy the ring!” Jamie chimed in from the table. Daisy shook her head.

“Give ‘em an inch… they take the whole bloody, goddamn mile,” she muttered into her coffee. John was silently looking in between the four siblings, his face white.

“You’re not serious, are you?” he asked. All four looked at him, varying looks of seriousness on their faces. “What happened to taking things slow??” At once all four started laughing hysterically. 

“Merlin, the look on your face is priceless!” Remus shouted. 

“Of course we’re not expecting you to propose,” Jamie said from the table.

“Ah, but the grans were actually planning the wedding,” Daisy said. “But we just ignore them. Planning weddings is a bit of a pastime with them.” John let out the breath he had been holding in.

“Let’s just… take this one bit at a time,” he said. He looked at Daisy. “Let’s start with the team.”

~~~~

Daisy walked into the locker room the next day jittery. She wasn’t sure exactly how they were going to tell the team. Or rather if it even mattered. Part of her wanted to just wait and see what would happen. She wished that she and John had spent the afternoon planning rather than watching movies. This was going to be a disaster. 

“You alright, Wood? Look a bit jumpy,” Campbell asked, grinning. Daisy smiled tensely as she started to pull off her street clothes.

“I’m fine,” she said quickly.

“Kingfisher, you’re looking a bit tense as well. Anything you want to share?” Wright asked, grinning at the beater, whose face was turning red.

“Nothing,” he said just as quickly. Wright and Campbell shared a smile as the team quickly got into their practice gear and got ready to head to the pitch.

“Now, are you two  _ sure _ there’s nothing-”

“WOOD! KINGFISHER! KELLY!” Nilsson bellowed as he walked into the locker room. The entire team froze. As soon as she heard her name, she was sure that he had found out. But she was at a loss as to why he would yell at Kelly as well. Nilsson caught the three players in his ice cold stare. “The rest of you, start warming up. I need to speak to these three first.” The rest of the team quickly hustled out of the room while the three remaining players remained frozen. Nilsson walked over and threw a copy of the Prophet on the bench. Daisy glanced at it, wondering what could have gotten him this angry.

“Would you three care to explain why there is an article about an attack on Chase Hardwick in today’s paper? And why you three are named as accomplices?" he shouted. Daisy’s eyebrows shot up.

“I’m sorry, Coach, but I’m not sure what you are talking about,” Kelly said, genuinely confused. Nilsson crossed his arms and stared down at the chaser.

“Let me refresh your memory. After the Wanderers game against the Falcons, you three and the Wood triplets attacked Chase Hardwick,” he said.

“Blimey, do not tell me that blasted reporter is at it again,” Daisy said with a groan.

“I suggest you take this seriously, Daisy, because they are serious accusations,” he said. “What the hell happened?! Didn’t I warn you against hexing other players?”

“Well, Coach, sir, Hardwick showed up at the Woods’ place uninvited during the party and he threatened Daisy,” John said seriously. Nilsson looked at Daisy.

“Is this true?” he asked. She nodded. 

“But John, the triplets, and Kelly never laid a finger on him. The triplets and John tried to get in between us, but that’s it. Kelly stood behind me the whole time,” she said.

“He manhandled her and threatened to put her back in hospital, Coach,” Kelly said. “Honestly, I think the entire room would have jumped him if Daisy hadn’t hexed him and then sent him on his way.” Nilsson’s gaze flicked over to Kelly and then back at Daisy. He took a deep breath, as though he was trying to calm himself.

“You didn’t follow him?” he asked. Daisy shook her head.

“We all stayed at the party. I think Kelly and Lucy left around 4 or 5 a.m.,” she said. 

“Do you have witnesses to corroborate this?” he asked. “Besides those in Daisy’s family.”

“Yes, Coach. The Wanderers were all there. Most of Puddlemere, some Kestrals and Harpies. The flat was full,” Daisy said.

“I saw a few of the Cannons as well,” John answered. "Not to mention friends and dates." Nilsson walked over and sat down on the bench, picking up the paper.

“And he walked out of the party, you say?” he asked, looking up at them. All three nodded their heads. Nilsson looked back down at the paper. “Then we have a problem. Hardwick is in St. Mungo’s and has to sit out the next game due to his injuries. There’s even a photo… The writer… Edith Shortbrush got an interview with him.” Daisy’s eyes widened as her hair started to flair up bright orange.

“Coach, that writer has had it out for the rookie all season,” Kelly said. Nilsson sighed.

“I thought I recognized the name. Though most of her other articles were relatively harmless. This,” he held it up, “could lead to an inquiry.” 

“But it’s obviously not true! And they’ll find that out in five minutes if they just ask around,” John yelled. 

“That may be true, but if the League decides to open an inquiry, Daisy would be benched until it’s wrapped up. All of you could. It could take a month or two,” he said. 

“It’s a ploy! They’re just trying to get us out of the way before the finals!” Kelly shouted.

“You think I don’t see that!” Nilsson yelled back. The four were silent.

“So, what do we do?” she asked quietly. Nilsson sighed.

“Hope the Falcons’ coach doesn’t file for the inquiry,” he replied. 

“Can’t we convince him not to?” John asked. 

“You three are not to go anywhere near any of the Falcons. Let me handle this,” he said, standing. “And do not under any circumstances allow your father anywhere near them as well.” He looked at Daisy. “It’ll just make it look worse.” Daisy nodded her understanding. She just hoped he hadn’t already gone over there. “Now, unless there is anything else, you three need to hit the pitch. There are some reporters out there, but… I want to show them that you’re not guilty so I won’t be suspending you.”

“Coach,” Kelly said. Nilsson turned to looked at him. “We need to go after Shortbrush. She’s been allowed to mess with the rookie far too long.”

“I agree. But we’ll discuss that after practice. I think we should call a meeting at the Woods’ place. Include your family,” he replied, looking at Daisy.

“I’ll get word to them,” she said, fairly certain “family” meant her parents and Lucy. Being at Witch Weekly, she had connections at The Prophet and might have some insight into the writer in question.

“Good. Let’s go. We play Barnton soon,” he said before turning to walk out. The players started to follow him before he stopped and turned around again, looking at Daisy and John. “Oh, one more thing. I’m not too keen on allowing my players to date each other, but as long as you two keep your personal life off the pitch, I won’t bother with it.” John and Daisy nodded, dumbstruck. “Good.” He turned and walked out of the locker room.

“How did he know?” Daisy whispered. John shrugged and smiled.

“But he’s okay with it. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Daisy.”


	37. Family Meetings About Evil Shortbrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire family convenes a meeting, trying to figure out the best way to deal with Rita Skeeter's replacement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Later that night, Daisy was perched on the island with John sitting on the stool in front of her. She had a mug of tea in hand, though Remus had spiked it with a bit of whisky when their parents weren’t looking. Nilsson sat at the dining room table with her parents, Lucy, Teddy, Victoire, Kelly, Harry, Percy, and Audrey. Her brothers sat on stools to the left of Daisy and John, while the rest of her team milled around the table. Toby was on the other side of Daisy, sitting on the counter as well. George stood behind Iris and Oliver.

While this was probably not the family meeting Nilsson had in mind, there was a reason for everyone’s presence, well, most everyone’s. Lucy was obvious with her connections to the media. Percy insisted on coming as someone who worked in the Ministry. He had wanted to owl Hermione, feeling that having the weight of the Minister for Magic behind them would be beneficial but Oliver and Iris had talked him out of it, calling it overkill. Harry was there out of concern for his cousin and in case he and Teddy could lend their skills or connections. Victoire had, naturally, insisted on following Teddy. George, well, he said he was there for support, but Daisy suspected he had a few ideas for how to deal with the malcontent reporter that were less than kosher. The rest were there for moral support. Nilsson looked around nervously as the various people chatted with each other, a hum filling the apartment. He cleared his throat.

“As you are all aware, we are here tonight to discuss the Edith Shortbrush articles,” he said loudly, causing everyone to quiet down. “While most of the articles have been relatively harmless, this latest one could lead to an inquiry. While I’ve no doubt that Daisy would be cleared, it would potentially put her on the bench for a month or two.” 

“Which is a load of bollocks, if you ask me,” Campbell shouted. Nilsson put his hand up to silence the beater.

“I know, but that is out of our control. I spoke with Coach Weathers today. He seems confused. Doesn’t really want to believe that Daisy had anything to do with Hardwick’s attack - if that is truly what injured him - but he had yet to see any evidence to prove she didn’t have anything to do with it. I told him that I would gladly provide a number of witnesses if he would like that puts Daisy in her apartment all night and Hardwick leaving unharmed,” Nilsson said. The room was silent as he spoke. “He accepted, so I will be speaking with several others who were at the party, if you could give me their names and contact information.” He looked at John, Daisy, and her brothers. They nodded silently. 

Nilsson looked back at the table. 

“Now… we need to figure out what to do with Ms. Shortbrush,” Nilsson said. 

“File a defamation suit, of course,” Percy said. “It’ll ruin her and The Prophet.”

“That’ll take years,” Audrey said. “And they never stopped Rita Skeeter.”

“I’ve already sent a complaint to The Daily Prophet. Perhaps if we all do - get others to - in the short-term we might get her fired?” Nilsson said.

“That might work, if you can get enough,” Lucy said, thinking. “We had a freelance writer sacked that way. Had a few hundred complaint letters come in over one horrid article.”

“Do you know this Edith Shortbrush?” Teddy asked. Daisy laughed softly and rolled her eyes. That was one of the first things she had asked her cousin.

“No, I’ve never heard of her. Not in media, nor from Hogwarts. The first time I had heard about her was when she wrote that first article about Daisy and Nigel,” she said, her eyes wide behind her glasses. “I did ask around about her today - no one in current affairs has seen her. But apparently she was hired this year.”

“Did you talk to the gossip department?” Victoire asked. “They’d be most likely to know her.” Lucy shook her head. 

“I’m planning to go down tomorrow. They were all gone for the day by the time I got there today,” she said. 

“Can’t we just go to her office?” Remus said. Everyone looked at him. Daisy had to admit, it was a simple, but solid plan. They should just go have a sit down with her at the Prophet’s offices in Diagon Alley. 

“I’ve sent about five owls to the Prophet over the past few weeks to set up a meeting, but they’ve gone unreturned,” Iris said, slightly pink. “Either they never got them or they are choosing to protect her.”

“But what if we just go there?” Teddy asked. “Surely we could push our way into see her. Or maybe she’s at the Ministry? Some reporters have desks there.”

“We could check that out tomorrow,” Harry offered. 

“And what are we going to say to her once we have her?” Daisy asked. “I highly doubt she’s someone that listens to reason.”

“Daisy makes a valid point. I say we focus on the Prophet. Harry, don’t you know the editor-in-chief?” Percy asked. Harry shook his head no slowly. “This is why I wanted Hermione here. She could have called her into her office and all this would be over.”

“We do not need to drag Aunt Hermione into this,” Daisy said, rolling her eyes. “Surely between us we can figure this out.” John turned and looked at her, squeezing her knee in support.

They talked for about another hour, finally deciding the best thing was to contact the editor of The Prophet and file complaints against the reporter. Daisy wasn’t completely happy - she wanted to track down the reporter and give her a piece of her mind - but it was the best course of action for the time being. The family and team left and soon it was just the triplets, Daisy, John, Lucy, Kelly, Teddy, and Uncle George left at the apartment. Remus pulled out the good whisky and gave everyone a glass as they sat around the living room. Daisy was silently fuming. Nilsson had told them to get some rest - the Falcons’ coach would be coming to the stadium the next day to speak to everyone on the team who had been at the party and get their side of the story.

“Well, the good news is, Dad didn’t say anything about you and Kingfisher,” Remus said, smiling. Daisy sighed and looked over at the beater who was sitting next to her, his arm around her.

“I’m sure he wanted to. Daisy’s still his little pixie,” George said, grinning. Daisy looked over at her uncle.

“Why are you still here, Uncle George?” she asked. He held his glass up.

“I just wanted some of the triplets’ good whisky,” he said with a grin. Daisy narrowed her eyes at him. He had the twinkle in his eye that he only got when he was scheming. “So I take it you lot are going to come up with your own plan, are you?” 

“We need to find out who this Edith Shortbrush is,” Kelly said.

“And then what?” Lucy asked.

“Rip her head off,” Daisy said, garnering glares from most of the group. “Right then… just… threaten her.” More glares. “Fine. Just find out why she seems hell-bent on ruining me.”

“I’ve got a few ideas for you,” George said grinning. “Few new things I’ve been wanting to test…”

“Okay, so we know that Hardwick is her source. Perhaps if we follow him, he’ll lead us to her,” Teddy said reasonably, grinning at his uncle. As much as they all would love to hex or jinx the reporter, they should probably stick to something that wouldn’t further aggravate her. 

“He’s not going to just run off to meet her anytime,” Jamie said. 

“No… but I can follow after hours,” Teddy said. “I am an auror after all. It’s what I do.”

“Will that get you in trouble with work?” Victoire asked. 

“Not as long as it’s after work,” he said.

“Okay, then Teddy will follow Hardwick. I’ll go with you,” Daisy said.

“Absolutely not. The last thing you need is for her to get wind of you following him,” John said. Daisy frowned at him. 

“No one would know it’s me. Metamorphmagus, remember?” she retorted.

“I’ll work my contacts with The Prophet,” Lucy said before they got into an argument. “Teddy will follow Hardwick. Once we find her, we’ll reconvene and decide what to do.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Remus said.

~~~~

A couple days later, Lucy rushed into the flat just as Daisy was getting settled on the sofa, John bringing her an ice pack. She had taken a tumble off her broom and bruised her knee.

“You’re going to love this!” Lucy shouted as she stopped in the living room, her face lit up and taking on an almost maniacal look. It reminded her of when her dad had come up with a new play.

“Out with it,” Daisy said, grimacing slightly as John gently placed the pack on her knee, then sat next to her, pulling her feet into his lap. Lucy pulled a copy of Witch Weekly out of her purse and opened it, holding it open to a spread. It was full of photos of the after party, along with some of her from matches and Hardwick.

“The sports writers started digging into Hardwick’s story as soon as the Prophet article came out and managed to rip it to shreds,” she shouted, gleefully. Daisy sat up as John reached for the magazine and handed it to her. Daisy read through the article silently, her brow furrowed.

“But.. we were never contacted by them… how did they manage that?” John asked.

“One of them was at the party - granted he had to recuse himself from writing the story - but he put the other writers in contact with other players that were there. Had three of them working on it so they could get it out by this issue. It’s thorough and well investigated, so there’s no way Evil can fire back at them,” she said, practically squealing. “It hit the stands this morning and according to my friend at the Prophet, they’re already receiving tons of complaints from fans and players.”

Daisy looked up at her cousin and boyfriend, a small smile on her face.

“Looks as though we might not have to worry about that inquiry if Weathers reads this,” she said hopefully. “Though it means we’ll probably get another week or so of reporters hounding us outside the stadium.”

“I think it’s a small price to pay if it gets the truth out there,” John said. Daisy nodded silently.

“But it’s not going to stop her. She won’t get fired, though she may get yelled at,” Daisy said forlornly. “They kept Rita Skeeter on for how many years even with all the shite she wrote?”

“Yea, but there’s a new editor at the Prophet and word is, she doesn’t put up with trash for too long,” Lucy countered. “Er, well… might not fire her right away, but if she keeps coming after you like she has, her days will be numbered.”

“Well, I guess I’ll take a victory where we can. But I still think we should find out who she is and why she seems to hate me so much,” Daisy said. “I feel like getting fired won’t stop her.”

“I’m still doing what I can to find out about her on my end, but so far no luck. Even my friend at the Prophet says she’s never seen her. She writes from home and sends her articles in via owl. Says it’s something to do with some medical condition,” Lucy said, scrunching her nose in disgust. “Probably a lie.”

John studied Daisy, who was reading the article again, frowning slightly. Sure the article was a win for them, but he worried about what the reporter might do if cornered. And he knew that Daisy was going to continue worrying about it. Part of him hoped that if the articles stopped, she would forget about it and move on. The other part of him knew Daisy wouldn’t let it go until she knew everything. 

“At least Teddy’s still following Hardwick. Hopefully he’s got something for us soon,” Daisy said as she handed the magazine to John and lay back on the sofa. “As for me… well, we’ve got matches to focus on. Snitches don’t catch themselves.”


	38. The Hunt for Edith Shortbrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy finally gets a lead on Edith Shortbrush, which means he and Daisy have to go under cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Nearly a month passed with nothing from Edith Shortbrush remotely related to Daisy or quidditch. She was, apparently, being relegated harmless, boring stories as a flood of letters of support for Daisy had poured in after the Witch Weekly expose came out. The new editor had even published a short apology to all those who had been named as suspects without any solid proof. One of the crime reporters had been assigned to follow up on the investigation into who actually attacked Hardwick, but the case had - unsurprisingly - hit a dead end and was rumored to have been quietly closed. Even Weathers had said he had no intention of filing for the inquiry. 

For awhile, everyone thought they could put it behind them. The Arrows were in top form after a shaky first few matches and Daisy had gone the last four matches catching the snitch. The team was close to breaking into the top five.

Which is why John was aggravated when Teddy had shown up one night at the flat with news that his stakeouts had finally paid off. Hardwick was going to meet with the reporter the next night at club in Diagon Alley. Immediately Daisy insisted on going with him. She wanted to see who this woman was with her own eyes.

The plan had trouble written all over it.

“Daisy, this is crazy!” John said as he glared down at her the following evening. She and Teddy were standing in the living room, discussing how they would look. Daisy glared at him.

“No, it’s not. Teddy and I are metamorphmagi, no one will even know it’s us,” she said, glancing at him over her shoulder.

“Doesn’t feel safe. And we have a match tomorrow so the last thing you need is to get hurt,” he countered.

“Mate, I’m an auror. If anyone is capable of taking care of her, it’s me,” Teddy said with a grin.

“And it’ll help us find out who this damn Edith Shortbrush is,” Daisy added.

Daisy was currently standing in a little black dress with spaghetti straps. The front was low-cut with cutouts on the sides while the back was barely there. What little fabric was there was lace. The hemline was on the short side while her black pumps seemed impossibly high. John was surprised to see her walk around the flat in ease in them. Teddy was dressed in expertly tailored black pants with a dark blue button up. 

“I thought the point was to blend in,” John muttered. Daisy shot him another look before smoothly transforming herself into a taller woman with brunette, wavy hair and dark brown eyes. John blinked and stepped back. He had never seen her completely change into someone else before and it took him by surprise. Teddy followed, matching Daisy’s height, but had dark hair and dark eyes, adopting an overall brooding, hawkish look.

“We will. Not so great sorts at these places,” Teddy said, his usually warm, mischievous grin now a bit more foreboding.

“Another reason Daisy shouldn’t be there. Couldn’t you have gotten Chris to go with you?” John asked.

“Thought it best to leave this one to family,” Jamie said. “Though I’ve no doubt he would have agreed.” Daisy shot him a deadly look that said to shut up.

“I know he’s your ex,” John said rolling his eyes. Daisy’s eyes widened as she looked back at her boyfriend. “But that’s besides the point.” Teddy walked over and looked the beater in the eye.

“I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen to Daisy. This is just reconnaissance. I’ve got her back,” he said. “Besides… she always was faster at jinxes and hexes than me, if it comes down to that… Which it won’t.” He looked over at Daisy. “Ready, Pix?” Daisy nodded, walking over to the island to grab her purse.

“Let’s do this,” she said, making sure her wand was there. Teddy walked over and offered his arm. Daisy took it. “See you lot later.” With that, they disappeared with a pop. John walked over and sat down on a stool with a sigh.

“Right then, suppose we should get ready,” Alan said. John looked up.

“Ready for what?” he asked.

“You didn’t think we were going to let them go alone, did ya?” Remus said with a grin. John furrowed his brow. While he wanted to go watch out for Daisy, even he knew they would all stand out and Hardwick would recognize them immediately. It was sure to draw suspicions.

“And how is that going to work? You three are pretty recognizable. What if he sees us?” he said, crossing his arms. Remus grinned.

“Good thing Alan passed all his NEWTs in transfiguration,” he said. “Come on, let’s get dressed.”

~~~~

Daisy stood at the table in a quiet corner of the club, casually sipping her watered down drink. She looked around at the mass of dancing bodies, catching glimpses of faces in the strobe lights. Teddy stepped up to her wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning into her.

“He’s just got here,” he said quietly. From the casual onlooker, they looked like just another couple sneaking off to a quiet corner to converse. Daisy nodded, placing her glass back down on the table. She looked over towards the entrance, seeing the brooding seeker walk in. He looked around the club, his eyes casually passing over them and then falling on a VIP table hidden from view by a dark red velvet curtain. The two watched as he made his way through the crowd. Daisy followed him, but felt Teddy stiffened at her side.

“Bloody idiots,” he murmured. Daisy looked over and saw four men walk in. While they were relatively indistinguishable, she could clearly make out the identical arrogant gait of Alan and Remus, while two others nervously followed - obviously Jamie and John. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Of course they wouldn’t stay home,” she muttered. Alan leaned against the bar casually, looking out at the dance floor while Remus ordered four drinks. Alan’s hair was now blonde and cropped close to his head while his nose was noticeably larger and a scar ran across his left eyebrow. He slouched slightly in an attempt to mask his height. It wasn’t working all too well as the three triplets were a solid 6’4 and towered over most of the crowd. John managed to blend in more at his more common 6’1. Even the fact he was was staring daggers into the crowd, searching for Daisy and Teddy, put him more at home with his surroundings. Alan had managed to shorten his hair and change his facial features enough that he didn’t look like one of the Wanderers’ beaters, though there was an air of familiarity around him if you stared too long.

“Come on. Let’s get this over with and get out before they draw more attention than they already have,” Daisy said, huffing.

“I’ll admit, Alan’s gotten better. I almost didn’t recognize them at first glance,” he said as they walked close to the VIP table where Hardwick was stepping in. “Though they should work on something to make them shorter… not too many people that tall. Even in quidditch.”

“Let’s hope no one else recognizes,” she said. They positioned themselves in front of the table and started to dance, Daisy wrapping her arms around Teddy and staying close so they could hear each other. He quietly cast a charm that would allow him and Daisy to hear into the table more easily.

“You’re late,” a woman said.

“Sorry… you said to make sure I wasn’t followed,” Hardwick said gruffly.

“And were you?” she asked impatiently.

“No,” he said.

“You sure? She is related to two aurors,” she responded. Hardwick chuckled.

“I think I’d notice if Harry Potter were following me,” he replied.

“He was one of the best. And the other is a metamorphmagus. You wouldn’t know if they were following you,” she said tersely. “But that’s besides the point. What did your coach say about the inquiry? Did you manage to talk him out of dropping it?” Hardwick huffed.

“No. Said there was nothing there to suggest it was the rookie or her brothers… and that my injuries may have affected my memory of the attack,” he growled. “You said this would work. I did everything you asked.”

“Obviously you didn’t. Did you even try to make it seem as though they beat you up? Get them out of the flat so there was a time span they were unaccounted for from the party?” she spat. There was an uncomfortable silence. “I should have known you were incompetent. The damn inquiry was dead as soon as Witch Weekly ran that article. Bet her cousin was behind it. Must be nice to float through life relying on family connections… I wonder if she’s ever done an honest day’s work for anything...”

“She’s with the beater now. It’s official,” he said quickly.

“And how’s that supposed to help?” she asked.

“You know it gets under her skin when you go after loved ones. Plus he’s been staying at the flat… you could dig up something there,” he said.

“This isn’t about getting under her skin. This is about destroying her. This is about taking down Oliver Wood’s golden girl - the whole family,” she said, the anger evident in her voice. “And a boyfriend staying with his girlfriend is hardly a career-ruining scandal.”

“I just want to put the rookie in her place, but you… you seem to really hate her. What’s she done to you?” he asked, genuinely confused. The woman sighed.

“It’s a long story,” she said. “Simply put… there’s a bit of bad blood between our families… Started with our parents.”

Daisy’s eyebrows shot up as she looked up at Teddy. He met her gaze with an equally surprised look.

“Well then… what do you want me to do?” he asked.

“Nothing, for now. You’ve already done enough. It’s time for me to find new blood,” the woman said tersely. “Go. I’m done here.” Daisy and Teddy quickly moved away from the booth, watching as Hardwick left. They both held their breath, worried he’d see through their disguises. He did not look particularly happy to be dismissed in such a way. He started towards the bar, obviously looking to blow off some steam, but then stopped as he saw Remus and Alan, a confused look on his face. He continued walking, heading straight for them.

“Bugger,” Daisy said. At that moment, the woman stepped out of the booth. Her dark brown hair looked nearly black in the club’s low light. It was cut in a short bob with a fringe. She was slender but tall, dressed in a dark green blouse tucked into a tight, black pencil skirt and black stilettos. She had an air about her that she came from old money. It was in the way she narrowed her dark eyes as she looked down her nose at Hardwick’s back and snapped her purse shut. Neither Daisy nor Teddy recognized her, but Daisy found herself moving towards her. Teddy gripped her firmly by the waist and held her back. The woman started making her way towards the door as Hardwick neared the boys, his body language reading that he wasn’t happy. 

“I’ll follow her. You, take care of that lot,” he said. Daisy nodded and started towards the bar while Teddy stealthily made his way after the woman.

“You look familiar… have we met?” she heard Hardwick shout at the boys. He was staring at them oddly.

“Of course not!” Remus shouted in a high-pitch, squeaky voice. Daisy rolled her eyes at her brothers’ stupidity. She tried to get to them, but found it hard to maneuver through the dancing bodies. She needed to get there before one of them did something stupid to give themselves away. Hardwick turned and looked closely at the slouching Alan.

“What’s wrong with your face?” he asked, staring at him oddly. As Daisy neared, she got a better look at Alan and noticed his eyes were off center. Bugger.

“Nothing. What’s wrong with yours?” he retorted in an exaggerated low voice. Moving quickly, Daisy did the only thing she could think of. 

“Ooff, I’m soooo sorry,” she said while giggling as she ran into Hardwick from behind. Turning and looking down, his frown quickly changed into a smile as he wrapped his arm around her, helping steady the stumbling woman.

“It’s no problem,” he crooned. Daisy almost stiffened as she felt his arm around her, brushing up against her exposed skin. 

“Merlin! You’re Chase Hardwick from the Falcons!” she shouted. She mustered a blush. “I’m incredibly sorry, Mr. Hardwick. Big fan.” 

“It’s Chase. And I’m always happy to meet a fan,” he said, grinning as he pulled her closer to him. Daisy fought off a grimace and the desire to vomit. “Would you mind if I got you a drink?”

“Of course not,” she purred. Hardwick gave a throaty chuckle as he pushed Alan aside and approached the bar, his arm still firmly around her waist. Daisy met John’s eyes. They were stormy as he moved to extract Daisy from the seeker. She gave a short shake of her head, telling him with her eyes to stop. She passed him, meeting Jamie’s eyes.

_ “Get out of here. Teddy is following Shortbrush. I’ll meet you at the flat,”  _ she thought.

_ “But Hardwick,”  _ he thought back.

_ “I can handle him. Get. Out. Now.”  _ Jamie nodded tersely, projecting his thoughts to the three men with him. John stumbled a bit, not used to having Jamie’s voice in his head. He stared pointedly at her, telling her didn’t want to leave her alone with the seeker. She turned to smile at Hardwick as he held out a drink. One sniff and she immediately recognized it as the same strong drink Nigel had given her at the Halloween party. God, they really did have the same MO. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the four slip out.

“Now… what’s your name love?”

~~~~

“I don’t like that we left her with him,” John said, pacing in front of the fireplace.

“She’ll be fine. As long as he doesn’t try to feel her up and she hexes him,” Remus said from where he sat in one of the armchairs.

“I’m more interested in what she and Teddy found out,” Alan chimed in. He looked at Jamie. “Did you hear anything?” Jamie sighed and shook his head. 

“All she said was that Teddy was following Shortbrush,” he said.

At that moment, Daisy stormed into the flat, now appearing as herself. John walked over and immediately wrapped his arms around her.

“Thank god you’re back,” he said. While she was still angry with him, she couldn’t help but relax in his arms, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

“I’m fine,” she said. “Just glad to be away from that troll.” She pushed out of his arms and looked at her brothers, starting to glare. “I’ll deal with you lot once I’m finished washing the stench off me. Which I wouldn’t have to do if you would have stayed put.” She then turned and stormed off to her room.

About 20 minutes later, she re-emerged, her hair still wet, dressed in grey Gryffindor sweatpants and an Arrows tank top. She silently walked over to the bar and poured herself a whisky - drawing it out, knowing they wanted to hear what they found out - then walked over and sat on the sofa next to John.

“Whose brilliant idea was it to go to the club in disguise?” she asked. 

“Remus,” Jamie and Alan said in unison. 

“We just wanted to make sure you were safe,” Remus countered.

“You nearly blew the whole thing!” she shouted. “And what the hell was with those voices?” The three brothers looked appropriately shamed. About that time, Teddy walked in through the door, his face lit up with a grin.

“Ah, so you’ve told them, then?” he asked, walking over and flopping next to Daisy on the sofa. He grabbed her glass and took a drink.

“Not yet. She was just reaming us out,” Remus said.

“For good reason. You could have ruined everything. Though Alan has gotten better at transfiguration. Wouldn’t have known it was you if I weren’t so familiar with you lot… and if you didn’t have to be so tall,” he said.

“So what did you find out?” Alan asked, leaning forward in his chair. Teddy looked at Daisy, motioning for her relay what they had found out. She repeated the conversation they had overheard.

“So… this is some sort of family grudge?” Jamie asked. Daisy nodded.

“I think we’re going to have to talk to Dad,” she said.

“And let him know we’ve been following Hardwick? He’ll go bonkers,” Remus retorted.

“Maybe we’ll leave out that I was involved in that,” she said. She looked at Teddy expectantly.

“Well, I know where she lives. And I know that Edith Shortbrush is not her real name,” he said. Daisy snorted.

“Figured as much,” she said.

“Does the name Lila Devereaux mean anything to you?” he asked. The four siblings were silent, thinking.

“No clue,” Daisy finally said. She looked at her brothers who looked as equally confused.

“I never knew anyone from Hogwarts by that name,” Remus said. Teddy shrugged.

“Well, I’ll see what I can find out about her. In the meantime, we need talk to your dad. The sooner the better,” he said, standing. With that said, he popped out of the living room. Daisy sighed.

“Seems we just have more questions,” she said.

“But I think we’re getting closer,” Jamie said. “Maybe if we can get close to her, I can read her mind and find out more.” Daisy shrugged.

“Maybe. But for now, we need to get to bed,” she said as she looked at John. “You and I have a match against the Magpies tomorrow.”


	39. Of Magpies & Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Daisy pulls off a stunning win, the group gets closer to discovering just what Edith Shortbrush is after. Meanwhile, Daisy and John decide to take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy hummed along with the music pumping through her headphones as she set about getting her pads and uniform on the next day in the locker room. She wasn’t too worried about the match, but the Magpies could be a bit unpredictable. They had given them a tough time in their match in the first half, though the Arrows had managed to eek out a win in the end. Daisy was sure they could to better today.

Daisy couldn’t lie, she felt alive. Even though they had more questions, she felt like she was finally doing something about the malicious reporter. They had a name. They knew where she lived. And she had seen what she looked like. For now, that was enough and she had practically skipped into the locker room in giddiness.

“Ehm, what’s got the rookie in such a good mood?” Campbell asked John loudly, winking at his fellow beater. John grinned but rolled his eyes.

“When does Daisy need a reason to be in a good mood?” he asked, pulling his jersey on. He glanced over at the rookie who was tapping her foot in time with the music as she fastened her wrist guards. Her head bobbed as she moved her shoulders slightly. He had to admit, even though he had been against her going with Teddy last night, it seemed to have lifted her spirits. Helped that there hadn’t been another article since last month.

Kelly was staring at Daisy from across the locker room, his head leaning to one side as he watched her with a confused look on his face.

“Jamie said she used do this before every match in Hogwarts. Got her focused on the game,” John said. 

“Then why is this one of the first times I’ve seen her do it this season,” the chaser asked. John shrugged. “Aren’t you supposed to be her boyfriend?”

“Yea, but that doesn’t mean I know everything that goes on in that pretty, red head of hers,” he said with a laugh. 

“Now that makes three of you dating from the same family. What is it with them?” Wright asked. 

“His girlfriend is part Veela,” Bray said, pointing at Cunningham. “That should be explanation enough.” Cunningham straightened up and glared at the young keeper. 

“That is not why I’m dating Dominique,” he scoffed. “I mean, yea, she’s beautiful. But she’s also smart and a lot of fun.” Wright laughed.

“She’s got you wrapped around her finger, mate,” he said. 

“It’s a good place to be. I’d rather be there than on her bad side,” Cunningham said, his face going pale a bit. The entire locker room burst into laughter.

“They are all strong, opinionated women. And life is never boring with them,” Kelly said. “That’s what it is about the Weasleys and Woods.” They all looked at John.

“Why are you looking at me to agree? You all know Daisy,” he said, shutting his locker. They all looked at the seeker, who was now sitting cross-legged on the bench, her eyes closed as she continued to bounce with the music, a smile playing across her face. 

“I’ve a feeling the rookie is going to be showin’ off today,” Campbell said. 

Before anyone could answer, Nilsson walked into the locker room. 

“Alright, team- What’s she doing?” he asked, pointing at Daisy. The men looked at him wide-eyed and shrugged.

“Getting focused, I think,” John answered. Nilsson watch her a moment, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly before he stepped over and pulled her headphones off. 

“Care to join us, rookie?” he asked. Daisy’s eyes flew open as she looked up at him, a large grin spreading across her face. 

“Of course,” she said, taking the headphones from him and tossing them into her bag before shutting her locker. She stood, grabbing her broom and looked at the coach expectantly.

“Okay, team…”

~~~~

“She danced to breakfast wearing those massive headphones of hers. I think she only took ‘em off to shower and braid her hair,” Remus said, chuckling. The triplets were in the players’ box, beers in hand and Arrows jerseys proudly on display. They had charmed the backs to alternate between “Pixie” and “Wood”, which got a smile from most of the other players there. Lucy and Toby laughed from next to them.

“Last night must have put her in a good mood,” Teddy said, smiling as he tossed popcorn into his mouth. He too was wearing a charmed jersey, as was Victoire who sat next to him. She managed to get the afternoon off to make it to a match.

“Still think it was incredibly irresponsible of you to let her go with you,” Victoire said, frowning at her husband as she took a handful of popcorn. “What if she got hurt? How would you explain that to Coach Nilsson? Or worse - Uncle Oliver?”

“There was no way she was going to get hurt,” Teddy said rolling his eyes. “And even if she did, you could patch her up in no time.” Victoire rolled her eyes and shook her head, her long blonde ponytail swinging behind her. 

“Seems I’ve found the Wood cheering section,” someone said, coming up next to Victoire. They all turned to look at Nigel as he sat next to her, smiling. Jamie, Lucy and Toby all frowned slightly, still not completely over what went down at Halloween. Nigel raised his hands in defense. “I come in peace. Really.”

“What do you want, Broadmoor?” Jamie asked, as Teddy leaned forward to look over at him. Nigel shifted in his chair. 

“Well… I got an owl this morning from the reporter, Edith Shortbrush. She wants a meeting,” he said. “At first I was going to rip it up and throw it out. Never thought it was fair what she did with that article about Halloween - or any of them really. But then I thought I should tell you. I’m not going to do it. She’s fishing for dirt again and I won’t be a part of it.” Lucy looked over at the triplets, her eyes wide. Teddy leaned forward towards them. They were all thinking the same thing as the same look passed between them.

Jamie looked up at Nigel, probing into his mind to see if what he was saying was the truth. The last thing they needed was to walk into another trap. As far as he could see, Nigel was being honest. He felt guilty and thought by telling them he could attempt to make up for the bet a bit. 

“Actually… we have an idea… accept it,” Jamie said. Nigel looked confused.

“Why? She’s a snake. I don’t want to have anything to do with her,” he said. 

“Because we have have been dying for a face-to-face meeting,” Teddy said smirking. “All we need is for you to arrange it, then tell us when and where. You don’t even need to go. We’ll take it from there.” Nigel blinked as he looked at the Woods and Weasleys, catching the matching evil glint in all their eyes. Even the normally sweet Victoire was grinning mischievously. He swallowed as he remembered his own brush with their dark side. He nodded quickly.

“Of course,” he said, gulping. “I’ll owl her when I get home tonight.” 

~~~~

Daisy zipped through the middle of the Magpies’ chasers, causing them to veer off in various directions, just as Kelly swooped in and grabbed the quaffle from their center chaser, Mick Stewart. She grinned as she heard the crowd cheer and more than a few curse words from Stewart. She was barely a streak of red and blue as she swung around in front of the Arrows hoops, giving Bray a high-five in the process. 

Nilsson had them trying a new technique for the second half of the season - one where Daisy was more involved in the plays and stayed down near the other players rather than staying above the action. It put her at higher risk of bludger attacks, but John and Campbell had been working on bringing up their speed so they could cover everyone. It helped that Daisy was already a speed demon and could usually avoid getting hit on her own.

Daisy glanced up, notice the Magpies seeker Bryce Fraser was following her movement from above, confused as she dove, turned and twisted in and out of plays. What he didn’t realize is that it was a distraction. While he was trying to keep up with her, she was deftly searching for the snitch.

“ANOTHER GOAL FOR THE ARROWS! THE SCORE IS 80-10!”

The Arrows set up for defense as John sent a bludger sailing towards the right chaser, captain Eloise Fincher. She attempted to dodge it, but it hit the tail of her broom, causing her to flip end over end as the quaffle flew out of her hands. Cunningham quickly picked it up and tossed it to Kelly who dropped it down to Wright. The three made their way back to the Magpies’ hoops, weaving in and out of each other and passing the quaffle so quickly that the Magpies couldn’t keep up with who had it. 

Daisy dodged a bludger from one of the Magpies beaters - looked like it was the younger one, Wren Driscoll, though Daisy couldn’t tell. She glanced over her shoulder, just in time to see Kelly score again. She turned around just in time to see Driscoll about to cross her path. In one continuous movement she hopped on her feet and leapt over him, landing smoothly on the other side and continuing on with her search.

~~~~

Jamie, Remus and Alan were sitting with their eyes wide and mouths open as they watched the match play out. It had been about three and a half hours and the Arrows were pulling out in a good lead. More than that, they were pulling plays that were nearly unpredictable. Even Jamie was worried he’d have a bit of a challenge in Puddlemere’s match against them May.

“Blimey, what kind of training does Nilsson got them on?” Remus said, leaning forward.

“I’ve barely been able to follow Daisy the whole match,” Alan commented. Lucy cheered as Daisy pulled out another spectacular dodge.

“She’s gonna be Rookie of the Year, for sure,” she said, grinning. 

“How does she do that without getting tired?” Nigel asked, cocking his head to the side as he tried to follow the Arrows’ seeker. She had been in near constant motion the whole match. 

“Now I understand why she’s been coming home with more bruises lately,” Jamie murmured. Suddenly, both seekers were streaking off in the same direction. 

“She’s found it,” Remus said, starting to grin. He watched as Fraser tried to keep up with Daisy, almost catching up to her. Without losing speed, Daisy dropped a couple feet below him right as John hit a bludger at the two, knocking the seeker off course. About that moment the snitch shot straight up and Daisy trailed it. Fraser was attempting to catch up, but Daisy lunged up, pushing from the stirrups and grabbed the snitch. She then held her arms out, allowing her body to freefall back down as the emcee announced the score, her legs firmly gripping the broom. She shifted her body weight, causing it to slowly turn until she was facing the pitch. Only then did she grab the broom and pull off a few flick rolls before joining the rest of the team in front of the coach’s box.

“She’s definitely got style,” Nigel said in awe.

“Of course she does, she’s a Wood. They’ve made quidditch an art since the 90s,” Teddy shouted boisterously as they all stood, clapping and cheering. 

~~~~

Daisy laughed and waved at the crowd, grinning over at John as he winked. They did a lap and then landed in front of the tunnel to the visiting team locker room.

“Kelly! Is this a new strategy from Coach Nilsson?” a reporter shouted.

“Aye, it is. It maximizes all our individual strengths,” he asked, not stopping on his way to the locker room. 

“Wood! Looks like you’re on a streak! Any secrets?” the same reporter shouted at the seeker.

“Ehm, just a lot of practice and hard work,” she said, with a grin. 

“Is it true that you and John Kingfisher are a couple?” a different reporter shouted. Both Daisy and John stopped and looked at each other, eyes wide. They hadn’t actually been trying to keep it a secret, though they had been hoping make sure her parents knew before they went fully public.

“Well…” Daisy started. 

“It was in today’s Prophet!” yet another reporter shouted. It seemed like the cameras had started flashing even more furiously as John and Daisy stared at each other, silently debating what to do. John ended up shrugging and grinning as he swung his arm around her shoulder and started leading her to the locker room.

“No comment!” he yelled, not looking back.

“IS THAT CONFIRMATION?” 

Daisy glanced over her shoulder, grinning cheekily.

“No comment!” she shouted as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

~~~~

“I have to admit, that’s quite tame compare to her others,” Daisy said, looking over the latest article by Edith Shortbrush later at the party at the Woods’ flat. It was, as they had predicted, all about John and Daisy’s new romance, including photos. “I even like the photos.” One was of the two of them walking down Diagon Alley, John’s arm around Daisy’s shoulder as she grinned up at him. Another was from practice. Daisy was doing a handstand on her broom about four feet in the air with John spotting her. She then pushed off and flipped back into his arms, the two laughing. It was during a break and the two had been entertaining Campbell while Nilsson was busy with the chasers and Bray. John was looking over her shoulder, studying the photos.

“Guess now we know why all the reporters were there,” he said. “Did you even see her?” Daisy shook her head and looked up at him.

“Maybe she had someone else go or was in disguise?” she offered. She looked back to the article. “You think the editor made her do this? Be nice? ‘Cause this article is almost sweet.”

“I imagine Dad will not be happy. Once again he finds out about your new boyfriend with the rest of the world,” Jamie said, grinning. Daisy shrugged.

“We weren’t hiding it at the family meeting last month. If he didn’t guess it by then, not my fault,” she said. “Everyone else guessed, anyway.”

“Wood!” someone shouted. Both brother and sister turned as the Magpies walked in from the corridor, led by their captain, Eloise. She grinned as light brown hair fell around her shoulders. She was taller than Daisy by a few inches, but still relatively compact. “Hope you don’t mind we’re here. Just wanted to say it was a good match.” Daisy smiled as she walked over and shook the older woman’s hand.

“You’re always welcome as long as you can handle your whisky,” she said. Fincher laughed as the rest of the Arrows made their way over. Kelly shook Fincher’s hand and the two teams began chatting with each other.

“How’d you get so fast?” the right chaser, Sarah O’Conner, asked, accepting a drink from a grinning Alan. Daisy shrugged. 

“Good broom and good form, I guess,” she said.

“Helps that she’s the size of a pixie,” Alan said, grinning. Daisy rolled her eyes as she remembered she needed to ream her brothers out. Apparently word had gotten out about their pixie jerseys and she had seen quite a few being worn by fans after the match today. 

“You lot have gone and started something,” she said, glaring at him.

“Actually… we did it once and Uncle George saw it,” he said. “Liked it so much he started selling them at the shop…” Daisy’s eyes widened. 

“That little…”

“Oh, come on, Pix. Thought you embraced your nickname now?” Remus asked as he walked up grinning. Daisy narrowed her eyes at him.

“That was when it was just friends and family. Now the whole bloody world is gonna call me Pixie,” she said. O’Conner and a few Magpies laughed.

“It’s fitting, though,” Driscoll said. “How’d it feel being beaten by a rookie today, Fraser?” The seeker walked up, thinking as he took a drink. He was several inches taller than Daisy, though still dwarfed by her brothers. 

“Gotta give credit where it’s due,” he finally said, a twinkle in his light blue eyes. “‘Sides, us Scots need to stick together. I’ll need a good second string seeker behind me on the Scottish national team.” Daisy smiled as her brothers laughed loudly.

“Dare say she might give you a run for your money there, Fraser,” Remus said. “‘Specially if Da ends up getting the coaching position. Word is they’re thinkin’ of replacing McDougal. If he gets it, he may just replace you.” Daisy rolled her eyes as the seeker blanched slightly.

“If Da’s the coach of the national team, there’s no way in hell I’m doing it - I still remember how hard he was while I was in school,” she said. “Besides, Fraser helped them qualify. Not sure they’d want to change the whole lineup just before the final tourney.” Fraser smiled appreciatively at the tiny seeker.

“What’s this? Has the wee pixie gone mad? All we’ve heard til now was how you were gonna make the national team this summer. Teddy’ll no be happy about that. He’s bet money on you,” Alan replied. Daisy chuckled as John stepped up to her, sliding an arm around her waist. 

“If anyone is going to make it as a rookie, it’ll be Daisy,” he said, beaming down at her. 

“Speaking of Teddy, where is that bugger? We have something to discuss,” Remus said, looking around. He looked over and saw Teddy standing out on the balcony with Victoire and Nigel. Daisy frowned slightly. That was certainly an odd group. About that time, Teddy looked up, noticing the Woods looking at him. He waved them out.

“If you’ll excuse us, family matter,” Remus said, smiling at the Magpies. The brothers, Daisy, John, and Lucy made their way outside with Toby following.

“Seems ‘family’ is starting to include more folks nowadays,” Daisy muttered as they all squeezed out on the balcony. Jamie looked around and pulled out his wand, before Teddy stopped him.

“I’ve already put up the charms. No one will hear us and most in the party won’t even realize we’re out here in case there’s a snitch somewhere inside,” he said. Daisy frowned even more. Nigel took a deep breath and looked at the seeker.

“Good to see you, Daisy,” he said a bit nervously. John gripped Daisy’s waist and bit tighter as he glared at the chaser.

“What’s he doing here?” he asked.

“Relax, he’s on our side,” Teddy said. Daisy looked to Jamie.

_ “It’s the truth. And if he changes his mind, I’ll see it,”  _ he thought. Daisy nodded and looked at Nigel.

“So what’s this about?” she asked.

“The reporter asked to meet me,” he said. “And I’ve accepted. But only after your brothers and Teddy told me to.”

“We’re going to set up a sting. Instead of Nigel going, I’m going in his place to meet her,” Teddy said. “Finally get to meet her face-to-face.” Daisy’s eyebrows shot up as she looked from Teddy to Nigel. 

“No. I’m going,” she stated. Her brothers rolled their eyes, knowing that she’d say that.

“Absolutely not,” Teddy said, beating John to it. The beater closed his mouth and looked down at Daisy, hoping she’d listen to her cousin since he was pretty sure she’d never listen to him. Daisy glared at Teddy, her eyes flashing red. “And don’t go evil pixie on me, Daisy,” he replied, seemingly the only person not afraid of her. 

“And why not?” she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

“There’s no way to be sure you’ll keep your cool with her. And, this is my job. I much more equipped to do this than you are and we can’t risk her finding out that it’s you and not Nigel,” he said. Daisy was silent, knowing he was right. 

“Fine. But I want to be nearby,” she said. Her brothers rolled their eyes again. Teddy studied his cousin a moment and looked at Nigel. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“Very well. But you’ll be in disguise,” he said. Everyone gawked at him, surprised he so willingly gave into her request. Daisy smiled in satisfaction. “And Aunt Iris will go with you.” The grin fell from Daisy’s face. 

“No. I thought we promised not to tell them,” she said, her hands on her hips.

“It’s the only way I’ll allow it. She’ll be able to know everything that’s going on so she can keep you informed from a distance. And she’ll keep you from running in there and ruining everything because of your temper. Not to mention, she’s the only other person who can be in disguise for long periods of time,” he said rationally. 

“But… we could disguise Jamie and it’ll be the same thing. Just give him some polyjuice potion,” Daisy countered. Teddy shook his head.

“To do that, it’ll have to be someone we know and I don’t want to make her suspicious from the get-go,” he replied. Daisy huffed.

“Fine. We have to talk to her and Da anyway,” she said, relenting. “I’ll ask her when we go talk to them.” Teddy beamed. 

“Then it’s settled. We’ll go talk to Oliver and Iris tomorrow night and then Thursday night, we meet with Edith Shortbrush. Nigel, you’ll apparate from your flat to here - you’ll need to change the wards to let him in - and then I’ll leave your flat as you and go to the meeting. We don’t want to chance that she’ll get word that I’m not you,” Teddy explained. “Daisy and Iris will get there before we do and the rest of you will wait here at the flat.”

“Thank Merlin you’ve gotten better at scheming since you left school,” Victoire said. “Otherwise I’d think this plan had disaster written all over it.

~~~~

Later that night, as the party winded down, Daisy stood with John on the balcony. She sighed and leaned up against him, looking out at the cityscape as John snaked his arm around her waist. 

“What’s that about?” he asked, nuzzling her neck.

“Just happy that we’re finally doing something,” she said. John chuckled.

“No offense, Daisy, but I’d rather talk about something other than that stupid reporter,” he said. Daisy laughed softly and turned to face him.

“Who said anything about talking?” she asked, a playful smirk on her face. She placed her hands on his chest as he grinned and bent down, capturing her lips with his. He ran his hands up and down her sides before pulling her close. 

After a moment he pulled back, breathing heavily. 

“I feel like I may never stop kissing you,” he said quietly. 

“Then don’t,” she said. John chuckled.

“Think your brothers would have something to say about that,” he replied.

“Please, they can’t say much of anything about it,” Daisy said rolling her eyes. “Besides, you’ve no idea how many times I’ve woken to find their dates wandering around the kitchen in the morning… or been forced to remind them about silencing charms.”

“So… is this your way of asking me...” John asked, an eyebrow raised. Daisy smiled.

“Are you agreeing?” she asked. John nodded slowly. “Good.” Daisy stepped over and started walking back into the flat, glancing back to smile at John. The living room was empty, though Daisy could hear laughter from upstairs. Seemed Laura was staying over again. The two walked through and down the corridor to her room. She looked back at John, smiling shyly and stepped inside, pulling him behind her. Pushing the door shut behind him, Daisy turned around and stepped up to John, pulling him into a kiss. 

He wrapped his arms around her, playing with the hem of her shirt. A shiver went through her entire body as his fingers brushed across her bare skin. He stopped for a moment, breaking from the kiss.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly. His warm brown eyes searched her bright green ones, looking for any sign of hesitation. She took a deep breath and nodded, a smile gracing her face.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything,” she whispered. He grinned and bent down, kissing her again.

~~~~

Daisy snuggled into John’s chest, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.

“Should I be worried about your brothers?” he asked, glancing over at the door. Daisy chuckled.

“I doubt they even realize you’re still here,” she said. He started gently running his hand up and down her arm. “Alan and Jamie are probably passed out. Remus is… preoccupied.” John laughed softly.

“I guess in that sense, we’re lucky,” he said. 

“Aye, and then tomorrow we’ve got Mum and Dad,” she said. 

“I am not looking forward to that,” he said. He looked down at her. “How angry do you think he’s going to be that we didn’t tell him?” Daisy shrugged.

“Suppose once we get into why we’re there, it won’t matter as much,” she said with a sigh. She frowned slightly. “What could possibly have been so horrible that this woman is coming after me?”

“Did your parents ever start talking more about what they did during the war?” John asked. Daisy shook her head.

“I know they were both at the battle at Hogwarts. I know they did stuff with the Order of the Phoenix. And Mum did some stuff with the aurors after the war. But they’ve never gone into detail about what exactly they did,” she said. “To be honest, I have a hard time imagining them doing anything that would garner them enemies like this.”

“It was a war, Daisy. Anything could have happened,” he said. They were both silent a moment.

“I suppose tomorrow we’ll get to the bottom of it,” she said. John leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

“We will. For now, try to get some sleep.”


	40. Talking to Mum & Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Woods and Teddy come clean about their sleuthing to Iris and Oliver, and then find out far more about their past in the war than they imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

The next morning, John walked into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee as though he belonged there, dressed in a pair pajama pants and an old Gryffindor t-shirt of Jamie’s. Remus and Alan smirked at each other as Alan commented that he should probably consider keeping a set of clothes there if this was going to be a regular thing.

He then popped home to shower and change, arriving just after Teddy to go over to the Woods’ house. The group was a little anxious as they apparated over, surprising the couple who had just settled in the living room for tea.

“Not that I don’t love to see you lot, but having you all stop by like this makes me think you’re up to something,” Oliver said after the group had settled in the living room. His eyes settled on John, who was sitting next to Daisy on the sofa. “Again, would have rather you tell me yourself about your relationship than let me find out with everyone else.”

Daisy’s face turned pink.

“It’s not like we were hiding it from you,” she said. “But that’s not why we’re here.” She looked at Teddy, who cleared his throat.

“I’ve been looking into the reporter. I followed Hardwick and found her,” he said. Oliver’s face immediately turned stormy.

“Thought we decided you were to stay away,” he said. 

“No one knew it was us,” Daisy said, before Teddy could answer. Oliver settled his glare on her. “Teddy and I went in disguise.”

“Only I followed Hardwick. Daisy got no where close to him except for the night we followed him to the meeting,” Teddy quickly said. “We found her. Her name is Lila Devereux. Did something happen between you and the Devereux family?” Oliver sat back, thinking, temporarily distracted from reaming out Daisy.

“Name doesn’t ring a bell. You, Red?” he said, looking at Iris as she walked in with a tray of tea that she set on the coffee table. She thought a moment before answering.

“Not that I recall,” she said. “Why do you ask?”

“She said she’s going after Daisy because of bad blood between her parents and you,” Teddy said. Oliver and Iris looked at each other, matching expressions of confusion on their faces.

“You suppose it’s about the war?” Oliver asked. “A lot of pissed off Death Eaters.”

“I thought we rounded up all of them years ago,” Teddy said as Oliver looked at him. “Though maybe by now some of the lower ranks have been let out...” Iris took a deep breath.

“The only person I can think of who would have anything major against us is Marcus Flint,” she said. Oliver looked at her. They were both silent, though various emotions played across their faces. Jamie tried listening in, but Iris managed to block him. Oliver stood abruptly. 

“If you’ll excuse us a moment,” he said before quickly walking out of the room. Iris gave them a weak smile before following.

“What do you suppose that’s about?” Remus asked. Daisy glanced at Jamie.

“She blocked me, but I caught part of it. They’re arguing over whether to tell us,” he said.

“Tell us what?” Alan asked.

“Something about killing people during the war,” he said quietly. All four Wood siblings turned and stared at the entryway where their parents disappeared. Daisy stood and started walking across the living room. Jamie reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. “Leave them alone a bit, Daisy.” She stared at him and shook her head no. 

Before he could do or say anything else, she yanked her arm from him and made her way through the hallway and into the kitchen, intending to follow them into the library.

“I won’t tell them, Iris,” Oliver shouted, stopping Daisy in her tracks.

“But we have to. If this is in any way related to why that reporter keeps going after Daisy, we have to at least let them know why,” Iris shouted back. 

“I killed her, Iris! Merlin, she was a mother…”

“We don’t know that, Oliver. Flint could have knocked someone up afterwards just as easily. Over a year passed between then and when I put him away,” Iris replied. “And you aren’t the only one with blood on their hands. I killed Brom. You think I haven’t wrestled with that at all?”

“Either way, if this woman is the daughter of Marcus Flint, she’s going after Daisy because of us! Because of what we did,” he said, sounding as though he was barely holding on to his sanity. Daisy peeked around the corner and saw her father pacing back and forth while her mother watched. Suddenly, Iris stepped up, grabbing Oliver by the shoulders and turning him to face her. 

“Oliver William Wood, you will not continue to blame yourself. Daphne was a Death Eater and she was trying to kill you and Remus. You were defending yourself and a spell went array. Marcus Flint deserved to be sent to Azkaban. He was a Death Eater who tortured and killed muggles and muggleborn. He tried to kill me. We did what needed to be done, and if I could go back, I would make the same decisions,” she said resolutely. 

Oliver hung his head.

“But… is it worth it if what we did is coming back to attack our children?” he asked quietly. Iris stepped closer to her husband, peering up into his eyes.

“That is out of our control. But what we can do is try to figure out who is behind this and then stop them. And in order to do that, we’re going to have to be honest about this,” she said softly. Oliver met her eyes, and sighed deeply before nodding.

“Alright,” he finally said. Daisy quickly made her way back into the living room before they noticed her eavesdropping.

“What’s going on?” Remus asked.

“Shh,” Daisy said as her parents walked in just after she sat back down on the sofa. Oliver was holding Iris’ hand and looked worn out. He sat back down in the armchair with Iris perched next to him on the arm. She put her arm around his shoulder, squeezing it to let him know she was there. Oliver took a deep breath and then opened his mouth. 

“Back while I was working with the Order… while your mother was in a coma… Remus and I were ambushed on a reconnaissance mission to Flint Manor,” he finally said. “Marcus Flint was an old school adversary of mine and had turned Death Eater. He and his girlfriend - Daphne Greengrass - were among the group who ambushed us. I… I fired off a hex to cover Remus, but it missed and hit the wall, causing a chunk of ceiling to fall and kill her.”

The group was silent as Oliver stared at his hands in his lap. Iris squeezed his shoulder again.

“After the war, Harry and his team were tracking down the remaining Death Eaters. One of them was Flint. He attacked me to get even with Oliver for killing Daphne - stabbed me. I then took him and his posse down and put them in Azkaban,” she continued. Oliver looked up at Teddy.

“If anyone is out to attack our family for revenge, it would be someone connected to Marcus Flint or Daphne Greengrass,” he said solemnly. Teddy nodded.

“Or… there’s one more… James Parkinson,” Iris added. Oliver looked at her. He had nearly forgotten about him, it had been so long ago. “He was Flint’s cousin and had been helping him. He was also an old friend of mine. He was sent to Azkaban along with Flint and the others.”

Daisy looked from her mother to her father, astonished. She had no idea anything like this had happened. Her brothers were uncharacteristically silent next to her.

“You don’t suppose he’s out, do you?” Oliver asked quietly. Iris paled. The look on her face said she obviously hadn’t.

“You don’t… would he be?” she asked. 

“It’s been over 20 years. I’m not sure what the prison term for aiding and abetting Death Eaters is,” Oliver said. He looked back at Teddy, who nodded.

“I’ll check into it. It depends on the individual case. I’ve heard of some getting out after just 10 years, while others were sentenced to anywhere from 20 to life,” he said. Iris looked as though her mind had gone elsewhere, while Oliver seemed to be fighting with his memories. “I’m now wondering if Devereux is also a fake name.” The triplets and Daisy looked up at him.

“Do you think she could be his daughter? This Flint?” Daisy asked, looking back at her parents. They looked at each other, having another silent conversation.

“It’s possible,” Oliver finally said. “Whether she’s Daphne and Flint’s or Flint’s with another woman. It appears she’s his daughter. That’s the only explanation I can think of.”

Teddy nodded, thinking. 

“I think I can track down more information on whoever this person is, now that I know where to start looking,” he said. “I should get back to the office and start.” He looked at Daisy, silently reminding her what she needed to do if she was going to join the sting. She nodded slightly and looked at her mother. There was no way in hell she was asking in front of her father, though. “I’ll be off then.” Teddy walked out of the room and apparated. That left the four Woods and John sitting on the sofa with a morose-looking Oliver and a worried Iris. 

“We should probably be off, then,” Remus finally said. All four stood as Iris followed suit. Oliver stayed seated but looked up at them, his smiled strained. 

“Good luck this week,” he said. “I’ll see you in the morning, Jamie.” Jamie nodded as the brothers stepped over and hugged their mother. Daisy went last. 

_ “Could you stop by later tonight? Don’t tell Dad, please,”  _ she thought as she hugged her mother. Iris let go, searching Daisy’s eyes. She finally nodded. 

~~~~

A bit later, Daisy was pacing in her room when her mother finally popped it, causing her to jump slightly.

“So what is it you want to ask me without your father knowing?” she asked, sitting on Daisy’s bed. Daisy moved to sit in her desk chair.

“How’s he doing?” Daisy asked softly. Iris sighed.

“Better than usual. Still gave him a sleeping draught so he wouldn’t be up half the night drinking,” she said. “Wouldn’t be fair to the rest of the team tomorrow if he showed up in a sour mood.” She then stared at her daughter, urging her to speak. Daisy took a deep breath.

“Well… Teddy’s arranged a meeting with Lila,” she started. Iris’ eyebrows shot up. “She contacted Nigel, asking him to meet. He came to us and Teddy decided he would go in Nigel’s place. I want to go too - just to listen in - but Teddy won’t let me go unless you go with me.” Iris took a deep breath and looked to the ground, her face not betraying whatever was going through her mind.

“What makes you think it’s such a good idea for you to be there?” Iris finally asked, looking up at her daughter. “Teddy is trained in this sort of thing. Having you there could put him at risk of blowing his cover and getting nothing.”

“Mum… I just… I need to hear this for myself,” she said, her eyes pleading. “This is the woman who’s been hounding me all season, who in her own words wants to ruin me. I need to be there. Besides… you’re a former auror… aren’t two aurors better than one?” Even to her own ears that last bit sounded feeble. Iris laughed softly.

“You know flattery gets you nowhere with me,” she said, an eyebrow raised. Daisy sighed and sat back in her chair. She knew her mother would say no. “But… I am curious about this woman as well.” Daisy looked up at her, not wanting to get hopeful. Iris studied her daughter a moment. 

“Alright. I’ll do it. But only because I want to see her for myself and it’s been killing me that there’s nothing I could do about the situation. And… someone needs to make sure you stay in line and don’t give up the whole thing,” she said. Daisy sat up, smiling.

“Really, Mum?” she asked. Iris nodded. 

“It would seem my auror days are not yet behind me,” she mused. Daisy launched out of her chair and hugged her mother. “But… I have one condition.” Daisy stepped back, wondering just what her mother was about to ask her. “From here on, do not leave your father and I out of the loop. Whatever you find out from here out, you will inform both of us.” Daisy nodded solemnly. Iris then stood.

“Very well. That’s taken care of. I’ll see you on Thursday,” she said. Daisy smiled.

“Love you, Mum,” she said. Iris reached out and patted Daisy’s cheek. 

“I love you too,” she said, smiling before she silently disappeared.


	41. The Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the sting doesn't provide much more information on this Lila Devereux, it does provide an opportunity for Daisy to focus on something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Iris and Daisy sat on the sofa a few days later, with Iris borrowing some of Daisy’s clothes. They had agreed the best disguises would be as two young women, out for a few drinks after work. They were waiting for Nigel to arrive before they left, making sure they were situated at the pub before Teddy showed up as Nigel. The triplets were sitting at the table, playing a card game while John, Victoire, Lucy, and Kelly watched on. Apparently no one wanted to miss whatever it was they found out that night.

With a pop, Nigel appeared in the living room in between the sofa and the table. Iris and Daisy looked over at him.

“That’s our cue, I suppose,” Iris said, standing. Daisy followed her, the two of them smoothly transforming into two normal and rather unremarkable young women, so as to not attract attention or be memorable in way whatsoever. “See you lot later,” Daisy said with a smile, as she took Iris’ hand and they disappeared silently. Nigel turned to face the group, his eyes wide.

“And you’re just used to that?” he asked, pointing. The triplets shrugged.

“I suppose we are,” Jamie said. “Granted Daisy doesn’t use it often.”

“It’s still weird seeing her completely change, though,” John said. Nigel looked at the beater and nodded, shifting a bit uncomfortably.

“I guess now we just wait,” he said.

~~~~

Daisy and Iris appeared in a deserted alley near the bar. It was down one of the many small streets off Diagon Alley. Teddy had scoped it out earlier and it appeared to be just like any other of the new bars and pubs popping up. Small, quaint, and enjoyed by the younger crowd. They walked in and were greeted by a low hum of conversation. It was tiny, that’s for sure, but still managed to seem bright and cozy with mustard yellow walls covered in mismatched paintings. Daisy and Iris made their way to two stools at the end of the bar, closest to a table somewhat set off by itself in front of a fireplace. The elderly barmaid took their orders and by the time she had delivered their ales, Teddy-as-Nigel was walking into the pub and looking around. Daisy glanced at him and then back at her mother, who was already silently casting various charms to make them even more unmemorable

Daisy took a drink of her ale and looked over at her mother, anxious.

“You know we can’t sit here staring at each other the whole time,” Iris said, a hint of a smile on her face. 

“Sorry, just nervous,” Daisy said.

“It’s exciting, is it not? Our first stakeout together,” Iris whispered, her smile spreading into a grin. Daisy couldn’t help but giggle softly.

“Did you do this often the last time you worked with the aurors?” Daisy asked, her eyes lit up with excitement. Iris shrugged.

“Did a few, but they were much more boring than this,” she admitted. Daisy straightened up slightly as the door opened and the young woman from the club walked in. She paused and looked around, her eyes settling on Teddy, who was calmly drinking a beer.

_ “She’s here,”  _ Daisy thought, as she looked over towards the bar. Iris started up a random conversation on some mundane topic as she waited for the woman to pass them and walk to the table. She was dressed in yet another black pencil skirt with a light blue blouse and professional outer robes.

_ “She looks… well I suppose she does look a bit like him… maybe she more favors her mother,”  _ Iris thought.

“Nigel, I presume?” she said in clipped, slightly accented English. Teddy looked up and stood suddenly, holding his hand out. 

“Ms. Shortbrush,” he said, feigning surprise. 

“Please, Edith is fine,” she said, shaking his hand before taking a seat across from him. Teddy sat and waved the barmaid over for the reporter. After she had ordered a martini, Teddy settled in to look at her.

“I must admit I was a bit surprised to get your owl,” he started. “I haven’t had much to do with Daisy Wood since we broke up. Not sure what good it would do to talk to me.” 

“But you two still dated for a few months,” Lila said, fixing him with a serious stare. She smiled slightly, though it looked more like a sneer.

_ “There it is,”  _ Iris thought, tempted to roll her eyes.  _ “That’s Flint’s sneer right there.” _

“Mr. Broadmoor, I believe that we can both help each other,” she said smoothly. “As I recall, things ended on a rather… dramatic note. I’m sure you would be interested in some sort of payback. And I need information. Information I believe you can provide.” Teddy laughed softly.

“To be honest, I’d rather just put it behind me. Another day, another bird. But you… why are you so interested in Daisy Wood?” he asked smoothly, smiling as he took a drink. Teddy was good. If it weren’t for the fact she knew it was him, Daisy would almost believe that it really was Nigel sitting there.

Lila studied him as she sipped from her glass.

“That is none of your concern,” she said, just a smoothly. “It’s a private matter.” Teddy raised his eyebrows.

“Personal, then,” he said. Lila laughed, a deep, sultry sound emitting from her throat. She sat up, uncrossed her legs and leaned forward.

“What does it matter?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

“If we’re going to be working together, I just feel like we should be… more acquainted,” he said, leaning towards her as a charming smile appeared on his face. Daisy nearly rolled her eyes - he had apparently been studying Nigel quite a lot. She had seen that smile more than a fair amount of times. Heard the same smooth lines. “I don’t recall seeing you at Hogwarts.” She laughed.

“I went to Beauxbatons. I grew up in France,” she said, picking up her glass again.

“I thought I detected a hint of an accent,” he replied. 

“Yes, but it’s not important about me. We’re here to talk about you,” she said. “Tell me about the bet.” Teddy studied her a moment before answering, likely taking some time to go over everything Nigel had told him about it.

“It was a rather juvenile thing some of the blokes and I started one night while we were out drinking. Of course, most in the League have known about Daisy for years - she had been coming to Puddlemere matches and practices, not to mention events for a long time before going pro. Her father always was notoriously protective of her. Same with her brothers and some of the Puddlemere crew. There were about five of us that started it, but it spread after that first night as others got wind of it,” he said.

Iris’ eyes went wide as she stared at Daisy. She took a deep breath, calming herself. She had prepared herself mentally to hear about it, but it was still a bit of a shock. Lila stared at him.

“So… you did it for fun?” she asked a bit perplexed. Teddy shrugged.

“And the notoriety,” he said casually. “I had nothing personal against her or her brothers. Remus and Alan are good blokes. But I can’t say no to a challenge and Daisy Wood is nothing if not a challenge.” Lila nodded slowly. “Why were you so interested? That was months ago.”

“I thought there was a bit of injustice. She attacks you and Hardwick, yet receives no punishment. How is that fair?” she asked. “She seems to have long rested on the fame of her family name. I couldn’t let that stand.”

“She may have a famous family, but you have to admit, she’s worked hard to get where she’s at in the League,” Teddy said, his smile starting to fade slightly. 

_ “Teddy,”  _ Iris sent as a warning. He was supposed to be getting on her good side, not defending Daisy. Iris needed more time to look into the young woman’s head. So far she hadn’t gotten much, just random thoughts about how Nigel was more handsome in person. Lila studied him a moment before emptying her glass.

“You know… maybe this arrangement is not such a good idea after all. I can see now that you have no… valuable information for me,” she said, placing the glass down. She stood abruptly and Teddy followed.

“Please, Edith… perhaps we could chat a bit longer,” he said, smiling.

“I’ll contact you again if I need to,” she said shortly before turning and walking out of the pub. Her gaze flickered over the mother and daughter a moment before continuing out. Daisy watched her leave and gave a slightly nod when she was out of sight. Iris stood and walked over to Teddy, Daisy following.

“What was that?” Iris asked. “You were supposed to get her talking. Get her to stay longer.”

“Sorry… Did you get anything?” he asked. Iris nodded.

“A bit, though not as much as I could have if she stayed a few more minutes. But let’s get back to the others first,” she said. 

~~~~

After they were settled in the living room and Oliver had joined them, they all looked expectantly at Iris. She sighed and looked around.

“Well… she was telling the truth about Beauxbatons - but she lived with her godparents,” she said. “And I won’t lie - there was a resemblance to Flint. But I didn’t see him in her mind. At least nothing that definitively confirms she is his daughter.” She glanced at her husband, who was quiet a few moments.

“So this _is_ most likely related to what we did,” he said, his face stoic. 

“Dad, it’s not your fault,” Daisy said immediately. Both her parents looked at her. “You did what needed to be done. It was war and they were on the wrong side.” Oliver stared at her and then pushed up from the sofa, walking out to the balcony. Iris started to move to follow him, but Daisy motioned for her to stop.

“I’ll get this,” Daisy said. She followed him outside, shutting the door behind him. “Dad?” Oliver looked over at his daughter, his eyes wet. He walked over and pulled her into his arms.

“My sweet girl… I didn’t want this to happen to you,” he said.

“I know Dad, but… let’s be honest, at some point I was going to experience bad press,” she said. “It’s part of the life… If it wasn’t Edith Shortbrush, it’d be someone else.”

“I know… just never thought it’d be like this... because of me,” he said. Daisy sighed and looked up at him.

“So what do we do?” she asked. Oliver laughed slightly.

“What’s this? My little Pixie asking me for help?” he quipped. Daisy laughed softly in response and waited.  “I think the best way to handle this is together." Daisy nodded. “Come on, I think we have enough people inside that we should figure something out.” They walked back in, stopping momentarily to see Coach Nilsson now sitting in one of the armchairs.

“Coach?” Daisy said, her eyes wide. He calmly looked at her.

“Kingfisher owled me,” he said. “Felt it best I be in on this too. Which, to be frank, I’m surprised you didn’t already keep me informed of what was going on.” Daisy and Oliver took a deep breath.

“Sorry, Coach,” she said. He stared at her a bit longer and then turned back to the group.

“So… we know her real name. We believe she’s connected to this… Flint. What else?” Nilsson asked. 

“Well… to be honest, I didn’t get much… It was… not so much that she was blocking me, but it was hard to access certain things. I couldn’t see Flint or her mother, but I could sense a lot of anger in her thoughts. She’s dead set on taking down Daisy,” Iris said. “Or just… inflicting any sort of pain or damage on the family. But, she is getting desperate. She’s running out of ideas. Meeting with Nigel was a last resort. She knew he most likely couldn’t give her anything before she sat down with him. So wasn't necessarily Teddy's fault that she ended the meeting rather abruptly.”

Nilsson nodded silently as he thought through various options.

“I don’t think we have enough information at the moment to go after her… we’ve already sent complaints. Unless we want to move forward with a defamation suit,” he said, finally. He looked at Teddy, who nodded.

“Now that I know more, I’ll keep investigating,” he said. Nilsson looked at father and daughter, who both seemed to be wrestling with the idea of waiting and doing nothing yet again.

“She is losing traction with the Prophet. For now, I think we should focus on finishing the season. Prove to her that her words don’t mean anything,” Nilsson said.

“Perhaps it’s best if Daisy tries to keep a low profile?” Jamie suggested. “So as to not give her anymore fodder.” They all looked at Daisy who immediately crossed her arms, her face turning dark. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Nilsson spoke.

“No. I think we should do the opposite,” he said. The entire room looked at him. “The more visible Daisy is, the more people see it doesn’t bother her. And therefore obviously isn’t true,” he said. “Go out more. Be more visible. Play harder and stronger.” She nodded, a smile starting to grace her face.

“I did actually have an idea…” she said. They all looked at her. “I want to do a workshop this summer during the break… for young girls interested in quidditch.” Nilsson smiled as John beamed at her in pride. Oliver looked down at his daughter, a bit in awe that she would come up with the idea.

“I think that’s a great idea,” her coach responded.

“We could get the Harpies involved. And maybe Ashley,” Daisy said, glancing at her father. He looked at Daisy and back at Nilsson.

“I think we could do that,” he said. “You set up the meeting and I’ll get some of the other coaches on board. Nilsson nodded and stood.

“I think that’s a good plan.”


	42. Dinner with Bestie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expecting a quiet night in, Daisy gets a big update on the Shortbrush/Devereaux investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good thing about reposting this after finishing the entire series is I get a chance to clean up some timeline issues that I didn't realize I had - like Lila's age and Marcus' sentencing from "A Life Worth Living." Really should have mapped that out at the time I wrote everything originally - usually I do...
> 
> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy collapsed on the sofa beyond tired. A month had passed and nothing much had changed - at least in terms of Edith Shortbrush/Lila Devereux. Teddy was still looking into her, but his workload had picked up, preventing him from being able to dig into it as much as he had in the past. He was pulling overtime on several cases, hindering his after hours project that Harry pretended to know nothing about.

There was still the occasional article in the Prophet, but Daisy was too busy with practice and matches and being visible, so to speak. They had had a large press conference to announce the upcoming summer camp for young girls, Daisy smiling from where she stood in between her father and Nilsson. They managed to get the Harpies to join, as had most of the women in the league. Even the Kestrals coach Lottie Smith had agreed to take part as well as the two women on her team.

After that she had given several interviews to various publications, made sure she stopped and chatted a bit longer to fans and reporters after matches and sometimes practices, and would spend her free time out and about Diagon Alley with John or Lucy or any of her friends and family where they were sure to be photographed. In short, she wanted nothing more than to stay in and be lazy that night. She had even owled Toby and invited him over for takeout, which he had graciously offered to pick up so that she wouldn’t have to go back outside.

“Daisy, I’m home!” Toby shouted as he walked in carrying two bags of Chinese takeout. Daisy grinned from the sofa.

“That smells heavenly,” she said, sitting up. Toby walked over and sat the bags on the table, starting to pull out the various containers. 

“I’m not surprised to see you exhausted,” he said, pulling a copy of Quidditch Monthly out of one of the bags and handing it to her. “Got the latest one.” Daisy reached forward and grabbed it, flipping through. There was a large feature on the upcoming summer camp that included photos of the various women in the League who were taking part. There was even one of her and Ashley that her Dad had snapped while she was still in school, walking off the pitch at her home, arms wrapped around each others shoulders.

“I always liked that one,” she said, before flipping through it to read another feature on who was looking at making the final rosters for the Irish, Scottish and British national teams. All three had passed the qualifiers for the World Cup. Toby glanced over at her and grinned.

“Said your chances are decent,” he commented. Daisy browsed through it, her brow furrowed.

“Yea, but Fraser’s still the obvious choice for first string,” she said. “I could probably get on second string.” Toby finished setting the boxes out and noticed the latest editions of Witch Weekly and The Prophet on the table.

“Been checking in on the media front?” he asked, glancing at her as he reached for Witch Weekly. 

“Meant to but haven’t looked ‘em over yet,” she said putting the magazine down and reaching for a box of Moo Goo Gai Pan and some chopsticks. Toby flipped through it, stopping on the Couple’s Watch section.

“Looks like you and John made it in again,” he said. Daisy sat up and looked at the spread, noticing a couple photos of the two on a double date with Lucy and Kelly. She sighed.

“Yes, Operation Be Visible has ensured we’re in nearly every gossip section to ever exist every week,” she said. Toby’s eyebrows shot up.

“Is all not well in paradise?” he asked. Daisy laughed softly.

“Everything’s fine… it’s just exhausting having to constantly worry about publicity,” she said. Toby laughed.

“Who knew being good was so difficult?” he said, throwing the magazine down and picking up his own box and opening it. Daisy shoved him with her elbow. Toby laughed as Daisy started giggling. She glanced at him.

“Toby… I’m glad that… things are back to normal,” she said, softly. Toby smiled at her.

“I told you, Pix, you’ll always be my best friend,” he said. “Nothing can change that.” They both settled into eating for a few moments before Toby ventured to speak again. “Where is John, by the way? Not that I don’t mind getting you all to myself… just you have been spending most of your time with him lately.”

“He’s out with the lads,” she said with a sigh. “Honestly, as much as I love the bloke I do need some time away.”

“So, you do love him, then?” Toby asked. Daisy caught what she had said and froze. While she had acknowledged that she had feelings for him and agreed to be his girlfriend, she had never actually said out loud that she loved him. Or really given it much thought until then.

“I… I do,” she said, looking at Toby. He laughed softly.

“Don’t look so astonished, Daisy,” he said. 

“Was it like that… with you?” she asked softly. “Just all of a sudden, you realized it?” Toby glanced at her and then back down into his food. They hadn’t brought up the confession or his feelings about Daisy since the day after the ball, silently agreeing not to touch it for some time. Almost immediately, Daisy regretting mentioning it, worried it was too soon. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that…”

“It’s alright,” he finally said. “I think I can talk about it…” Daisy shifted slightly next to him, turning to face him. “It was… more than just all of sudden,” he finally said. “I think it had been building up over time at Hogwarts… I knew I cared about you then, but it was around my seventh year that I realized I was in love with you.” Daisy nodded, looking at her food, neither of them really able to meet each other’s eyes.

“Honestly, there was a moment… one time when we went to Hogsmeade and you and Lucy were laughing about something - not sure what it was but you two were always laughing about something - and just… the sunlight caught your hair at the right time and it looked like… like copper and fire and… your eyes were sparking. And then, you looked at me, smiling. And I thought, ‘If only I could make her laugh and smile like that for the rest of my life… I would be happy,'” he said. Daisy took a deep breath and ventured a look at Toby, who was smiling slightly at the memory. He glanced at her, his cheeks turning red.

She wished with all her heart she could return his feelings. It would have been so easy for the two of them and she knew they could have been mostly happy. But she also knew it would have been settling and they both deserved better.

“What was it for you? With John?” he asked, turning back to his food.

“The first time I realized I may be in love with him was at the wedding, though I had been harboring feelings for him since before Christmas,” Daisy said. “The fireworks exploding and, I just looked up at him and for that moment, it was like time stopped and it was just the two of us… and I didn’t want time to start again.” She met Toby’s eyes and the two of them started laughing.

“Merlin, we sound like a bunch of lovestruck teenagers,” Toby said.

“Good thing the triplets aren’t here. They’d never let us live this down,” Daisy said. They continued chuckling a bit before Toby looked at Daisy again.

“You are good together - you and Kingfisher. I’m happy for you, Pix. Truly,” he said seriously. Daisy smiled.

“Thanks, Toby.” 

The two continued chatting and laughing for another hour or so before Teddy suddenly and unexpectedly strode into the flat, surprising them. His face was lit up as he sat down in the armchair and reached for a dumpling.

“Get your own, mate,” Toby said.

“Pray tell, what brings you here?” Daisy asked, setting her empty box down.

“You might want to bring out the good whisky. I’ve brought news,” he said, grinning. Daisy sat up, surprised.

“You found out more about Lila?” she asked. Teddy smiled and nodded.

“Shouldn’t we call the others?” Toby asked. 

“It’ll take too long,” Daisy replied, jumping up and running to the liquor cabinet. She returned with three glasses and a bottle, quickly pouring some out. “Speak, damn you.” 

Teddy took a sip, relishing the taste before he responded, obviously enjoying drawing it out a bit as Daisy huffed at him in annoyance.

“Lila Devereux, age 23. Born Dec. 5, 1998. Adopted in April 1999 by her godparents Adele and Basile Deveraux. She graduated from Beauxbatons, then worked for a couple French publications before moving to London and taking a position as Edith Shortbrush at The Prophet,” he rattled off. 

“Seriously, is any of that useful?” Daisy said. Teddy raised his hand, motioning for her to wait.

“She is the daughter of Marcus and Marjorie Flint,” he said. Daisy’s eyes widened. “They married just before the battle of Hogwarts, though from what I’ve found, it doesn’t seem it was exactly a love match. Flint, as we know, still harbored his love for the deceased Daphne Greengrass. But, he had… relations with Marjorie at some point in time and married her after she became pregnant - doing the decent thing.”

“What happened to Marjorie?” Daisy asked. Teddy sighed.

“I couldn’t find much on her after early 1999… but we know that Flint was arrested and sent to Azkaban in February 1999 - where he still resides. He doesn’t get out for a few more years yet,” Teddy said. Daisy and Toby’s eyes widened.

“You mean, they’re going to let him go?” Toby asked.

“He’s been going through a rehabilitation program and his original sentence was 25 years as he wasn’t a high-ranking Death Eater. So he's had the chance get out earlier for good behavior for the last couple of years though they haven't considered him for parole until recently,” Teddy said. "Regardless, he'd be out by 2024."

“But he stabbed Mum!” Daisy shouted. “She said that he killed and tortured muggles and muggleborns!” Teddy studied his cousin and sighed.

“I know, Daisy. But… they could only convict him of one murder - which he claims he did under orders - and he seems changed, from what the reports I’ve read have said. And regardless, it’s up to the Wizengamot to make the final decision and from what I've read, they seem inclined to believe he is finally rehabilitated,” he said. "Could make a decision on a hearing later this year."

“Were they not going to tell Mum or Dad any of this?” Daisy asked, still shocked. 

“They would - when they settle on a hearing date. Aunt Iris would be called in to speak before them, but they wouldn’t mention it before,” Teddy said.

“What about the other bloke Mum mentioned?” Daisy asked. Teddy took a deep breath.

“He completed his sentence after 10 years,” Teddy said. “So, he’s been out about 13 years now.” Daisy nodded.

“Mum said he was Flint’s cousin… is there anyway he could be helping?” Daisy asked softly. Teddy sighed and shook his head.

“As far as I know, he’s not. He immigrated to America after he was released,” Teddy said. They both sat in silence a few moments.

“So… anything on what she might be planning next?” Toby asked. Teddy sighed again.

“I haven’t had much time to follow her, to be honest. But last I checked, she is on thin ice with The Prophet and hasn’t met with anyone related to you or the family,” he said. “I don’t foresee her trying anything soon.”

“She very well could be getting more desperate,” Daisy said, staring at the fireplace. “She’s not likely to take that sitting down.” She looked at her cousin. “Did she seem… like she could be dangerous?”

“I don’t believe so… but if I’ve learned anything, you can’t always write someone off too easily,” he said. “People will do mad things when desperate.... But for now, I wouldn’t worry. I’m still watching her. I’ll know if she plans to do something. Then we can stop her or at least get ahead of it.”

Daisy nodded.

“Thanks, Teddy.”


	43. Playing Coy & Prankster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High off getting into the playoffs, Daisy decides it's about time to pull out an old fashioned Woods' prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy took a deep breath, closing her eyes and concentrating on the music pouring through her headphones. This was it. The last match of the regular season. If they won, they were in the final playoffs for the League Cup. The problem was, it was against the Falcons. And Daisy knew they would be out for blood after both the Wanderers and Puddlemere squashed them.

Not to mention, Hardwick would probably be out to get Daisy - again - as payback. Nilsson had had them training harder than before and so far it had been paying off. Helped that Teddy had delivered the news last night that Lila had been quietly fired from the Prophet. They didn’t want to draw attention to the move so had delivered the decision by owl, which Teddy had intercepted. But as good as news as it was, it only distracted Daisy from the match slightly.

The tension was palpable in the locker room as it lacked its usual boisterous laughter and joking. They all knew it came down to this match. Daisy hoped she could keep it from affecting her by focusing on the music. She started bobbing her head while taking deep, soothing breaths. She could do this.

John tapped her on the shoulder as Coach walked in. She slid her headphones off and tossed them in her bag, focusing on Nilsson. He looked around the room.

“Alright, Arrows. This is it. The last match of the regular season. If we win today by enough, we’re in. I need you to stay focused and play like you have the last few matches - perform what we’ve been practicing. Try not to think of the finals. Just focus on playing well,” he said. He focused on Daisy.  “Watch out for Hardwick,” he warned. She nodded as a smirk came across her pale face.

“Coach, beggin’ your pardon, but I think I’m the one he’s going to need to look out for,” she said, an evil glint appearing in her eye. He smiled as her confidence quickly spread to the rest of the team. They all slowly started grinning and beaming in pride at their little pixie. 

“Let’s go.”

~~~~

Daisy gripped her broom as she waited for the announcer to call her name, staring straight ahead out the tunnel. She could hear the roar of the crowd. 

“AND FINALLY… ARROWS SEEKER… DAISY ‘PIXIE’ WOOD!”

Wondering for a split second how much the triplets had slipped the announcer to use her nickname, she took off at a run, hopping on her broom and sailing up in the air to a raucous chant of “PIXIE! PIXIE!” from the crowd.

Once she took her spot, she looked across the field at Hardwick who was glaring at her. She smirked back and waved coyly at him. She was determined to get under his skin. When he sneered, she blew a kiss and winked, causing him to visibly seethe.

She was going to enjoy this match.

~~~~

“The fuck is she doing? Trying to get herself killed?” Teddy shouted, sitting forward. “ The match hasn’t even started yet and Hardwick looks like he wants to murder her.”

“I feel like this must be some plan of hers,” Remus said, grinning. “And it’s already working… as long as he doesn’t kill her.”

“Daisy has proven she can hold her own a against him more than once,” Jamie offered. He smiled as he looked at his brothers and cousins. “I have a feeling this is going to be an enjoyable match.

Suddenly the balls were released and Daisy shot off as the battle for possession began. She was a streak of red and blue as she dove down into the thick of it, blocking herself from view from Hardwick. The Falcons were out in full force, launching bludgers left and right that John and Campbell were working overtime to cover. Within the first few minutes possession of the quaffle had already changed twice.

The boys leaned forward as the excitement in the stadium reached a fever pitch. They tried but had a difficult time following Daisy, though she appeared in flashes here and there, dodging bludgers, chasers, and elbows.

“I don’t think Hardwick could follow her if he tried,” Remus said, grinning as Daisy squeezed through an impossibly small gap between Allens and Lyons, shocking Allens enough that he dropped the quaffle and Kelly caught it from below. Lyons yelled at Allens and then glared in the general direction Daisy had disappeared in.

“Pix is in top form today… creating mischief left and right,” Alan said beaming.

“This will be epic,” Teddy exclaimed.

~~~~

Daisy grinned as she shot up and shoved into Hardwick’s right side.

“Hello, love,” she shouted. He reached out to grab her, but just missed as she sped off, blowing a kiss behind her. “Catch me if you can!” She then turned her focus forward, suddenly leaning right and diving back down into the fray in order to avoid a bludger.

It was a new tactic she and Coach had worked out in some of their one-on-one practices. The best way to fight back against Hardwick was to use his own strategy against him. They were sure that he was going to try and stick to her side the entire match, hoping he would throw her off enough that she’d miss the snitch. Or he’d revert to being physical. So Daisy decided to use her speed to her advantage. Rather than trying to avoid him all match, she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine. So far it was working. Daisy glanced up at him, noting that he was getting more erratic in his flying in his attempt to follow her. He wasn’t even looking for the snitch, but rather more focused on getting to the tiny seeker. 

She laughed softly as her eyes swept across the pitch, looking for the small golden ball. She had caught a glimpse of it a couple times but it had flown off before she could get to it. Granted she needed to hold off a bit anyway and let the chasers score. It was even at the moment, but Kelly, Cunningham and Wright were putting on a good show and valiantly taking whatever hits the Falcons threw their way.

“Watch out Daisy!” Kingfisher shouted as she passed him. She shot straight up, avoiding a bludger from Nikolay. Gripping her broom, she evened out, seeing Hardwick approach from her left. She smiled as she intentionally slowed down, allowing him to catch up.

“Hardwick, darling, enjoying the match?” she called sweetly as she shot up to avoid him ramming into her side. He growled and glared up at her. “What’s this? Cat got your tongue?”

Harwick shot up after her, but Daisy rolled left and was now flying below.

“Love to continue chatting, but I’ve got a snitch to catch! See you, love!” she shouted as she shot off, leaving a seething Hardwick in her wake.

~~~~

“Blimey, she’s living up to her nickname - flinting all about like a damn Cornish pixie. I wish I could hear what she’s saying to him. Hardwick looks like his head will explode,” Teddy said as the Falcons’ coach called a timeout. Daisy flew over to join her team, getting a fair amount of pats on the back and grins from her teammates. Nilsson was positively beaming at her.

John looked across the field, a slight look of worry on his face as he watched the opposing team.

“Dare said Hardwick’s getting reamed at the moment,” Remus said as they watched the gray-haired coach yell at Hardwick. The seeker was nodding, though his sights were set on Daisy as he glared and gripped his broom.

“I imagine he’s wishing that was our dear sister’s neck,” Alan replied. “Dunno about you lot, but I’m starting to worry she may be taking it a bit too far.” Jamie and Remus looked at him, their faces in identical looks of concern.

“She wouldn’t. Nilsson’s figured out how to reel her in,” Teddy said, looking at his cousins. All three looked at him.

“Think about it Teddy, when has Daisy ever listened to anyone?” Remus replied. Teddy shrugged and sat back.

“She knows what she’s doing. If he’s in a murderous rage, it’s most likely right where she wants him,” he said.

~~~~

Daisy grinned as she blew another kiss across the field at Hardwick.

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” John asked, worried. “He’s rattled.” Daisy looked at her boyfriend.

“Not nearly. I’ve enjoyed setting him off tremendously,” she said, still smiling. John looked back at Hardwick and then over at her.

“Seriously, Daisy. I’m worried he’s going to try and hurt you,” he said.

“That’s why you and Campbell are here,” she said, an impish glint still in her eye.

“Don’t worry about our little pixie here,” Campbell shouted. “We’ve got her. And she doing a beautiful job.” Daisy beamed at him. At that moment, a whistle rang out, signaling the timeout was over. Daisy kissed John on the cheek and sped off.

“What did I say about leaving the relationship off the pitch, Wood!” Nilsson shouted after her. She grinned back at him, noting that he didn’t actually look that angry.

“Got it, Coach!” she shouted before swerving right and out of earshot.

“AND THE BALLS ARE BACK IN PLAY! LOOKS LIKE FALCONS SEEKER HARDWICK FINALLY HAS HIS HEAD BACK IN THE GAME AFTER A ROUSING CAT AND MOUSE WITH ARROWS SEEKER WOOD!”

The next hour of the match, Daisy spent dodging players and bludgers while continuing to toy with Hardwick, who was now at least attempting to look for the snitch. Mostly likely what he had gotten yelled at over during the timeout.

He had edged up on her at one point but had to swerve away when John launched a bludger at him that hit him in the shoulder. Daisy had ended up taking a couple herself and was now started to focus more on the snitch. Her teammates were peppered in bruises, and finally up by enough that it was time to end this. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glint of gold high above the field and shot after it, leaning close to her broom to increase her speed. She knew Hardwick would be on her soon. 

Sure enough, just as she leveled out, following the snitch across the field, Harwick slammed into her side. Daisy kept her balance and narrowed her eyes, solely focused on the snitch a few feet in front of them.

“What’s this? Done with playing coy?” Hardwick shouted. “Shame, I was starting to like it… thinking about asking Kingfisher if he’d give up his bird for a night so I could show you what you’re missing out on.” 

Daisy gritted her teeth as she summoned all her strength and rammed into him, trying to throw him off. It made Hardwick laugh.

“Not so strong without your wand, are you?” he taunted. Daisy’s eyes flashed red as she wished she was allowed to pull hers out and hex him mid-air. They were just a couple feet away. Daisy edged away from the large seeker slightly and suddenly was on her feet, leaping off her broom. Just as her hand was about to wrap around the small snitch, Hardwick kicked her hard in the stomach, throwing her off course. Her eyes went wide as she frantically reached for her broom, grabbing the handle and holding tight. She looked up, noticing Hardwick almost had it. She steeled herself, not ready to give up yet, even though pain was emanating from what was sure to be a couple broken ribs. 

Wrapping her legs around her broom, she urged it forward, flying upside down. Shooting up to him and flying unbelievably close underneath, she kept her eyes on the snitch.

“Gotta do better than that, Hardwick, love!” she shouted. 

It had the desired effect as he started in surprised and took his eyes off the snitch. Daisy pushed forward, grabbing it and smiling. She then looked up and brought her knees up to her chest before shoving up, connecting with Hardwick’s chest. He spun off, his broom doing crazy circles and Daisy used the momentum to fly back down in a large half loop to the pitch and the roar of the crowd. Joining up with the team, she grinned as she held the snitch up proudly, though grimacing slightly from her ribs. The lads were hugging and high-fiving each other as Nilsson grinned.

“THE ARROWS HAVE WON! ADVANCING TO THE LEAGUE CUP FINAL PLAYOFFS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 10 YEARS!”

~~~~

Daisy grinned as she walked into the flat later after the game, John’s arm around her. Immediately, her brothers had enveloped her in a giant hug.

“Easy! Easy! I do have three broken ribs that are healing!” she shouted.

“That was beautiful!” Remus shouted. “What the hell were you saying to get Hardwick so keyed up?”

Daisy grinned mischievously.

“Just gave the git a bit of his own medicine,” she said.

“You were brilliant today, Pix,” Teddy said, walking up to her with a grin. “I doubt Hardwick will attempt to mess with you again.”

“How does it feel to make the playoffs?” Remus asked.

“Amazing,” Daisy said, still grinning. Just behind them, the rest of the team walked in, followed by Nilsson. The entire party erupted into cheers. Very soon, drinks, and shots were passed around - with Remus inconspicuously handing Nilsson a glass of seltzer water - and Kelly stood in the middle of the room, holding his glass up.

“I just want to say, whether or not we had made it to the playoffs, this season has been nothing short of amazing. We really came together as a team and played to our best potential and that’s in large part to two people. Firstly, our amazing rookie. Daisy, you showed them today that no one messes with our pixie. More than that, you showed a bunch of blokes how to have fun with quidditch again,” he said. There was a smattering of hoots and cheers as Daisy blushed slightly.

“And lastly, to Coach Nilsson. He whipped our asses into shape and within one season, took us from near the bottom up to No. 5. We couldn’t have done it without you. To Coach!” he shouted. Everyone lifted their glasses.

“To Coach!” they all shouted. Nilsson nodded silently, a small smile on his lips.

“And now… whether we win or we lose, come first playoff round, we’re going to show why we’re in the finals. To the ARROWS!” Kelly shouted.

“TO THE ARROWS!”

Everyone did their shots or drinks and then cheered. Everyone was in high spirits. There were two weeks until the first playoff game - Falcons versus the Kestrals. The Arrows played the Wanderers the following day. Two days after that, the winners of those matches would play each other before the winner went on to play Puddlemere in the final. As they finished the season top in points, they automatically advanced to the final round. All four Wood siblings were buzzing.

“Now, you know we’re going harder on you than we did earlier, right Pix?” Remus said with a grin.

“Wouldn’t expect you to do anything less,” she said, scoffing.

“Yea, but we did beat you in the two matches during the regular season,” Alan said.

“So? We’ll kick your arse this time,” she said with a smirk. She looked at Jamie. “We’ll see you in the final.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Jamie said before taking a drink. “What kind of practice schedule does Nilsson have you on?”

“8 a.m. to 8 p.m. on Monday through Friday. Half-day practice on Saturdays with Sunday off,” the stoic Swede said, walking up. The triplets stared at him.

“Brutal is what that is,” Remus said, his eyes wide.

“We do want to win,” Daisy countered.

“Don’t worry, they will have a few days of rest before the first game,” Nilsson said. He smirked slightly. “But I want to make sure everyone knows why the Arrows are in the playoffs.”

“Anyone ever tell you it’s scary when you smile?” Remus said, stepping back. Daisy laughed and grinned at her brothers. 

“Just wait and see what we have in store for you,” she said.

~~~~

About an hour later, Daisy was standing with John, Jamie and Toby when Lucy rushed up and grabbed her arm.

“Sorry, fellas, need to borrow my cousin a moment,” she said grinning. She dragged Daisy to the balcony, stopping to grab two drinks on the way. She handed one to Daisy and then proceeded out to the balcony. She didn’t say anything until the two were seated at the wrought iron table.

“Alright, spill. I listened to the game on the wireless at work-”

“Still don’t see how you stand working at an office most Saturdays,” Daisy said, taking a drink. Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Probably the same way you do,” she said pointedly. “But that’s besides the point. What the bloody hell were you doing to Hardwick? The commentators nearly started a bet on air as to what it was you were saying to him to get him all riled up. It got rather suggestive, considering you were blowing kisses to him.”

Daisy chuckled.

“Just having a bit of fun,” she said. “He got a bit fresh with me in the last match, so I decided to get a little coy with him.” Lucy’s eyes bulged, imagining what sort of things Daisy said. “Merlin, Lucy, nothing like that,” Daisy said as a shiver of disgust went down her side. “Just called him ‘love’ a bunch and ‘darling.’” Lucy stared at her cousin and started laughing.

“Blimey I wish I could have seen that,” she said. “It sounded downright hilarious from the way they spoke about it.”

“It was a lot of fun,” she mused. “I may just use it for all our matches against the Falcons.” Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Just don’t get yourself killed,” she said. Lucy sat up as if remembering something. “Oh, Kelly asked me to the Summer League Ball.” Daisy smiled at her. 

“Fairly certain that would happen,” she replied. Lucy looked content. 

“I could get used to all these balls and parties,” she said.

“Ah, all the makings of a perfect quidditch wife,” Daisy quipped. Lucy’s eyes widened as her cheeks turned pink.

“Not yet!” she exclaimed. “I told Ryan that I wanted to wait until I was a bit older before we got engaged.” Daisy spit her drink out.

“You’ve been discussing marriage?” she asked, looking at her cousin in astonishment. Lucy shrugged.

“He is 10 years older than me. He brought it up first and I said I wanted to wait a bit as I just turned 19. Plus, I think Dad would have a coronary,” she said. Lucy looked at Daisy. “What about you?” For a second time, Daisy spit out her drink.

“Merlin’s balls, Lucy! John and I have only been together for nearly three months. I’ve no clue if I want to marry him,” she said. “Besides, I am still 18.” Lucy smiled.

“But you’ll be 19 in two weeks. Any idea what you want to do for your birthday?” she asked. Daisy shrugged.

“It’s in the middle of League Cup week, so I doubt I’ll be able to do anything until after. Even if we don’t make it past the first round, I’ll have to go to the semis and finals for the triplets,” she said.

“Don’t worry, I reminded John so he knows to get you something nice for your birthday,” Lucy said. Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Were you able to get any time off for the games?” she asked.

“Got that Tuesday off for your match. Couldn’t get Thursday off for the semis, but I won’t be working that Saturday for the finals. So whoever of you makes it to face-off against Jamie, I’ll be there,” she said. Daisy nodded.

“Good. I think Sarah and Eliza are coming to the match. Lisette can’t make it, but said she’d be at the after party,” she said. “And Toby will be there. In the family box, pretty much everyone who isn’t at Hogwarts will be there. Coach said they’ve had to add a few more rows to the box to fit them. Dad said they’ve already expanded the family box for the finals since everyone - and I do mean everyone - will be there. The Hogwarts kiddies will be coming in that Wednesday.”

Lucy sat in a slight daze.

“I’m so glad I’ll be in the players’ box,” she said. 

“James already owled and asked if he and Freddie could be in there for the semis and finals,” Daisy said, rolling her eyes. “Wants to meet as many of the players as he can.”

“Who did he end up signing with, by the way?” Lucy asked. Daisy looked over at her cousin.

“You’ll never believe it… he signed with the Falcons reserves,” she said. Lucy’s eyes widened.

“No shit,” she said, sitting up. “What the bloody hell was he thinking? Besides I thought he wanted to be on Puddlemere. Why didn’t Uncle Oliver give him a reserves contract?”

“Apparently the Falcons offered better terms,” Daisy said, shaking her head slightly. “Part of me thinks he did it so he can pester the life out of Hardwick once he makes first string.” Lucy began laughing.

“If anyone can, it’s James,” she said. Daisy giggled as she imagined a number of pranks that James could - and probably would - pull on Hardwick.

“He’s going to wish he had never messed with our family,” Daisy said, barely containing her laughter. “If I know James, he’ll never grow out of pranking. Thankfully the triplets have for the most part. Alan and Remus only pull the occasional one when they get bored. The other day when John stayed over unexpectedly, they jinxed the pajama pants they let him borrow to turn into hot pants when he came out for breakfast. Laura and I got quite the show.”

Lucy cackled.

“You know, I kind of wished I could have taken part in some of them. As annoying as it was to be the victim, they were hilarious. And you always seemed to have fun when you helped them. I was a bit jealous you had fun older brothers who included you in things,” she said. Daisy looked at her cousin and grinned, an idea forming in her mind. “Daisy… what are you thinking?” Daisy shrugged.

“Just that perhaps… we should see what Remus and Alan are up to,” she said casually as she stood. “Stay here.”

~~~~

“Let’s go for Jamie… we haven’t gotten him good in a long time,” Remus said.

“We should let Lucy decide. It is her first time helping us, after all,” Alan replied. The two looked to her. Lucy stared blankly in front of her. She couldn’t believe Daisy went in and actually convinced the two to come out and plan an impromptu prank with her. Well, then again, she could believe they agreed. She was just shocked that her cousin thought they could pull of something during the party.

“No, I think you’re right. Ryan is too obvious. Jamie won’t suspect a thing since you rarely target him,” she said, looking up at them. Remus and Alan grinned at each other and glanced at Daisy, who was deep in thought. 

“You still have that confidence potion, Alan?” she asked, looking up. “The one that turns you into a cocky prick that says everything that comes into your mind when you take too much?” Alan’s face lit up.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” he said.

“But he’s not talking to any birds in there,” Remus said.

“Hasn’t he always had a crush on Marianne Jones from the Kestrals?” she replied. Her two brothers started grinning. They looked at Lucy and Daisy.

“Alright, here’s the plan…” Remus started.

About 15 minutes later, Remus and Alan were standing with Jamie, John, and some of the other Arrows players. Remus managed to cast a charm that emptied Jamie’s glass. He went to take a drink, but found it empty.

“Bugger, I thought I just refilled that,” he said.

“You’re in luck, cousin, I have brought you a shot,” Lucy said, appearing at his side, two glasses in hand. She handed him his. He smiled.

“Thanks, Luce,” he said. She held hers up and they did them, before she took the empty glasses and put them on the table. She then got another drink for herself and went to stand next to Kelly, wrapping an arm around his waist.

At that moment, Marianne Jones from the Kestrals walked into the living room. Or rather, Daisy disguised as Marianne. She had dark brown hair that hung down her back in waves and large brown eyes. She looked over, noticing the triplets and smiled. Lucy glanced at Jamie, who looked stunned.

“Didn’t know Jones was coming,” Alan said offhandedly as she walked up to them. 

“Oh, I invited her,” Remus replied.

“Bloody hell, she looks fit,” Jamie blurted out. Everyone turned to look at Jamie, who covered his mouth and looked mortified he had just said that out loud.

“Hullo, lads,” Jones-Daisy said as she walked up. She looked at Jamie. “Looking good tonight, Jamie.” She smiled.

“You look amazing,” he said, before clamping his mouth shut. Daisy was impressed as Lucy held in her laughter, keeping her enjoyment limited to just an amused look.

“Thank you,” Daisy said, putting on an act of being confused but mildly amused. She turned to John and Kelly. “Heard you lot had a good match. Congrats on making it into the finals.”

“Congrats to you as well. Be sure to take the Falcons out for us,” Kelly replied. Daisy laughed.

“Merlin, it’s like music,” Jamie said. Everyone whipped their heads around to look at him as his face grew increasingly red.

“Are you alright, Jamie?” Daisy asked. Jamie pursed his lips together, obviously fighting to hold in whatever his brain obviously wanted to say.

“Never felt better, though I believe I may be in need of a cold shower,” he blurted out. John and Kelly gaped at him as he looked horrified at what he had just said. Remus and Alan were now openly laughing as Lucy fought to contain her giggles, not sure how long they were to keep the charade going. Daisy just stared at Jamie, blinking in confusion. She glanced over at Remus and Alan winked. She was going to have some fun with this. She crossed her arms in front of her and smirked.

“Is that so? Tell me, how do you really feel about me, Jamie?” she asked, leaning her head to one side. Jamie looked absolutely petrified as she could see the thoughts practically rolling from his head to his tongue.

“If given the chance I’d snog you senseless, then marry you and create an entire quidditch team of babies,” came spilling out of his mouth as his face turned the color of their Uncle George’s hair. John and Kelly were statues, not understanding just exactly what was going on. Daisy threw her head back laughing as Remus and Alan lost it, and Lucy gave up controlling herself, cackling. 

“I think he’s had enough, Daisy,” Alan said in between laughs. Marianne smoothly turned into Daisy, who was now doubled over in laughter. Jamie looked at his siblings and then over at Lucy.

“Was it… did you give me that damn confidence potion again?” he shouted. All four nodded their heads, unable to speak. John and Kelly started chuckling, realizing they had just witnessed one of the Woods’ famous pranks. Jamie looked at Lucy. “And here I thought you were a decent sort out of all our cousins.” Lucy had buried her face in Kelly’s chest, she was laughing so hard. Tears were streaming down Remus’ face as Daisy leaned on Alan.

“Lucy… Lucy always wanted to do a prank… with you guys… so we thought we’d give her a chance,” Daisy managed to say. 

“And then Daisy remembered the time you accidentally drank the whole bottle of the potion while on a date… and that you had a crush on Jones. Seriously, why didn’t you tell us about that?” Alan asked. “I could have set you up.”

“Do you seriously want to marry her and make a quidditch team of babies?” Remus asked. Jamie glared at his siblings.

“I think you two are out of the running for best man,” Daisy said, looking at her brothers. All three looked at Jamie, who had his mouth clamped shut.

“Why is he not saying anything?” John asked.

“Because the potion is still in effect and he’ll say whatever pops into his head,” Remus replied. “Come on, Jamie, tell us what’s really on your mind.” Jamie glared even harder at his siblings.

“You wankers!” he shouted before running off.

“Tell me he’s not running off to his room,” Kelly said, watching him.

“No, he’s probably going upstairs to my potion set to find an antidote,” Daisy said, walking over to John.

“Promise me that you’ll never prank me,” John asked, looking down at her. She grinned up at him.

“I won’t, but I can’t speak for those two,” she said, pointing at Remus and Alan who were still laughing hysterically. “You never know what they’re cooking up.”


	44. Confrontations & Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst trying to clear the air with Lila, Daisy learns far more about her mother's mysterious and dark past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy huffed slightly as she rushed through Diagon Alley. It was the day before the first round playoff game between the Falcons and the Kestrals and Coach had given them the weekend off to rest. Though instead of laying around the flat like her brothers, Daisy had gone out for groceries. All four Woods had barely been home the last few weeks with training kicked into overdrive and the fridge and cupboards were dismally bare. While their mother would most likely pop by at some point with food, Daisy figured it was about time she figured out this cooking thing. She was good at potions, surely she could figure out how to cook. She had even picked up a few cookbooks from Flourish and Blotts while she was out.

But right now, all she wanted to do was get home and rest. Shopping had taken twice as long as she expected, with many people stopping her to wish her luck or ask for an autograph. She was already lost in her thoughts as she reached a less busy part of the Alley, contemplating which recipe she’d try tonight. 

Which is why she wasn’t paying too much attention to the people walking around her and ran straight into someone, dropping half her bags.

“Merlin, I’m so sorry,” she shouted, immediately dropping to the ground to gather up random items and shoving them into her bags. The other person attempted to help when Daisy picked up her purse. Straightening up she shifted her bags and held the small clutch out, smiling apologetically.

“Again, I’m so-” she stopped as her eyes widened in recognition. The other woman seemed slightly shocked at Daisy’s look of recognition, but not completely surprised.

“Daisy Wood,” the woman said coolly.

“Edith Shortbrush. Or do you prefer Lila?” Daisy asked, recovering. 

“Should have known,” she said, her hazel eyes narrowing. “Which cousin did you sic on me? Was it not enough that your adoring fans got me fired?”

“I had nothing to do with that. Perhaps it was your shoddy excuse for journalism,” Daisy replied. “And it was Teddy.” Lila looked the shorter woman up and down. She then turned and started to walk away. Daisy stepped after her and grabbed her arm. “We’re not finished here,” she shouted. “I think you at the very least owe me an explanation.” Lila stopped and looked at Daisy.

“An explanation?” she asked.

“Yes. Why were you bloody trying to destroy me?” Daisy yelled. “What the fuck did I do to you?” Lila’s nostrils flared.

“I guess your cousin isn’t as good an auror as I thought. Figured if he’d been following me, you lot would have put two and two together by now. Or are you all incredibly stupid?” she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Is this all because my mum put your dad in Azkaban? Because from what I understand, he was a bloody Death Eater and deserved it,” Daisy said.

“Do not speak about my father,” Lila hissed, her eyes blazing as she stepped closer to Daisy.

“Why not? He fucking attacked my mother. Put her in hospital. She says he tortured and murdered muggleborn and muggles. From what I understand, they should have thrown away the key,” Daisy said, her eyes flashing red. Almost without thinking, Lila reached back and slapped Daisy across the cheek.

“Have you ever once thought about how that affected me? What happened to me after he was sent away? Because it hasn’t been coming up fucking daisies, that’s for sure,” Lila spat. “Or have you been so blinded by your perfect little life that you can’t stop to think of anything but yourself, quidditch, and the many men who fawn over you.”

Daisy stared at the woman, sensing her deep anger and resentment. 

“It wasn’t all perfect,” Daisy said a bit more softly, her hand up to her cheek. “Not for my family.” Lila laughed.

“How could it not be?! Famous quidditch player for a father. Mother is the aunt of Harry Potter. You and your brothers were treated as royalty from birth. And that’s not even getting into the rest of your extended family,” Lila said.

“You know nothing about my family,” Daisy said. “You don’t know what it’s been like for them…”

“And you know absolutely nothing about what it was like for me!” Lila snapped. “Daughter of a Death Eater… The way people looked at me, treated me. My own fucking godparents hated the sight of me!”

The two women stared each other down a few moments, drawing a few glances from people passing around them. Daisy was suddenly very aware of the fact they were having a shouting match in the middle of the street.

“What are you doing at the moment?” Daisy asked. Lila looked at her suspiciously. “I’m not planning anything… I just feel like, would you like to get a drink? And maybe we could go somewhere less public to talk.” Lila looked the petite seeker up and down again.

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” she finally said.

After a silent and incredibly awkward walk down the street, about 15 minutes later the two were seated in Daisy’s living room, glasses in hand. Daisy was thankful that her brothers had left the flat unexpectedly. She wasn’t sure how they would handle having Lila there.

“I hope it’s not too much, but I’ve asked some people to join us… I thought maybe you should talk to them as well...” Daisy said. Lila’s eyes widened as Iris and Oliver silently appeared behind the sofa. She froze in shock a moment, then narrowed her eyes at the couple. Iris and Oliver moved to sit next to Daisy. Oliver looked incredibly uncomfortable as he studied the young woman - he was torn somewhere between being angry and remorseful. Iris smiled sadly at her, seeing her thoughts more clearly this time. The poor woman was a mass of anger with a lot on her mind.

“Hello, Lila,” she said softly. “It’s nice to meet you.” Lila took a drink and sat up, looking down her nose at the two. She turned her eyes to Daisy.

“What’s this? Some sort of intervention,” she asked.

“No… We wanted to meet you,” Oliver finally said. “We thought maybe you should hear from us… what happened.”

“I know what happened. You tracked my father down like a dog,” Lila said. Iris took a deep breath and looked at Oliver.

“There was more than that,” he said. “I, ah, well… your father and I went to school together and we were rivals.” Lila looked at him, slightly confused.

“You went to Hogwarts together?” she said.

“Yes… he was the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team and I was the captain of the Gryffindor team-”

“But that’s not why we went after him,” Iris interrupted. She knew Oliver was stalling. Oliver took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“I was in the Order. One night he and his girlfriend attacked me and another member while we were on a raid… in the midst of it, I accidentally killed his girlfriend and he never forgave me for that,” he said, unable to look up.

Iris looked to Lila and watched as she sat contemplating a moment.

“So that’s why he hated you so much,” she murmured. “I found some of his letters to my mother from while he was on the run… all he talked about was getting revenge against you.” She looked up at him. “And now I know why he never fully loved my mother.”

“He came after me,” Iris said. “My nephew, Harry, had been tasked with tracking down the last Death Eaters after the war ended. I stepped in to help one night and your father was there. He got away but before that, Harry let slip that I was dating Oliver. So, later, he attacked me behind the joke shop and stabbed me.” Lila laughed softly.

“And eye for an eye,” she said. “Like father, like daughter.”

“He tried to come after us again with the help of his cousin - my old friend - James Parkinson. They had some sort of deal, that Flint would kill Oliver and then James would swoop in to save the day in the hopes of winning my favor,” Iris said. “Unfortunately for them, they underestimated us and were caught and sent to Azkaban instead.”

“They underestimated you,” Oliver corrected, looking up at his wife. Lila nodded. 

“Thank you for telling me. Now I know there was even more reason to hate you,” she said.

“I won’t apologize for sending your father away. He made his choices and paid the consequences for it,” Oliver said. “He chose to be a Death Eater.” Lila stared at him.

“Because you sent him away, my mother shipped me off to my godparents and killed herself,” she said. “My godparents hated my father. They hated that he preyed on my mother’s ‘gentle demeanor,’ as my godmother put it. And they resented the fact that they got saddled with me. I was a daily reminder of him and they often took it out on me.”

“That’s horrible,” Iris said. “What he was, that was not your fault.” Lila laughed shortly.

“Unfortunately they did not see it that way. Every time I talked back, or didn’t do my homework perfectly or rebelled in the slightest way, all they saw was Marcus Flint’s daughter. The daughter of a Death Eater. My godmother told me on a nearly daily basis that there was darkness in me - the same darkness that was in my father. It got to where I heard it so much, I thought it must be true,” Lila said.

Iris and Oliver sat silently, stunned.

“Would you like to hear more? What about how my godmother would beat me, saying that she would beat the Death Eater out of me. As a young girl, I didn’t know what this was. It wasn’t until I got to school and we studied the war that I finally discovered just what my father was… and I began to think, ah, this must be what I am too. His evil passed on to me…

“Of course, once I got older, I realized that this was preposterous. And then I found his letters… And I found the newspaper articles on his arrest. And I realized it was your fault,” she said. Oliver took a deep breath, about to say something, but Iris squeezed his hand.

_ “Don’t… let her finish,”  _ she urged.

“Did you know that back then, the only thing that brought me joy - the only respite I had - was quidditch? I followed it religiously. It was my escape. My favorite team… Puddlemere United. And you… my favorite player. Until I discover the letters and articles. I couldn’t even have that,” Lila said.

The room was silent as the color left Daisy’s face. Her eyes turned a dull gray. She had no idea how anyone could treat a child so horribly, especially for something that wasn’t their fault. Suddenly, she could start to see why Lila hated her family so much.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. Lila met her eyes. 

“That’s rich… Daisy Wood… apologizing to me…” she said cruelly. “I suppose it’s the first time you’ve ever thought about something outside your perfect, golden life.” Daisy looked down at her glass, unsure of what to say.

“None of this was Daisy’s fault. If you are to blame anyone, blame me and Iris,” Oliver said. “Leave our children out of this.” 

“I didn’t get to escape the consequences of my father’s choices even though they had nothing to do with me. Why should she?” she asked simply. 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Lila glared at the Woods and Daisy desperately tried to think of something - anything - to say.

“You didn’t deserve to be treated that way,” Iris said. “None of what your father did was your fault.”

“Too little too late, is it not,” Lila retorted.

“If we had known about you, about your mother… we… we would have done something…” Iris started. Lila laughed again.

“What’s done is done. These are nothing but empty words,” she said. “You can’t undo a lifetime of hate.”

“What if we helped you get your job back,” Daisy ventured. 

“That bridge is burned,” Lila said flatly. 

“There must be something we can do…” Iris pleaded. Lila glanced at her, noting her sincerity, but then quickly looked away. Looking into her mind, Iris could see her inner conflict. Even though Lila had held onto her resentment and anger for years, underneath that she still longed to be accepted. She took a deep breath, knowing she was going to have to share her own story if they were going to get through to the young woman. She glanced at Daisy.

“There is nothing you can do,” Lila finally said. Iris sighed sadly.

“What about… a truce?” Daisy asked, finally looking up. “I call off Teddy and the fans… you stop going after me and my family. And we… try to work things out.” Lila stared at Daisy trying to figure how what she was playing at. She tipped her head to the side, narrowing her hazel eyes at her, wondering if the tiny redhead had gone barmy. It slightly nauseated her to see how sincere Daisy was.

“I know that… we can’t just be best friends overnight. I’m not that silly. But… I’m willing to let bygones be bygones,” she said a bit feebly. Even Daisy had to admit it sounded weak to her, but it was the only thing she could think of. Lila sat back, settling a cold, calculating stare at the seeker.

“You would just be willing to… let go of everything?” Lila asked. Daisy shrugged.

“A lot of it was pretty nasty, but in the end, I’m willing to put it behind me,” Daisy said. “If you’re willing to stop going after me.” Iris and Oliver looked over at Lila, who seemed to be thinking it over.

“I can’t just forget and move on,” she said, looking at Iris and Oliver. 

“That unfortunately takes awhile,” Iris said. “When you go through trauma like that… it makes it hard to trust again, but… if you want, you can talk to me. No one was there for you back then, but we can be here for you now.” Daisy looked at her mother, confused. 

“What possibly makes you think I would want to talk to you?” Lila asked with a snort.

“I didn’t have the greatest childhood myself. I was… After Voldemort killed my sister and brother-in-law, I ran away. Got lost. And then was taken to an orphanage. I was adopted very quickly, but the woman who adopted me only took me on as a servant.”

Iris took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. 

“I had a bit of a mouth on me, so… I got beaten regularly. When I got to be too much for her, she… passed me onto another family. One day when I snuck in somewhere I shouldn’t have, the lord of the manor whipped me,” she said. Iris sat up and slowly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a camisole underneath. Oliver squeezed her thigh in support. Iris pulled her blouse off, stood and turn around. Daisy’s mouth dropped open when she saw the scars criss-crossing her mother’s back. Her hand flew to her mouth. She realized that all these years, her mother had been using her metamorphmagus abilities to hide them from her and her brothers. Lila’s eyes widened as she was stunned into silence. Iris turned back around and sat, pulling her blouse back on and calmly rebuttoning it.

“I ran away shortly after that and was on my own in the muggle world for about 10 years until… until I reunited with my nephew, Harry, when I was 24. That’s when I met Oliver as well. It took a very long time for me to learn to trust and to forgive and move on,” she said, looking at Lila. “It won’t be easy, but it is possible.”

Lila shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She looked up at Iris and Oliver. Iris looked into her mind again, curious as to what the young woman was thinking. She saw a lot of confusion. Lila thought that no one would be able to understand what she went through. Finding out that the woman who had put her father away could just added to it.

“I think… I think I need to go,” Lila said finally. “You’ve given me much to think about.” She stood and grabbed her purse. Daisy stood as well.

“If you’d like… we’ll have a party here after the final if Puddlemere wins. You’re welcome to come,” she said. Lila studied her, this time a little less coldly.

“I’ll think about it,” she said before she turned and left the flat.

“That was very kind of you, Pix,” Oliver finally said. Daisy turned and looked at her mother.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked. Her mother looked up at her, her brow furrowed.

“I didn’t want you to be burdened by my past,” she said. Daisy sat down, frowning slightly. “Darling… it was so long ago… and I’ve put it behind me.”

“You forgave the man who did that to you?” Daisy asked. 

“I haven’t,” Oliver said, scowling. Iris looked over at her husband, shooting him a look and then turned back to her daughter.

“Not to his face, but yes, I have. Besides, he still doesn’t know that it was me… I was in disguise at the time. Everyone who knew me or about me thought I was dead,” she said.

“Dead? They thought that… that he killed you too?” she asked. Iris nodded slowly.

“That’s why they never came to look for me,” she said. 

“Why didn’t they mention that in any of the history books?” Daisy asked.

“That took a lot of work… I’d rather not be in them, to be honest,” Iris said. Daisy sat back on the sofa, exhausted from the sheer amount of information she had to process.

“Who was it?” she finally asked.

“That’s not important,” Iris said.

“Lucius Malfoy,” Oliver growled from next to her. Iris narrowed her eyes at her husband.

“Oliver,” she warned. “It’s in the past. He’s paid enough for his crimes, both those known and unknown. Besides, what good would it do anyway to march over there and say, ‘By the way, Mr. Malfoy, that girl you nearly whipped to death 36 years ago was me - Iris Evans-Wood.’”

“Should at least get him to apologize,” Oliver muttered. Iris rolled her eyes.

“This is an argument for another place and another time,” she said. She turned back to Daisy, who was still staring at the fireplace.

“No more secrets,” Daisy said, glancing at her mother.

“I assure you, that’s all there is to know,” she said. Oliver shifted next to Iris.

_ “Iris… what about the mark?”  _ he thought.

_ “They know what they need to know. There will never be a need for them to know about that,”  _ she said.

“Alright then,” Daisy said. Iris hugged her and kissed her head.

“I love you, my dearest,” she whispered.

“Love you too, Mum,” Daisy said, giving in and smiling slightly. Iris stood, pulling Oliver up with her.

“Hate to run, but we must be off. I’ll see you after the game,” she said. Daisy nodded. She stood and hugged her father.

“I am very proud of how you handled that,” he said, kissing the top of her head. Daisy smiled up at him. “A lot better than I would have done.”

“With that temper of yours, I knew I needed to do all the talking,” she said, grinning. Oliver laughed.

“Good luck this week,” he said.

“You too.”


	45. Finals & A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the quidditch finals over and Daisy working to make amends with Lila, it seems things are finally on the right track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Playoff week for the League Cup was nothing short of chaotic. After that one fateful trip to the grocery store, Daisy and her brothers pretty much locked themselves in the flat when they weren’t at matches to avoid the quidditch frenzy that seemed to have taken hold of the wizarding world.

Media outlet after media outlet ran stories - some featuring the four Wood siblings. Several of Daisy’s family members had start a pool with bets ranging from which team would win, points scored, who would catch the snitch and so on. All four Wood children had received several owls in the weeks preceding from various family members asking how practice was going - Uncle George and Charlie sending the most. Wagers were taken quite seriously among the Weasleys.

The Falcons beat the Kestrals in a heated first round match. The Wanderers then (barely) beat the Arrows the next day. Both sides put up a valiant fight, though Daisy had been tempted to borrow John’s bat so she could hit both Remus and Alan with bludgers for jinxing her jersey to read “Pixie” rather than “Wood.” She had tried for 30 minutes before the match to try and change it back to no avail. Nilsson suggested they make the change permanent. Remus and Alan managed to take out Cunningham halfway through the match, putting the Arrows at a disadvantage. Even though Daisy pulled out some new tricks and caught the snitch, the Wanderers had pulled ahead too far.

The semifinal between the Falcons and Wanderers was a thrilling back and forth. Remus and Alan toed the line, throwing out some new maneuvers at Hardwick that were borderline fouls. The Falcons fought back, committing numerous fouls of their own. The score was even nearly the whole game until Hardwick managed to knock Wiggins of his broom and caught the snitch.

But the final - it was six hours of pure action. Puddlemere was back with a vengeance, determined to take the trophy this year. Daisy could hear her dad screaming all the way from the players box where she sat with Kelly, Lucy, John, Toby, her brothers, James, and Freddie - who James had managed to sneak in even though all four Wood siblings told him they couldn’t get him a pass. Daisy suspected he had used his dad’s old invisibility cloak. Jamie pulled out the match of his career thus far, barely letting any goals through. Wills, Jakes, and Vane had several scoring streaks while McIntosh and Truffle worked double time to protect Ashley from the Falcons’ beaters. In a heartstopping finale, Ashley caught the snitch mid-dive and pulled out while Hardwick barely pulled up before he crashed into the pitch.

The group had gotten tipsy during the game and after Puddlemere won, proceeded back to the flat where nearly every quidditch player - save the Falcons - had shown up. Even Coach Nilsson had made a short appearance, congratulating Jamie on the match, before heading out early. Daisy didn’t think it was possible to fit that many people in their flat, and yet, there they all were. 

Most of the cousins had shown up - at least those who were of age or nearly of age, anyway. Roxanne was standing next to Remus in awe that she was finally allowed to one of the quidditch parties she had heard her brother talk about. Freddie and James were talking to Wills, who had insisted on a round of shots to celebrate their recent graduation and James signing with the Falcons reserves, even though that sort of made him a traitor. Daisy was standing with Ashley, eagerly discussing the upcoming workshop with a couple of Harpies players while John and Kelly were doing shots with the triplets. Loud music was playing and some folks had taken to dancing.

“How does it feel to be a seventh year?” Alan asked Roxanne. She shrugged and took a drink.

“Honestly, I’m just ready to get Hogwarts over with,” she said. “You lot make being an adult look fun.”

“Trust me, enjoy your last year. Being out is not all fun,” Victoire said, rolling her eyes. “Early mornings, long shifts. Overtime. Paying bills…”

“Let’s not scare the lass,” Teddy said. “Any idea what you plan to do after graduation?” Roxanne grinned.

“Uncle Bill’s been working with me. I’m going to be a curse breaker. He’s put in a good word for me at Gringotts and as long as I get the proper scores on my NEWTs, there’s a spot in their training program for me,” she said.

“I bet Dad loves that. He had always hoped one of us would follow in his footsteps,” Victoire said. “Instead he got me as a healer, Dominique on the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad and Louis is in Paris working in fashion.”

“Nice to see him join us, though. Not the same without him around,” Remus said, looking over at Victoire’s younger brother, who had just walked up to Daisy. 

“You barely paid attention to him in school,” Jamie replied. “Unless he was the brunt of a prank.”

“But he was always there… even if it was in the background,” Remus said before taking a drink.

~~~~

Daisy grinned and hugged her cousin as Ashley and the Harpies wandered over to Wills.

“How’s Paris been?” she asked. Louis shrugged.

“It’s good. A lot quieter than what I’m used to,” he replied, glancing over at their cousins who were all laughing and talking loudly together. “Hear you’ve had an interesting year.” He smiled, amused. Daisy rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t get me started,” she said. “I pray next season is less exciting.”

“I’ve been following the press. Seems you and your brothers are turning into celebrities. Who’s dressing you for the Summer Ball?” he said. Daisy shrugged.

“Figured I would just go to Madam Malkins as usual,” she said. “Always found nice dresses there.” Louis tsked.

“That won’t do. I’ll send some gowns over from Monsieur Lilyard. If my cousin is going to be Rookie of the Year, she’s going to be the best dressed Rookie of the Year ever,” he said with a grin. Daisy hugged him again.

“Thanks, Louis!”

“Oi, Pix! Louis! Get over here!” Remus shouted. The two walked over, joining their cousins. John slid an arm around Daisy.

“What was that about?” Alan asked.

“Louis is going to dress me for the ball,” she said, grinning.

“Please put her in a puffy ball gown,” Remus said. Daisy glared at her brother and then turned to her cousin.

“Please don’t… I hate ball gowns,” she said. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said, chuckling. “You’re so small that it’d swallow you.” 

“Come on, Pix. Don’t you want a big, pink sparkly ball gown with a tiara?” Teddy said, laughing. Daisy glared at him, her eyes flashing red. He started laughing harder, then looked over towards the corridor, the look of mirth instantly disappearing as a glare replaced it. “What is she doing here?” Daisy looked over, noticing a somewhat nervous looking Lila walking into the flat, a bit overwhelmed by the noise and amount of people. 

“Who’s that?” Jamie asked.

“Lila Devereux. And I invited her,” she said, glancing at Teddy. The entire family gawked at her in surprise.

“Why would you do a daft thing like that, Daisy?” Remus said, looking serious for once. 

“Because… we’re trying to make amends,” she huffed as she walked over to the reporter. Lila’s hazel eyes fell on Daisy and for a split second she almost looked relieved to see her. But then she straightened her back and looked around the room again, this time as though she were appraising it.

“You decided to come,” Daisy said, mustering a smile. Lila nodded shortly.

“Thought I’d come see what all the fuss was about,” she said. 

“Come on then, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the family,” she said. Lila nodded and followed a bit stiffly behind Daisy as she led her to the large group. “Everyone, this is Lila Devereux - otherwise known as Edith Shortbrush.”

Immediately the two were surrounded by scowls. Except for Victoire and Jamie, who looked confused more than anything.

“So, you’re the one who’s been writing horrible things about our sister all year?” Remus said, stepping closer to her. Lila looked up at the towering man, though somehow still appeared to be looking down her nose at him.

“Yes,” she said. “But I had my reasons.”

“And what might those be… seems Daisy failed to share them with us,” Teddy said, frowning at Daisy, who rolled her eyes. This is not why she invited Lila to the party. Though she realized too late that she probably should have mentioned the whole thing to her family - at the very least her brothers - before the former reporter arrived. 

“Would you all relax? She’s not here to spy on us,” Daisy said, glancing at the dark-haired witch behind her. While she didn’t think Lila would, she couldn’t help but remain slightly suspicious. 

“Of course not. You got me fired, remember? Couldn’t write anything even if I wanted to,” Lila huffed. Daisy looked back at her family.

“Right… so I ran into Lila on the street the other day and we spent a long time speaking with Mum and Dad-”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Alan said.

“Or me!” Teddy said. “I’ve still been investigating her.” 

“Sorry, it was right before the final matches started. I got distracted. Anyway, we spoke at length and well… I thought it best that we just… put it all behind us and start fresh. Get to know each other,” she said. 

“Get to know each other? She already seems to know enough,” Alan said, glaring at Lila. Daisy turned to Lila.

“Could you give us a second? And please don’t leave,” she said. Lila nodded as Daisy motioned for her three brothers and Teddy to follow her out onto the balcony. She shut the door behind them and started talking. The rest looked at Lila warily, while she calmly watched the Woods and Teddy out on the balcony. Daisy seemed to be explaining, occasionally gesturing with her hands. It then appeared as though Remus interrupted her, frowning and pointing inside. Daisy turned to him and smacked him in the back of the head, her eyes flashing red. Remus clamped his mouth shut, rubbing the back of his head. Lila’s mouth twitched, almost laughing, though she covered it with a cough and looked down at the ground. Victoire and Lucy were surreptitiously studying the reporter, wondering what had possessed Daisy to invite her to the party. James, on the other hand, was opening staring at Lila. Subtlety was never his strong suit.

“So… why do you hate our cousin so much?” he finally asked, seeming more curious than angry. “I know she can get annoying, but even that doesn’t seem to be fuel enough to try and ruin her reputation.”

“James!” Victoire shouted, smacking the young man in the back of the head for being so blunt. 

“You all were thinking it,” he said, rubbing his head as he scowled at his older cousin. Lila found herself chuckling softly, grabbing the attention of the rest of the family. 

“Um… well… I guess part of it was a bit of jealousy when I look at it now,” she answered honestly. “Though I don’t really hate her… not anymore anyway.” Everyone stared at her, not actually expecting that she would answer the question. “It’s a long story…”

At that moment Daisy, her brothers and Teddy walked back in. Jamie gave her a sympathetic look while Teddy and Remus still appeared a bit wary, though they had lost their earlier animosity. Alan seemed nonplussed as though whatever explanation Daisy had given them was enough for him.

“Well now that that’s cleared up, drinks!” he proclaimed. Lila looked at him, brow furrowed. Just what had Daisy said? Victoire had taken Teddy, Jamie, and Remus aside and was quietly conferring with them, glancing at Lila every so often. Daisy scowled at them and turned back to Lila. 

“Well… I take it you know my brothers,” she said. Lila nodded. “And my cousin Teddy. That’s his wife Victoire chatting with him and Remus. And this idiot is my younger cousin James Potter-”

“Harry Potter’s son, in case you didn’t know,” James said cheekily before Daisy smacked him in the head. A second time. “Ouch, Pixie!”

“You deserved that, you cheeky git,” she said, glaring playfully at him. She then returned to the business at hand. “Right. My other cousins - Freddie and Roxanne Weasley. Then Lucy Weasley, Louis Weasley, my boyfriend John Kingfisher and my captain and Lucy’s boyfriend Ryan Kelly.” Lila nodded to everyone.

“Where’s Toby?” she asked. Daisy stared at her a moment, still not used to how much the woman knew about her, then looked around the room.

“He’s here somewhere. Probably off with Sarah, Eliza, and Lisette - my friends from school,” she said. Alan walked up with two drinks, handing one to Lila and the other to Daisy.

“So this what the famous Wood after parties are like,” Lila said, looking around. 

“Usually not this many people but I suppose everyone is in the mood to celebrate after that final. Insane, it was,” Daisy said.

“I listened to it on the wireless, seemed intense,” Lila ventured. Daisy nodded.

“I’m not sure how the teams managed. I would have been dead after a few hours,” she said.

“You’ve got good stamina and form, I doubt you would have,” Lila said. Daisy looked at her. Lila huffed. “Yes, I know I may have been out to destroy you but even I can’t deny you’ve got talent.” Daisy smiled slightly.

“That so?” she asked. John moved to stand closer to Daisy, wanting to get a chance to talk to the reporter - who he still didn’t trust.

“You ever play?” he asked, looking down at her. Lila shook her head.

“Never got a chance to really try, but I’ve always followed quidditch,” she said. The three fell silent as Teddy, Victoire and Remus howled in laughter as Jamie’s cheeks turned pink. 

“Really, Remus? Do you have to tell that story every party now?” Jamie shouted.

“Probably retelling the prank,” Daisy mused, looking over at them. Lila looked at her, eyebrows raised. “We got Jamie pretty good at the after party when we beat the Falcons.” Lila furrowed her brow.

“Sounds… childish,” she said.

“It is… but it’s always good for a laugh,” Daisy commented. “It’s kind of how they say they like you.” Lila wrinkled her nose.

“I should hope they never like me then” she said.

“You get used to it,” Daisy replied. “They snuck into my locker room and jinxed my jersey to say Pixie for the match against the Wanderers on Tuesday.” Lila watched the brothers, tipping her head to one side. The Woods, Weasleys, and Potters were certainly a boisterous bunch. It would take some getting used to if she were to spend anymore time around the group.

“You should have seen some of the things they did at Hogwarts,” Lucy said, shaking her head.

“I do remember the story about the underwear,” Lila said. 

“How’d you hear about that, by the way?” Daisy asked. Lila shrugged.

“You happened to sit at the table next to me at the Leaky Cauldron without noticing,” she said. “Hadn’t been looking for a story at the time, but I couldn’t resist when one landed on my lap.” Daisy nodded slowly.

“You should have written about the time they tested a new potion on my sister. After she snogged some sixth year, both of them had blue and black mouths for three hours,” Lucy said with a snort. “Molly would have been mortified.”

“Didn’t she and McGregor date for a year after that?” James asked. Daisy nodded.

“And then they ended up working in the same department in the Ministry,” she replied.

“Tough one. Whatever happened to your old Hogwarts boyfriend?” he said, winking at Daisy before glancing at Kingfisher.

“Stuff it, James. You said hi to Chris when you got here,” she said, glowering at her cousin. Kingfisher chuckled.

“And I already know about Chris,” he said.

“Pix! There you are!” Wills shouted as he walked up. “Come give me a congratulations kiss!” Daisy rolled her eyes.

“You do realize I’m standing next to my boyfriend,” she said.

“Boyfriend for now. I’d watch it if I were you, Kingfisher,” Wills said with a wink. Kingfisher chuckled. Daisy walked over and gave the chaser a kiss on the cheek.

“And that’s all you get, you prat,” she said, grinning. 

“So when are you going to transfer to Puddlemere where you belong?” Wills asked, commandeering two shots from Alan and handing one to Daisy. Alan scowled at him and then walked off to get more.

“What makes you so sure I want to go to Puddlemere?” Daisy asked. “I’ll never push Ashley out of her spot and I’m happy with the Arrows.”

“Me, of course,” Wills said, grinning. Daisy rolled her eyes and drank her shot. She walked back over to John and put her arm around him.

“Hate to disappoint, love,” she said with a grin. Wills grimaced and grabbed his chest.

“My heart, Pixie, my heart!” he exclaimed. Daisy looked up at John, who pecked her on the lips.

“Sorry, Wills.”


	46. The Summer Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for quidditch awards to be given out. Will Daisy succeed in getting rookie of the year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling, but I do own the Wood kids and other OCs. Ah, and the story.
> 
> Setting: Next Generation (Post-Hogwarts)  
> Genre: Action/Romance/Humor  
> Rating: M (Language, Some Sexual Situations)

Daisy applied the final touches to her makeup and smiled at herself in the mirror. This was it - the final big night in the season. She almost couldn’t believe that her first season in the Quidditch League was over. While the Arrows hadn’t won the cup or scored high enough to make into the European Cup, Daisy had to admit that she was happy with what they had accomplished. She stepped into her room and took one last look in her full-length mirror, happy with the final look.

Louie had chosen a light blue chiffon dress that was slightly reminiscent of an ancient Greek goddess. The back was completely open as the front gracefully draped around her torso. From the waist, the skirt flowed down into a short train. The blue seemed to swirled around the dress, as though it were the summer sky with occasional wisps of clouds. Her long red hair was half up with loose curls cascading down her back. Sighing, she turned and walked out of her room, into the corridor. 

“What’s this? Pix is actually ready on time?” Remus asked. She glared playfully at her older brother as his eyes widened at the sight of her. Jamie and Alan did the same. The two were sans dates, though Laura stood at Remus’ side. At that moment John turned and faced her, a grin slowly plastering itself across his face. 

“I take it you lot are in favor of the dress?” she asked, looking down at it as she did a slow circle. They all looked at John, who seemed to be frozen for the moment. 

“Well it appears you’ve broken John, so that should answer the question about the dress,” Alan joked. Daisy laughed and walked over to her boyfriend, standing on her toes to kiss him. He suddenly came back to life.

“Ah, so you just needed true love’s kiss to unfreeze you, then?” she joked. 

“Apparently,” he replied. “Shall we?” He held his arm out to her. 

“We shall,” Daisy said, grinning.

~~~~

After they arrived and made it through the red carpet, John and Daisy stepped into the large tent where the summer ball was set up. It was like walking into an enchanted garden. Daisy looked up in awe as fairy lights floated above them and flowers were everywhere. There were various tables set about with a large dance floor in the middle and a raised platform at the end where they would hand out the various awards for the season. John and Daisy slowly made their way towards a large table towards the middle that had an Arrows banner hanging above it, stopping occasionally to speak with other players and such. Daisy glanced over to the Ministry table where she saw her Aunt Angelina seated with her Uncle George. On the other side of the tent, she found the Puddlemere United table where her parents and the rest of the team sat, along with Jamie. 

Nilsson was already standing next to the Arrows’ table when they finally made it there. He looked over and smiled slight as the couple approached. 

“You look very nice, rookie,” he said as she stepped up and and nodded at him. 

“Dashing as always, Coach,” she quipped in return. She glanced over and watched as Lucy and Kelly walked up, followed by Dominique and Cunningham. 

“I’m beginning to feel like this is more a Weasley-Wood family reunion,” Kelly joked as he hugged Daisy and glanced over at the other Weasleys sitting at the Ministry table. Daisy looked at her two cousins and shrugged.

“Must be something about the women in our family,” she replied. Cunningham grinned down at Dominique, who was wearing a slinky silk dress in a dark blue that played up her eyes.

“There most definitely is,” he said. They all took their seats as Bray, Campbell and Wright showed up with their dates. Dinner was quickly served and the hum of conversation filled the tent. Daisy looked over to the Puddlemere table and waved at her mother.

Soon, they were finishing dessert and champagne glasses appeared at all the tables. A hush came over the tent as Angelina made her way to the podium, dressed in a dazzling cream silk dress. She held her wand to her throat and smiled.

“As Minister of Magical Games and Sports, I would like to welcome you all to the annual Quidditch League Summer Ball,” she said smoothly. There was a smattering of applause. “This year has been another successful season. I would like to offer congratulations to all our players and coaches.”

The tent filled with cheers and applause as a few teams whooped. Angelina smiled again.

“Now, let us get to the part of the evening I’m sure you’re all eagerly awaiting… the awards for the 2021-22 British and Irish Quidditch League season,” she said. “Starting off is the award for top beater of the year…”

“Who d’you think will get MVP of the year?” Daisy whispered to John as her aunt began speaking about the top beater in the league. He laughed softly.

“I thought you were after Rookie of the Year?” he asked. Daisy rolled her eyes slightly.

“I am. I don’t believe for one second that I did well enough for MVP. Just wondered who you thought might get it,” she said. John glanced around the room, his brow slightly furrowed.

“Actually, I think Jamie could have a good chance at it,” he said. Daisy looked over at her brother, who was glancing sideways at Wills. The Puddlemere captain was busy batting his eyelashes at Ashley, who was scowling slightly at him. It looked as though Jamie was struggling to keep a straight face and had politely covered his mouth to stifle his laughter.

“Perhaps he could,” she mused. Angelina continued through a few more position awards - Ashley won seeker of the year, which was no surprise, while Wills won his fifth chaser of the year. Kelly groaned that Puddlemere was going to lap up all the awards thanks to their Cup-winning season. 

“And now… for rookie of the year,” Angelina said, grinning. Immediately the entire Arrows table had their attention closely on the minister. Daisy gripped John’s hand as a scroll floated to her aunt, swallowing as her hands got sweaty. Lucy was already grinning madly, sure that it would be Daisy’s.

“This year’s recipient has shown from day one that she means business and has pushed herself beyond what many of us thought capable for quidditch. With her heart-stopping moves and determination, she has also inspired a new generation of young girls and quidditch players. I’ve no doubt that many of us feel that there is only one option for the award this year, so please join me in congratulating the 2022 Rookie of the Year… Daisy Wood!” she said.

The entire Arrows, Wanderers, and Puddlemere tables erupted into cheers, with all the players jumping to their feet. Daisy sat for a moment, grinning like a fool as she froze. Even though she had hoped all season that she would win, it was still a bit of a shock to hear her name called out. John reached down and helped her stand, kissing her cheek. Daisy looked around the table at her team, her eyes started to tear up. As she started to walk to the platform, her dress floating behind her, she caught Nilsson beaming in pride.

Stepping up carefully, she walked over and hugged her aunt, then accepted the trophy as cameras flashed. She looked out at the crowd, catching sight of her mother and father grinning at her, her mother wiping tears from her cheeks.

“I am incredibly honored,” Daisy said, finally finding her voice. She looked down at it. “All season, I wanted nothing more than to win Rookie of the Year, and I know that I couldn’t have done it without my amazing teammates and without my phenomenal coach, Lucas Nilsson,” she said. She found him in the crowd. “I know that I wouldn’t have been able to reach this level or accomplish what I have this season without you. Thank you.” She nodded and stepped back down off the platform, making her way to her seat.

All the Arrows were still standing and cheering for Daisy when she returned. Daisy grinned and wiped her cheeks.

“I knew it was yours,” John said in her ear after kissing her cheek. They all sat and Daisy grinned, studying the award on the table in front of her. They went through a few more awards and then got to Most Valuable Player. Daisy sat up in anticipation, glancing over at her brother, wondering if he would get it. He had most definitely had the best season of his career so far and she had no doubt that he would have many more to come.

“This year’s league most valuable player has shown leadership and steady plays all season, proving that he not only talented, but also a true team player. The 2022 Most Valuable Player is… from Puddlemere United, Jamie Wood!” Angelina shouted. Daisy jumped to her feet cheering for her brother, as did most of the room. Jamie stood, blushing furiously. He stepped up and accepted the award. Oliver was grinning like a madman as he clapped furiously.

“Wow… I have to say that honestly I wasn’t expecting this. I just focused on playing good matches and helping my team win the League Cup. I want to thank my team, my family for always being supportive. And lastly, my coach, who pushed me to play harder this season. Thank you,” he said. He stepped back and hugged his aunt one more time before stepping off the stage. Daisy looked over and watched him sit down, still stunned. Wills slapped him on the back.

“Our last award for the evening is Coach of the Year. I dare say that there is one coach who immediately jumps to all our minds. Not only did he push his team to beyond their limits, he has taken them from one of the last spots in the League last season to the final playoffs this year. This year’s Coach of the Year is... Arrows Coach Lucas Nilsson!”

The entire table looked at Nilsson who seemed to have frozen in his seat, not realizing that he had won. He looked at the team as the entire room erupted into loud cheers. The Arrows all beamed at him as he stood and straightened his tie. He walked up to the stage and accepted the award, blushing slightly. He cleared his throat and looked around, slightly unsure of what to say.

“To say that I wasn’t expecting this is a bit of an understatement. Really, I have to say that the Arrows have brought a large amount of talent to the table. Working with them the last year has been nothing short of a dream. Never have I seen such determination, focus, and camaraderie on the pitch. Though, I will say, there was one person who really brought everyone together… Daisy Wood, you have become the heart of the Arrows. You helped revive a faltering team and I think all the Arrows would agree with me in saying that none of us would have had the season we did without you. Thank you,” he said. He nodded awkwardly and then turned and stepped off stage as the Arrows continued yelling and cheering. Daisy blushed slightly as Nilsson smiled at the team and sat back down. She hadn’t expected him to single her out.

“And that concludes our awards for tonight. Everyone… enjoy the rest of the evening,” Angelina said. As soon as she stepped off the stage, a band quickly set up and started playing. 

“Well… rookie of the year and coach of the year. I’d say that’s a good start,” Kelly said boisterously, holding his glass out. “Next year let’s try for the Cup, yea?” 

“Arrows!” the rest of the team shouted before taking a drink. 

“Daisy! Get over here! Your mum wants a photo of you and Jamie!” George shouted from the Puddlemere table. “Bring Nilsson with you!” Daisy glanced at her uncle and then looked over at her coach.

“Shall we, Coach?” she said. He cleared his throat and nodded, standing and grabbing his award. Daisy followed him over. 

“That whole family is going to end up with a billion awards at some point,” Campbell said, watching the group. John looked over and saw Daisy laughing as she stood with her brothers. Nilsson stood off to the side, watching. Iris then motioned for Nilsson and Daisy to stand together before taking another photo. 

“Probably will,” John said before taking a sip of his drink. 

“How do you feel about that? Your girl winning more awards than you?” Bray asked. John laughed and looked at his teammate.

“What makes you think I won’t win some of my own? I can be just as good as the Woods,” he said. He looked over at the group, watching as her family took turns hugging and congratulating her. A small group of fireworks exploded overhead and Daisy glared at her uncle as several folks jumped and shouted in surprise nearby. 

“Just marry into the family and you’ll be famous by default,” Campbell said. “I’m sure that’s Kelly and Cunningham’s plan.” Cunningham choked on his drink while Kelly winked at Lucy, whose face was starting to turn the same color of her hair.

“Come on, now Campbell,” Cunningham said, glancing at Dominique. She was smirking up at her boyfriend.

“Come on, Paul. Let’s go dance,” Dominique said as she stood. Cunningham nodded and followed her to the dance floor. 

“I think that sounds like a good idea,” Lucy said, quickly standing and dragging Kelly with her as the rest of the team chuckled. Daisy and Nilsson made their way back to the table, setting their awards down. 

“Fancy a dance, Wood?” Kingfisher asked, looking up at her.

“Depends, are you any good, Kingfisher?” she said, smirking. John stood and kissed her, offering his arm.

“Why don’t you see for yourself,” he replied. He led her out to the dance floor and they started moving in time with the music. “How does it feel to win rookie of the year?” he asked. Daisy laughed.

“Perfect end to the year, I’d say,” she said, grinning. “And then next month we’ve got the workshop.”

“And then soon we hear about the final lineups for the World Cup teams,” John said. “If you make it, you’ll start training right away.” Daisy nodded.

“So much going on… plus we’ll have to catch the European Cup games, with Puddlemere and Wanderers playing,” she said.

“Sounds like a full summer,” John said. He swept her across the dance floor, causing her to grin and laugh. “Hopefully you can make some time for your boyfriend?” Daisy looked up contemplatively.

“I think I could possibly set aside some time,” she said, grinning up at him.

“Good.” He leaned down and capture her lips in a kiss. In that moment, Daisy felt like she was flying. Despite everything that had gone on that year, in that moment she felt like she had the world in her hand.

What could go wrong from here?

~~~~

“The rookie looks happy,” Hardwick said from the corner where he was watching her dance with the Arrows beater and scowling.

“Don’t worry… soon enough we’ll wipe that grin off her face,” Lila said, coldly. Hardwick looked down at her.

“So sure about that? You were so sure the articles would work,” he replied. Lila settled her sights on Jamie Wood, who was laughing softly as his two brothers smacked him on the back, his cheeks turning pink.

“Don’t worry… I have a better plan this time around…”


End file.
